How long ago was it when I last saw you?
by vitaliusdeos
Summary: Crossover with Digimon, Sira works her way through the Sinnoh Region with Dorumon and her Pokemon. What happens when a familiar face emerges from a tidal wave? Jamesxoc story! T for cursing, and blood, Set in pokemon world
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Fufufuufufufufufufu I recall liking James from Pokemon when I was a little child (lol reverse pedophile) anyhow I felt like writing a story cause I was bored and I'm in the mood to write something weird3 (no flames plz I know she's a mary sue(probably borderline super sue) so keep all of those nasty comments to yourself,) also constructive criticism is VERY appreciated.

(I don't own Pokemon or Digimon)

story!

* * *

A blue haired girl with red eyes ran down the Alleyway. "Darn where is that Magikarp!" I cursed at myself, "Honestly I surface it and now it's flopping around Jublife city!"

"SMALL METAL!" Ahead of me a purple monster sent out a metal ball, which hit something.

"Sira I found it!" He told me.

I smiled at him, "Thanks Dorumon!" I sighed while scratching him on the back of the ears. I took out a pokeball and threw it at the fainted Magikarp and waited until I caught it. "Ahh loverly." I sang as I picked up the newly captured Magikarp.

Dorumon sighed, "Remind me why you went through so much trouble to catch a Magikarp?" He pondered.

I chuckled a bit, "you know me; I can't go through a region without one! Also it will be my surfing Pokemon." I smiled. We walked on.

"at least you didn't pay 500 poke dollars for one this time…" He muttered. I ignored his remark and continued onto the road I was taking. After about 3 hours of traveling I sat my bag down close to a river and took out my map.

"okay next is badge six…. And…."

"EEEK!" I heard a scream from somewhere close by, shooting up I ran towards the noise. There was a girl all soaking wet, "ASH THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" I head her scream at the boy with a cap who sweat dropped.

"Geez Dawn I just tripped, don't get all moody over it…" He sighed.

I ran over, "what was all that screaming about?"

The girl called Dawn turned around, "This dufus (she pointed to the boy with the cap) pushed me into the river," she said as she wringed the water out of her hair.

"And I told her I tripped on that rock." He retorted pointing to a large rock… with arms?

"Umm I don't think that's a rock…" The rock turned around.

"Geodude. (who kicked me....)" It growled,

"oh giddy aunt" I twitched, "let me get this," I turned to Dorumon, "wanna fight em?"

He grinned and got into battle mode, Dorumon ran towards the Pokemon "Dash Metal" He sent out multiple metal balls that hit Geodude.

"What a cool Pokemon, I've never seen one like that before!" The boy with the cap said, The girl took out her pokedex.

"I am sorry this Pokemon has yet to be checked into the pokedex."

She shook her pokedex, "What?" she looked at it.

Geodude sent out a rock throw headed for her, "look out!" I grabbed her shoulder and thrusted her and myself to the ground.

"Sorry Sira, stupid rock face didn't give me a chance to stop-" Dorumon was interrupted by a rock in the face.

"Wait that Pokemon just talked in our language" Some blind looking dude said,

"That Pokemon just talked!" the other boy said in amazement.

Didn't blindy just say that...? Ah well, "While were just standing here watching Dorumon fight shouldn't we introduce ourselves?"

They all nodded, "I'm Dawn and this is Piplup," a small penguin like creature came in front and bowed slightly.

"I'm Brock, and I used to be a gym leader," said the blind guy,

the boy with the cap went into what I think was supposed to be an epic pose, "I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm going to become a Pokemon master."

I liked his determination but I had to hold back the laughter of thinking his name was ketchup.I introduced myself, "My name is Sira, and…. I don't really have much more to say." I lied, I did have a lot to say but it would ruin the story if I were to tell them right now.

"um.. Sira, who's that?" dawn pointed to Dorumon.

"Oh he's my d-pokemon, his name is Dorumon"i studdered almost making the mistake of calling him a digimon.

Dorumon jumped on top of the Geodude as it collapsed, "I win!" he said triumphantly standing on top of the fainted Geodude. His stomach started growling, "Unh I'm hungry…"

I laughed, so did the others, "Wait right here, and I'll whip up some rice balls." Brock said as he started working on a rock,

"So is anyone going to take that Geodude?" Dorumon asked as he walked over to where we were. All of them shook their heads, "Brock used to own one," Ash said, "But no I think I'll save my six spaces for later, which reminds me do you have any other Pokemon?" he asked me.

I looked in my bag, "I own 3 right now plus 2 in the storage system for this region, but they aren't used that often."

Dawn glanced at me, "Well that's a little insensitive, don't you think? Those Pokemon work along side you." She retorted at me, but I just shrugged.

"Only their pokeballs are in the storage place, one of them is just flying about cause I couldn't keep her within the pokeball, and the other is swimming in the ocean aimlessly enjoying the freedom it has. Luckily both are on call, but their way to powerful to fight with people who live around this area and battling would be boring with the same Pokemon all the time." I smiled to her, "So they aren't cooped up, I just don't want to run the risk of losing their pokeballs."

"Sorry i misunderstood a bit..." she tentatively giggled.

"How about we have a pokemon battle, I've been to a couple of regions, and you said that your old pokemon are powerful which means you must be a tough opponent, so I challenge you!" he pointed at me, I was kinda speechless.

He was really unpredictable and pretty bold, sure I've been to another region, but… whatever, I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled, "okay your on, Dorumon again would you like to fight?"

Dorumon shook his head, "My metal would turn to mush, and I am so hungry…." He muttered.

I sighed, "Fine then hold onto this one," I threw one of the pokeballs at him and of course he dropped it, which sent my Magikarp out.

"Magikarp come here then!" it flopped over to me,

"Your gonna fight me with a Magikarp?" he looked at me blankly.

"No I'm going to put it into the water, because it won't examine otherwise." The Magikarp flopped into the water and stared.

I took out my pokeball and Ash did the same.

Dawn walked up to the middle, "get ready, battle!"

She ran out of the way, I threw out my Prinplup, and ash threw out his Chimchar. I told Prinplup to use bubble beam, bubbles started forming towards Chimchar. Ash told him to dodge and use ember, Prinplup was harmed but the damage wasn't noticeable, "Prinplup use bubble beam again," I ordered. "You know that using fire against a fully evolved Pokemon is pretty silly," I noted, but he was smirking, why in the world was he smirking?

"Yes but water has a certain weakness, Chimchar use flame wheel."I really had no idea what he was doing but just to be sure, "Prinplup guard" Prinplup lifted up it's arm, then he did something I didn't ever think he would pull, "Now use focus punch."

Crap, was all I thought, even though that Chimchar's weak it probably did a number on Prinplup, especially since he was down on one knee, Prinplup looked at me, in reassurance, and I nodded while clicking my fingers. He got up and before Chimchar could even flinch and he shot out what looked like a mix of a hydro pump and a bubble beam at Chimchar.

Chimchar was slammed with the bubble beam/hydro pump. Unable to withhold his ground, Chimhar feinted on the spot. I brought Prinplup back, and Ash did the same. We threw out our pokeballs, Luxio came out of mine, and Staravia came out of his.

"Luxio bite" Luxio ran over to Staravia, but I forgot one important element, earth doesn't affect sky creatures, plus Luxio missed Staravia by a long shot.

"Why did you use a normal move with a lightning pokemon" He asked me.

"Because I forgot that flying Pokemon could escape I usually paralyze them," I muttered, and then I sent Luxio to attack with lightning, luckily this time I didn't miss, and it sent Staravia to the ground,

Since the move was luxio's strongest. "How about we have a three on three battle? Cause my only Pokemon are Prinplup, and Luxio… and Magikarp over there," I pointed to the useless Pokemon, yes I knew it was useless but I still wanted to keep it.

"Okay then we'll have a three on three battle, but as far as this is going your going to beat me." He grinned.

I was confused but brought back my Luxio, "What happened to that I'm going to become a Pokemon master, or did you decide that since I'm a girl you were going to go easy on me?" I asked, slightly p*ssed off at the thought of him going easy on me.

"No way, I wouldn't. You're a strong opponent, and kicking my butt too." He smiled sincerely, 'what an honest person' i thought… we got back to the battle, he sent out turtwig.

"what about your pikachu?"I asked,

He looked at Pikachu, "pika pika (I'm hungry ash, I don't think I could fight.)" Pikachu explained.

"So he's hungry like my Dorumon eh?" I pondered, "okay ash let's finish this fight since both of our Pokemon are hungry!" He nodded to me, I brought Prinplup out again, this time he started,

"Use razor leaf" Turtwig started blasting leafs at my Prinplup, and unfortunately from that last blast, my Prinplup was even more exhausted,

"Prinplup do you think you can do one last attack?" I asked him,

"Prinplup, prin! (I think I should be able to, at least I don't see why not)" He reassured me.

"Use Arial ace, and as you use Arial ace, use peck" I told Prinplup. It jumped into the air and slammed Turtwig on the back, and then it pecked it on the back again, sending a double combo.

"I guess you win….. but I have to say that was an AWESOME battle, my Pokemon don't even compare." He heated up again.

"I've gotten my fifth badge." I scratched the back of my head.

Brock called us over for lunch, and from the looks of it, the plate that he made for Dorumon was almost gone, I grabbed one, "hey that was mine!" I turned slight chibi, "ohhh? But I don't see you evolving any time soon, also it's bad for your health to eat too much."

It seemed like my words were right because he soon grew down to Dorimon, "OH CRAP! DORIMON!" everyone was shocked, How in the hell did he degenerate?! I thought, he had eaten… Wait.

"umm Brock what did you put in the rice?" Brock looked at me quizically, "Just ingredients, rice, seaweed, and a little bit of spice."

I slapped my face, "Dorimon is allergic to seaweed…"

"wh-what happened to Dorumon, did he evolve?!" Ash was farther away then I remember him to be.

"No just the opposite, he degenerated..." I sighed, I had to quickly come up with a lie because how many people would believe I owned a Digimon…. "He's a special Pokemon because he is able to evolve to and from mostly whenever he wants, sort of like a legendary, because he is probably the only one in the world." I said trying my best to sound convincing.

"That's amazing! He would be so efficient then, because then you can have him really strong, and then after a battle he could go back to a little thing." She explained. Dorimon looked up at me,

"Sira I'm not feeling too good…." He cringed,

I put him down,"go do your business in the forest please, you know about my problem…"

He looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Sorry I just can't be around it…." Dorimon sighed, nodded and hopped over to the forest. I grabbed another rice ball.

"Sorry about em', he gets diarrhea when he's had seaweed, and it's really nasty to look at…" I shivered. I knew I went into TMI land.

They sweat dropped. After I finished my rice balls it was my turn to feel a churned stomach, after all I could hear was Dorimon scream my name.

"SIIIIRRRRRAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Yeah I've gotten a lot wrong but the fanfic will not be fully based off of the anime. Mostly only the characters will be the only correct thing and maybe a few events.

TBC

muahaha chapter two also for those who don't know sira is pronounced (si like sai and ra like the god Ra)


	2. Team rocket makes and appearence

No comment OWO

Story

* * *

Running as fast as his little stumps for legs could go, Dorimon came into view.

"SIRA HELP!!!" he screamed as he was almost back, the thing, or rather things chasing him were too far away for me to make out what it was.

"SIRA" he called me again as he ran into my leg and nuzzled, it,

"what happened" I asked as I bent over to pet him.

He started crying which was normal for this little guy,

"Well these people just randomly came up and started chasing me…" He said taking deep breaths.

I frowned, "who, name them and I shall beat the crap outta them!" I said balling my hand into a fist.

"Prepare for trouble!" I heard a feminine voice.

"And make it double!" two people appeared in front but I didn't feel like listening so I simply picked Dorumon up and turned around. It seemed to annoy them and a cat like thing came in front of me,

"HEY don't just ignore us!" It said, my eyes went wide,

"It can talk, a Pokemon, no wait digimon?" I started stretching its face.

It grabbed my hands and yanked them off,"digimon? What the heck is that?"

I shook my head, "Okay then Pokemon, more specific a Meowth."

A woman with red hair kicked the Meowth to the side, "Don't get into conversation Meowth!" She then turned to me, "We want that talking Pokemon!" she pointed to Dorimon.

"Sorry he's not for sale." Ash and the others got into battle position,

"It's Team Rocket! Get away from her!" He yelled.

I smiled sweetly, "ahh so your team rocket," I took my hand out, "Nice to meet'cha."

The other member, a man with blue hair eagerly shook it, "nice to meet you, I'm~ GAH!" My eyes opened and widened with shock, the red haired woman kicked the guy, and he looked exactly like.

"James! What did I just say!" He rubbed his head, "Sorry Jessie, but you know its common courtesy to shake a persons hand."

'PANG' a headache started forming in my head, how could after a couple of hours meeting some new people, I get a headache…. Anyway while the two were having their fight,

I quickly picked Dorimon up, "can you evolve?" I requested, he nodded, and I pressed a button inside of my pocket, a light cam around him and he evolved back to Dorumon.

"It evolved again!" all of them including Team Rocket stood there dumbfounded.

"Dorumon would you like to give the honors!"

He smirked, "metal dash!" he sent out multiple balls which hit the Meowth on the head, and he flew back.

"hey that's unfair to catch us off like that!" The so called Jessie growled.

I shrugged "I do things a little differently,"

She threw out a pokeball, and a Saviper appeared, "Bite!" she roared, "Teach that lowlife not to attack without others being ready!"

It bit onto Dorumon before I could command him to dodge, he clawed its side with his rear paw, which made it detach from him, "Man that thing feels like a butt wammed Seadramon!" He winced from the pain.

"I'll join in, Carnavine!" it clinged to his head... I don't remember a quirk where a Pokemon attacked its owner; anyhow, I shook my head again.

Dorumon was getting his butt kicked, "c'mon Dorumon!" I cheered, but he looked at me with defeated eyes, "Oh come on you just met them!" He looked back and continued to fight, the three on the side looked concerned.

"Ash we've got to do something" Dawn and Brock said but he was too awesome stricken to respond.

Dorumon fell after the fifth bite from Saviper," Dorumon" I yelled.

Jessie howled "Now that's more like it," She grabbed a pokeball and threw it at Dorumon.

"I thought we were after Pikachu Jessie." James asked after he finally got his Pokemon off,

"Yes but one more doesn't hurt!" as the ball hit Dorumon it just dropped,

"What!? The pokeball…didn't work?!"

"Dorumon can't be caught by a simple ball" I smirked, running over to him, "Sorry Sira... I couldn't fight…" he muttered.

"Don't worry it was just the seaweed," I smiled, but he looked away,

"Put me down" His eyes changed from disappointed with himself to serious. I let go and he stood up, the light once again appeared, I staggered up.

"You're too weak to evolve!"

He ignored me, and turned into Dorugamon,"I can take them."

I sighed and scratched the back of my head, "geebus," I muttered,

"It evolved again, how many times can it evolve!?" She stared; Dorugamon ignored her, "Power Metal!" He roared as he shot bucket loads of metal balls at Team Rockets Pokemon.

"Our Pokemon" They both whined.

Ash came back to his senses and commanded Pikachu to use lighting. As if on queue, he shot lightning out of his's cheeks and sent them flying.

I ran over to Dorugamon and the others, "I hope they don't do that all of the time… I would be bad for their heath." I said,

"They're always chasing us," Ash muttered. "They never seem to get that they will never get my pikachu."

I glared at him, "knock on wood!" I said, as I took out a book.

"Knock twice, and don't ask why!"

he knocked twice, "why did you make me do that?"

I grinned menecingly. "Wood nymphs, break jinxing like that… trust me my grandmother made me believe in superstition, or whatever it was…"

They all sweat dropped, "oh…"

Dorugamon degenerated back into Dorumon.

"See I told you that evolving twice would cause problems for you!" I said in an unsympathetic voice,

he half smiled, "YBB…"

I smirked, "Indeed it is!"

His eyes closed and he fell asleep.

The others leaned their heads to the side, "YBB?" Ash asked, while he scratched the back of his head.

I chuckled, "I'm means your butt's biggest or in other words your right, I'm wrong kind of thing."

We all sighed, "By the way, even though I haven't really known you and nor do you really know about me, would you mind if I stuck around, I'm not very comfortable in the Sinnoh Region… and also I'm kinda getting tired of traveling alone…" I muttered.

Ash smiled a great smile, "well if your not part of any teams, sure, the more the merrier!" Dawn and Brock, nodded in synch as well,

"Thank you!" I said, as I picked Dorumon up. "Oh by the way where is your next destination?" I asked,

"I think we're going back to Jublife city to get an upgrade of the poke apps. Have you been there yet?"

"Yeah, actually I just got the most recent." I replied.

I felt a presence behind me, and two hands grab my boobs.

"Are these real?" Brock pondered, one of the worst ways to get a woman fuming is by asking if her breasts are real. His face looked really stupid, with a mix of extreme slobbering at the mouth, (I could even see foam), and serious/curious eyes,

"Where the hell did this come from," I growled as I tried getting him off,

"ha-ha-ha-ha.." he said almost hypnotized, I growled again.

"You have a count of three," I could feel the water in my hand start to move, "One…" I lifted my hand up to his, "Two…." Edged my arms more into a martial arts kind of position, "thr~" suddenly the hands came free and a croak from something came from behind. I slowly turned behind me to see a Crogunk's hand on his back. You wouldn't believe how many times I twitched, and I continued to twitch as it dragged him off with it, "Okay…. Does that happen a lot?" I asked shaking off the scene that just happened.

Ash and Dawn sweat dropped,"Yeah almost every day…"

* * *

3rd person point of view

* * *

Sira shook her head again, "Got it." She said tersely. She looked around, "Maybe we should find Brock first… I mean can that Crogunk really be trusted?" she said as she started looking through bushes.

Suddenly out of nowhere Brock came up behind Ash. "Found some herbs."

Sira fell over and lifted her hands in front of her while dropping Dorumon in the process, and mouthed 'What the hell?!' She sweat dropped. "Where in corius bliminus did you come from! I mean you were taken off by Crogunk. _Then_ you just pop behind them and you say you found herbs?! Geeze even I can't understand that."

Brock stood there blank faced, which naturally he was but more chibi like then anything, "I don't know either…" He said rather retardedly.

Sira sighed and stood back up, "Well anyhow shouldn't we get back to Jublife City, and get that APP for you guys?"

"Yeah and then it's off to the fourth badge!" Ash said rather triumphantly.

Sira chuckled, "Don't you mean your fifth?"

"Oh yeah…" he muttered rather sheepishly.

Sira picked Dorumon back up and placed Magikarp back into its ball. "Better get all of these to the poke center when we get there…" She remarked.

* * *

TBC


	3. Poke Center!

MAH no flames! Dun own digimon nor Pokemon!! Aslo i have to get my blood drawn in less then 7 hours it's a fasting one too........ *digs grave*

Story!

* * *

*Back to Sira's point of view*

I kept myself quiet, it was probably best because everyone seemed to have toned down, and even Ash was as quiet as a doorstep. I think it might've been because of Team rocket...After all they were quite, eh what the word... rambunctious.

"Look there's Jublife City" Ash stated as we got closer to it. Ash started running to the poke center. He looked at me with a competitive eye, and because I was me I had to take him on.

I positioned Dorumon in a more comfortable position. "Here I thought you were getting very quiet." I chuckled faintly.

He tilted his head to the side slightly; I grinned, and started to run past him.

"HEY!" He said rather shocked that I ran past him, "Don't leave me behind!" He yelled, but I was almost there, and I couldn't exactly hear him anyway. I could just imagine the sparkle in his eyes for competition, but alas the poor boy didn't even beat a girl to a center.

As I skipped in I ran over to nurse joy I swear there were like 1000 of her like she had 1000 siblings born at a time, poor mother, anyhow I handed her my poke balls, and Dorumon.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression, "he needs to be in a poke ball" she smiled,

I nodded, "unfortunately I've never caught him so…." I paused for a minute, "What should we do about it?" I asked.

"I guess we'll just prepare a bed for him, he' doesn't look well at all." Her smile changed to a look of worry.

"It's the seaweed" I muttered under my breath.

A couple of Chanceys came and put him onto a bed, how they managed to get it so fast I haven't the slightest idea… all I knew was that he was in good hands.

As I walked back to the others, I bumped into a person, "watch where you're going!" he growled.

I looked up to see a man with saturated purple hair.

My eyes narrowed, "ooh? I'm the one who needs to move, sorry but I could clearly see I had the right of way."

He twitched, "Men go first" he smirked,

"hmm I didn't know a man could be so sexist," My iris' disappeared, and went into irritated form.

Dawn ran over, and grabbed me by the wrist, "Sorry Paul, she didn't mean it," She sweat dropped as she hauled me over to the others. "Don't get involved with him" she whispered in my ear "he gets into bad moods, and then he gets peeved."

I raised an eyebrow, "You mean p#ed?" I asked, she nodded.

"Sira?" I looked over to Ash,

"hm?"

"what did you mean about you didn't catch Dorumon? I mean you said he was a Pokemon right."

Crap o forgot to watch my mouth, "like I said he was special and just agreed to come along with me," I smiled. I sighed after he let it go.

"Hey Bunery please can you sit still?" a little kid was holding onto the bunny like Pokemon.

"bun (I don't really feel like it.)" It retorted.

* * *

*flashback*

* * *

_"Ahaha, catch me if you can!" The blue haired Sira giggled._

_ The blue haired boy started chasing me, but stopped, "~~ look out!" He yelled._

_ but it was too late, she fell off of a cliff… faster…. Faster._

_ 'this is the end' she cried, 'I'm going to die' her body disappeared into a tunnel of water from the river below………………………………………………._

_ "Hello?" _

_Sira's eyelids flickered,_

_ "Hullo!?" She felt two paws from a blob touch her face. _

_She opened her eyes and she saw the small purple blob like thing, "….WAAAHH!" her reaction delayed a bit but when she shot up the little blob rolled off. "W-what are you, Pokemon?" she rose and eyebrow and cocked her head._

_ "Pokemon? What's that?" It looked at her._

_ "I think it's a creature that is a companion with you when you travel" She muttered still confused about where she was. _

_"Well, I know I'm supposed to be your companion, but I'm no Pokemon,"_

_ Sira Cocked her head even farther to the side. "Then what are you" She inquired._

_ "I'm a Digimon, digital monster," It snorted, "If you couldn't guess those then you really are stupid." _

_Sira blushed, "Hey wait a minute I'm not stupid! I just dunno where I am…" she muttered towards the end._

_ It ruffled through her clothing, _

_"W-what are you looking for!" Sira cried._

_ "Your Digivice!" It said tersely._

_ "What is a Digivice?" _

_"something important, I just want to make sure that you really are my tamer, if not then your on your own." It clicked on something and brought out a blue looking screen, "Here it is!" _

_It handed it to her, "This will be the most important thing to you." It said,_

_ She nodded neurotically, "Okay but may I ask one thing?" She had tears in her eyes, _

_"Talk away."_

_ "Who are you, and what is this place?" Sira requested, _

_The blob sighed, "I am Dorimon, your Digimon, and you are in the Digiworld… I don't know why but somehow fate had something to do with it." Dorimon said, _

_she wiped away her tears and smiled, "Nice to meet you then… please treat me well."

* * *

_

_(scene changes)

* * *

_

_"DORIMON!" Sira screamed, Dorimon flew back from the attack of the Seadramon, _

_"Grab your digivice!" He yelled to Sira. _

_Sira took it out, and it started flashing, Dorimon, shined and evolved into Dorumon, he blasted the Seadramon back slightly and back over to her,_

_ "Dorimon what about th~" He grabbed her arm and bit onto it, blood seeped from the bite._

_ "Silly girl, don't worry it'll be fine." He smiled._

_She continued to cry, "What now?" he sighed_

_"My arm hurts" she whined.

* * *

*_End Flashback*

* * *

I noticed a hand waving in front of me, "uhh Sira are you alright?" Dawn whom was next to me asked. I turned and smiled,

"yeah I was just remembering about the past." I muttered, "Hey listen I'm going to go to Dorumons room," I got up and walked off again leaving them to talk with each other

* * *

TBC!


	4. Dr James

sorry haven't uploaded in a while lol.... Anyhow the classical no flames and don't own anything but Sira lol

* * *

I walked down the hall to where Dorumon was taken down to. In each room there was either empty or had some Pokemon with its master beside it… it seemed like a lot of Pokemon got constantly injured, I'm surprised that none of them die from the amount of fighting they do. It was very peaceful as well, so you had plenty of time to think. Although strangely I didn't like the silence right now. I continued down the hall until I reached Dorumon's room. I walked inside to find the little Digimon sleeping soundly on his stomach; I walked over beside the bed, and petted his head. After a while I started dozing off, shaking my head I took one last look at the unconscious Dorumon before falling asleep.

* * *

*3rd person view*

* * *

Close to Jublife city, team rocket were on their way to chase down ash and the others.

Jessie groaned, "If I could brain wash that Pikachu and make it ours, we wouldn't have to focus on catching it anymore."

James and Meowth sighed, "So then why don't we give it up?" James requested.

"BECAUSE THE MASTER WANTS IT THAT'S WHY!" Jessie roared, "And I'm going to catch that Pikachu even if it kills me!"

They walked into Jublife City and snuck over to the poke center they walked around to the back to find some way of entering. James looked into a window to find Sira sleeping along side Dorumon,

"hey Jessie look!" he noted as he pointed towards the window, Jessie who was trying to get on top of the building, jumped down, and looked into the window,

"aww isn't that cute, the girl and her Pokemon ready to be snatched." She crackled evilly. To their luck the window was unlocked so all they had to do was get in, the unfortunate thing was that there was a little drop, and it startled Sira.

* * *

*Sira's point of view*

* * *

I could hear something fall into the room, "God could you be quieter, we won't be able to steal the Pokemon if you don't keep quiet," jessie's voice rang out. I could hear a crack and a hiss come from Jessie, "Quiet Meowth, I'm not a cat so there for I have an excuse to be noisy."

"Despite the two of you being quite noisy, I'm rather surprised that she's still asleep." I tried to hold back my laugh, you know what they say; ignorance is bliss.

"Quick get the gear on, we don't have much time." Jessie whispered as quietly as she could, I pretended to stir from my sleep,

"tw-I mean Sira, welcome back." James was dressed up as a doctor.

"Yeah, I must've slept for a little while. It happens this little guy tends to make me fall asleep" I smiled, just then Ash, and the others walked in,

"how is he?" Dawn asked, I kept my eye on James,

"Still as unconscious as before, it'll take him a while…" I felt like doing something evil to James, so I fell into his arms.

"Dr" I asked, "How much longer will he be unconscious for." Inside I grinned evilly in my mind at the blush on his face, even Jessie, ash and others weren't expecting it.

"P-probably a couple more hours, day or two," He stuttered,

"Tell me why is Team Rocket in a doctors outfit telling me this when your trying to steal my Pokemon?" He sweated a lot,

"We're not team rocket" he said.

Ash looked at me, "Sira how could you say that to a doctor! Of course he's not part of team rocket" I raised an eyebrow, wow Ash was a good Pokemon trainer, but he probably had an IQ of about 110 or less.

"Yes team rocket is a group of hoodlums." James added, trying to agree with Ash. J

essie and Meowth were sighing, "Besides, we blasted team rocket away!" Dawn mentioned.

Smiling I replied, "Oh if you weren't team rocket…" I grabbed his shirt, "why do you have to hide the giant red R underneath you're trench coat?!" He yipped slightly as I broke open the jacket, revealing the R on his shirt,

"Next time try to hide the R a little better James."

"It's James of Team Rocket! Which means that," He turned to Jessie and Meowth who stripped of the disguise and got into their pose…. They're doing it again… prepare was all I listened to before ignoring them again, '

"can't you guys use something more classy?" I remarked, "Say something like we fall from the sky to steal your Pokemon tonight, not surrender now and prepare to fight x3, cause honestly that would fit the mood better."

Jessie popped a vain, "SO WHAT! It's not like you're part of this commotion!" She growled at me while I was flicking a small lock of blue hair out of my face,

"oh really? Even though you're trying to steal my Pokemon, like I said before, he **cannot** be caught, nor does he listen to anyone else but me, so stop wasting your time."

"Uhh actually they never give up Sira, they've gone after my Pikachu for 4 years now…." He spaced out thinking about it.

I started snickering, and it turned into a full out laugh, I was even rolling on the floor,

"W-what's so funny!?" Jessie imposed, I kept on laughing though,

"4-4-4 years holy crap that's a long time… why go after something so small for so long." I howled, "bahaha in that time I could be a Pokemon champion of two regions and a bit!" Meowth humphed,

"The twerps Pikachu is special, it's so much stronger then us, and it seems to be really intelligent, da boss still wants it so we do what da boss wants us to do." He had a point that Pikachu was smarter then Ash,

"But still…" I shut my mouth it wasn't my place to judge about stealing Pokemon,

"but sill what?" Jessie narrowed her eyes, "continue your sentence!" She said with annoyance in her voice.

I turned away, "Never mind, I'm going to go take a shower," I sighed,

"Not without telling us!" Jessie growled.

James and meowth blocked the doorway.

"fine have it your way," I took out a pokeball, "fine but don't cry when I mop the floor with you…Prinplup" Prinplup came out of the pokeball, "Drill peck," I ordered, he tried to swirl around and aim for a drill peck but failed miserably, it was their turn to laugh,

"What was that!" Jessie hollared, "That was probably the most fail move I've seen in my life, man even a Magikarp would laugh." Prinplup looked down,

"Ignore them prinplup. Ash leave this to me!"

"Why it seems like your Prinplup isn't ready to learn that move." Brock said with a hint of worry in his voice. "I have to agree that was the most failed move I've seen unfortunately… sometimes forcing Pokemon to do something they're not ready results in a giant mistake."

Prinplup got up again, "yeah but that's where your wrong," I grinned, "Once again use drill peck," he nodded and started whirling around, "now with all your might like the time you tried learning bubble beam!" he swirled around faster then before and swung towards them, last thing I saw was them being shot out of the roof.

"pri (hows that for fail?)" Prinplup slapped his wings together making a clap noise.

He fell over though when I tackled him to the floor, "epic, epic, and so epic! You really got into it! I am proud to call you mine!"

"pri (who are you calling Mine?)" His body started to flash.

"huh?" the room flashed. To protect myself from the blinding light I covered my eyes,

"em.. EMPOOOLI (wha?)" He looked at himself, "(what the hell happened?! My body, it's got claws and weird markings on my wings)" I uncovered my eyes to hear an Empoleon come from him,

"He evolved." Brock stated the obvious.

I walked over and patted him on the head, but now I had to reach since he grew to 6' and over,

"I was actually expecting him to evolve a little while ago, but since I've been picking my Pokemon wisely and I've used Dorumon so much in battles I haven't really worked on the others as much unfortunately, all three of them are also ready for evolving but I haven't gotten around to it because I've been busy worrying about weather they would faint or not."

Brock did a hmm before speaking up. "Pokemon do need equal amount of work, don't pick favorites." Brock said in his unacknowledged as a matter of fact tone again,

"Then maybe you should focus more on your other Pokemon," Ash stated, "Then they might do better for you"

I smiled and nodded, "now what is your name now?"

"Empoleon"

I smiled, "thank you for evolving, and now I'm gonna take a shower, since it is the logical thing to do after being in the arms of a Team Rocket member."

I lied and pretended to shudder.

"Oh I'll join you, I feel grimy myself."

Dawn and I walked out and went to the bathrooms to get into the showers. As I walked into the shower I turned on the water, and as luck would have it, the head of the shower just HAD to be hovering over me, and sprayed freezing cold water onto my head. Startled by the cold I jerked back with a little yip, and fell back onto the floor. Dawn was enjoying herself in her own shower yipped after I yipped and opened her shower door. "Are you okay?" She stammered, probably frightened from the noise I made.

"Y-yeah I just don't like the fact that FREEZING cold water just drenched me in 5 seconds!" I sarcastically mimicked a dramatic getting frozen drama in about 30 seconds.

I got back up and walked back into the shower, the water was warm and I could get the shower done in about 15 minutes, but I let myself get lost in the showers hypnotic noise.

"Hey Sira." Dawn called out to me,

"yeh," I answered.

"Why does Dorumon evolve and degenerate all of the time?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Like I said he's a special Pokemon, so…" I couldn't think of more. "Never mind, all I know is that he's done that ever since I met him." I laughed, even though I have the scare of where he bit me. I turned off the water and got out of the shower to dress myself, I did wrap a towel around me before I left. 'knock, knock' the door opened and Brock came in,

"Sira, something is wro~…" His eyes opened, and a red tint on his face.

* * *

TBC


	5. Evolution and Gible

hurp derp! also i am speeding up the story slightly, magikarp was originally close to evolving, so that's why it didn't take long.  


* * *

"Dawn DON'T come out of your shower!" I grabbed the flabbergasted Brock and kicked him out of the room, "Learn some manners, or else I will be afraid for this kid." I yelled at him pointing towards the shower Dawn was in.

He got up, "ahh but that was a great image." Suddenly his Crogunk came out and jabbed him in the butt. I twitched uncontrollably.

"Oh yeah lets just watch the toad drag him off screen." I muttered, ironically it happened, "oh…"

Ash was a good boy had his eyes covered, a pink tint formed, but nothing kick worthy.

I looked over to Dorumon and … Omnimon, my eyes narrowed. "hullo there Omnimon!" although something was different, unlike his natural 100 billion ft tallness, he was only about 6'7 still tall but he marked off a lot of zeros.

"Same here, it's been a while hasn't it?"

I sighed; "2 years if I recall, or was it one?"

He shook his head, "are humans really that forgetful?"

I stretched, "hmmm, yup, and I was just joking with ya, I know it's been about a year and a bit. What do ya need anyway omni?"

anger mark became visible on his face, "please refer me to my original name…."

I grinned. "I only call you Omnimon when its business, and you're a midget of your original self."

He pointed his gun hand at me, "This is business."

I walked over to the closest wall, and leaned onto it.

"PI (leave her alone)" Pikachu came up behind Omnimon, but he just flicked it out of the way. He didn't even seem to acknowledge Pikachu's existence. Ash ran over and comforted it as I continued conversation.

"sooo… are you hear for me or Doru?"

His eyebrows furrowed underneath the metal hat, "Dorumon."

"Any of my business?"

"Negative."

"How many days?"

"Pending."

"Month?"

"Most profitably."

"Evolutions?"

"Affirmative."

"Royal knights business?"

"Indefinitely."

"Dangerous?"

"Undoubtedly life threatening."

"That's all I need to know." I grinned, "You can take him but make sure that he's healthy and safe before you start anything… or else you know who to fear"

He nodded, "I think I've had enough experience with the mix evolutions to know." He picked up Dorumon and made a portal,

"Goodbye"

"Return safely" I called out "Clunk of metal" he smirked before heading out.

"He's stealing your Pokemon!" Ash ran towards it but I threw out Empoleon to stop him.

"Dorumon has other business to attend to, and I promised not to get in the way of any of it." I muttered. "Leave em' be" I said before walking back into the bathroom, now then... clothing,

"I'll explain in a minute." I remarked before shutting the door.

"What was that about?" dawn was out of the shower, "Oh Dorumon went back home."

"Home?"

"Never mind" I dried and dressed into gray gym pants and a blue nightgown. Dawn got dressed into something else but I couldn't be bothered to explain. We walked out into the main rooms,

"so what were you saying?!" Brock randomly came out of nowhere which literally sent me screaming and landing on my bum once again.

"WHERE the hell, do you come from!"

Sparkles radiated around him, "I was around the whole time, and you just didn't notice me."

I kicked him in the face once again, "That kind of behavior costs you another kick in the face."

He got up with a nose bleed, "Bwo bar yju do juDje be?" he asked through a plugged nose and crying some manly tears. "How old are you Brock?"

"bifteen?"

"Okay, so I'm older, wiser, smarter, and defiantly crueler then you so I know better!" I remarked in a very evil manner,

"but~" He retorted.

"DON'T JUDGE ME!" I yelled back to him, he seemed to shrink to the size of an ant, and barely get the words 'yes ma'am" out. Even Ash and Dawn were at the wall slightly frightened,

"She's scares me…." They both muttered, how could you not when you see a dark aura around a severely irked woman, who's probably hyper at the same time, and has dark shadows around her eyes.

"Sh-she's even scarier then a ghastly…" Insert evil maniacal or deep laugh here.

"HA, anyway, you wanted to know about Dorumon?"

they all nodded in silence, "Well I'll tell you then~ lend me your ears."

They all leaned closer, "The truth is…. Dorumon is…." My face went blank. "A special Pokemon."

They flopped over, "What the? YOU told us last time." Ash cursed, "So we know that!"

I gasped, "LE GASP NO! I don't recall telling you" I did a dramatic but very sarcastic sigh before heading over to one of the twin beads,

"You told us yourself or are you really becoming like that one thing said a forgetful human?" Brock asked,

I acted like everyone else and ignored him… for some strange reason it was very easy to do, anyway I couldn't have them in here any longer.

"Dawn you sleep in the same room, I don't want anything to happen to you with men around. Now be good boys and go to bed in another room, even you Pikachu!" I glared at all of them, "Now, it's about 11 pm, that's later then your bedtime should be!" I did a physical air scoot out of the room or you'll regret it. They did as commanded and I flipped onto my stomach to sleep, "good night!" I said to dawn before falling asleep again.

* * *

_The smell of salt, the crashing of water, and the heat from the sand. This place is familiar to me, I sighed. Two kids were playing at the beach. They looked like they were enjoying playing in the sand. But… why was one of them slightly sad? "~ are you okay?" what was that name? who is that?_

_Ash randomly came up to my face and started slapping me, "hey what are you doing?!" I yelled.

* * *

_

My eyes opened to see my Magikarp slapping my face, "What the hell are you doing?"

I shouted picking it up. "mag (I was told to wake you up!)" It retorted to me, but it didn't try to break free when I was holding it.

I grabbed Magikarp's poke ball and sent iot back in. dawn packed her stuff. "You sure sleep in late." I looked at the alarm clock, it was about 10:10 AM,

"Not really" I mentioned, as I drove myself out of bed, and groggily got dressed. I looked at my poke balls and noticed three was very few… man I've gotta get some more Pokemon, or else I'm gonna flunk the next Pokemon gym.

Dawn who was cautiously eavesdropping, "why would you need more Pokemon if you're doing just fine with three?" she thought aloud, "well let's see," I sarcastically noted, "Dorumon was around most of the time so therefore I didn't really need any other Pokemon, and I'm trying to choose my Pokemon wisely."

Her reaction was rather funny when she hit the floor full blast, I pretended not to notice and placed the three poke balls back into my pocket, and got dressd into my usual wear.

The door opened, "So ready to head off?" ash and Brock asked as they walked in,

"Yearg, so where are we going." I inquired,

"Well you said you needed to get your sixth badge right?" I nodded, "then let's go there!" Ash had a happy go lucky attitude.

I sighed; I did and didn't want to go there… "How about any that you need to go to?" Ash shook his head, "Nah I probably need more practice, and I don't think I can take on the 4th gym leader just yet." Excuses Denied just slapped my face…

"Okay" I sighed, "that means that we'll have to go to Canalave city then" and it also means that I'm going to have to face 'them'…. We set off anyway, through the tall grass, "so exactly is Canalave city?" dawn asked, I started fishing "well in just a second I'll be able to surf, but if you see a small island and buildings you've gotten there." I laughed. I battled a few Pokemon in the water, until my Magikarp started shining.

"Another evolution!" ash gawked. Magikarp evolved into a Gyarados. I grinned, "Glad to finally evolve?" I asked it,

"(yeah but it didn't take long)" He replied,

"(although getting hit by all of those pokemon must've made me angry or something.)" I handed him a pill,

"eat this" I ordered, he licked it off of my hand and swallowed.

"Okay let's go." they looked at me questioningly.

"He doesn't know surf though!" Brock stated.

I looked over and grinned "Of course he does, what do you think that pill was."

I lept onto Gyarados' back, the others looked Tenitive, but did the same,

"can you follow the rocks to the destination?" he nodded.

As we surfed through the water, I climbed my way up to the top of Gyarados' head, "oh by the way we might make a pit stop!"

I called over to them.

"why" they called back,

"because there's a land here other then Canalave city, and I want to go there, do you mind." All but dawn shook their heads,

"I thought you wanted to get to Canalave!" piplup agreed with her, I shook my head,

"We can make detours, and I'm sure Gayardos wouldn't mind a little less weight if you're not willing to comply.

She shook her head vigorously, "I didn't mean it that way!" she sweat dropped.

"I'm glad, I wouldn't want to lose a friend. Though I was just joking you know!" I replied chuckling quietly but evilly to myself.

* * *

*3rd person view*

* * *

Dawn shook her head, "That was scary… I was thinking she was serious for a minute there"

Brock hmmed and crossed his arms, "yeah but at least you haven't gotten kicked in the face."

Ash sweat dropped, "Not to be mean Brock but you probably deserved all of the kicks, you are a peeping tom to"

She crossed her arms, "Ah so he's not always ignored! Also get prepared we're landing on a different small island." Sira shouted out to them.

Gyarados swam over to the coast. "Thanks for surfing out this far for now, take a small rest in the ocean." I said to the Gyarados. It nodded, and dove under water.

* * *

*sira's point of view*

* * *

I waved back to Gyarados and turned around,

"let's see if there are any Pokemon trainers around here." I muttered to myself as I looked around. I saw many Staravias and Goldducks. Some of the Staravia's were suspiciously protective; I caught a glimpse of some of the eggs.

"aww," Dawn gooched, "they have eggs!" she made pouty faces, at all of the eggs we passed by. Ash stepped 1 inch away from one and a flock of Staravia's attacked him, and Brock as well, I sent out Luxio and told him to attack all of the Staravia's. Pikachu helped, and I turned my attention away from the rather funny scene to look around the area.

Dawn walked over to me, "So what are you looking for, oh cruel humorist?" she laughed,

"I'm looking for something, well two things actually, apparently around here there are chain islands around here, one called iron island, another nameless island which is this island, and another bought by a couple, and named it Fetchielding Island."

She nodded. while Ash and Brock in the background… were still running from all of the Staravia's.

"Luxio, thunder please, I'm getting a little tired of the screaming. He attacked more of the Staravia's and hit one that caught my eye in particular. Something fell from it's claws and they flew away. I got up and ran over to the unidentified creature. A Gible was lying there with something caught in it's teeth. I ran over with the others following,

"Where do you think it came from?"

"I dunno but it seems unhappy about something."

"Maybe the thing in its teeth is causing it to become irritable."

"It fell from the sky, it probably is plastic." And I'm going to catch it. I took out Empoleon, "Empoleon hold it still." The Gible didn't seem to like being held down,

"(unh let go of me!)" I stuck my foot between its jaws so that it couldn't bite down and I took out a knife.

"Wait Sira what do you expect to do with that?!"

I rolled my eyes at ash, "I'm going to kill it, and eat it's meat, and go stab" I imitated it above the Gible,

"(I'm too young to die!)" It complained,

"Don't worry I'm just going to cut the plastic out" I reassured, this seemed to work because it relaxed slightly.

Carefully I cut the loop and yanked the plastic out.

"There you go, all better," I muttered to myself, and put the knife away. I looked at Empoleon.

"Bubblebeam please." It nodded and attacked the Gibble in the face until it fainted. I took out a poke ball and threw it at the wild Gible.

"1, 2, 3, click.", I did a victory sign and picked up the poke ball. I threw the newly caught Gible out.

"(wh-wait how did I come outta that?!)"

I kneeled down, and looked the Gible straight in the eye, "Are you willing to be trained under me, I can release you if you wish, but only if you're willing to listen to me." It gulped, or more rather a she since there was a dent in her fin. She smiled, or slightly at least.

("Okay I'll let you keep me, but you better not let ME down!)" It hit the poke ball and went inside.

"4 down 2 to go." I mumbled to myself. "Alright..." i stood up, and I clapped my hands. "Let's get going to Canalave City now!" I looked to my left to see an air balloon in the distance… they followed again….

* * *

TBC


	6. 6th Badge

Mah chapter 6! I may change it to 3rd person! Cause from here on out I'll have to keep it 3rd person more often lol

Story

* * *

"3rd person POV*

* * *

"Alright" Sira stood up; she threw Gyarados out of his poke ball.

"Lead us to Canalave City please." He nodded and bent over for her and the others to get on top. Sira climbed onto the head, Dawn put herself comfortably behind the neck with Piplup on her lap, Brock was in the middle; and Ash on the very back.

Sira shook her head, "Ash! Get closer to the front!" She shouted to him.

"I've heard it's really fun at the tail end!" He replied.

"Alright if you have a death wish, but if you fall don't expect me to come back and get you." She yelled over to him again. Ash still kept his place gripping on tighter.

"Your funeral" She muttered as Gyarados started swimming forward.

There were a few swimmers around but they pretty much kept on swimming.

Dawn looked at the side of Gyarados' neck, "Hey is that Canalave City?"

"Yup, and all the way over there is Iron Island." She pointed to the misty area, "It's a really good training area, from what I've heard"

Something like a strangled cat came from the back of Gyarados, everyone started chuckling as they watched. Gripping onto the tail for dear life, he manage to finally get himself out of the water.

"Guys it's not really that funny." He stammered from the cold.

Sira started going into hysterics. "I-i-i-I can totally relate to you." She was inhaling and exhaling to hard. She covered her mouth after realizing she was going into hyperventilation. calming herself down, they docked onto the Island, and she placed Gyarados back into his poke ball and motioned her hand to continue.

* * *

*Elsewhere, or in the air*

* * *

James and Jessie followed the as and the others inside of a large hot air balloon, James started freaking out. Jessie and Meowth looked at him, confused of why he just started hyperventilating,

"James ya okay? Ya look kinda pale," Meowth noted, James glared and looked around the balloon,

"Is there anyway of turning this hot air balloon around." He asked getting paler by the moment.

Jessie suddenly frowned, "What is this about James?" she asked suspiciously. James didn't answer; he just kept on looking for a way to turn the air balloon around.

"Something that happened that should not be reminded to me" he finally said as he sat down.

"Something that shouldn't be reminded to you?" they both asked.

Sighing, he continued, "It's nothing important, just go back to chasing the twerps." They shrugged and left it alone. He was rather surprised but he was glad they left it alone. Once ash and the others landed onto the Canalave Island, team rocket landed once the coast was clear, and then started to get ready for their classical chasing Pikachu down.

* * *

*Back to the ground*

* * *

When they got to the city, Sira started acting a bit weary, looking around a bit more.

first to notice, dawn asked her, "uhh… Sira what are you doing?"

Sira hushed her and looked around again, "The walls have ears" she whispered.

All of them thought she needed to go into a mental hospital, first she starts trying to threaten them, and now she's proclaiming that walls now have ears.

Sira walked over to the gym but as she did she slammed into the door.

"So much for a first impression." The others sweat dropped; Sira cleared her throat and walked through the door.

"Not very good for a first impression I see" Byron guffauwed.

She shifted her eyes to the side, "Dude.... I couldn't see the glass... you should make that stuff brick or something!" She muttered.

"Yes, brick with a nice whole in the center." He laughed even louder. Suddenly stopping, he continued, "So what have you come today for?"

Sira grinned. "Finally made it to your fight,"

He guffauwed again. "Do I hear you now have 5 badges then?"

Sira shrugged, "Depends, do you need to see my badges?"

He shook his head… "Nah I've already seen the damage you did to my son's Pokemon, I know how strong you are."

Sira looked around, "Hey Byron? Have any of the Fetchieldings been around?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Got a problem with them?"

She shook her head, "nah I was just wondering,"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Last I heard of em' they were shopping at the poke mart for food. Other then that they don't usually leave their island."

Sira nodded, "So shall we get under way with our Pokemon? Or do you wish to talk more?"

Bulging his muscles, he replied, "Are you ready, or should I let you fight the novices?"

Shaking her head, she chuckled, "Nah fighting the boss is what I'm about." She grinned evilly.

"Well then I guess it's a fight then!"

They both took out their poke balls. Sira threw out luxio, and he threw out Steelix.

"You classically don't know the rules of the fight" he laughed.

Dawn looked over to Ash, "Why is she using a lightning against steel?" Ash shook his head, he didn't know either.

"La el el la" Sira ordered, Luxio nodded and started attacking, it used spark.

"ground isn't harmed by lightning" He laughed,

Sira grinned, "Whom ever said I was going to attack ground, as long as your Pokemon isn't on rubber I'm not worried," Luxio struck the Steelix, which temporarily created a clang around it's body paralyzing it, Luxio then gripped onto it's face and bit down several times.

"Hmm interesting combination, you used the steel from Steelix to paralyze him and then attacked when he was weak." Brock summarized,

"umm Brock…"

"Yes"

"I think they already realized that." She smiled before turning back, "el la el el" she said Luxio let go, and readied it's self.

Steelix started raging a sandstorm which threw all of them off a bit. Steelix thrusted it's tail into Luxio's stomach, which really sent him off balance, and then attacked him with a rock tomb.

"Luxio" Sira called, "Can you get up?" She asked.

It started sparking and struggled to get up. "If you can la al le la" Luxio, nodded, and concentrated.

"Hmm what is with all of those la el things?" Byron asked.

"It's to keep the opponent from knowing what moves I'm going to use, I've only taught Luxio and another one of my Pokemon this though." She smiled; Luxio started charging electricity around its body, and ran straight towards the Steelix. It completely showered the Steelix in electricity, and finally crunched down into the metal which sent the Steelix to the ground.

Luxio walked over to the Steelix,

"(are you okay?)"

Steelix nodded, but it was far too weakened to fight.

"wow… I would've never imagined that a electric type would defeat a steel/ground." He laughed as he withdrew Steelix.

"Sira Ready your poke ball." He said as he brought out another, she grabbed one of her poke balls, but before she could shoot, the Gible came out.

"Gible get back into your poke ball!" she commanded,

"(I dun feel like it, I wanna fight!)" It retorted.

"Get back in now!" She growled as her gloves started burning.

"(Can't I just fight?)"

Sira furrowed her eyebrows, "……Fine then, but be careful!"

Byron boomed, "Having problems with your Pokemon? It seems like a stubborn fellow."

Sira looked away, "Gible is a new Pokemon, so of course it's gonna give me a hard time… well anyhow this could prove to be an advantage."

She grinned, "Alright, but don't com crying to me when I make him faint." He laughed, and threw out Magneton.

Sira whistled, "I remember those Pokemon very well!"

"oh really how?" he inquired,

"I used to fight them all the time in the Hoenn region, riding on the cycle path it seemed like everyone had one." She chuckled, "And they also beat the crap out of my water Pokemon."

He grinned, "Then to make you feel better I don't have any lightning moves for this Magneton."

"Yeah… anyway let's continue the battle." She replied.

"Magneton use magnet!"

"Gible dodge."

Gible tried dodging but the magnet hit him straight on the face. It sent him to the ground.

"Gible dragon breath" Gible shot out a blast of dragon breath to the Magneton, it missed, and shot magnet at him.

"Use dig!"

She dug into the ground and attacked the Magneton, but the dig didn't really affect the Magneton since it was a floating creature.

Magneton once again used magnet which sent the Gible flying and it fainted,

"You're Gible's pretty strong to last that long," He reassured Sira.

She sighed and took out the Pokemon she was intending to use. Gyarados came out of the poke ball.

"Gyarados, don't give that Magneton another chance to fight," Ordering, she watched him wag his tail,

"Ice Fang" He munched onto the Magneton with an ice fang.

The Magneton flipped back and froze, "Wow nice, you could dig a nice hole, just like the Gible did." He admired the hole more then his Magneton, Sira flipped back.

"Honestly is everyone I know say something completely out of the ordinary?!"

Two arrows with the word out of ordinary people, Poked Brocks, Byron's head.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

James, Jessie and Meowth were spying on the battle,

"She's nuts," Jessie said,

"Really nuts" Meowth agreed,

"Achoo and slightly scary." James added, with an 'out of the ordinary people' arrow poking his head.

* * *

Back to the battle

* * *

Gyarados started heading towards Magneton.

"Gyarados, use Aqua Tail!"

Spiraling water around his tail, he slammed into the Magneton, making the ice shatter, and it fell to the ground. It tried getting up but every time it did it fell back down. After a while it fainted.

"Hmm… you're Gyrados is pretty strong. It still needs improvement though… also I'm down to my last Pokemon and my strongest" He laughed, Sira smiled, "Then how about we fight strongest Pokemon together?"

He agreed and grabbed his last Pokemon; she did the same,

"Bastiodon!"

"Empoleon" Both flew out, the Bastiodon brewed a sand storm, Empoleon wasn't affected though, "Sturdy bodied Pokemon nice, Empoleon grass knot!" Sira ordered.

Empoleon jumped into the air and threw magical grass knots around the Bastiodon, lifted it up and slammed it to the floor. Bastiodon wasn't really affected, Byron commanded Bastiodon to use body slam.

Empoleon guarded as the Bastiodon rammed right into its wings.

"Empoleon take this chance to use bubble beam!" Sending out a bubble beam blast. Magical bubbled made the big bastiodon fly back.

"Byron?"

"hm?" he responded,

"Magical bubbles make the world go round~" She chuckled.

"What... the.... hell?!." He lhad a WTH face which became increasingly shaded as time went on. "Empoleon one last go use bubble beam!" Empoleon shot a bubble beam/hydro pump attack again.

"It's getting closer," she encouraged. He shot the bubble beam harder basically until it completely soaked and fainted the Bastiodon.

Empoleon walked over to Sira and started panting, "You did well," she patted him on the head.

Staring in awe, Byron shook his head and Laughed boomingly, "You deserve this!" He handed her the mine badge, she narrowed her eyes from this buff mans gracious, but random words and she opened her badge container to placed it inside.

Ash noticed something fall out. "Hey Sira? what's that?" He pointed to something that looked like a small blue PDA.

"Oh that, it's nothing," she tried to cover up her lying 'bleep bleep.' It went off,

"Crap" she muttered underneath her breath. She opened the blue item and clicked onto a button which sent a partial device inside of the blue looking PDA down, and clicked in a code. flipping it back up, she shut the blue device, and set it back into the badge container.

"What was that?" Ash asked again, as he walked forward to get a closer look.

Sira sweat dropped, "Nothing important I promise, it's not important, nor is it interesting." She said as she set the container back into her bag.

"Now shall we go somewhere you want to go ash?"

Ash rubbed his chin, "where I need to go is pretty far away from here, in Veilstone City."

Sira was about to speak but stopped and sweat dropped, "I was about to say we could fly on Dorugraymon, but then I forgot he's busy… so that's not even an option…" she sighed,

"Mind if I intrude?" Byron interupted, "You could go to Iron Island and get some training there, riley is also there so it would be a good time for you both to toughen up your Pokemon?"

Pondering she stared at him, "I guess I could do that, and ash would need some training! So yes I think we'll do that,"

Ash grinned, "You also have to improve your Gible."

"Then we'll go there!" She agreed. "Also thank you for the badge." She thanked Byron.

Patting her on the back he answered, "Don't worry about it, no need to thank me, you were the one that kicked my Pokemon, not the other way around... but before you leave, could you possibly do one more dig?"

She walked over to her previously fainted Gible,

"She still looks knocked out…" Sira patted it on the head, it slightly stirred, "ya think you could do a dig?"

Gible nodded and started digging into the ground, after she was done she emerged and fell asleep,

"BEAUTIFUL!" he fawned over it, "Although this, this, this, and this part need more fixing and rounding, it's pretty well done!"

All but him sweat dropped dropped,

"Actually what I'm more amazed about is that it was able to dig through pure steel." Dawn muttered.

Sira drew Gible back into its poke ball and put the poke ball back into her pocket. "Well then let's go," They left the gym and headed over to the docks.

Team rocket slipped onto the boat as sailors, before ash and the others came over. When they did come on they welcomed them acting like sailors.

Sira frowned, "I thought this ship would only need one person to work on it…"

"Nonsense" Jessie said,

"a capn' needs a crew right!" Meowth tried to fool them further,

Sira just went blank faced and walked onto the ship. Ash and the others followed, once they were gone team rocket started doing there usual planning,

"do you know what's there?" Meowth said, "Tons of Steelix, we can get them and make a Steelix army for da boss."

"Yes and then we could be rich!" Jessie exclaimed, James however didn't really join in. his mind was on other things.

"James if you keep on acting like a bag of depressed bones we'll have to leave you behind." Jessie growled.

"Sorry guys I've had a lot to think about." Jessie and Meowth eyed themselves suspiciously.

In one of the cabins Sira was throwing her Gible's poke ball up and down in the air after she sent it out. Gible was not very pleased that her ball was being messed with but she didn't retort, since she was too tired from the battle.

"So what do you think iron island will have on it?" Dawn asked,

"Well judging that it's called iron island that means that there will probably be rock and steel type Pokemon." Sira said as she caught the poke ball in her hand. "Just be careful."

Ash looked out the window, "huh… that's funny…"

Sira ran over to Ash, "what?"

"Look outside." He pointed to the giant amount of mist," The whole ship turned sharply sending everyone to the wall.

"Wh-what's happening?" Dawn asked.

* * *

TBC


	7. Fetchielding Province

MAHAHA! On a roll! Oh by the way in either this chapter or the next a friends Pokemon will be put inside, and character development shall be shown3 I think I've gone enough chapters to start showing more lol (oh by the way for Sira's age look up Brocks age on wiki to figure it out lol)

Story

* * *

"We are sorry to announce that since the fog around Iron Island is too thick to sail through so we have had permission by Mr. Fetchielding that we are aloud to take all passengers to the Fetchielding Island, where they can visit; there are some training areas as well!"

Sira shook her head, "no, no, No, NO" she shouted aloud, "This can't be happening, this so can't be happening." She muttered under her breath, "I have to tell them to turn around!" she started running towards the door, but ash, dawn and Brock held her back,

"There's no need to freak out."

Sira started tugging away like a five year old restricted from having ice cream but still rebelled and tried to get it.

"I have my reasons!" She shouted still doing everything she could to escape their grasp.

"Stop acting like a 5 year old, your 9 years older then that!" Sira stopped, "WHAT?! I have you know I'm older then that?!"

They let go of her, "You're older?!" They asked.

She sighed, "It's none of your business, fine lets just say I'm older then Brock okay," Her eyes then narrowed, "Don't even think of asking…"

Ash closed his mouth and swallowed.

At the same time Sira was fighting against ash and the others,

"I'm not going there!" James tried to get away,

"What is with you, ever since we got here, you've been completely dull or freaked, spill it." Jessie growled.

"No!" both Jessie and Meowth sat themselves town taking James with them,

"Spill or else you'll get it," Jessie growled again.

He looked away, "The Fetchielding province was where a friend I knew lived okay,"

They stared blankly, "wha?"

He frowned, "You wouldn't understand so it doesn't matter."

Once the boat docked Sira took out her Gyarados, "I still have a chance to escape," she growled.

Dawn slapped her on the back of the head, "Stop acting like a neurotic dog." she shouted.

Sira gulped and put her poke ball away, "yes ma'am" she sighed and walked over to the door, "Let's go then…"

They walked onto the docks, to see the Fetchielding couple standing there.

"Welcome to our island, I hope you find yourselves comfortable!" Mr Fetchielding opened his eyes, Sira had a serious look of dread on her face, "Oh my dear mph" Sira grabbed him and his wife, and took them away.

"We'll be back in a couple of minutes." She said before running away.

"I wonder what that was about?" Ash looked at the figures in the distance.

James was already in the water, swimming away with the Jessie chasing after him.

"What the HELL are you doing james?!"

"ESCAPING!!!!!" he screamed as he picked up the pace.

When Sira came back the group the couple acted as if nothing happened, "Like I was saying, welcome to the Fetchielding Island, we hope you'll make yourselves at home until for a little while." The man smiled.

Sira still had dread on her face. "Let us show you around." Mrs Fetchieding offered as they started walking along the paved road.

They got to tall grass with a few Pokemon brawling, "This is the training area for the Pokemon, they can fight against each other and grow stronger, it is a good place to work with." They continued on, to a rocky area.

"This is another training area, ground Pokemon work especially well here." Mr. Fetchielding exclaimed.

They continued on, "Around here is a springs for rest, we also have a private one since this is usually the Pokemon's spring."

"Wow Pokemon have a lot to do with this island," Ash noted.

"That's because we work with Pokemon and we actually own a few of Pokemon daycares and marts." He said proudly, clearly impressed with his work and contribution. "Now lets go over to the house shall we and all of you can get something to eat." Everyone but Sira cheered. Walking over to the manor, most stared in awe.

"Wow this is as impressive as James' house!"

"But what is that place over there?" Ash Inquired.

Mrs. Fetchielding looked over, "Oh part of it is a daycare, we take care of the Pokemon trainers Pokemon from Iron Island, or just Pokemon in general, and then part of it belongs to our daughters Pokemon. You may have a look inside a little later after we've eaten." She smiled sweetly.

Jessie finally managed to get James back to land and they hid behind branches and bushes while stalking ash and friends around. When ash and others finally reached the house, team rocket hid behind a bush, but unfortunately for them the thing they were standing on wasn't ground. It lifted itself up making them fall off, a giant Aggron was standing there; they rolled down the hill as the Aggron chased after them.

Sira turned around only to be shmushed by Aagron,

"(It's been a while!!!! SIRA!!!)"

She sweat dropped, "Has been a while hasn't it…" she muttered as she patted it on the head. It got up, she scrambled up afterwards and pattered herself off, "You rolled in dirt again didn't you!"

Dawn looked at the Aggron in amazement, "Wow, I've never seen that Pokemon before," She took out her Pokedex.

"Aggron the Iron Armor Pokemon," The rest was explained.

"But how is it Sira's Pokemon?" Sira scratched the back of her head.

"I used to be in the Hoenn region, the Fetchieldings offered to take care of my Pokemon for me while I was training with my new ones." Mr. Fetchielding placed a hand on her thin shoulder.

"That's right, Sira contributed to our loverly daycares!" hearing a whimperl, He looked down at her feet, where team rocket was.

"And you must be?" they all got up,

"Team rocket, one of the best sna~" James and Jessie covered Meowths mouth,

"We help Pokemon, I'm Jessie this is James, and the one down here is Meowth."

The man's blue eyes brightened a bit, "James? I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been lad!" he patted James' back.

"Uhhh…." He sweat dropped, "You don't have to answer, just come inside, and all of you must be hungry!" Mrs. Fetchielding noted.

Team rockets stomachs rumbled, "but they're evil."

Mrs. Fetchielding held her finger in front, "They may be technically evil but I hope they don't steal any of the Pokemon while they're here, we wouldn't want to go to special means now would we?" She smiled at them; all of them got bad vibes.

"N-no ma'am!"

"Good, now come on in." All of them walked through the halls into the dining room. There was food set up for them, and even the Pokemon had space to sit on a chair.

"Oh and please don't be shy about taking your Pokemon out of their poke balls; it must be cramped in there."

All of them sent out their Pokemon. Even Jessie and James sent their Pokemon out.

Empoleon and piplup started wandering around the palace instead of sticking to one place.

Luxray was walking out of the room to followed them.

Dawn's Buneary and Patcharisu ran around the extra part of the room.

Gyarados left the room curious of the whole manor.

Gible didn't really move, she just placed herself in Sira's lap and began to sleep.

Croagunk stayed beside Brock, and so did team rockets Pokemon.

The Fetchielding couple sat themselves down, "let us eat!" Mr. Fetchielding announced.

Sira ate her food slowly, Ash and Brock were already munching as much as they could down, Dawn was a little repulsed of their munching.

Jessie and Meowth chowed down, but James made a classier attempt of eating.

Even the Pokemon got food, which they were chowing down on.

"So may I ask who you four are?" Sira placed down her silver wear,

"I'm Sira, this is Brock, Dawn, and the other one who is nomming on food is Ash." He covered his mouth and tried to say hello in a muffled way.

"Now if you don't mind would I be able to check up on my Pokemon?" She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach with Empoleon leaving so suddenly.

"You may! After all it has been about 4 months hasn't it." She smiled and nodded before leaving and running down the halls outside and into the poke day care.

"(WHAT! Who're you calling useless you bag of feathers!)"

"(I didn't say you were useless, just a novice.)"

"Not good...." She muttered as she saw Empoleon with a red feathered Pokemon.

"(yeah but you're a fire Pokemon! I could easily beat you.)"

Red feathers narrowed its eyes, "(Really, I've beaten more imitating water Pokemon then you!)" Sira ran over, and cleared her throat.

Blazekin immediately ran over, but before he could Empoleon got in his way,

"(Stay away from Sira!)"

Blazekin shook his head, "(you really don't want to do that…)" He pushed Empoleon out of the way, and hugged Sira.

"(4 months! You promised you would come sooner!)" She patted him on the head,

"Sorry, it's difficult to get enough badges to surf here, and Dorumon's gone so I couldn't fly here…"

Blazekin backed away, "(what about you're other flying Pokemon, aren't they're on call...)"

Empoleon got up and started blasting a bubble beam at Blazekin, he dodged and started running towards Empoleon.

"STOP!"

Both of them suddenly stopped and looked at her,

" Blazekin, would you mind teaching Empoleon return, since I'm here I do need it to be taught?"

Blazekin shook his head, "(He's too weak, and he wouldn't listen to me,)"

Empoleon looked away, "(I'm not weak! Of course I wouldn't listen to you, you're head is so far up your butt I don't know where you're head begins!)" He retorted. "(That's a lame comeback.)" Blazekin Sighed.

"(Fine then let's fight like real men then!)" Empoleon growled,

"(fine by me!)" Blazekin used return which made Empoleon faint.

Calming down, Blazekin and humfed, "(told you he was a novice, and I can't believe you got a naive one…)"

Sira walked over to Empoleon, "You didn't have to completely knock him out…" She muttered, tugging Empoleon over to the door.

"(Sorry i got slightly carried away… let me help you.)" He picked up the fainted Empoleon and carried him out the door, with Sira following.

Ash and others finished, and walked out into the halls to see Sira and Blazekin.

"Woah what happened to your Empoleon?" He asked,

"Got in a fight with mah Blazekin, not a pretty sight as you can see." She replied.

"I'm guessing it's you're Blazekin then?" Dawn inquired.

Sira narrowed her eyes, "That's just what I said... had him all of my life, pretty much. Anyway like I said he got in a spat and broke Empoleon's ego. Poor little penguin." She sighed, "I'm gonna take him back into one of the rooms, is that okay?"

Mr. Fetchielding nodded, "That's completely fine." "We'll join you; I want to see what pokemon you have anyway." Brock insisted.

Sira walked ahead, into one of the rooms.

Blazekin placed Empoleon on the bed and left anyone else to do the rest. He and the others walked back into the Pokemon daycare area. Once entering the daycare, Sira looked around.

"……."

"I don't see any Pokemon…?" Brock stated.

Sira growled, "I just remembered, I stored them away in another home in Sinnoh…. Crumplestiltskin…."

Cracking her neck, she continued, "Well I think I did leave a few here…" Something suddenly swiped her off the ground,

"(Sira… it's been forever !!!…)" Sira looked at the pokemon glomping her.

"Gardevior, what in the world?"

* * *

TBC


	8. Tidal wave?

FFFT! A character called Lily from to catch a star will be in this one for a little while, WhiteWolfPrincess95 owns her! I do not own pokemon or digimon!

Enjoy

* * *

"(Oh darling four months is far too long, Blazekin started getting rambunctious in the time you've been gone!)" Gardevior nuzzled her like no tomorrow.

"(Oy boy, don't tell her things that didn't happen….)" Bazekin muttered looking away.

Sira pondered, "Oh yeah you did become a Gardevior despite being manish…. That may be so, but I do have to say you are more in touch with you're feminine side." She lolled. Brock hummed and took a closer look at the Gardevior, once Sira was finished from being hugged half to death.

"True, he is a boy!"

Ash and Dawn looked at him in surprise, "how'd you know?" They asked.

"… Well seeing as this Pokemon is from the Hoenn Region, difference in gender wasn't really obvious. This male Gardevior however, has narrower eyes then a female, and lacked the ability to become a Gallade."

Sighing, Sira thought, 'Explaining things are so irritating…"

"Well dun Brock." She clapped.

* * *

James got up from his chair earlier then Jessie and Meowth, "Oy James, where are you going?" Jessie asked, gulping down more food.

He ignored them and thanked the Fetchieldings for the food and then got up to walk around the manor. He could still remember it like he had been there yesterday, the way he trailed several times when he was younger. He breached a door to the left on the end of a partial hall, and opened it. Switching on the light, the room looked like it had when he visited years ago. It still had the writing desk next to the window, bed in the corner, bookshelves, freshly cleaned, but still held the same smell he remembered.

"Riona….." Muttering those words made him collapse.

* * *

_He ran towards the room at the end of the hall. Making sure no one was looking he entered to find Riona sitting on the writing desk. Walking up behind her, he tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. _

_She jumped slightly in her chair and swiftly turned around. "Oh James, don't freak me out like that!" _

_He looked over her shoulder, "Sorry… I couldn't help myself, anyway would you like to go play outside, you're parents said we could!" Looking at her innocently, he pouted and held out his hand for her. Blushing slightly she nodded and to the out stretched hand.

* * *

_

"Ames"

"James!"

"He's not going to stir, we'll have to do that!" Jessie breathed onto her fist and punched him in the face.

Sitting up, he narrowed his eyes, "WHAT was that for!?" he growled,

"You wouldn't stir, and you were whimpering out something." She looked around, "This looks like a five year olds room! It's stuffy in here too…"

He looked away, blushing slightly.

"… James?" Before she could continue, he left the room.

* * *

"One last time I am NOT letting you into the bathroom!!!" Growling Sira dragged the Blazekin out of the room.

"(B-but you let me do so when I was just a Torchik.)" Empoleon had finally stirred after a few hours, and was now rolling on the floor laughing.

"Yeah! But now I'm older, and you're no longer small so it's not allowed!" Slamming the door in his face, he glowered at Empoleon who just twittered innocently. He realized she was too old to be protected, and could probably kick him to china if she wanted to, so he left it alone.

Sira stared at the ceiling, letting the boiling hot water seep into her body.

That night she tossed and turned in her sleep. Blazekin sat in the corner sleeping away, twitching his ear occasionally.

Next morning she rolled off of her bed, and face planted onto the floor.

"Ugh" she groaned, "I feel like I've gotten no sleep." Grabbing her bag, she took out her dark blue jeans, blue top, and pumps.

Once dressed, she headed out of the manor, and went over to the cliff. The sun was just rising when she sat down. Breathing in the salty smell of the ocean, she sighed.

"(There you are!)" She turned next to her to see Pikachu looking at her curiously,

"What are you doing out here so early?" she inquired,

Pikachu smiled, "(You started moving. It woke me up so I wondered where you were going.)"

She smiled and patted him on the head, "Just looking at the sunrise…. You should probably go back inside before ash gets worried." She mentioned, before she heard ash calling in the distance, "Speak of the devil. He's over here Ash!"

Waving, he ran over to them, "Pikachu you shouldn't walk around here by yourself, you could get lost!"

Sira shook her head, "Don't worry, he was just seeing what I was up to." Chuckling she continued, "Your Pikachu is quite a light sleeper."

They both laughed at the truth.

"So what about you, what were you doing out here?"

Before she could answer, the ground suddenly started shaking. Ash fell to his bum, Pikachu grabbed onto his arm tightly.

Sira heard something beep inside the fold of her shirt, reaching inside her shirt; she pulled out the similar blue PDA.

"It's opened? Why?" She muttered, a giant tidal wave rose into the air, it formed into a hand, and something… or someone came popping out.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Sira and the thing screamed in union as it torpedoed closer to the ground.

"OOF!!"

Whatever came out, landed exactly on Sira, leaving giant cracks into the ground.

"Ahh, that hurt so bad, but it was SO worth it... Um?" they looked down underneath them. "Ahh Sira, long time, no see!" She grinned.

Sira looked up to see some girl looking down at her and grinning like a fool.

"Lily?"

* * *

TBC


	9. Baking powder and vinigar

Buh the chapters are going to be shorter, can't stand making long ones anymore…. Also to get some things, read at the bottom because I'll explain some parts of catching a falling star (without giving off spoilers)

* * *

Looking shocked at Lily, Sira threw her off, and sat up. \

She narrowed her eyes, "Dare I ask how you managed to escape this time?"

Lily crackled, "Oooooh, wwwwweeeeeelll you would have no idea of how powerful baking soda mixed with vinegar can be!"

Slapping her face, Sira could only begin to comprehend the possibilities that could make, "I'd rather not know, anyhow, how'd you make it HERE is more important! I mean you just freaking fell 50 feet in the air, and landed completely unharmed."

Lilly scratched the back of her head, "I fell into a whirlpool when I jumped out the window."

Rubbing her temples, Sira frowned, "I thought those things were barred."

Lilly grinned evilly, "That's why I said you would have no idea how powerful baking soda mixed with vinegar and a little gun powder is."

"You know the consequences, if Myotismon finds you right?"

Lily's smile widened, "Don't worry he has Demidevimon to squish when he gets into one of his little tantrums."

"Ummm…" Ash was about ten feet away from where he used to be, holding onto pikachu for dear life, "Sira…. Who is she?"

Sira blinked, "Lily, this is Ash, Ash, Lily, now that you know, let us back to the conversation that makes no sense to you," turning back to Lily she continued, "so as I was saying, that's not goin~"

"Hey, don't just ignore me in the middle of a sentence!"

Lily turned to him, "Oy shorty… is that… a … Digimon?"

She hopped over to Pikachu, "wahhh, it's just a New born, how cute!"

They sweat dropped, "Lily that is a Pokemon, not Digimon, Po-Ke-Mon, short for pocket monster."

Going blank face Lily picked up Pikachu, "what's that?"

Sira slapped her face, "The freaking thing you're holding!"

Lily looked at it, and blinked "What's the difference between a Digimon and a Pokemon?"

Sira bit onto her hand, "First of all, Digimon are stronger, and secondly, it's not digitalized."

"What's a Digimon?" Ash inquired.

Lily truly just realized Ash was there, and backed up behind Sira, 'Another Myotismon…? Wait he…she looks different, less purple lipsticky, and more…. Like around my age." She thought,

"What are you?"

Astonished ash's eyes widened "Who am I, or what am I?"

"What are you!" she repeated.

"uhh...? I'm a boy?"

Sira shook her head, "He's human just like me."

"What's with the weird question?"

"I've never seen more of you're hmm." Sira covered Lily's mouth, "Don't say another word!" She whispered.

Ash looked confused, but let it pass "Sorry, she's kinda insane, as you can see she fell out of the wave… which apparently wasn't weird at all….." Muttering.

Lily swiped the hand off of her mouth. Another ripple came and formed into a hand again.

"CRAPDAMMIT!" Sira screamed when a yellow creature landed on her, "First you… now this freaking animal!"

It got up and yanked on lily's hair, "Don't just leave me behind moron!"

"Renamon that hurts! Can't you treat me a little more nicely, I did help you escape."

Renamon rubbed her chin, "You're right"

She then went to Sira and started tugging at her hair.

Sira Glowered at Renamon, "Please refrain from tugging on my hair….." Renamon stopped instantly, taken aback from the sudden horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Far away, ash was staring at Renamon with amazement; "I have to know what this is!"

He took out his Pokedex, "This Pokemon has yet to be discovered."

He looked at it quizzically; "Is this thing broken?"

Renamon took a gander at the Pikachu in Lily's arms, "Is that thing edible?"

Sira sighed, "No, that's Ash's most important Pokemon. I would refrain from eating it…. Besides, it probably doesn't even taste good…"

Running over ash swiped Pikachu up, "Don't even joke about something like that!" he huffed.

Renamon shrugged, "Whoever said I was joking? Anyway, Sira's right… that thing probably doesn't have enough meat anyway."

Ash glared at Renamon, keeping Pikachu close.

"Ah there they are!"

* * *

TBC

Basically lily was stuck in Myotismon's castle for a while and tried several attempts to escape, she's also not human!


	10. Unforgiving Waters

Enjoy

* * *

Dawn and brock ran over to them and stared at Lily, "Who is she?" Asking, Dawn pointed at Lily.

Lily backed up, "Who are they?"

Renamon started growling, "There's more of them."

Sira held up her hand, "You two….. They're not harmful, in fact quite the opposite."

Both stopped, and stared at her disbelievingly before looking back at the three.

"Alright then introduction, Lily, Renamon, meet Ash, Dawn and Brock, you three meet Lily and Renamon."

Brock looked at renamon, "Another strange Pokemon?"

Renamon growled, "Whose a Pokewhat you #%%$^$&$"

Lily stared at Renamon, "Who pulled on your hair?"

Glowering at Lily, Renamon knew she knew it was Myotismon.

Mr Fetchielding came out of the mansion, "What is going on here? I heard profound cursing."

Lily's whole face went completely pale, "M-m-myotismon, CRAPDAMMIT HOW DID HE FIND ME!"

Sira started chuckling in the background, he looked just like Myotismon, except for his fringe followed the sides of his face, he was wearing a suit, and he didn't have purple lipstick.

"Sira stop laughing at my pain!"

Sira howled, "I-I-I ha can't believe you think he's Myotismon."

Lily blushed, "whut? He EVEN has the same sharp fangs! That's proof enough he's a FREAKING VAMPIRE!"

Sira shook her head, "I wouldn't be so closely acquainted with him if that were so."

Lily's face went blank, "…..What does acquaintance have to do with anything you sadistic wommon?"

Sira shrugged her shoulders, everyone else was sweat dropping.

"What in bligary shlime are you talking about." Sparkles started radiating around Mr. Fetchielding, "I've never heard of this Myotis… fellow?"

Narrowing her eyes, Lily kept her mouth shut.

"Myotismon is nothing important d-Mr Fetchielding!!" 'Man most of these people are morons, how could they not be suspicious,' Sighing Sira was snapped out of her thought process.

"Well, anyway I was never noted of you're arrival but I guess I'll let you in." He bowed slightly, "Please enter the mansion as you please."

Lily power walked towards the mansion, Sira along side her, or more rather, Lily was clinging for dear life, remembering traumatizing events, "Sira no matter what, never let ME alone with that demented man in a room."

Sira guffawed, "Now you see why I called Myotismon that… anyhow don't worry he doesn't bite."

Lily gagged, "SERIOUSLY! BAD PUN Sira"

Sira laughed dementedly in the process,

"The real question is though, does he whip?"

Sira looked over to Lily seriously, "….. He might…"

"SIRAAAA!"

Sira placed her hand over Lily's head, "Dun worry hun he doesn't bite, whip, suck blood, burn in the sun, or control an army full of slaves. You'll be fine."

Sweat dropping, Lily muttered, "I feel more afraid now that you've tried to reassure me…. Besides, he even has the same voice as Myotismon!"

Sira sighed, "Just get inside it's about to rain."

All of them headed inside. A few minutes later, rain started to pour down, "okay that's just freakish Sira, how'd you know."

Tapping on the back of her gloved hand, she smiled. Lily muttered, and turned to Renamon, who got into the Pokemon food.

"Renamon please refrain from eating all of that food, if not then I will **Personally** make you work, until you've worked enough for the cost of the food." Sira smiled.

Renamon put the food down, clearly getting the message Sira was about to kill her.

Mr. Fetchielding sat down in one of the chairs smiling. "So… Lily, how did you get here?"

Lily stared at him, "Took a boat, sailed from one land to another."

"Fascinating, so which island?"

Sira interrupted, "I saw her sailing from the hidden island over to here."

A small beep vibrated out of his watch, and he stood up, "If you excuse me, Sira, it is getting late, better for you two to go to bed."

Grabbing Lily's arm, Sira led her to the bathroom, "Take a bath, cause you reek, and then go to bed alright shorty?"

A vein popped, "don't call~"

Sira held a hand in front of Lily's mouth, "Don't go into denial, take a shower and head to bed!" Turning she noticed the rest standing around the corner, "Go. To. BED!" She yelled, before walking off.

James blinked still rather distant, and didn't notice when he was carried off by Jessie and Meowth. Leading him to the room they were asked to stay in, James tumbled to the floor.

"James can you Just tell us, it's getting pretty annoying how you just storm off without explination!" Jessie growled,

"yeh we wanna know what you're so gloomy 'bout." Meowth added.

He sighed, no matter what, they were not going to let him off the leash, "The same friend I mentioned earlier…" He paused for a moment before continuing, "… She died 9 years ago."

* * *

"It was my fault... I think"

* * *

"_Hey James? how 'bout we play tag?" _

_He looked up from the sand box, "Okay. Whose it?" _

_She beamed at him, "You of course, last time I tagged you so now it's you're turn to chase me!" _

_He got up, "count to three okay?" _

_Nodding, he watched her get her three second start. _

_"haha, catch me if you can James!" running faster he started to hold his hand out, rain fell on it, he became mesmerized by the droplet, forgetting for a split second that he was playing tag. Looking up he noticed a cliff, _

_"STOP!" _

_Haulting, she opened her eyes, and looked down to see water. Feeling relieved James started to walk over to her, she started to walk back. The water underneath stopped her from moving. A crack in the cliff formed. Getting bigger by the split second, it finally gave way. _

_James pelted towards her, holding his hand out to her, she reached, but missed by a millisecond._

_Watching her fall to the unforgiving waves below, his knees buckled beneath him, as tears broke from his emerald eyes, as he shrieked her name.

* * *

_

"They tried searching for her for a long time, but after two years of thorough searching, they never found her."

Jessie and meowth blinked, "so what does this 'girl' have to do with you?"

James sighed rubbing away his formed tears, "She was my first fiancée, before Jessabelle."

They stared at him in disbelief, "EHHH?!"

* * *

Dawn walked down the hall in her Pj's, intending on talking to ash and brock about todays events.

"Who you?"

Jumping slightly out of her skin, Dawn frantically turned around, trying to locate the owner of the voice.

a little girl probably around five was standing there, looking straight at Dawn.

Sighing Dawn muttered, "thank goodness" and knelt down in front of her, "I'm Dawn."

"I is Isa, do you know where Mommy, daddy, big sis are?"

Dawn looked around, "Are you lost?"

Isa looked down, "Yush, mommy said I needed to go to beddie, but I can't find room."

"How about we look together, Piplup can you come along?" Piplup nodded and they started walking.

"Little Miss where are you?" Two maids called out.

* * *

TBC


	11. Chocolatey Pancakes

Dun own Lily, Pokemon, nor Digimon

Story~

* * *

"I here!" Isa squeaked in broken English, the maids ran into the direction of the noise.

"Little Miss you shouldn't be out at this hour!" Isa looked down, "I had to go to bathroom, mom told me to go beddie, got lost and found girl with birdy!"

Lily walked out of one of the bathrooms and noticed Isa in Dawn's arms.

"Aaahh….. A… Myotismon child, oh Guiddy aunt!" she started almost feinting; they stared at her.

"This is Master Michaels manor, please refrain from making offences to him."

A dark figure came around the corner, "It is quite alright! Clearly this child is lost. Isa hunny please come here."

Lily stiffened, as he took Isa from one of the maid's arms. He looked like Myotismon, but his attitude would never seen dead in the process especially a loving sounding "hunny" come out of his mouth.

He smiled at Lily, "It must have been a hard day for you, please head to one of the rooms and rest up okay."

She nodded her head and quickly escaped the scene before any more scarring damage could be made. Finding a room a few hallways away, she scurried inside.

"There's no way in gabligitory schmidt I'm going to stay in that situation," She muttered.

Walking over to the bed, she felt a shadowy figure on the bed, and backed away holding back her scream.

"Could you be any more obvious Lily, it's just me." Renamon's voice came out of the shadowy figure. "If you remember what Sira said, we aren't in the Digi-world anymore, so Myotismon shouldn't know where we are."

Lily sighed a breath of relief, "Renamon do Not do that again!"

Renamon reached out and touched another shadowy figure, lighting up the room. "More importantly, look at this, isn't it odd, it radiates like you, but it comes on when you touch it."

Lily glared at it suspiciously, poking experimentally at the lamp multiple times.

"you're right, no matter how you look at it, it lights up in such a strange way."

Renamon rubbed her chin, "I wonder…"

"I wonder." Lily copied.

They stood there for a moment.

"AHHHH THAT MAN REALLY IS MYOTISMON!"

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a very Pi$$ed Sira stomped into the room.

"LILY! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!"

Lily suddenly pivoted around, "I'M NOT SCREAMING! YOU'RE SCREAMING!"

"JUST TELL ME WHY YOU'RE SCREAMING!"

"BECAUSE MYOTISMON HAS TAKEN MY STAR DUST TO MAKE THIS STRANGE OBJECT THINGY!"

Sira popped a vein while twitching uncontrollably, "Lily……. That is called a TOUCH LAMP! It uses electricity to light up, unlike the torches in Myotismons castle, it's not likely to set fire as easily, and you TOUCH it to come on. Now, we better stop shouting before everyone wakes up, alright."

Sira touched it many times, to show it wasn't a harm or star dust, "Plus, Michael is not going to kill anyone…." She said, hushing herself and Lily.

Lily saw the red markings on her hands, "Ahh I remember those, not wearing gloves I see?"

Spinning around, Sira shook her head, "Lily go to sleep. If I hear any more noise I will feed you to bats Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Lily grimaced, "Yes Riona… uh uh I mean ri-Sira!"

Sira smiled, "Also that reminds me, thanks for remembering my code name, I'm impressed that after so many years ago, you managed to remember such a minuscule thing."

Lily smiled, "Remember Sira, stars live for a very long time, so it was practice."

Lolling, Sira left the room and headed back to her own.

Meanwhile Lily and Renamon fought over who gets to sleep in the bed, they both just curled up and went to sleep.

Stirring from her sleep, Lily looked up to see… ceiling, sitting up however, she noticed Renamon was gone, and Sira was resting herself against a wall, while sitting cross legged, and writing something on a piece of paper.

"Sira?"

Sira looked up from her work.

"what are you doing?"

Sira looked back down at the papers, "Nothing important, can you please tell Mr. Fetchielding to go make pancakes?"

Lily cocked her head slightly, "wut?"

Sira sighed, "He likes cooking, just go tell him to make pancakes okay? You can have chocolate syrup when you d~"

Looking up, she already noticed Lily was gone.

"Ah, it was the word chocolate."

Running at high speeds, Lily went through part of the manor before she caught the scent of chocolaty pancakes, "He's in there, I smell Cocolate!!"

Running through the door; she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wider then 2 basket balls.

"What. THE. HELLLLL?!"

* * *

TBC


	12. Chloroform

Enjoy

* * *

Standing at the stove, was Mr. Fetchielding, wearing a kiss the cook apron, while cooking chocolate pancakes.

Turning his head, Michael spotted Lily at the door. "Please tell Sira I'm getting the pancakes done." He acted as if her little outburst never happened.

Walking in Sira patted Lily's head, "Ah good girl you found him!"

Swatting Sira's hand away from her head, she growled, "Are you serious?!"

Sira guffawed, "Yup, you kept to your word, Pa give her 4 chocolate pancakes."

Lily twitched, "Pa? this man is your dad. (I do want those 4 pancakes though….)"

Shaking her head, Sira sighed, "No I call him pa because I apparently remind him of his first born…."

A spatular hit Sira in the head, sending her into the ground "No need for a little girl such as her to know the horrors of the world."

Lily twitched, 'Little girl ….' She thought as Sira staggered up.

"If I recall correctly you're fourty years younger then me right?"

Lily snickered, "Don't you mean four? You would be 57 if that were so."

Rubbing her chin, Sira pondered, "You never know, I Could've been in an ageless pod for over fourty years, kinda like a sleeping beauty, waiting for her prince."

Sweat dropping Lily huffed, "And who would the prince be, Brock?"

Sira laughed, and was about to reply when James burst through the door, making some form of dramatic entrance.

"I WOULD BE THE PRINCE!"

Both of them sweat dropped.

"Do you have any idea in that small brain of yours what were talking about?" Sira remarked.

Popping a vein, he retorted, "How rude, my brain isn't small thank you very much! I just heard the word prince!"

"Welcome, anyhow you might want to put a shirt on before you do… no wait never mind leave it off, the princess will be happeh with the work."

Lily yanked at Sira's nightgown, while Sira had a small nosebleed. "That's just wrong SIRA."

Michael stormed up behind them, "There will be no shirtless men in the house. That is for summer only! JAMES put some clothes on lad!"

"It is summer Michael!"

He looked out side, "Oh yes you're right, hehe my bad, anyway James, son you can keep the shirt off."

James had a puzzled look on his face, when he walked over to the fridge and took out a Dr Pepper.

Sira did a LE GASP and hopped away to the other side of the room.

Dawn and others appeared.

"what is that smell? It smells good!"

Michael did his turn of LE GASP and pelted back to the pancakes. Turning from the sound of whimpering, they looked at Sira sitting there, with a look of absolute disgust and horror on her face, and turned their heads back to see James, and Lily standing there, flabbergasted.

"James what did you do to her?!" he shrugged and explained that all he did was get a can of Dr. Pepper and she suddenly spazzed out of nowhere.

"Aaaghn fizzy pop." They all looked at her questioningly.

Noticing the questions poping up in their pinds, Sira's face blanked, and she got up, "It's nothing." She answered.

"(WHAT THE HECK GET OFF OF ME!)" a flash of light appeared out the door, and Pikachu came pelting in, "(AAASH!)" It screamed as it jumped into his arms.

"Give us that Pikachu twerp, or we'll have to force you." Jessie and Meowth did an epic point towards him, "James you too."

He stood there with an 'are you serious face'.

"Be bad children and you wont get pancakes." Michael said and a sing song voice.

They stopped, "Pancakes?"

"Yes nice chocolate filled, pancakes, with a creamy center, and the feeling that you just want to slobber all over the floor, and…. They're done."

He took the remaining 4 pancakes off of the stove and placed them with the others. "Sira set the breakfast table, James get the orange juice, you strange yellow Pokemon, get the food for the Pokemon!"

Renamon that just entered the room pointed to herself, "Wha? Me?"

Sira glowered, turning Renamon to ice. "Make Empoleon go! He's just sitting in the corner there plucking his bad feathers."

Michael smiled, "Then Empoleon go and get the food for the other Pokemon, I have the bowls here." Empoleon waddled out, in search for the food.

Everyone sat themselves down, pancakes and orange juice set at the table.

Lily, and all but dawn and Sira took four to fivepancakes, Dawn took half as much, and Sira took a measly one.

Wolfing down a pancake with each bite, Lily started chocking. Reaching out for the glass of orange juice, she sipped some, spilling some on her shirt. Surprised by the action, she dropped the glass, and it shattered on the floor. Silence, that's what came after, and the look on Lily's face was sheer horror.

"OH, MY, GOD! I'm SO SORRY, I PROMISE TO PAY BY NOT EATING FOR A MONTH!"

Sira sweat dropped as Michael walked over to pick up the glass shards.

"I'm so sorry, please don't beat me!" Lily cried, bowing next to the mess.

"It's quite alright, accidents happen right, no harm done, see, you weren't scratched." He said patting her head with his free hand.

"y-you're not angry?"

He smiled sincerely, "Why would I be, it was just a small glass, the only harm done is on the wood, but that can be wiped up very easily."

Her eyes grew big, "T-thank you!"

He stood up, and hit a little button, "Please clean up the mess in kitchen #2 seat #3."

Jessie finishing up her pancakes started edging towards James' pancakes. pulling his plate away from her fork, he growled "Mine"

Jessie attacked him "My pancakes!"

He made a whining noise, "Alright yours...."

Sira walked over to lily. "Entertainment after a meal, today's already started out well."

Sweat dropping, Lily muttered, "I can't believe I'm saying this but they are actually dumber then Demidevimon, one is enough, but three fighting over a pancake…. Lame."

Sira narrowed her eyes, "You would be like that if someone stole your pancake stupid."

She popped a vein, Sira was right; she would do something like that, but never admit she would. "They're still morons."

Turning around Lily started leaving the room,

"Where are you going?"

"Out for some fresh air, I need some time to think." She actually just wanted to leave the scene.

Sira stretched, "Well I'm off,"

Dawn looked over to her, "Where?" Sira patted her nose with a finger. "I'm busy today, do not disturb me in my room please."

A shadowy figure on top of the manors roof stared down at a small PDA,

"No reaction here either… wait," The electronic started bleeping, they looked directly down the side of the wall to see Lily resting her head on the ground.

She inhaled the fresh air, "It feels like a dream."

"What does poppet?" The shadowy figure jumped down in front of her, making her jump slightly. Before she could answer more came, and the one that asked the question covered her mouth with a cloth.

"You're commin with us poppet." It said in a very velvety voice.

* * *

TBC


	13. Hot Coals

Enjoy

* * *

"Lily?" Renamon started sprinting through the halls, opening every door she could find,

"Lily?" she accidentally walked in on a person sleeping, "Sorry" She muttered before closing the door and continuing her search.

Ash and dawn were training outside when Renamon burst through the door,

"(huff) Have either of you (huff) seen Lily?!"

Both of them shook their heads.

She nodded with a thanks, and continued her search. Looked around the different areas of the island, something caught her eye.

A note close to of the walls of the manor, was neatly folded on the ground. Reading what was inside, she sprinted inside, and called for a different name.

"SIRA!" Bursting through the door, that smelled most like Sira, and threw her hand out in front of Sira's face. Sira whom was working on her bed, looked up to see the note in renamon's hand.

Taking it from her she muttered, "Renamon if this is some kind of joke I'm going to shave…" reading the note she abruptly stopped and grabbed her poke balls. The note read:

* * *

_Dear Sira, _

_We have something that is important to you, if you wish to see her again, you will come to these coordinates and hand yourself over. If you don't appear before 12:00 PM then.. well let's just say, you better hope that your little friend is alive at all. _

_Love, _

_TA

* * *

_

Staring incredulously at the note, "whut the hell?" she cursed under her breath as she changed into her travel clothes.

Renamon stepped forward, "I'm coming too!" she said.

Stopping, Sira turned to Renamon, "I expect you too, she is your friend, and anyway I may need your help if it's who I think…."

Heading out Brock came out of one of the doors to see Sira, "And where are you going with all of those Poke balls?"

Sira sighed in annoyance, "Tell Michael, and others, Renamon and I will be gone for a couple of hours, we'll be back, just some 'business' we have to attend to."

Brock rubbed his chin, "Ash will try to follow after."

Sira growled, as she started to pick up her pace again, "I'll tell him he needs to work on his fighting skill, he has a long way to go before he gets his next badge." She yelled as she was already half way down the long corridor.

Heading outside Sira walked over to the water.

"Ugh these directions require toi go onto water," She turned to Renamon, "Are you willing to go onto or possibly under the water for a couple of minutes, to save Lily."

Renamon Glared impatiently, "I don't care what we do to get there, I have bad feelings that Lily's hurt!" Sira nodded and tapped the water with her hand.

Golduck surfaced the water, "(Yo, been a while Sira!)"

Sira shook her head, "Don't have time for hullo's right now Golduck, we need to get on your back."

He cocked his head in confusion.

"Because a friend is in danger" She explained.

Golduck swerved around and both of them climbed onto his back,

"Go as fast as you can alright?"

he nodded before inhaling,

"Renamon hold onto me tight, do not ask why, just do it!" Renamon gripped onto Sira's waist, just before Golduck kicked off and blasted into the water.

* * *

Elsewhere inside o building that looked like a laboratory, Lily was strung up to a board with four sticks in each corner. Shirt off, she was lying on her stomach for testing.

"Man look at these scars on her back." A white coat exclaimed.

"They look like whip marks. Some are even bleeding" Another added.

"Don't touch those you morons! LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" Lily screamed.

Archie the team aqua leader, punched her in the head, "Shut up runt, no one's coming to save you."

Lily glowered at him, "Do you even know who I am?"

He threw one of his poke balls up and down, "I don't really care twerp, all we wanna do is see if the reaction we got was real or not."

Lily closed her eyes, in fear.

"Hmm interesting, there's apparently a source of power coming through the backside of this girl, but I can't get a clear shot from all of the blood." A scientist from team galactic was looking at an x-ray of her body.

"tch… fine then burn the scars on her back, clean up the blood and get some blood samples while your at it."

"You're going to WHAT?!" Lily shrieked when she heard all of those things, "There is no way in hell you are BURNING my back."

He knelt over and grabbed her face, "Listen poppet, that attitude will only get you killed, you don't seem to realize that not only is your body paralyzed, were doing test samples to see."

"see what exactly?"

"To see if you have and adamant orb inside of you."

* * *

Outside the destination, Sira walked onto the land, "Golduck since you're good in water, I'll probably need your help here, do you think you could do that for me?"

He saluted as Renamon exploded the door open.

"Where is Lily?! I DEMAND an answer, Archie." He clapped as he walked forward.

"Been here a minute late and we would've killed this little poppet, and so glad to see you again, Rina."

Sira growled, "Where is Lily you pathetic b$trd!"

his grin grew wider, "Oh didn't you know, little poppet is over there." He motioned his head to the source of the whimpering.

Renamon stared, clearly devastated, "Lily!"

She was stopped by Sira before she could really pick up pace, "Renamon there are Picakchu's everywhere in this place, they can kill you in one fell swoop" She then went to a whisper, "I promise on my name, I will save her."

Renamon stopped tensing as much and waited behind Sira's arm for the signal to attack.

"Okay let's get the show started shall we?" Archie cackled, "Start the burning!"

A brick of hot caol was held over Lily's back.

"Lily....." Renamon started action again; Lily started screaming out in pain as the Coal hit her cuts. "LILY!" Renamon toppled Sira to the side and ran straight for Lily. Archie grinned ear to ear as chains locked flew at Renamon, taking her by surprise, and sticking to the wall behind her.

Sira stumbled up, with a little of golducks help. "Your business is not with Lily, so let her go!"

"Oh but darling Rina, she has something in her like you." Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

He did a skip before walking towards her, "Well while it took you this long to find us we were running samples, apparently testing concludes that she is called something like a star? it reacts similarly to an adamant orb."

"H-how do you know about their existence?!"

He laughed greedily, "A little help from Team Galactic, once we learned that, she became theirs, and we get you!"

Growling Sira muttered, "Then you should know well about harming stars then, don't tell me, you plan on… you sick sun of a b*"

Lily's screams became louder and longer as time pressed on. Renamon started cursing out profound words, with light glowing around her.

"SIRA SAVE ME!" Lily shrieked as the hot coal was placed onto a sector of her back.

Golduck at Sira's side, suddenly started attacking.

"AHHHHHHHhaha it seems you're Pokemon still haven't learned."

"Golduck pull back."

He shook his head,

"Golduck come back NOW!"

He still refused, "(You wanted me to save her, so that's what I'm doing.)"

Two team members grabbed Sira's arms, and stomped on her feet.

"This Pokemon is truly a moron, you never told him any orders lol!" Archie guffawed, "Lets re-teach you, about controlling Pokemon!"

Golducks arms became bound from cuffs connected to water.

Lily's screams still continued to echo through the room. Pikachu's jumped down from the upper floor, and landed on electric enhancing platforms.

"ARCHIE DON'T DO THIS!"

"Why not it's interesting to see, how much your Pokemon can stand." His face then became serious, "Pikachu's, THUNDER BOLT HIM!"

As commanded all of the Pikachu's one by one, attacked the Golduck. He started to screamed, as Lily's started dying out.

With one last murmer, she muttered, "Sira, please, please… save…. Me."

* * *

TBC


	14. Lightning Phobia

Man I'm just cranking these out today lol

Enjoy

* * *

Renamon started shining even brighter, taking form of a nine tailed fox.

"LILY!" She screamed as she took full form.

Sira stood there, shaking erratically, with her eyes closed, 'Why' She thought, 'what is going on here, why can't I save them… look at me, shaking like a baby. move, move, save them, look back and I'll fall, run away and I regret so why, why can't I save them…why I move…. WHY CAN'T I STOP THIS!'

When one the Pikachu's got tired, the Raichu's started picking up the electrocuting. Golduck slapped down his tail in protest of losing, but with each electric shock, anyone could tell he was going to lose.

"(Sira, don't worry, I won't lose, I'll continue, to fight, and beat what I can, to save her for you!)" Golduck assured her through the electric shocks.

Sira shook, her phobia of thunder, stopped her from even speaking, she could only watch in horror as past events.

"why…" she chocked out, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS."

Archie smirked, "You know why, three good reasons you traitor, 1 betraying our team, 2 you own something we want, 3 you own someone we want." Sira shook her head, she remembered well, this lesson, she didn't want it to happen again,

* * *

_Flashback 2 years ago

* * *

_

"_Rina, we have something for you." Sira stared at Archie, who was smiling at her, "More rather I have something for you."_

_ He handed her a few poke balls. "Take this, it will be your friend in the future." _

_She was exited underneath, but kept a straight face._

_ "Your first catch will be the entrance to the team."

* * *

_

_Changing scene

* * *

_

_Sira threw a poke ball at the trainers sharpedo, the ball rolled left to right as it tried to break free. A little click was made and Sira walked over to pick up her first caught Pokemon, _

_"Archie look, I caught my first one!"_

_ Clapping, he smiled, "I'm impressed, that only took you two tries. Catching is a little harder to do first time."_

_ She grinned like a kid at Christmas getting all they wanted and threw the ball to let the sharpedo out.

* * *

_

_Changing scene

* * *

_

_Sira looked at her two poke balls, she recently caught a Ponyta, water and fire mixed and you wouldn't have any problems…. So you would think. Whenever archie came into view, Sira would try hard to please, but at one mission, she feints an allies Pokemon by accident, and is deemed a traitor.

* * *

_

_Changing scene

* * *

_

"_Rina, boss wants to talk to you." _

_Sira looked worried, her ponyta was recently sick, and it wasn't getting better from the pneumonia. When she walked into the room, she found Archie sitting there with a not very impressed face._

_ "We here you've been doing things behind our back, Liam said you've been making friends with the Kyogre." _

_Sira looked away, she knew that he wouldn't believe her even if she tried to say she was innocent. _

_"You know that is treason, and will be punished upon. In fact from all of the things that I've heard that is just the beginning, attacking allies unnecessarily, making friends with a legendary, even possibly catching that legendary, and even giving out private information to the police, are all acts of treason that you have committed. There fore." _

_Her Sharpedo was thrusted out onto a wet platform over water with Pikachu's and Raichu's surrounding him. They attacked the Sharpedo with various thunderbolts and thunders. Each one inflicting damage upon the defenseless Sharpedo. _

_Ponyta even though it was ill; ran towards the Sharpedo and protected him with all she had. _

_"(We will protect Rina,)" They shouted. _

_Archie frowned, "Time for the final blow." All of them stopped attacking and charged in union. _

_Sending one horrifying lightning bolt, Sharpedo and Ponyta fell as Sira screamed their names out. Her hands hurt, bleeding and enraged from the death of her two closest, and first caught Pokemon, she felt herself fade. living in darkness all she could hear were the screams of the people, her own tears, and the thought that her two most beloved friends in this world were lost to her.... forever. once she stirred, she found herself in an icey and watery destroyed room. _

_Running over to Sharpedo and Ponyta, she held onto the two while bawling her eyes out.

* * *

_

Opening her eyes again, the Pikachu's followed the same routine as before, charging up for the final blow.

Golduck slapped his tail again, "I will protect them!" The bolt pelted Golduck from above, completely wracking his body with electricity.

Sira bit down hard on the Team Aqua's arms, which made them release enough for her to escape. Grabbing Golduck in her arms, he barely looked at her, while tears fell from her eyes.

"(Thanks… for …… everything… sira)" He splattered blood out of his mouth, before passing his last.

"Kyuubimon... While I'm gone, please do not think of me as a monster." She removed the gloves on her hands.

Blood started flowing freely from the markings, "Because you and Lily will be the only ones left in this room."

* * *

TBC


	15. Water Made in Fury

OWO

Enjoy

* * *

Her red eyes started to glow, as the whites became black, and more red markings covered her face. The water in the small pool started to sway side to side as it eventually circled around Sira.

"Oh holy $#&&!" One of them screamed as his body was slammed to the wall from a wave of water. Moving her hand in a slight motion, the water followed obediently and attacked the men closest to it.

Destroying everything around her, Sira kept a small amount of water, encircling her all the time. In one shot all the Pikachu's and Raichu's passed out, and all that was left of the lab, was literally broken technology, Lily and Kyuubimon.

Starring in awe, Kyuubimon said in a small whisper, "Remind me to never p*ss you off."

Sira sliced off the chains holding kyuubimon, and landed her onto the ground.

"Nngh" She muttered, as she placed her gloves back on.

"Sira are you alright?" kyuubimon devolved back to Renamon, and helped keep Sira standing.

"I'm fine, more importantly." They hurried over to Lily.

Lily was still on her stomach, too afraid of holding her back. She regained consciousness not long after Sira finished the battle and gripped onto Sira's jacket. Grabbing Lily, being careful to avoid the scars, Sira placed her on cold freezing waters.

"Not… even here….. I'm safe…." She winced, assured that Sira was really the one holding her.

"That is what greedy jerks are Lily, ones that will take peoples powers and use them for their own greed. One with power has to be willing to get hurt, or else they will never rise to greatness."

"By the way, what about Golduck, wasn't he important to you?"

Sira nodded slowly, "Golduck originally a friends Pokemon, but because her Golduck or Psyduck at that time liked me, and my Nidorino liked her, we swapped and promised to make them grow as strong as we could. While I would be crying a lot more right now, Lily's back concerns me too much to cry over the whole situation. It may sound heartless… but, inevitably it's not the first time it's happened, it will probably happen again in the future. I've also learned a while back, keeping grudges is a bad idea, it weighs you down, and makes you heavy."

Standing up with Lily bridal style in her arms, she turned around, "Renamon… could you please take Golduck, I need to place him along with the other two."

Renamon walked over to the Golduck, and picked him up the same way Sira had Lily. Walking outside, Sira tapped the water with her foot, this time revealing a Gyarados. Rather taken aback, Renamon didn't expect bigger water Pokemon to come out.

Gyarados looked at the dead Golduck, limp in Renamons arms. Turning her back to them, they clambered on and headed back to the Fetchielding.

"So what are you going to tell them?"

Sira shook her head, "Best thing I can tell them is, Lily got kidnapped, went to save her, an electric pokemon killed Golduck, and we continued on with life."

"Why did you say it hasn't happened once?"

Sira wiped away existing tears, "2 years ago, two of my Pokemon were killed, both for the same cause, to 'teach me a lesson' but I guess you could say, because of the actions I took, without speaking to Archie first and telling him the things were a lie, may have also caused their deaths."

"Also what I'm curious about is why did he say the things he did?"

"Because I truly am a traitor, but through the actions of being betrayed. You see when I first joined their goal was to capture a legendary such as a very rare Pokemon, that no one has ever known about, and then taking it to use for personal gain. Seondly he llost everything when I fouhgt against him for the legendary."

Sira yawned before continuing, "Kyogre was the legendary they were after, a giant sea basin, and they planned to control it by using the adamant orb, thing is.." She paused, holding her chest, "Only two were made, one was destroyed. I don't know how though, and the other one resides inside of a human. It's a long story of how it happened, but because of that I became a traitor."

Renamon looked down, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Shrugging, Sira placed the glove back on, "If life was a walk in the park, why would choices and consequences be necessary, we receive happiness and pain, so that we are grateful for what we are given, so stop apologizing, it isn't your fault." Landing on the beach of the island, they heard familiar voices.

"Ah there they are, hey Sira, Lily!!"

* * *

TBC


	16. Vinny the Doctor

Enjoy

* * *

Ash came running down to greet Sira and Lily.

"Where were you guys? You've been gone for some time?"

Sira dismounted Gyarados.

Completely ignoring Ash's question, Sira mounted Lily onto her back.

"Michael, please call Vincent, Lily needs treatment!"

They looked at her Puzzledly, "She's been severely burned, and needs treatment ASAP."

"No need for that, Mr. Fetchielding has already called me."

Staring at him gob smacked Michael answered before she could ask, "Your friend told me that that yellow haired Pokemon was searching for Lily, in worst case I asked Vincent to come out and tend to both of you once you got back."

Sira shook her head, "Sometimes I really wonder if you're a mind reader."

He smiled sweetly, "No, just well informed."

Vincent dismounted his Skarmory, and as he reached out to grab Lily, Renamon clasped his wrist and growled protectively.

Looking at her rather unaffected, he muttered, "Please release your grip, I mean no harm."

Staring him straight in the eye, she could tell he was telling the truth, and let go, but still kept a small growl in the back of her throat to warn him, if he did anything bad to Lily, she would personally rid of him. Knowing all well, he motioned them to the emergency part of the daycare.

No one but Sira and Renamon were allowed to enter. Ash and others including team rocket, who were originally looking around for pokemon to steal, tried to listen in.

Michael however did not take lightly to this, and growled, "She is in a serious condition, all of you leave…."

Terrified of him, they all scurried out of the daycare, except for James, whom was held back by the scruff of his jacket.

"Except you, you come with me!"

"whyyyyyyyyyy?" he whined as Michael carried him off into the deepest parts of hell.

Inside of the room, Vincent tore off the remainder of the shirt to examine the multiple burns and scars.

"How old are these Riona?"

Sira shifted, how was she to tell him that a creepy 8 foot vampire held her prisoner for 6 years, and punished her for the smallest of things,

"Those are scares from the burns."

He stared at her blankly, "Don't lie to me young missy, these look like whip marks."

Sira exhaled, she knew Vincent was like a lie detector.

"Fine, she came here, because she ran away from her abusive parents, I met her in the Hoenn region, and she told me that they've tried taking her back several times. Each time she got whipped a little more. She asked to come here, and so I let her, it was the only place she could be safe from."

He made an hmm noise before examining the burns, "were these also from the parents?"

Sira shook her head, "Archie and team aqua captured her so that they could get me back, remember, I hold the adamant orb for Kyogre."

He chuckled slightly, "I know, the symbols on your hands represent the orbs life… which reminds me, as soon as I'm done tending to this young miss, you haven't come in for a regular examination, last appointment was 2 months ago."

Sira flinched, suddenly remembering.

"So I'm going to give you a check up!"

"But"

"No buts!"

Lily chuckled from Sira getting scolded by a doctor.

Twitching Sira muttered, "Don't get cocky, you midget."

Lily glared at Sira and mouthed, 'Well you are soooooo dead when I get out of this position'

Taking out a needle Vincent started filling it up. Lily instinctively jumped and hid behind Sira.

"No needles. If he comes at me with that needle I swear I will kick everything he has, out of him!"

Vincent laughed, "Don't worry, I won't kill you or anything, it's just a little shot to numb the back,"

Shaking her head, small whimpering noises came out of her mouth.

"Alright then" he sighed, "Then would you prefer a freezing spray, I have to apply this cream to your back before it blisters."

Sira and Renamon nodded, picking Lily up and placing her back onto the bed. Holding her down, Vincent applied the freezing spray onto her back in 5 seconds.

"See not too bad right?"

Muttering something under her breath, she shook her head.

"Now wait there, this cream should only take about 5 minutes to apply and dry, then you're good to go."

Placing the ointment onto her back, he walked over to Sira and motioned her over to one of the beds. He took her temperature, eye, ear, mouth, respiratory, and reflexes.

Bumping her knee however, caused her to kick over a trolley.

Vincent grabbed her file and wrote in,

"Note to self, make sure to not have any kickable items within leg length of Riona"

"Sira"

"hm?"

"I'm going by Sira for now."

"I'll keep that in mind Riona."

"I just told you it's Sira"

"I know but I refuse to use one of your little 'childish' nicknames in private."

Twitching slightly, Sira looked away, "Whatever Vinny"

He flicked his black hair to the side as he took out a needle, "I need a blood test."

Sticking out her arm, she could feel his fingertips practically freeze the spot he was going to inject.

"heh… cold fingers."

Rolling his azul eyes, he jabbed the needle into her hand while Renamon helped Lily sit up.

'_Needle'_ Lily thought, as she shuddered slightly.

"Finally, the last check up."

Sira jumped off the bed,

"No…. no you are not doing that!"

Smirking he took out a rather queer machine.

"Riona, I need to see."

Sira shook her head,

"That thing hurts"

"does not…"

"You've never put it on your stomach!"

"Riona~"

"Sira!"

"If you don't give me any more trouble about this I'll call you by your childish nickname."

"………fine…" Sitting there, she was practically snapping Vincent's arm trying to keep the X-ray scanner away.

Lily stared in amazement, "Wow I've never seen her scream like that."

* * *

Meowth and Jessie were examining some of the Pokemon around the area. While plotting some plans about how to catch them.

James walked behind them, "What is this about capturing Pokemon?"

They jumped slightly, "N-nothing James, we were just talking about the twerps Pokemon, not these ones."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

They nodded quickly.

He sighed in annoyance.

"WAAAAAHHH NOOOO IT TICCCKKKKLLLLEES!!!!!"

The three of them turned around, "What was that?!"

"The scary twerp…. screaming?"

* * *

Inside of the daycare, Renamon was pinning Sira down as the X-ray scanner touched her skin, "NO, AHAHAHA no more! It hurts! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" She howled violently.

Vincent tried his best to get an accurate reading. "Hold still Ri-Sira was it?"

Still struggling, she replied, "YESSSSS!!!"

"Can you turn down the volume?" She shook her head, as he took the machine off of her stomach,

"It's not my fault I'm incredibly ticklish there, that's why I always hated it when my father tickled me."

Vincent chuckled quietly, "Yes, he does have some mean streaks in him"

He showed a split second smile, before going back to his neutral face.

"Who's your dad Sira?" Lily asked, slightly amazed that she didn't feel any pain on her back.

Facing her, Sira still gave out slight chuckles, "You should already know."

Lily rubbed her chin as she thought of all the possibilities. "Don't tell me…"

Sira grinned evilly,

"That man with blue hair, that's dumber then Demidevimon?"

Slapping her face, Sira laughed slightly, "Tell me you're joking…."

Lily pondered, "You mean… HIM!"

Sira went back to her evil smile, this time she added a very evil sounding cackle.

Vincent stared, "Riona's father is indeed Michael, is that really a surprise?"

Sira held a chuckle back, "Umm Vinny, she's kinda weird, and she doesn't really know much about me, and remember, I disappeared off of the face of the earth for 9 years, you wouldn't expect me to go, oh durr yeh hi mom, hi dad, sorry I was gone for 9 whole years, what have you been up to, I realize you had a child in that amount of time!"

She paused a moment, "Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to tell everyone I've returned…. Especially James….."

He smiled slightly, indicating a yes.

Turning around he looked at the scans, "You can go now Sira, nothing seems wrong."

Sira sat up and muttered something under her breath as she grabbed Lily's wrist.

On the way out Sira spotted Luxio with Gible, it looked like they were training.

"(one more time gible, this time really focus.)"

Gible opened her mouth, and lunged at Luxio. She missed and face planted into the ground.

Walking over to them, Sira folded her arms, "And what exactly are you two doing?" She asked, while raising an eyebrow.

They looked up to her, "(Gible wanted to learn bite, she says she wants to evolve as soon as possible, so we're working on improving her with techniques.)" Luxio explained as he dodged another blow.

"Eager to evolve are we? That's good Gible" Sira smiled as she patted Gible on the head, "Determination and discipline are they key!"

Gible looked away, "(I felt useless against that one Pokemon, I don't want to lose again!)"

Lily walked over, "What is all the commotion about?" She asked,

"Gible lost in my last battle with another pokemon, so she wants to evolve." Sira said as she gave it some poke-food.

Renamon, who was standing behind Lily looked at Gible, and Luxio, "I've never seen one person hold onto so many Digimon."

Sira sweat dropped, "Renamon these are Pokemon, and they are a lot weaker then Digimon. Also if this little one becomes a Garchomp, she could even rival you as kyuubimon." Renamon didn't look surprised,

"How many evolutions is that?"

"Three, the maximum I've seen so far."

Renamon laughed, "They are weak, that's basically my form right now!"

Gible popped a vain, "(Don't offend me! I'm going to become stronger then Sira's Empoleon!)"

Renamon narrowed her eyes, "Is that right? Her Empoleon isn't the strongest though."

Gible stared at her, "(Empoleon's my goal right now)"

Empoleon walked over with Blaziken, "(Then you have a long way to go.)" They said.

Lily eyed Blaziken, "Wow that's a big bird."

Sira nodded proudly, "I know, he is such an adorable creature." She said as she nuzzled into the feathers of Blaziken's growing vest of feathers.

He looked away as if embarrassed, Empoleon growling, if that was even possible.

"So I'm guessing he's yours?" Sira laughed maniacally, "Mhm yes, his feathers are so soft and adorable."

In the distance, bells started ringing.

"DINNER!"

Sira looked at her Digidex, "Wow, it's already 7, and it's still light outside. Amazing"

Looking at Lily, she noticed a hint of depression in her brown eyes, "What is it Lily?"

Lily looked up, "That duck Dig-Pokemon you had, what happened to him?"

"Myotismon copy took him from me while you were talking to some of the others." Renamon replied.

"Why have you been acting normal even though your eyes tell a different story?"

Sira closed her eyes as she started walking towards the manor, "Because, when I lost two others, I decided I couldn't let the death of others affect my mood, so I've decided to bottle it up. I also took revenge, or avenge, whichever… both are as bad as one another, and shameful."

Following Sira, Lily tilted her head, puzzled.

"Revenge never gains anything, you only hurt yourself. You also find that the thing you hate the most, sometimes becomes the thing you miss the most, although I don't think you could ever think that way with Myotismon."

Lily shook her head while Sira chuckled quietly.

"I figured."

"oh by the way Sira,"

"hm?"

"Back with the doctor, Myotismon is not. My. Parent!"

"How else was I supposed to make him believe, what tell him that you were wiped by an 8 foot tall vampire, he would've thought I was on crack."

Doom marks flowed above her, "I'm still going to kill you for that."

Sira opened the door to the dining room. They enjoyed dinner with Ash, Team Rocket and Friends. Lily and Sira left the table first, and headed to the showers.

* * *

TBC


	17. Bloody Shower

Lol this is my longest fanfic so farXD (This is a shorter chapter because of the last one being so long...)

Enjoy

* * *

Wrapping a towel around herself, Sira exited the shower she was currently inside of.

Brushing her hair, she thought she heard the sound of sniffing in the next room over. Walking outside, she noticed it was unlocked, and opened it. Someone's small figure was behind the glass, and blood streaked down it.

Touching the glass, Sira caught a slight hint of blue,

"Lily?"

The figure flinched, as the sobs stopped,

"Is that Sira?"

Sira sighed, "Why are you crying."

"………I'm not crying." She muttered through the sound of splashing water.

Raising an eyebrow, Sira opened the door to see blood streaming off of Lily's back.

Lily turned around quickly, with the tears showing in her eyes, as she winced from the pain.

"The pain came back."

Sira's eyes softened as she opened her arms, "Lils come here."

As if instinct was controlling her, Lily fell into her arms as her knees buckled beneath her.

"Why do things like this always happen to me? I mean, first myotismon, then that strange team, I really am not safe anywhere?"

Sira stroked her hair, "Lils, everyone goes through pain, some more then others I'm afraid."

She took a moment to pause. Lily looked away, "What do you mean, you wouldn't really understand…"

Sira smiled sympathetically, "Actually... I do"

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't believe it, but when I was younger…. My parent's feared for me. I was a sickly child, one that couldn't even breathe without support."

She laughed before continuing, "They said they would pay anyone to save my life, even take risky precautions."

Lily looked down, chuckling slightly, "Your parents seem to care deeply for you…. I'm jealous."

Sira shook her head, "No need to be jealous, your safe now right?"

Lily nodded sullenly.

"Good then there's no need to be jealous. I think it's also because my mom had problems with getting pregnant before I was born, and so they probably didn't want to lose the first child to a serious case of Bronchopulmonary Dysplasia. Anyway so they searched everywhere for someone to help me. A scientist called up and told them he might've found a way to save me, from my condition, all he needed was a test subject."

"So the test subject was you?"

"Basically"

Sira sighed heavily "The way they saved me."

She touched her chest, "Was to implant the adamant orb inside of me. It worked, but I also had jondis, so I needed sunlight for a month."

Snorting she continued, "The only way to treat it was sun. Ironic thing was, it rained for that whole month, so I was stuck underneath a ulraviolet light until it went away."

Lily started chuckling while crying. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

Flicking Lily's forehead, Sira argued, "Don't be, I'm alive right, I've survived, grown, and learned right?"

Looking away, Sira continued, "In my life I've learned life is a box of chocolates, you never know which one your gonna get."

Lily looked up at Sira again. "Man talking about chocolate makes me really hungry…."

Sira smiled foolishly until she reformed herself. "Now as your older sister, I tell you to put some clothes on; you'll catch cold being like that. And while you're at it, turn off the water as well; people are probably taking cold showers right now."

Lily narrowed her eyes, "Who you calling sister."

Sira grinned, "You can deny you've always wanted an older sister, besides I always wanted a little 13 year old sister."

"Don't call me small… And besides, don't you already have one?"

"I know but she's too young to talk about things with."

Lily laughed this time, Sira was right, Isa probably couldn't speak 5 words without mispronouncing one of them.

"Anyway it's getting late, we should go to bed, and I haven't seen you put on clothes yet!!"

Lily rolled her eyes as she turned off the water and grabbed the new threads one of the maids handed her before she took the shower.

* * *

TBC


	18. Erebus

Enjoy

* * *

Sira woke up next morning to hear Ash yelling team rocket.

Heading outside, she spotted Jessie and Meowth with a trapped Flygon.

James was on the side of ash and others, which Jessie didn't appreciate.

Sira walked up to the six of them, "What are you quarreling about so early in the morning."

Ash looked over to Sira, "They stole a Pokemon from the daycare."

"We did not, it flew in from the sky!" Jessie defended herself.

Sira yawned, "Flygon, dragon breath the ropes away."

Doing as ordered, Flygon untangled the ropes from his body, and walked over to her.

"(Sira!)" He cheered as he locked her into a hug.

"That Pokemon is also yours?" Ash stated.

Nodding Sira answered, "Yeah, found this little bottle of fun inside of a sand dune, but at that time, he was just a Trapinch." She looked around, "Where's Salamance?"

Lily walked outside, while Flygon explained to Sira, where her Salamance was. Rubbing her eyes, she saw James and Jessie glaring at each other, and Sira talking to her Flygon.

"Um" All of them turned to her, "What is going on here? I could hear yelling and such."

Sira sighed, "Nothing, Jessie thought she found a Pokemon that was just aimlessly flying over here, but it's actually my Pokemon, James is angry with her for not keeping her promise, or at least I think that's why he's siding with ash and others, and they just don't like Jessie and Meowth."

She eyed Meowth with a death glare before turning back to Lily, "So yes that's the story, I've gotten so Far."

Ash sent out his Moferno, as Jessie started walking towards Sira, "What are you, a Mary sue? To own all of these Pokemon, and yet you only own three other Pokemon."

Twitching, Sira narrowed her eyes, "Ohohoho what did you say red haired freak!."

"Red haired WHAT? YOU DEMON?!"

Popping several veins, Sira's hands started burning, "….Just because I have red eyes, does not make me a demon you belt wearing~"

camera went to the other people, missing out the word,

"This can not go well at all." Lily stated, sweat dropping at the increase of tension.

James took all of his courage to interrupt the two, "Hey, scary twerp, what happened to that other talking, super quick evolving Pokemon you had earlier." Rubbing her temples, she moaned in annoyance as she tried to regain her composure, "Oh him, I give him a loose leash, and he can go anywhere he wishes."

"Why would you let such a powerful Pokemon just walk around like that, I mean are you stupid!" Jessie yelled,

"Maybe, but stupid is what stupid does, so clearly it's stupid huh?"

"Yes incredibly you demon."

Twitching spastically, she growled dangerously, "Continue calling me demon and I'll make you go bald!"

Jessie started spouting lightning out of her eyes, "Oh you wanna try, twerp!"

"yu guys shouldn't be fighting like this y'know."

"You stay out of this furball!"

Sira gave off an 'I'll murder the next person who speaks' vibe.

Jessie sprinted towards Sira, balling her hand into a fist, "Take this!" James ran in between then, grabbing Sira's arm, and Jessie wrist.

Both stared astonished,

"Would you two please stop, she is stupid but that's no excuse to get into a fight."

Sira felt slight heat rise to her cheeks, but shook her head.

"Get off of me," regaining her cool, she moved her arm in the direction of which his first finger and thumb attached.

Turning around, her Gible appeared, "Sand-dune" Sira commanded. Gible blasted Jessie and Meowth into the water, leaving James out.

"Hey why didn't you send me off as well?"

She shook her head, "You've kept to your word about not capturing the Pokemon, so you need not be blasted out to space."

They all sweat dropped, "Did she just speak bad English?"

"She did."

Ash suddenly started pacing.

Lily noticed, "Hey Cap, what's wrong?"

He looked over to Sira, ignoring Lily, "Have we really been here 3 days now?"

Sira nodded. Bending over he started moaning, "Wahhh I'm never going to become Pokemon master if I don't get back to the gyms."

"What do you mean, you weren't getting all freaked out before?"

He shook his head, "I didn't realize we were here for so long! I need to get to Pastoria city so that I can get my next badge!"

Sighing, Sira replied, "Why don't you just go then? Nothing's holding you back?"

He nodded, "Don't you still have papers to work on?"

Sira nodded, "I'm done, but because we are both going to different gym leaders, I thought we would just split up, after all, I have Lily now."

Lily stared at Sira after she came to her senses.

"What?"

"So do you want to split up, because we don't really have a reason to stay together right now anyway right?"

Ash and the other two pondered, "No we don't really have a reason... but it would've been nice to continue watching each others improvement." Brock mentioned.

Smiling, Sira wrapped her arm around Lily, once she walked over to her of course. "Well I know we'll meet again, so how about in the time Lily and I gone, Ash get your Turtwig to a Grotle!"

Standing up he nodded,

"Alright, and you evolve your Luxio and your Gible! But first…."

They all looked at him when he grabbed his stomach, "I need some food, I'm STARVING!"All of them laughed

After they had breakfast, ash, brock, and dawn, Sira handed Michael the papers she was working on for the last three days, before assembling her Sinnoh Pokemon. Before heading out the door, Blasiken grabbed her arm, demanding that she take him with her.

Denying his request she spotted Lily and Renamon running down the hall, "Sorry I'm late, Renamon didn't wake up instantly."

Renamon turned her head away, "It's not my fault, I was staying up all night making sure no other freaks would take you."

Sira sighed as Blaziken's grip tightened, "(you don't have doru with you, so how do you plan on winning the next gym?)"

Sira smiled, "Hard discipline and training, my feathery friend."

Lily cocked her head slightly, "So what did happen to your Digimon?"

"Omegamon kidnapped him." She laughed, "No, apparently a disturbance has come to Yggdrasil again, so he had to go to where the trouble was."

Lily nodded, Renamon just stood there confused, and Sira mentioned it was nothing important.

"Are you all ready?" They both nodded.

"Then lets-"Not without a hug!" Michael boomed behind them. Grabbing Lily and Sira into a bear hug, practically breaking their bones, he placed something into Sira's hand and released the two.

"May your journey be a safe one!"

She agree, and bid him a farewell before docking onto the boat at the beach.

"So where will we be heading to, once we get off of this boat?" Lily said, looking around.

"well from the map we should be docking around rout 206, and make our way to Eterna city from there."

* * *

Elsewhere in the Digiworld

* * *

'huff huff' A bat flew along the dark corridors of the castle. He breached two overly giant doors, and opened one of them, before bowing down.

"Any news about my missing star, Demidevimon?"

Demidevimon flinched, "Well we've looked all over File Island, and mainland, and we haven't found a trace of her yet… master!"

He started to feel a murderous intent, as a shadowy figure rose from his chair. "And how am I supposed to enjoy my afternoon blood if I know my star is gone?" Master said, as he started walking towards Demidevimon.

"We will still search, but it's as if she's disappeared entirely like dust." Feeling a hand grasp his head, he was brought to eyelevel of his master,

"Well then, find that dust and form it back into the star!"

He said before throwing Demidevimon out of one of the glass windows.

A portal started opening as Demidevimon torpedoed backwards into it.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh~ OOF!"

Slamming, into an object he flew downwards and hit the ground. Looking around, he found nothing but trees,

"huh? Where am I?"

* * *

TBC


	19. Mah?

Enjoy

* * *

Sira, Lily, and Renamon walked off of the boat as they docked onto route 206. Sira took out her map, and chuckled slightly. Lily who was wringing the extra water off her sea blue jacket, turned around.

"What is it now Sira?"

Sira shook her head, "I dunno, it's kinda funny, when I first met Ash, it was on the other side of the forest. The first time you come onto the main part of the Sinnoh region, I'm on the other side of this forest."

Lily placed the jacket onto her small frame, "So how is that funny exactly?"

Folding her map back up, she placed it back into her pack, "It just feels like I've met a few people, and I haven't really walked through that forest." Sighing, she whipped some extra dirt off of her sleeve.

"Anyway let's press on."

They walked along the path that lead towards Eterna City, along the road however, they found a trainer fighting against a Pokemon, holding onto a Pokeball.

"Gloom, stun spore!" the gloom jumped into the air, and blasted a stun spore at the Bidoof.

Lily flinched slightly, "what are those two doing?"

Sira held a hand in front of her, before she could stop the fight.

"Don't worry; the Pokemon is just getting caught." Sira explained, "Unlike Digimon, a Pokemon trainer can catch 6 Pokemon, and more if they wish, but they can only hold onto six."

Lily shuddered, "that's wrong…."

Sira shook her head, "What do you think when Renamon fights against Demidevimon, or Bakemon, do you think it's wrong then?"

Lily shook her head.

The trainer took out a Pokeball, Lily raised an eyebrow, "What does he plan on doing with that strange ball thing."

"Capture the Pokemon, the ball is where it lives when it's not being used." Sira explained,

"How does something like that di-pokemon, fit in the ball." Sira chuckled,

"Magic, after all Pokemon is short for pocket monster…"

Throwing the ball, Bidoof was absorbed into the Pokeball, "3,2,1, click." He ran over to the Pokeball, and picked it up.

Clapping, Sira walked up to him, "Bravo, that was a clean and quick catch!"

Turning around, he noticed her standing there, and blushed slightly, "I'm not that good… but thank you anyway." He rubbed the back of his head, before continuing, "Would you like to have a Pokemon battle?"

"What is your strongest Pokemon?"

He smiled proudly, and took out his Infernape, "I just recently got my 5th badge!"

Lily stared in awe, about seeing about a 5'11 monkey come out of the ball.

"Ooh looks strong." She commented.

Blushing a little more, he smiled, "So care to have a battle?"

"Your name?"

"Frank, yours?"

"Sira." She replied, "How do you feel about a fair fight?"

He smiled, "Can't improve without losing one or two battles."

Taking out her Pokeball, she got into battle stance, "Alright then, I'll accept your challenge."

He copied, switching his Pokeball,

"Scyther!"

"Gyarados."

Both flew out of their balls, and glared at each other.

"Scyther, X Scissor!" he commanded, Scyther formed its scythes into and X and released charged energy at Gyarados. It hit Gyarados face on, flying her back. Regaining herself, Gyarados opened her mouth, and formed water inside, blasting a hydro pump.

Unfortunately though it missed, and blasted into a tree. Sciether then attacked with a razor leaf, again hitting her face on.

"Gyarados!" Sira called as it flew backwards.

Clearly looking at it, she was in no fit form to fight.

Lily growled, "Hey that wasn't fair!"

Sira held her hand in front of lily's mouth, "Sorry about my little sister, she's still new to Pokemon fighting…" She mentioned when Frank looked at them, confused.

She then whispered to Lily, "don't worry, he just fainted my second weakest Pokemon, anyway, that Scyther won't last when my next Pokemon comes to view."

She smiled to Lily, before bringing back Gyarados, and taking out her next Pokemon,

"Luxio." She called as it flew out of the Pokeball.

"La el le al" She ordered,

"What did you say."

Smiling, she replied, "Just watch."

Jumping into the air, Luxio bit down onto the arm, Scyther was about to raise to attack again, then he used iron tail, slamming it into its face. Doing a back flip, he opened his mouth, radiating electricity through his teeth, and jumped back up, chomping onto Scyther's wing, falling back down to the ground.

"Woah, that Luxio is strong." Frank remarked.

Drawing his Scyther back, he sent out Gloom.

"Gloom stun spore!" He ordered,

"Aba, el, la!" Dodging glooms attack, Luxio scrunched up into a pouncing position, before roaring out a giant thunder bolt. It hit Gloom, but it wasn't nearly as powerful as it would've been if Gloom was weak to it.

Frank ordered Gloom to use Leech seed; it opened the center flower on the top of its head, and spouted seeds towards Luxio. The seeds grew roots and embedded into his's skin, drawing energy out of him. Luxio shook itself as gloom attacked it with stun spore.

Glaring at the gloom, he opened his mouth, but instead of casting any electricity into the bite, he just charged towards the gloom. He bit onto the Gloom, making it faint. The energy he took up to attack with the bite made him faint as well.

"Okay…. That was just random." Sira said as the both drew back their Pokemon.

Frank threw out the newly caught Bidoof, he caught it with a heal ball, so it was completely healed. Sira was about to summon out her Empoleon, but her Gible emerged.

She narrowed her eyes. "Gible, get back into the Pokeball!"

Gible raised her head into the air, "(I don't want to)"

Twitching slightly, Sira took out Gibles Pokeball, "Get back into the Pokeball."

Sweat dropping, Frank mentioned, "Maybe you should just fight with your Gible?"

Sighing, Sira placed the two Pokeballs' back into her black shoulder bag.

"Use dig!" They said in union,

"Hah Jinx!" Frank said. Rolling her eyes, Sira sighed,

"Sorry, I don't believe in them."

"Not even the Pokemon." Sira sweat dropped,

"What is a Jynx?" Lily said, still slightly shuddering from the fact that they were still fighting with Pokemon.

"Jynx is an Ice/psychic type Pokemon, they're apparently supposed to be very pretty Pokemon, and intelligent. I would show you in my Pokedex, but I'm still fighting against him, so I'll show you afterward."

A giant boom was heard underneath, and two Pokemon emerged from underground. Bidoof had Gible in a headlock and dropped her in the middle of the air.

Gible shook herself, after impact, and growled.

"Bidoof Headbutt."

Bidoof charged towards Gible. Gible stanced herself and took the blow head on. Unfortunately for Bidoof, Gible's head was practically made for head butting so the impact backfired and affected it more.

Frank commanded Bidoof to cut. Its claws emerged and it attacked Gible. She was having a hard time dodging the attacks, and it looked almost like she was malfunctioning.

Growling, She commanded, "Gible bite!"

Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth.

Frank ordered his Bidoof to use slash. Suddenly, both Bidoof and Gible started flashing.

"What's going on?" Frank said, freaked out that both Pokemon started growing into a different form.

She eyed Lily.

Lily raised her hands in defense, "Don't look at me."

The Gible turned into Garbite, and Bidoof turned into Bibarel.

He tried to contain a huge grin.

"That was AWESOME! Never have I seen a double evolution!"

Sira shook her head, but had to agree with him,

"Alright, Bibarel! Use slash."

"Garbite use dodge, then hit him with bite." Garbite dodged Bibarels attack, and bit him straight on the neck.

Throwing Bibarel onto the ground, Garbite ran over to Sira, incredibly excited over her new evolved form.

"(Look, Look Sira, I've grown bigger!)"

Sira patted Garbite's head, "You sure have! Must've been from all the training."

Sira brought back her Garbite, frank doing the same.

"So now it's down to the last two Pokemon right?" He asked.

She nodded, taking out her Pokeball, frank threw out his Infernape, and she threw out Empoleon.

"I love fighting strongest with strongest you know?"

Smiling, he agreed,

"Empoleon bubble beam." Empoleon shot several bubbles out of his mouth, dousing Inferape with water, "Now use brine."

"Inferape dodge!"

Empoleon was too quick, and smacked Infernape with brine, before he could dodge. Frank called Infernape's name, bit it didn't look like it could continue fighting.

"Ah man, you're really strong!"

Sira shook her head, "No, actually I'm not, you're rather powerful for just earning your 5th badge, and anyway I'm on my way to get my 7th badge." She laughed. "Well it seems that i lost, stinks, but it was an awesome battle." She nodded in and They hoped the best for each other, before Sira and Lily continued to Eterna City.

* * *

TBC


	20. All Hell Broke Loose

Enjoy

* * *

Continuing along the path, Sira stared at the sky and shrugged her overcoat off.

Lily noticed and stopped, "What is it?"

Sira shook her head, "Its noon, so we're having lunch." Sira mentioned, as she shuffled through her bag, taking out two bowls of rice.

Lily stared wide eyed, but Sira interrupted before she could say anything, "My dad cooked it for us before we left."

Sitting down, Sira handed her a bowl of rice.

"Eat up, it'll be dusk before we reach the poke-center in Eterna City."

Lily nodded, not really in the mood to ask what a pokecenter was, and enjoyed the rice.

"It would be better if there was chocolate in this."

Sira grimaced, "Umm, more rather…. Never mind it's your life your destroying."

She also pulled out a packet of chocolate; lily grew a humongous grin onto her face.

"Is that…. For me?!"

Sira shrugged, "I had it from the last time I went to a poke-mart."

Taking it enthusiastically, she finished the last forkful of rice and chowed down on half of the chocolate.

Smiling sira grabbed her bag and started fumbling through the contents.

"huh?"

Sticking her head in the bag, she dropped everything out.

Lily finishing the chocolate, notice Sira panic.

"Sira are you alright?"

Sshe shook her head, "Where is my food?"

"Food, didn't you just eat it?"

"A different kind of food." She noted, looking around.

Renamon came up with a bag in her hand, "Sira you have to tell me what that delicious food was!"

Sira spotted the bag, and popped a vain, "R.E.N.A.M.O.N….!"

Sira stood up and walked over to a nearby cliff, "Do you know what that food was?"

hearing footsteps come closer, she reached behind her, and clasped her hand around an ankle and held it over the cliff.

"I cannot believe you ate my precious Pokemon food!!!!!" She bellowed, tightening her grasp on the ankle.

"WHYYYYYYYY MEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!" Lily was dangling, looking at the water below her,

"Because you too are at fault!"

"How am I at fault?!"

"She is your responsibility!"

"Let lily go!"

"Not until you apologize!"

"Why am I the one being punished here again?!"

"BECAUSE Renamon is your Digimon, and SHE ate MY poke-food!"

"Okay, sorry, now please let Lily go Sira!"

Sira threw Lily onto Renamon, "Next time, if I have my poke-food eaten by you, you're going to die." She glowered ferociously at Renamon.

"Then why didn't you do that to her in the first place?"

Sira crossed her arms and looked away, "Because I thought she was the one coming up to me, now both of you shut up before I throw you both off of the cliff."

They both stopped talking, as Sira sighed exasperatedly. Once Sira had finished cleaning up, they continued on their journey before the reached Eterna city.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Team rocket were getting ready to finally leave the Fetchielding province, and chase after Ash for his pikachu once again, but Mr Fetchielding grabbed James' shirt and trotted of back into the deepest darkest parts of hell.

"James, do you know why I have brought you here?"

Pouting, he shook his head.

"Well, actually I have some papers and a letter for you, sent to you by your parents!" He laughed heartily, while handing the papers to James.

It reads:

_Dear Jameson,_

_Because we have finally realized that Jessibelle is not a completely compatible suitor, we have decided to renew your inheritance with a new fiancé, her name is Rosabelle, and a mighty fine young lady at that. _

_We hope you chose to see this woman, you're first meeting will be in the private lounge of the Fetchielding province. As they are mighty fine friends of us. Take care hunny._

_Love_

_Ma & Pa

* * *

_

Turning as pale as a ghost, it took all the strength in his body to look at the other papers.

"Engagement" papers at that. Skimming through the writing, he found a signature, and an empty signature for male fiancé, with a "If you don't sign this, we will never let you home again!" Underneath it.

Gulping, he cried, "WHYYYYYY MEEE!!?"

Jessie was applying makeup when she heard muttering in a corner.

She spotted James, 10 times smaller, and holding a giant piece of paper.

"James, what are you doing, writing your will?"

He nodded, "That's exactly what I'm doing, and I've officially been #%^ by life…."

Jessie shook her head, "There's no way it could've been that bad, I mean you get your inheritance back."

He sighed, like the life had been sucked out of him, "Which one is more interested in my bottle collection?"

Jessie growled, "Did you even listen to what I'm saying?"

"Her name is Rosabelle."

"dat sounds awfully similar to ur other fiancé." Meowth said, rubbing his chin.

Pulling a face, he muttered, "I know…."

* * *

As Sira expected, it was almost dark when they reached the Poke-center, so they headed quickly into the building. Lily looked around, amazed at all of the different things inside. Walking over to nurse joy, she handed the four Pokemon over. Fascinated with looking at all of the different stuff, Renamon walked over to Sira, while lily bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry…."

She looked up, to see Paul Glaring down at her,

"Watch where you're going next time, Shorty."

Narrowing her eyes, she balled her fist.

"Who are you calling short?"

Walking over to them, Sira intruded, while stuffing her pokeball's back into her bag,

"Ah lily I see you've met my waif, paul."

He popped a vain, "When did you decided that, weirdo?"

Grinning, she replied, "5 minutes ago, anyway Lily, I shall be the one punishing my waif." She grabbed his arm, and whispered something into his ear, which made him push her away, and stomped off.

"Wow, what did you say to him?"

She cackled, "Nothing you need to know about, anyway, tis bedtime! Go to bed!"

The clock read 9:00PM, and with that, they headed to bed, with a little bit of arguing/ordering from Sira.

* * *

TBC


	21. Zubats

Enjoy

* * *

Getting up, Sira slipped out of her nightgown, and clothed herself in blue jeans, black shirt, and a black jacket.

Combing her hair, she ripped the sheets away from Lily's grasp.

"Lily time to get up."

Lily turned, unwilling to get out of bed, "Nngh, five more minutes, master." '

Sira opened the blinds, "I ain't your master, now get your ass out of bed, before I have to personally rip you from it."

"I dun have donkey."

Slapping her face, she rolled Lily off of the bed.

"Get up, or else you won't get any chocolate!"

Placing on her blue overcoat, Lily stood there expectantly,

"Chocolate?! Where!" Sira took out some more of the hidden chocolate. And ate a few of the berries she stored in her bag, giving a few to Renamon. Heading out of the poke-center, she turned towards the poke-mart.

Lily ran over to her side, "so why are we going there?"

Sira ignored her question and headed inside.

"Where are the coats, hats, and boots?"

The cashier pointed towards one of the sections of the store. Picking out a two large blue fur coats and hats, she bought both, and fitted herself and Lily for boots. Heading outside, lily saw her store the large supplies into the bag.

"So why did you get those?"

"We're going into minus degree weather, where it'll be almost impossible to walk through snow, we'll need these things to stop us from freezing over."

"But it's so warm here!"

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "Yeah but at the end of Mount Cornet, it's almost as if you've walked into a distant world."

They continued on, passing into grass, and headed into a cave.

Stopping suddenly, Sira turned around, "Okay Lily, no matter what, keep a hold on my jacket, and do not make any light alright?"

Lily tilted her head in confusion,

"Trust me, there are Pokemon in here that I really don't want to fight."

Renamon looked around, because she was a fox, she could see inside, even though the light was very dim. Following the trail, Lily stayed close to Sira, looking around in the minimal light.

"Sira?"

"Yeah?"

"What is that flapping noise?"

Sira looked up, "Crap."

Taking out her Luxio, she grabbed onto his tail, "Luxio, lead us through this please, as fast as possible."

"Sira, what's going on?"

Sira cursed crap several times, "It's nothing lily, just keep on looking forward."

Renamon looked up, and spotted something clinging to the sealing. Growling, she blew a beam of fire towards it.

"(Ahh my eyes! INTRUDER!)"

Luxio started sparking, as several flaps came pounding down, Lily spotted the figure of a bat. Clasping around Sira's waist, she spotted more of the same bats,

"Ahh, bats!"

Sira grabbed Lily's arm, "Don't worry, they won't attack you, they're called Zubat."

She tightened her grip, "No, no bats, I hate bats, loath bats." She heard slower, and more noisy sounding whisps of air behind her.

Turning around, she screamed, "OKAY GIANT BAT! I WANT OUT!"

Sira slapped Lily's face, "Get yourself together Lily! Luxio, thunder!"

"Why didn't you tell me there were bats in this cave!"

Sira sighed, as Luxio shot several of them out of the air. "Because I knew if I told you about Zubats, and Golbats, then you would absolutely stomp your foot, and say you wouldn't go in, this is exactly why I told you, not to make any light!"

Renamon chuckled guiltily, before blasting beams of fire at the Zubats. Each one started leaching Luxio, who was trying to exterminate all of them. But as his energy was gradually sapped out, the thunders and bites became weaker.

"(No good Sira, I'm outnumbered…)"

Sira looked over to Luxio, "You can't say that, drink the potions if you have to."

Luxio tried to reach for the potions, but a blast of air cutter, blew him over to a wall.

Collapsed, he tried to get up, but failed several attempts.

"Luxio, get up!"Her hands started to burn, "Don't die on me…" Sira muttered.

Shaking his head, he placed his tail onto the floor, and tried to heave himself up, but again he fell straight onto his stomach.

"Luxio, please ride these bats for me! I'm terrified of them."

Luxio tried again, but the constant sapping made him dizzy. He charged once more, his vision becoming completely blurred and passed out onto the floor.

"Luxio, get up, aba le la."

A slight shine started to revolve around him; it grew bigger, enraging the Zubats. As he started to change form, a giant bolt of lightning attacked groups of Zubat, fainting all of them on the spot.

Lifting himself up, a charge revolved around his fur, Sira eyed Lily,

"Lily are you like an evolving machine?"

Lily placed her hands up in defense, "I told you, star dust only evolves Digimon, not Pokemon."

Petting her newly evolved Luxray, he grunted in satisfaction.

"Then why was it ironic that in one to two days, three Pokemon evolve around you."

Lily shrugged, "Luck I guess."

Sira sighed, "……. Anyway, luxi-luxray, do you think you could lead us out of these caves?"

He nodded, "(No problem, almost as easy as pie.)" They followed him through the caves, Lily flinched whenever a Zubat came, and Sira used Gyarados to ride of the Geodudes' and Gravelers' that appeared as well. Finally reaching the end of the long road to the top entrance to the mountain, Sira took out the two snow equipment and gave lily's wear to her and placed her on.

"Okay Lily." She said in a slightly muffled voice,

"No matter what, do not take this wear off, till we get to Snowpoint City alright." Lily nodded.

Sira then turned to Luxray,

"thanks for guiding us out to this point, because of the ice, I don't need you to faint so I'm putting you into the pokeball for now."

She said, placing him back into the ball. "Alright!" She said, "Let's go get our butt's frozen to the core!"

Elsewhere

"Man oh man, look at all of these Digimon, master would love to add these to his collection." Demidevimon chirped, as he examined the different looking Pokemon.

"*sigh* But it's also really nice here too, which would be exillent for the master to destroy…." He then hit one wing over another,

"Which reminds me, his pet could also be here, and if she is, then I might get a promotion to side kick."

* * *

(his imagination)

* * *

Demidevimon, for your hard work I would like to make you sidekick, and you can have all the power in the world over my pet… but remember she still is my pet."

* * *

Blushing, he lifted his wing in the air excitedly.

"C'mon Gliscor, attack Electrebuzz with all you have."

Turning around, Demidevimon spotted a purple haired man with two "digimon"

"Huh, what is he doing?"

* * *

TBC


	22. Traveling Through The Snow

Enjoy (Oh by the way, in the previous chapters I got it wrong, Ash is going for his fifth badge, not his fourth.)

* * *

As they marched through the snow, Lily ever so slightly slowed down with each hour that passed by.

"Sira, SIRA!"

Going through the tough blizzard, she turned around to see Lily 5 meters away.

"WHAT?" Stopping she waited for Lily to come up to her,

"Can we stop, Renamon and I are hungry, and we've been walking for 7 hours."

She laughed, "If you can find shelter, anyway this is supposed to be a three day journey, walking 10 hours, can you handle that much."

Lily fell face first into the snow, "thmer knowayfycldyudmar!"

Sighing Sira folded her arms, "I can't understand muffled…"

Llifting her head up she yelled, "There's no WAY I can walk for 3 MORE HOURS!"

Shuffling through her pockets, Sira pulled out a bar of chocolate, "Not even for this bar of chocolate?"

Eyes glistening; Lily hopped up in a split second, "Chocolate, gimme, gimme, gimme!!!!"

Sira brought it out of her reach, "Alright but if you walk for another 3 hours!" Lily nodded hysterically, and grabbed the chocolate.

After walking 3 hours, she sat down again, "Okay I kept my quota *Hufffff*"

"Alright, the cave's over there!"

Sighing Lily stared, "It's like a mile away!" Sira chuckled, "Alright then, I'll just leave you out here then, freeze to death."

Lily looked up as Sira started to trail off, "You don't mean that do you?"

Sira chuckled, continuing. "Hey Sira~ w-wait!"

Fighting the harsh weather they managed to get inside of the cave.

Lily sighed exasperatedly, "That was not fair Sira, you could've told me that this was our shelter!"

Sira chuckled, "What you expected us to sleep in the blistering cold, no where we are is close to a volcano, don't worry however it's dormant, so it only lets off heat against the cold."

Lily Blew on her cold hands, "What is so important to go through all of this? I mean 10 hours of walking through snow, and I'm already sick of it!"

Sira sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you, to be a trainer, and you have to have the passion for traveling and growing stronger by losing and winning battles."

Groaning, Lily muttered, "So what is the whole point about it?"

Sira paused for a moment before replying, "Some say to learn about the true beauty and danger of nature, or for some, the title of Pokemon master, although I just consider that hogwash and a waste of time." She winked, "Being a Pokemon trainer for me is about learning how to work in a group and keeping your Pokemon calm in hard situations. I could also be about learning tactics, because if you fight a fire with water, clearly you know the person is inexperienced, unless, they start the battle at a disadvantage, or feel like a challenge." She laughed.

Lily shuddered, "I still don't understand why Trainers battle with one another."

Sira sighed, "Pokemon are strange, some like to heal, some are defenders, and some are attackers, I mean have you ever seen Omegamon kill several thousand Digimon, not a very pretty thing right?"

Lily shook her head, "Well Pokemon don't kill each other, they just fight till they faint." Looking away she muttered, "I still think its wrong…."

Nodding, Sira chuckled, "I know, listen, not all Pokemon are for fighting, but the ones you've seen are, now go to sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow, before the storm grows worse." Laying their heads onto the floor, they fell asleep almost instantly.

Lily woke up early, and lifted her stiff body up. "Sira?"

Opening her eyes instantly, Sira hopped up, "Yes?"

"I'm hungry…" Sira sighed, and shuffled through her bag. Renamon looked happy to see her take out three bags, "Alright this is breakfast."

Lily and Renamon took the bags closest to them, and Sira took hers last.

"Let me warn you this Renamon." Sira said between bites, "This food is rationed… if you eat more then your quota, then you will get no food for 3 days, do I make myself clear?"

Renamon flinched, "Yes ma'am…."

Sira smiled as the finished their breakfast, and headed out again. The storm wasn't quite as violent, but the increase in snow made it even harder to trudge through. Renamon was keeping pace with Sira, but Lily still fell behind because of her shortness.

"Lily I will leave you behind if you continue to lag behind."

Lily snorted as she quickened her pace, "It's not my fault I'm around 5 foot!"

Sira sighed, "Renamon, by any chance you can turn into Kyuubimon and hop her onto your back?"

Llily brightened up, "please Renamon!"

Renamon crossed her arms, thinking it over, as they trudged through the snow. "Alright, but only because you helped me escape Myotismon, no phantom of the opera reject's castle…"

Evolving, she knelt down for lily to hop on.

"Do I get anything out of this?" Kyuubimon moaned.

"Yes, all you can eat buffet, but you have to KEEP to the RATIONED food, and keep Lily on your back."

Kyuubimon looked over to Sira, "All… you can eat?! Would you like a ride then?"

Sira shook her head, "It would be cheating, I have to get through this snow by myself, but you two are not involved or should not be involved with this travel."

"So do you really mean I can eat ALL I want?"

Nodding, she replied, "Yes, in Jublife City, there is a Restaurant that has an all you can eat, but we'll only go there, if and IF you keep your word alright?"

Kyuubimon nodded. Lily looked down to see sira pass through the snow with no problems. "Hey how are you doing that, it's almost impossible to pass through the impacted snow,"

Sira tapped her nose, and touched her chest.

Narrowing her eyes, Lily muttered, "Cheater."

"It is a matter of using what I have to my advantage, my good friend."

After they reached the next cave, Sira handed Lily a bar of chocolate with her rationed food, and Renamon her average food with an extra couple of berries.

"These berries, should do well to your energy."

Chomping down on her food, Renamon degenerated when they got to the cave, so she just passed out from loss of energy.

"Wow, Renamon has never collapsed after being Kyuubimon."

Sira sweat dropped, "Probably because she hasn't been in the snow for 10 hours walking, and carrying you on her back, all of that does make a big contribution."

Lily nodded, while sucking on her chocolate bar. "True. True…"

When they were fully rested, they started traveling again.

They were reaching close to the end, when suddenly; a Snover came out of nowhere!

"What… The… Hell?" Kyuubimon growled at the Snover, "Ally or enemy?"

Sira took out her pokeball, "Most likely enemy."

She threw her Pokeball into the air, "Empoleon, metal claw."

Emoleon glided towards the Snover, and clawed its face like a mad cat. After one attack the Snover fled, and they continued over to Snowpoint City.

"How much farther." Kyuubimon asked.

Pointing over to the rocky area, Sira answered, "We're about there, we should rest up at the Poke-center, and then I'll be fighting the Gym leader tomorrow."

Lily looked up from Kyuubimon's head, "What's a Gym Leader?"

Smiling, Sira started her walking pace again, "Gym Leader is the whole reason I'm here, once I'm done with her, we'll be gone."

Lily Rose an eyebrow, "That's why we've passed through all of this, for a battle?"

Sira shook her head, "Special battle, I'll explain later, we're almost there anyway."

Rolling her eyes, they walked through the entrance to the City.

* * *

TBC


	23. Remembering First Gym Battle

Enjoy

* * *

After they entered the City, Kyuubimon collapsed and degenerated back into Renamon.

"Uhhhhhhh….. Soooo…… Tired…. And hungry……"

They both picked her up, and trudged through the snow to get to the Pokemon center. Once inside, they went into the dorms, and placed Renamon onto one of the beds before leaving.

Taking off her heavy wear, Sira shuffled through her bag, taking out a hot chocolate pack.

"Here let's get you heated up" She said to Lily, whom was shaking uncontrollably.

"It seems being out for 3 days has caused you some problems."

"Y-y-y-yeah, Chocolate would be r-r-r-real-ly good to have right now…"

While waiting for the hot water to heat up enough to poor into the mug of hot chocolate powder, Sira looked through the closets to find as many blankets as she could.

"Why are you not absolutely frozen Sira?" Lily asked.

Wrapping another blanket around her, Sira replied, "Probably because you're a small little midget."

"Hey don't call me small!" She growled as Sira chuckled.

"I only call you that, because it's true!"

"If I wasn't frozen to the core, and had all of these blankets over me, then I would be slamming your head against the wall right now."

"And to think I thought you were never going to act like Myotismon?"

Lily growled, "Alright Sira, I'm going to kill you!"

"If you kill me, then you won't get your hot chocolate."

Lily suddenly stopped,

"I was kidding anyway Lily."

Lily sighed, as Sira poured the water out of the kettle and into the mug.

"After you drink this, take a hot bath, it should be enough to warm you up."

Taking the mug, she started sipping down the hot chocolate without second thought.

"Isn't that burning your tongue?"

Lily shook her head, still drinking it at a horrific pace.

Once she finished the cup, Sira handed her some clothes. "Take a bath, you smell, and so do I! So I'm going to take a shower go into the bathroom next door, and take a shower!"

As they both walked over, lily asked Sira, "by the way, what are gym leaders?"

Sira grinned, "Special battles like I told you."

Lily pouted, "How many have you gone through."

Sira thought about it for a moment, "Hmmm well gym battles alone, 14."

"Do you remember your first?"

Sira pondered, "Not really, it was like 1-2 years ago." She said as they both headed into the bathrooms.

Turning on the water, she tried to remember her first battle against a gym leader.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"_Torchic peck!" Sira ordered. _

_Hopping towards the Geodude, it attacked, but left almost nothing but a scratch. _

_"Geodude use Rock throw!" Geodude threw multiple rocks at Torchic, almost all of them slamming into his small body. _

_Sira took a breath, "Torchic, ember."_

_Roxanne smiled, "Ah it seems that you haven't fought a Gym Leader before have you?"_

_Shaking her head, Sira replied, "I don't really get the whole reason for gym battles, after all doesn't it hurt the Pokemon?"_

_Roxanne pondered over her question, "Well to some people, battling is so they can prove they are strong, others want to become Pokemon master." _

_Torchic embered the Geodude, but with an extra peck combined, fainting the Geodude, Sira ran over and crushed the poor Torchic into a hug, "Alright Torchic!" _

_She held Torchic close as she looked over to Roxanne, "Well then, I'm going to learn how to understand them, inside out."  
_

_Roxanne nodded, and handed her the first badge, "Despite the fact your Torchic fought against rock based pokemon, it was rather powerful to beat my Geodude."

* * *

_

"Huh?"

Sira looked up to find herself dozing off into sleep, quickly turned off the shower, and placed her pajama's on.

Heading back into the room, she found Lily sleeping beside Renamon. Writing in her journal, she too fell into sleep.

* * *

TBC


	24. Battle Against the 7th Gym Leader

Enjoy

* * *

"Sira, Sira what are you doing?"

Sira shot her eyes open to find her body against the wall, legs going vertically up the wall, hands over the bed, and the pillow on her chest.

"Dunno, must've had a dream about being a bat."

Lily popped a vain, "Why would you wanna be a bat?"

She shrugged, getting herself into a less awkward position. "Dunno, tend to dream about the weird things, another I had, I was chained to the wall, and forced to drink soda pop. Awful nightmare…"

Lily sweat dropped, "What is it with you and soda pop anyway?"

Sira was about to answer, but they heard a drill go off, followed by a moan, "uuuuuuggggghhhhh…… sooooooooo hungry….."

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Sira narrowed her eyes, "What in the name of all that is magical was THAT?! You just sounded like a drill!"

Renamon glared at her, "I NEED all you can eat NOW!"

Sighing, she took out two bags, plus a few berries, "Eat this, you should be moderately satisfied.

Looking at the food, she growled, "I thought you were going to give me an all you can EAT!"

"When we get to Jublife City, we've reached Snowpoint…. But I think I can buy a lotta food at the Poke-mart."

Renamon grabbed the two bags as Sira left, and finished long before she returned with a box.

"Alright, 50% of this is for Renamon, 50% is for us." She huffed as she walked over to the two.

Taking out several of the boxes, Renamon chowed down onto all of the food she was given, and rubbed her pot belly once finished, "Ahhh, now that's what I call a meal!"

Lily also wolfed her food down, "How did you get this much food!"

"I paid for it, you are lucky that I have fought a TON of battles, or else this would be a major break in my money."

Sira handed her another chocolate bar, "Here."

Lily snatched it from her, and munched down onto it. "Alright now that you two are contented, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

They both stared, "Where are you going?"

Sira pointed out the door, "To Fight the seventh gym leader."

Lily stood up, "I'm coming with you… I want to see what's so important about this 'Gym Leader'…"

Smirking, Sira turned around to leave, "Suit yourself."

Renamon followed Lily and Sira to the Gym.

Walking inside, Sira looked at the ground. "Ice huh, this should be fun."

Looking around the whole area Lily stared in awe, "You have to be kidding" she muttered.

"No it's quite logical, you see the girl standing on the platform, is my special battle."

Lily sat down, and waved, "Alright, have fun then!"

Stepping onto the ice, Sira glided around the whole area, breaking the snow balls. She beat every trainer with no sweat, continuing onto her main goal. Lily stared, as she watched Sira puff into the snowballs, lose her balance, fall down the hilly parts, fight trainers, and beat them in a split second, and almost completely making a fool of herself.

"You know you look pretty silly out there Sira!"

Glaring, she replied, "I know, don't rub it in!"

Finally, finishing off the last snowball, she glided back to where Lily was, and positioned herself into a straight line to get straight to the gym leader."

Candice sat up, after watching the entertaining show of Sira make a mockery of herself. "I see, so you have finally reached me, congratulations, but, I still have to see weather you can win against me."

Sira took out her pokeball, "Well I went through three days of crap to come here, so I'm not about to let myself lose."

Smiling, Candice took out her pokeball, "Then let us fight!"

Sira threw out her luxray. Candice threw out her Piloswine.

"Luxray iron tail." Running like lightning, Luxray threw an iron tail at the Piloswine, causing it to lose balance. Piloswine moved sided to side, and started to create an earthquake by accident. Luxray toppled over, but regained his's balance.

"Luxray, bite, then iron tail."

Running towards Piloswine, he missed biting the Piloswine, but he did however successfully hit it with an iron tail, toppling it over. They waited a minute for the Piloswine to get up, but it had fainted. Bringing back her Pokemon, Sira readied herself for another Pokemon,

"Sneasel."

Sneasel appeared out of the Pokeball, and growled at Luxray.

"Luxray iron tail."

"Sneasel, use dodge and attack with icy wind."

Sneasel dodged Luxray's attack and slammed him with a blistering cold wind. Part of Luxray's paws started to freeze, but he electrocuted the water, and attacked with another iron tail, smashing the Sneasel into the wall. Sneasel too didn't get up.

"Wow your Pokemon are strong! 1 attack and you fainted one of mine." Candice noted.

Sira moved a part of her hair out of her face, "Tons of practice, I wouldn't usually fight against a gym leader if I knew my Pokemon weren't strong enough."

Candice agreed, "I would guess not."

They both brought back their Pokemon, Sira threw out Empoleon, and Candice threw out Abomasnow.

Abomasnow attacked Empoleon with ice shard, not leaving much of a scratch, Empoleon attacked Abomasnow with metal claw, dealing a large amount of damage, but Abomasnow didn't seem completely phased by it.

Candice ordered Abomasnow to attack Empoleon with razor leaf, which dealt a large amount of damage onto Empoleon, but again it wasn't enough to show harm. Emoleon used metal claw again, slashing with both of the hidden claws underneath its wings. Another Razor leaf came crashing into Empoleon's body, completely throwing him off balance.

"(Ugh, that Abomasnow is really getting to me…" He growled as he brought himself up. Readying his claws, he charged towards the Abomasnow, swiping at its face, while he conglomerated it with hidden power, which fully fainted the Abomasnow.

Lily watched with Renamon, as Sira fainted three of Candice's Pokemon in a couple of Minutes.

Recalling her Pokemon, Candice took out her last pokeball, "Frostlass!"

Taking out her pokedex, Sira found out the information about the Frostlass. "Ahh, so it's defaulted as a female…. Interesting." She noted, as her Empleon readied itself.

Frostlass started off with a hail, slightly buffering Empoleon, but the use of metal claw significantly harmed the Frostlass. Although even though the first attack hit, Empleon tried several times to attack it again, but it ended in failure. Slightly pissed from all of the misses, he opened his mouth and threw out a bubble beam/hydro pump mix, but that too missed the ever so dodge-able Frostlass.

Sira sighed, "I can tell why that your Frostlass is your strongest, it dodges everything!"

Candice smiled, "Ah so you noticed, most people do, but it is fun to watch Frostlass dodge every attack."

Sira smiled, "I know, but it's equally as nice to faint a Pokemon in one hit."

Candice sweat dropped, "Isn't that kind of sadistic."

Lily shouted from the other side of the gym 'I thought so to!"

Sira turned around, "Stay outta this Lily!"

"Make me!"

"Once I'm done with this battle I will!" She then turned back, "Empoleon, chose attacks at your own will."

Empoleon jumped into the air and started spinning. Frostlass was temporarily dazed by the shattering sparkly parts coming off of Empoleon as he spun around, to not react in time, and was drilled into the nearby wall.

"Frostlass" Candice yelled, Empoleon then stopped her from moving and attacked with metal claw, and only left a small cut, because he stopped himself from causing significant damage to the Frostlass. Gliding over with Frostlass in his arms, he handed her back to Candice, and headed over to Sira, for protection from the hail.

"Wow, even though your Empoleon had her pinned, she could've dealt a lot more damage."

Sira stared, "you mean he right?"

Candice shook her head, "No, her horns are not big enough to be a male, you have a female Empoleon."

Sira glared over at her Empoleon, "I thought you were a boy?"

"(…. She's correct.)"

Using her thumb and index finger to Apply pressure to the bridge of her nose, she sighed, "And so why did you not tell me?"

"(Because I liked being called a man…"

Sighing, Sira shook her head, "There are just some things I really don't need to know in life…."

Candice cocked her head in confusion, "Do you understand what she's saying?"

Nodding, she muttered, "Yeah, and it's sometimes a curse…."

Candice shook herself from her slight daze, "Anyway, I'm supposed to reward you with this."

She took out the Icicle Badge, and handed it over to Sira, "Congratulations!"

Sira thanked her and slide back over to Lily, who stood up,

"So we're going to get all you can eat now?" Renamon said, with a slight shake of anticipation in her body.

Nodding, Sira took out her badge case.

Looking inside, Lily narrowed her eyes to slits, "We walked 3 days...... FOR A PIECE OF METAL!?"

* * *

TBC


	25. Poster?

Enjoy (By the way, I know Salamance is 4'11, but that seemed too small so I'm changing it to 5'11)

* * *

Sira covered lily's mouth with her hand, and dragged her back into a dorm at the poke-center.

"Yes I went through all of that crap for a battle and a badge."

Lily snorted, "What will a piece of metal do for you?"

Guffawing, Sira placed the badge into her badge case. "It basically is the ticket for me to get into the elite four."

Lily raised a questioning eyebrow,

"Basically four strong trainers, which you have to fight against, before you go against the strongest trainer."

"And how does this show you how strong you are though?"

Sighing, Sira placed the case back into her bag, "How 'bout we say it like this, a Digimon has 8 evolution forms, they manage to unlock their 7th evolved form, how powerful would they be?"

Lily stared, "Digimon can't evolve that many times… but that would be a very powerful Digimon."

Nodding, she smiled, "Exactly, so basically what I just told you is I have reached my 7th evolved form."

"I don't see anything different on you…."

"That's because I was speaking hypothetically, I don't change form Lily."

"Haven't you heard about just kidding?"

Rolling her eyes, Sira felt two hands on her shoulders.

"So when are we eating all you can eat?!"

"Actually, right now!"

Walking outside the center, Sira whistled.

Renamon stared at her like she was going moderately insane. "Um, how is this going to do anything?"

A couple of minutes later to the sound of distant flapping that could be heard from behind them. Flygon and Salamance appeared before them.

Getting onto Salamances back, Sira motioned for them to get onto Flygon.

"Lily, I hope you don't mind flying."

Lily shook her head as she mounted the Flygon. "Other then flying with bats, I'm fiIIIINNE~!"

Both Pokemon shot into the air, as they balanced themselves and the extra weight on their backs.

"By the way..." Sira warned, "Hold on tight to Flygon's horns, if you slip… well I don't know whether he'll fly down to catch you."

Lily gripped onto the horns tightly. "Then why didn't you take him!?"

Laughing, she motioned for Salamance to go higher, "Well this dragon is only 5'11, didn't think you would enjoy her company as much! Also she's harder to control when flying!"

Renamon screamed, when she finally realized how far off the ground they already were, "Okay stars may be fine with being in the air, but there's a reason foxes are spiteful of birds!"

Both Lily and Sira laughed, "Renamon, think of this as a challenge to get all you can eat, then it isn't so bad, we're also going to have to stop at Eterna city, not Jublife!"

Twitching spastically, Renamon almost fell off of Flygon, "I thought you said we were going to get ALL YOU CAN EAT!"

Sira chuckled, "There's also an all you can eat at Eterna city, but I don't think our weight is helping my Pokemon, so we'll have to cut it early by a day."

Renamon sighed as she had the feeling she would have to hold her uncontrollable hunger for another day.

Swerving through air currents, Sira motioned for them to go downwards after she spotted Eterna City.

Once landing, Renamon disappeared into the bushes for five minutes, and then emerged, walking up to Sira,

"Alright, where is the all you can eat food??????"

Examining the area, she spotted it, two streets away. Walking inside, they went over to the buffet area, and Renamon stocked her plate to as full as she could get, before following Sira to the table.

In between bites Lily asked, "So where are we headed next, after this? Another metal collection?"

Shaking her head, Sira replied, "No I was actually thinking about rejoining ash's group, after all, He's probably reached his 4th badge by now."

Looking over to Renamon, she pulled a slight disgusted face. "Renamon, are you even eating that?"

Renamon seemed to be inhailing food by the second. "Noitchsmreallymgrood!"

Sighing she waited for Renamon to finish her 8th plate, stuffed full of food. Lily found the dessert section and pigged out on chocolaty goods. Once finished, the two rubbed their stomachs as Sira signaled for the bill. Once it came she saw 23,862 poke-dollars. She placed the money onto the tray, and motioned for them to leave the restaurant.

"Man I haven't eaten like that in my whole life… It was a really good idea to come here!"

Sira continued walking ahead, "Good, glad you enjoyed it, I won't be doing it often."

Renamon stared, "Why?"

She answered, "Well you can go if you get the money to pay."

"That's not fair, I haven't eaten like that in forever!"

Sira sighed, "Okay, okay… how about once to twice a month, and that's all I'm accepting…"

Renamon's eyes beamed, "Alright that's good enough for me, and after all I've smelled a lot of food on the way we came here, after we got off of the boat."

"Hey Sira?" Turning around, Sira noticed Lily standing in front of a poster. "What is this?"

Looking at the poster, Sira stared in shock.

The poster read:

"_A Special Wallace cup, asking for P.C. to enter a personalized competition against him and many others! Come to the Hearthrome City to compete in the Contest on the 5__th__ of August!!"_

Sira growled, "WHAT THE HELL! That's like…. A week away…."

Lily stared at Sira, puzzled about her sudden outburst. "What's wrong?"

Grabbing her wrist, Sira trailed her over to the Poke-center.

"Alright lily, it's about 8:00PM, go to sleep, we're going to be leaving at 6…"

Lily stared, "Sira honestly what is going on?"

Sira sighed and placed on a fake smile, "It's nothing, just go to bed, we're no longer going to Jubilife…" She said before going into a deep sleep…

* * *

TBC


	26. Signing Up

Enjoy

* * *

In the morning, Sira bought a bag for Lily, and gave her supplies with food and told her she and Renamon had to ration their own food. After an hour of arguing, Renamon got a backpack for the food she was given to ration out.

Finally finishing the argument, Sira called her two flying Pokemon, and continued on their travels. They would occasionally come across a Wingull or Starly, but most would ignore them, except for the exceptionally competitive ones, and then either Flygon or Slamance would use some attack and faint them instantly.

"So exactly where are we going?" Lily asked over the noise of the wind.

"You'll see, I have some business in another city!" they soared about 15 hundred feet above the ground. After an hour of flying, they landed just outside of another City, handing both Pokemon a couple of berries, they headed into the City. Lily started munching on some of the food she was given.

"So Sira where exactly are we going?"

Pointing to a very large building, she replied, "Right in there, and then we can go straight to Pastoria City."

Lily and Renamon eyed each other suspiciously but kept to themselves. Heading inside the building, there was someone sitting there with registration forms. Walking over, sira picked the pen up and was about to write onto the piece of paper, but she noticed something.

"_special Wallace cup, registration here._

_Contestants (8__th__ badge winners can compete only)_

_Wallace_

_P.C_

_Jenny_

_Gina_

_Seth"_

Instead of growling, she smiled and wrote, onto it. Placing the pen down, she motioned for Lily to follow.

"So you're entering?"

Sighing, Sira simply shook her head, "I was already entered in, now c'mon we are to find Ash, although we'll be traveling by foot, instead of flight."

"How far away is it?"

"About 4 hours, only a fraction of the traveling we did in Snowpoint."

Sweat dropping, Lily muttered, "Yeah I can go another 1000 years until I go through another 30 hour walk….."

Renamon cleared her throat, "I think I was the one doing the walking, you only did 10 hours." Sira sighed; both of them were going to start up an argument. Taking out her Luxray, she asked,

"Hey Luxray if you happen to find anything interesting lying on the ground, can you get it for me."

He did an animalistic shrug, "(Sure, if it means being outside of that stuffy place, I'll gladly go.)" Smiling she patted him on the head.

Luxray sniffed around the area, trying to find any goods. Lily scanned the area, and took in all of the greenness around her. Sira was just popping veins with each step, as they got closer to their destination.

She muttered, "I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him….."

Renamon sniffed around to find any food she could put into her bag. Lily finally noticed Sira stewing inside of her own anger.]

"Sira, ARE you ALRIGHT?!"

Sira glared at her, "Lily do not ask… please, I just want to get to Pastoria City as fast as I can."

Lily shut her mouth about it, officially.

Finally reaching the city, Lily spoke up, "Wow, it's boggy and very squelchy."

Renamon tried to rid of the mud that already accumulated between her feet.

"AH, FOUND HIS SCENT!" Sira dodged all of the bogs and pelted towards the gym. Lily didn't understand, but followed Sira anyway.

* * *

TBC


	27. What Is She?

Enjoy

* * *

Nearly breaking the doors off its hinges, Sira did an epic point, "I HAVE YOU NOW YOU PANSEXUAL COW~wha?"

Looking around she saw no sign of the person she wanted to murder right now.

Lily stared, "So is this another one of those 'special battles?'"

Popping veins by the minute, Sira grew the most venomous aura anyone could feel, even baby's would cry at the mere sight of it.

"AHAHA SIRA, LONG TIME NO SEE!" Crasher Wake surfed all the way over to them. "So what is this whole screaming about pansexualness."

Sira twitched, "Do you know a guy named Wallace?"

Crasher Wake pondered a moment before nodding, "Yeh saw em' not to long ago, I think he came by to see how powerful my Pokemon were, why?"

Sira sighed, "Dead lead basically..."

He guffawed, "No actually I saw him today, he seemed to take interest in the safari zone."

Sira sighed, exasperatedly, as she tried to calm her blood sugar.

"Hey Crasher Wake, you forgot my badge!" A familiar figure bumped into Lily, sending them both down to the ground.

"…. Oh yes I forgot to hand you your badge, young man."

Sira turned around to spot Ash rubbing his forehead, "And what be business for you being here Ash?" She asked venting anger at a hideous pace.

"Uhhhh… Crasher Wake forgot to give me my badge, so I came back after the Wallace cup to claim it."

"You know Wallace?"

"Yeah, we met him not to long ago, actually he should be close to Lake Valour, I heard he had a contest there."

Sira growled, "He needs to learn a thing or two about constructing more then one contest."

All of them sweat dropped. Wake handed Ash the badge, and the three of them left the gym. They headed over to lake Valour where Sira Ran ahead to find Wallace.

She heard that the famous champion was inside the 5 star hotel and charged towards it. Ash and Lily stared as Sira blasted the door open. She found him in the main hall, talking to Dawn about contests.

"So yes you can use this kind of strategy, or…." turning around, Wallace noticed a presence behind him. "Ah Sira, long time no see my old friend!"

She glowered at him "YOU!"

He laughed, unaffected about her random burst of enragement. "Ah it is Sira, how have you been P.C!"

"Angry as hell B.C. and you are so dead."

He pulled out a sheet of paper, "I was expecting as much, after all, this explained it all."

On the paper:

_Contestants for a Special Wallace contest (8th badge trainers can compete only)  
_

_Wallace_

_P.C_

_Jenny_

_Gina_

_Seth_

_SOMEONE YOU KNOW! (With a little scribbling next to it)_

"Ah you haven't changed a Bit from the last time I saw you."

She folded her arms, trying to contain her anger, "And I you, I see you knew I was coming."

He smiled, "Oh yes, and I hope you have brought along your Pokemon Sira."

She shrugged as Ash and Lily entered the building.

"You two know each other?" Dawn interrupted.

Wallace laughed, "How about we all take a walk shall we!"

He chuckled as they headed out of the hotel.

Ash walked beside Sira, "So you two really do know each other?"

Sira smiled slightly, "Something like that, although, I still don't understand why you would acknowledge a simple 7th badge trainer like me."

He chuckled again, "Oh Sira, you really love keeping up the act like you are just a simple trainer!"

All of them tilted their heads in confusion, "What do you mean by acting?"

Wallace smiled, "Exactly!"

Sira finally took a moment to look around, and noticed a lake right beside them.

Wallace brought his hands into the air, very flamboyantly. "Which is exactly why I challenge you to a battle my friend."

Twitching, Sira raised her hand, and shook her head, "Sorry, I can't fight you right now…"

"Do you want me to tell them who you are?"

"…Go ahead, I don't have the Pokemon anyway."

"Who is she?" Ash asked.

Wallace turned to Sira, who regretfully nodded, "You may tell them."

He made a small sigh, before taking out one of his Pokemon. "She is a champion."

All of them gaped.

"What is a champion?" Lily and Renamon asked in Unison.

Ash stared at Lily like she came from a loony bin, "A champion is the strongest trainer in all of a region."

Sira sighed, "I'm not really champion, you fool, and Wallace just likes to play with your brain."

"I thought that was you."

"Whatever, let's just battle!"

Both of them started battling. However, as soon as it began, it was over, in a couple of seconds Sira's Pokemon where wiped out flat.

"See told you, Wallace is the real champion, not me."

Wallace sighed, "You didn't even have any enthusiasm for this battle."

Snorting, She replied, "Well it just goes to show the difference in power."

"How could Sira possibly hope to become champion if her Pokemon where wiped out in a couple of seconds?" Brock noted.

She glowered and brought her tone lower, "Brock… you are dead…."

However, before she could attack him, Wallace grabbed her shirt, and held her back from dealing severe damage.

"Sira, calm down." Sira took a breather, before Wallace placed her back down. "Brock, it would be best if you shut your mouth right now, and didn't ask me how I feel, or any questions. Now shut up as I go accept the Champion's request for having me in the special Wallace contest."

He bowed gracefully, and chuckled quietly, "I will enjoy competing against you again."

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Demidevimon flew over to Paul, "Umm, hey?" he announced his presence.

Slightly shifting, paul turned around to see Demidevimon, "Huh? What a strange Pokemon…"

Raising an eyebrow, Demidevimon ignored his comment, "Have you seen a… friend of mine, she has blue hair, brown eyes, and short?"

Paul paused for a moment before replying, "Do you mean… what was her name…. Lily?"

Demidevimon's eyes lit up like show lights, "Yes do you know where she is!"

He nodded, and pointed behind him, "Go about 15 miles east, you should find her, although be careful, she's with this terrifying woman."

Demidevimon smiled, and thanked him, before soaring in the direction Paul told him to go.

* * *

TBC


	28. Discovery!

Enjoy

Traveling back to Hearthrome, Ash, Dawn, and Brock agreed to accompany Sira and Lily once again, after a couple of days from splitting up.

Wallace completely disappeared from sight whenever a news cast came to interview him, and Sira also disappeared at parts of the day. Lily mostly spent her time sunbathing, as she enjoyed her freedom.

"Ahh, nothing like a goof sunbath eh Renamon." Renamon grunted in agreement. Something however shaded part of her face, opening her eyes slightly, she noticed Pikachu staring at her.

"What do you want?"

"Do you know where Sira has gone?" Dawn walked over to her.

Shrugging, Lily answered, "No, and how would I know where she's gone?"

"Aren't you curious?"

"Sure I am, but knowing Sira, she would probably murder us before we could even see what she was doing." Sweat dropping, Dawn agreed.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Ash walked up behind them.

Jumping slightly, Dawn growled, "Hey Ash! Don't scare me like that!"

Lily laughed until she noticed something behind Ash. "Ash look out! B-b-b-bAT!!"

Shocked by her outburst, Ash swerved around to collide with a Gligar. It nuzzled him, "Lily don't worry, this Pokemon is mine… it's just a Gligar."

She cowered slightly behind Dawn, "Yeah and it probably wants to eat something…"

They both noticed, "Lily don't worry, Gligars only eat fruit, not people, what kind of bats would do that?" He chuckled slightly.

She glowered, "Let's just say I have a bad affiliation with bats…"

They sweat dropped.

"Hey Lily do you know were Sira is?" Ash asked. Lily was about to answer, but there was and explosion of water, and a rumble on the ground, made those who were sitting, stand in astonishment. When it finally stopped, they ran over to where the massive explosion happened. They stopped to find Sira standing there with water all around her.

"S-Sira, d-did you do that?!" Ash stuttered.

"…. No My contest Pokemon still hasn't gotten the hang of the move it will pull off, now go away I'm practicing."

Ash looked around, but there was no sight of the Pokemon. "Where is it?!"

Sira cocked her head to the side. "what?"

"The Pokemon you're going to use at the contest?"

Sira placed a finger on her lip, and winked, "You'll find out in 3 days time. Now go and have fun, I hafta work with my Pokemon on this move before I go into the contest."

After a few minutes of arguing, Sira commanded for the whole area to be covered, and then continued her training. Lily and ash stood outside of the barrier with a … above their heads.

"So what should we do?"

Ash sighed, "I guess wait, there's no way Buizel could break through something like that…"

"But I don't wanna wait…"

"ASH, LILY GO AWAY!" Scared of Sira's screaming, they ran away.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Demidevimon flew in the direction that Paul told him to follow.

"Hmm… how am I supposed to know weather he was being truthful or not…"

He heard footsteps close by.

"Sira, how much longer to this hearthrome place! My feet are killing me from constantly walking." The familiar voice drew him closer to the bushes.

"Lily, we'll get there when we get there, anyway, it won't be very far, only another 3 miles or so!"

"3 miles, can't we take a 5 minute break!?"

Demidevimon swooped behind some bushes, and spotted Lily with Renamon.

Gasping, he whispered underneath his breath, "Ohohohoooo, I'm going to be soooooooooo rich!!!"

Wallace interrupted the twos beginning argument, "So who is the small one with you?"

Lily growled, "Who you calling so small you have to use a microscope to see me!"

Chuckling Wallace did a flamboyant motion with his hands, "Alright, alright, sorry. Sira, how have your Pokemon been by the way?"

Demidevimon noticed another blue haired woman,

"Fine why? You think they wouldn't be ready for the competition, don't get too cocky!"

He chuckled, "Don't gnaw my ear off, I was just wondering."

Demidevimon spotted her face, "Wait… that can't be…. Oh crud." He backed away.

Sira looked in the direction of the rustle, and glowered like no tomorrow.

Spotting this sudden change in action, Renamon asked, "Hey Sira, what're you doing? Is anything over there?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "No" She says through clenched teeth, "I just thought I saw something, it was just a figment of my imagination."

"Hey Sira, if you go any slower we'll leave you behind!" Lily yelled.

Sira shouted, "Don't mock my my speed you munchkin!!" Lily half laughed and screamed as Sira charged after her.  


* * *

TBC


	29. Eating!

Enjoy

* * *

The day before the contest, Lily tried to spot where Sira was heading, but she lost track of her when she dropped into the water. She headed towards the poke-center, and ran into Wallace. Colliding into his chest, she fell backwards, but never felt an impact hit her bum.

"Are you alright?" Looking up, she saw Wallace, with concern on his face. He loosened his grasp on her arm, and helped her stand upright.

"Yeh I'm fine…. I just don't know where Sira's gone, and every time I ask her where she goes, she just winks and walks off…" She said, with a rather depressed look on her face.

Chuckling slightly, Wallace replied, "Well, Sira is a rather strange person… I don't think she wants to spoil her preformance in the contest, after all, not even I know which Pokemon she will use… although I have a pretty good guess."

Lily rubbed her chin as the question in her head, gnawed in the back of her mind. "So what is a contest? I mean I've never really heard about them."

He took a moment to reply, half trying to find the best way to explain it, the other half of how he was astonished about how she never knew about contests. "hmm… well a contest is basically when a trainer, takes their Pokemon, and works along side of them to show the best results of a certain performance, such as beauty, or coolness, and try to win the judges vote. Then the 4 winners of the performance part, battle each other to the semi finals, where they both work on keeping higher points, or fainting the opponents Pokemon. It is a very enjoyable experience for the Pokemon and trainers!"

Lily winced, "Why do trainers feel the need to fight though?"

Wallace pondered for a moment, before replying, "I… haven't really thought about that, I guess for multiple reasons, to strengthen relationships with their Pokemon, become champions, or masters as some believe, to become good coordinators, there is a large variety of reasons, but if you fell disturbed for the Pokemon, some are made for fighting, others are made for contests, healing and such, you get me?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah it kinda makes sense." She still didn't fully understand.

"Alright, now how about we have something to eat, you must be very hungry!"

Renamon placed her hands on Lily's shoulders, "Did I just hear food!? Where! Where!"

Wallace chimed slightly, "You'll have to follow me to get the food."

They walked into a restaurant. Lily and Renamon settled for a 3 course meal, where as Wallace just at main and dessert, "So I'm guessing you two like food."

Both of them smiled, "Yeah, this is the second time I've had around this much food." Renamon chimed, inhaling the food by the second. Lily was about to make a comment but she felt a hand cover her head,

"And what are you two doing here?" Turning her head, she spotted a slightly pissed looking Sira, "Eating, I'm living in heaven!"

Sira turned to Wallace, "By the way, did you tell them you weren't paying the bill for them?"

Wallace smiled, "No I'll pay the bill, after all they are friends of yours are the not?"

Sira groaned, "They burn through the wallet pretty well though."

"You took them to an all you can eat?"

"Sadly, the bill was huge… after all, someone had 8 main meals, and 9 puddings." She sighed before continuing, "I'm just glad I had that much money to pay for both of them."

Renamon flinched at her murderous gaze, "Anyhow, if the bill gets too high, then I'll pay for half."

Wallace placed his hands up, "Honestly being champion, I get enough money to pay for a lot of people, so just think of it as a thanks for letting me champion, phantom champion." He winked.

Lily spoke between bites, "So how did it come to be, that Sira was a champion, or whatever you called it…"

Wallace chuckled to Sira, "Would you like to tell them that?"

Sighing, she nodded, "Well, as you know, a champion is the strongest trainer in a region. Four people compete against you, plus the champion him or herself will fight against you. Once you beat all 5 of them, you are reined champion. Long story short I beat all five, Wallace competed against me, I lost my title, and gave it to him."

Renamon, didn't really care, she was more concerned with her food, but lily stared, "There's a plot hole, because he still calls you a champion."

Sira sighed, "I'm not in the mood to explain this, anyway Renamon could you stop inhaling your food, it's disgusting and unladylike, you keep on making noises."

Renamon glared, "Ladylike my ass, anyway I only got 1 meal a day in the castle if that, so leave me be I'm just taking advantage of the situation!"

Sighing, Sira shook her head, "I forgot…"

Sitting down, she too got a main meal, but let Renamon finish it, because of the slight amount of nausea and lack of hunger in her stomach.

Heading back to the Pokemon center, Wallace guffawed, "Well I hope you enjoy the contest tomorrow!"

Sira groaned, and padded back to her room. Lily entered the room, and found her curled up on her bed. "Sira are you okay?"

"…………."

Walking over, Lily found her already asleep.

* * *

TBC


	30. Boils Down to Her

Enjoy!

* * *

Next morning, Sira woke up early in the moment, and found Renamon and Lily sleeping on different beds. Getting up, she moved over to where she vaguely dropped her bag, and clicked on one of her pokeballs. A red energy flowed into it, and then she stood up, to look out her watch to find that it was almost 8 AM. Suddenly hearing a scratching noise, she jumped slightly, and opened it, to find a Croagunk croaking.

"(Have you seen Brock?)"

Raising an eyebrow, she looked around, "Umm, no, but he's probably in one of the rooms."

Looking down, he croaked again, "(I guess I'll have a look around again…)"

Suddenly they heard a screaming noise. Running down the hall, they found a figure on the floor, with another holding an object. Turning on the lights, they found Brock wincing on the ground, with Nurse Joy holding a book, and a blush on her face.

"Oh I am soo sorry!" She apologized, helping him up.

"Need help finding him?" Croagunk shook his head, and jabbed Brock with a poison jab.

Narrowing her eyes, she muttered to herself, "I'm never going to get over that…."

Running down the halls, Ash, Dawn, and Lily ran out of the rooms to find the source of the commotion, "What happened?!" Ash shouted as he got to the main entrance.

Brock snuck up behind Sira, "I got booked by Nurse Joy…"

Jumping slightly, Sira backed away, "Would you stop doing that!"

He cocked his head to the side, "What?"

She shook her head, 'that idiot……" She thought as Renamon walked down the halls like a drunken man.

"Uhh, what is everyone complaining about so Early in the morning…?"

Lily explained to Renamon about the embarrassing moment. Renamon howled, noting he probably deserved it. all of them headed back to the rooms to get dressed into their casual wear. Heading over to the super contest hall, she found Wallace with a cape on his back.

Folding her arms, she smiled, "Oh is that a cape I see?"

He laughed, "Yes, yes it is! Glad you noticed!"

Nodding, she chuckled slightly, "Suits you."

Dawn looked around, "I remember this place!"

Sira looked over, "Done contests before?"

Wallace chuckled again, "She actually won the other Wallace cup."

"O Rly? Congrats Dawn." She blushed slightly, proud of herself,

"Yeah Dawn is going to be an amazing coordinator." Ash exclaimed.

Walking up to Sira, Lily asked, "What is going to happen?"

Sira smiled, "Just follow ash, he'll explain if you do not follow."

When the time came for the contest to start, Sira found that she was the last contestant to perform, Wallace was the first, and she was the last. Heading over to the chairs, she sat between Lily, and some fat guy crying on the other side.

Wallace walked onto the center of the water filled area, and threw out his Milotic. Milotic soared into the water, and came back up. Then he used aqua ring and twister to jump through, like a lion jumps through flaming rings. While levitated in the air, he used hydro pump which crashed into the twister and then mixed both shines with a safe guard which made the last part of the performance just shine and sparkle so much that the sparkles even reached the audience. The audience cheered so loudly, that Lily and Renamon were covering their ears.

Ash and others stared in amazement at the beauty from the Milotic. "What a start off with the amazing performance from Wallace!" Even the crying man was cheering loudly while jumping up and down. 8 other contestants preformed, most with water Pokemon, others with flying Pokemon. Sira felt more hesitant about her performance, with each passing contestant, until it boiled down to her.

"Now we have the final contestant, P.C."

Closing her eyes, she muttered something before heading down, and entered the room.

Taking out her pokeball, she sighed, "Let's do this…"

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Jessie and James sat in the crowed. Jessie fumed with anger, "What is so important about this contest that it only allowed 8th badge contestants!" She growled, while squeezing the air out of Meowth.

James shook his head, "I don't know, but, these contestants seem to be very good, probably even better then you."

Repositioning Meowth, so that she could continue squeezing him to death, she balled her hand into a fist and punched James, "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

He whimpered, "Nothing! Just pretend I didn't say anything!"

Struggling to get free, Meowth choked, "Could you let go of me Jessie!"

Noticing him go blue, she dropped him.

"Ah thanks…."

* * *

TBC


	31. Gaping Preformance

Enjoy

* * *

As the door opened for Sira to enter the area, she took a few deep breaths, and sashayed out into the middle. The platform leading to the door dropped back into the depths of the water.

As it stated raining, Sira took another few deep breaths.

"Alright, now or never."

Putting the pokeball back into her pocket, she took out a purple one, and threw it into the air.

"GO!" poof, water sparkled around the master ball, but nothing came out.

"Is this… some kind of joke? Where is the Pokemon?!"

Wallace laughed heartily, "Ahahaha so she chose that Pokemon!"

Several people looked around to find the Pokemon. Touching the ground, Sira lashed her arms back, "Let's give em' a show of a life time!"

The water crashed into the wall at the same time she lashed her arm back, moving her arm forward, she moved the water in the direction.

"Is she… controlling the water?"

Water started to lash without her even moving, and a red glow emerged beneath the water, followed swiftly by a wave, which emerged a giant wale Pokemon, which glided behind her. The grin on Wallace's face grew as people's mouths gaped open.

Ash stared in astonishment, "How could she hold, the legendary Kyogre?!"

Touching Kyogre's face, Sira smiled and nodded. It slapped the water, forming several waterfalls that rose from the pool of water. Surfing up one of the waterfalls, she glided along the tops and circled all around the arena, before gliding back down to Sira. Using ice beam to freeze up the water falls, she let the water fully freeze, before slamming down on the ice completely shattering it.

Then formulating a hyper beam into a compacted ball, Kyogre merged it with thunder to blast into the water, electrifying not only the pool, but the water that splashed up, which finally made the final shine. After her performance finished, Kyogre dove back down into the depths of the pool, and disappeared from the underwater cameras.

Renamon licked her chops, "You know that wale would make one hearty meal!"

Lily slapped Renamon's shoulder, "Renamon don't think about eating Sira's digimon! Anyway did you see the markings on the back of its hands?"

Renamon shook her head, "Sorry I was imagining the many ways I could eat that thing, why."

Rolling her eyes, Lily replied, "It had the exact same markings on its hands, as Sira has on her hands."

Renamon shrugged, "If you're so concerned about it, we should ask her." Lily nodded,

"Hey Lily, we should go and congratulate Sira on her performance!" Ash said motioning all of them out of the door.

Heading out of the door, Sira found Ash, Lily, and others run towards her.

"Awesome preformance.... but where did you get Kyogre from?" Ash said as he slowed to a stop in front of her.

Rubbing her temples, she replied, "Caught em' why?"

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Last time we saw it, Team aqua had it."

Sira chuckled, "Oh yes, Kyogre ran away from them after destroying the pokeball it was caught in, and then I caught it promising I wouldn't use its power for greed."

Dawn cocked her head to the side, "What is Kyogre?"

"It's an ancient sea basin which controls the bodies of water. Whenever it's around or enraged rain tends to fall. If you've ever heard of legendaries, Kyogre is one of them." Brock explained.

Blasting the doors open, Wallace clapped as he drew nearer to Sira, "Bravo! What an amazing show~"

Grinning, she replied, "Nah, just a couple of gapes, surprises, you were better in the long run."

He did a flamboyant motion with his whole entire body, "I'm just amazed you used your Kyogre, last time was your Flygon was it not?"

Sira chuckled, "Yes, and the gaping mouths almost ruined the show…" Wallace laughed and left the room, when someone called him into the judging.

"So where is Kyogre?" Dawn asked.

"She's probably roaming the sea, after all what kind of trainer would I be to keep my Pokemon in a pokeball for almost a year y'know?" Dawn nodded, understanding what she meant.

"The next four contestants to battle against each other are on the board! Contestants please make your way over to the arena!" Sira spotted both her and Wallace's picture up on the wall. She was against a man named Seth, and Wallace was against a girl named Hannah.

Watching the television, she saw him use his Milotic again to fight against her Golduck. Using twister, he conglomerated it with surf to create a devastating blow for the Golduck.

"Wallace wins the battle, and makes his place to the semi finals!" Wallace walked back to the Judges place.

"Will P.C and Seth please make it to the arena!"

Picking up one of her pokeballs, she moved swiftly to the arena. Seth stood there ready with his Cacturne. Sira threw her pokeball, as Empoleon emerged.

"Empoleon, use drill peck!"

Seth smirked, "Cacturne dodge, and use Needle arm!" Dodging Empoleon's drill peck, Cacturne stabbed her in the side of the face with needle arm.

"Empoleon, use drill peck again."

Emoleon regained her focus and drilled right into Cacturne's stomach. Seth growled slightly, but continued,

"Cacturne Poison jab" The jab didn't affect Empoleon, so taking the advantage, Empoleon used metal claw, to throw Cacturne back. Then she used drill peck once more to fully finish him off.

"P.C wins against Seth, and will now fight against Wallace to determine who will win this special Wallace cup!"

Walking over to the other side of the arena, Wallace took out his pokeball.

"Are you ready, Sira?"

Smirking, she replied, "Any day!"

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Demidevimon flew around the trees to find sight of lily. Everytime he did though, he managed to get swiped back by a pissed Pokemon. Rubbing his head with his wing he heard a beeping noise.

"What is that?"

Looking around he spotted nothing. "Beep, Beep, Beep!" Looking under his wing he spotted a small bleeping device, and pulled it from his wing.

"Demidevimon!"

Realizing the voice he replied in stutters.

"M-master! How did you contact me here!?"

The small device opened up into a screen, "I put this on you and the other servants before sending you all off to find my star, what have you been doing for the last few days!"

Demidevimon smiled, "You will never guess what I found!"

Master sighed, "What… your brain?"

Demidevimon whined, "Master Myotismon I've found Lily."

Myotismon stopped rubbing his temples, and stared at demidevimon. "If you are messing around with me, I will~"

"No I'm serious, she's with that Creepy girl… again!" Demidevimon interrupted.

Myotismon paused for a moment "Alright then, I'll send Gatomon over, and if i find out you're lying, I will kill you~!"

* * *

TBD


	32. Water vs Fire?

Enjoy

* * *

Sira pulled out her Poke-ball at the same time as Wallace.

"Milotic!"

"Blaziken" They called out.

Wallace chuckled, "Ahh I see, your signature Pokemon!"

Sira laughed, "You too, Milotic is a pretty awesome Pokemon!"

Over in the audience, Brock made a rather questioning noise.

"What is it Brock?" Ash asked,

"Why is she using fire against water?" he asked, "Milotic will beat that Blaziken in a matter of seconds."

Ash shrugged.

Renamon drooled slightly, "That is a mighty fine big bird she has there!"

Sighing lily muttered, "Renamon, imagine what Sira would do to you if you ate her Digimon.. I mean Pokemon!"

Renamon imagined the situation, "_So you were the one who ate my Pokemon, well guess what I'm in the mood for…. FOX!" _

"Uhh…. I don't think I want to anymore…" She said clutching onto her stomach.

Back over at the battle, Blaziken narrowed his eyes to Milotic.

"Ready when you are Wallace!"

He smiled, "Milotic hydro pump!"

Floating into the air, Milotic concentrated a ball of water before shooting it off towards Blaziken.

"Blaziken dodge and use sky uppercut!" He was not quick enough and was blasted down by Milotics hydro pump. Standing up, he flamed all around him, and evaporated the water that soaked him.

"Blaziken try again."

"Milotic dodge and use Dragon pulse!" Dodging Blaziken's sky uppercut, he blasted Blaziken with dragon pulse, again falling back he regained his posture and jumped back to Sira.

"(…. Milotic has gotten a lot stronger….)" He noted before taking a deep breath. "(But this time, I will not miss…)"

Flaring his wrists and feet up, he ran towards Milotic. Grabbing him by the side, he kicked Milotic up into the air.

"Blazekin then use return!" Jumping up into the air, he struck down several blows onto Milotic, before blasting him back to the ground. Wallace stared in awe as he watched his strongest Pokemon get whooped.

"Blaziken, now use that!" Falling down, Blaziken fell down beside Milotic and cracked the ground.

Finally realizing what Sira was doing, Wallace shouted, "Milotic, get out of there now!"

"Blaziken, Use Flame tower!" Fire formed an insignia of a V with a circle around it, and rose into the air, milotic tried escaping the swirling flames, but they burned the skin that touched him. The swirling of fire blasted up to the roof covering every square inch of the Cylinder before exploding outwards, which formed tiny little embers that exploded on contact of the ground. Milotic was passed out on the ground with minimal burning, while Blaziken had burns over his hands and little flaming parts on his feathers.

Wallace stared in awe, "Amazing, even after nearly a year… that same Pokemon can wipe the ground with my Milotic!"

As Wallace walked up to Milotic, the judges announced, "I- I can't believe it, Milotic was beaten!"

Milotic opened his eyes to see Wallace smiling slightly, "You did well Milotic!"

Looking up to Sira, he chuckled, "And I have to say, if I remember correctly that move was not perfected when I battled you, but now it seems that he can use it with no problems!"

Blaziken looked away, "(I didn't want to kill Milotic, just faint him…)"

Sira translated, "He says that he didn't want to kill Milotic, just faint him."

Wallace chuckled, "Thank you, I was a little worried, after all, I knew you could use that move, but I wasn't sure if you would use it to its full power."

Sira grinned, "Wallace remember, if he used it to it's full extent, the whole entire arena might've had the explosive 360 degree attack part of it."

"P.C. wins the Special Wallace Cup!"

Ash stared in disbelief, "Wasn't it like yesterday, she got her butt kicked by Wallace's Milotic, and then in 4 moves, she beat him… with a fire Pokemon?"

Renamon shuddered slightly, "Remind me not to eat that thing…"

Blaziken panted heavily, and sat down as Wallace brought back his Milotic, and led her over to the stage.

"For winning this contest, I present this badge! And for a little extra something." He took out a sack from behind the judges table, and handed it to her.

Opening it, she found an egg. "Wallace I can't accept this!"

He smiled, "Of course you can! A little thank you! And by the way it's about to hatch, so you better catch it quick!"

Sira flinched as the egg started to crack open. "Wait is this some kind of joke!"

He laughed as a small head appeared from the egg. Sira stared at it in disbelief, "An Eevee? You have sense of humor don't you…." She sweat dropped as the Eevee looked at her.

He winked, "Take good care of it! And tell me when it evolves!" He said before giving her the badge, and patted her back. "And P.C!" She threw the pokeball at Eevee, capturing it, "Hm?"

"Have fun in your next gym battle!"

"I will… don't worry B.C!"

Grinning she left the arena after helping Blaziken up.

Ash, and others ran up to her. "That was awesome! How did you teach your Blaziken that?"

Sira sweat dropped, "Years of practice…" Blaziken nuzzled against Sira's head, "And trust."

"So what new Pokemon did you get?" Dawn asked.

Taking out her Pokeball, a small Eevee appeared.

"Awww!!!! It's so cute!!!!" Dawn gooched.

Eevee backed up, before he ran behind Sira. "(She.. scares me…)" He whined.

Rolling her eyes, she placed him back into his Pokeball. "Shall we go?"

"First, you must explain to us, why are you not called champion?" Lily said, "You said you would tell me later."

Sira sighed, "Oh yes… well, truthfully, I am still champion, I just gave my popular title to Wallace…"

"Why? wouldn't you wanna be loved? I mean you earned that title right?"

Sira shook her head to Ash's question, "Not exactly… you see, I hated seeing the depressed faces on the children that I beat… after all that victory road must've been planned out by the devil…."

She sighed before continuing, "Anyway tired of always beating the opponents, Wallace eventually came a couple of months after I became champion. He really wanted to become champion, so after I beat him, I asked him as a request from a friend, to become champion for me, doing so we created code names. His code name B.C stands for beta champion, which was a public champion that beat me, while I am P.C phantom champion the actual person people will fight against if they beat Wallace, but only those who beat Wallace will know about my existence."

Brock rubbed his chin, "But don't you think that that is almost worse?"

Sira shook her head, "Nope, because most of the people can't even pass Wallace, I've only gone against a few compared to what I used to go against… anyway all they have do is wait till I fly over and battle them… again I don't like seeing their depressed faces, but I can't travel if I'm held down."

Ash sighed, "But I'm a champion of the Orange League and I haven't been challenged."

Sira nodded, as she started to walk, "The champion of the Hoenn League is required to stay in the city for a couple of months, and it's a long way to get to the Hoenn from the Sinnoh Region. And I also had another problem with it…"

She shuddered, "I didn't like being a famous person, after all, it doesn't suit me to be on TV, but Wallace has charisma, so that's why I just gave him the title of main champion." She laughed.

A Taillow in the sky, swooped down from above, and hovered in front of Sira.

Holding a piece of paper in its mouth, it said "(Delivery!)"

Sira took the piece of paper out of its mouth, before handing the Taillow a berry.

"What does it say?" Brock asked, when her jaw gaped open.

"What the hell?! 3 WEEKS?!!!"

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Demidevimon looked around for Gatomon, "Gatomon where are you?"

"Right here you bowling ball, now where is the star?"

He grinned, "She went this way." He chirped, pointing in the direction of Hearthrome city.

"You know if you lie, master will burn you or worse." She said as they ran down into the city.

"What the hell?! 3 WEEKS?!!!" turning they spotted Sira, and others.

"Demidevimon, you never told me this was where o creepy one was!"

He smiled, "See I wasn't lying."

"I haven't seen~….." Right on target, she spotted Lily trying to see what was in the letter. Patting his head, she replied, "Nice going bowling ball, maybe your stupidity can be used as a gift after all."

Pressing a button, she heard Myotismon grunt, "Master, Demidevimon was right, the star is here!"

A venomous aura appeared behind them, "Hmm… so you was telling the truth after all." He cackled.

"Why did you not believe me in the first place!"

Frowning, he growled, "You've lied to me once or twice about things, I needed a more trustworthy eye witness to tell me." He kept his frown, "Now to just snatch her when that Creepy twerp is not looking!"

Gatomon smiled, "That should be easy right?"

"...........I still want you both to keep an eye on her, and report to me where she is, and don't get yourselves caught!"

* * *

TBC


	33. Shannon!

Enjoy

* * *

Lily tried to grab the piece of paper from Sira, "What does it say!!"

Sira sighed, and ripped up the piece of paper, "Nothing, but we have to split our separate ways…" She told Ash.

"But we just met up again!" he retorted.

Sira shook her head, "A friend of mine… called Rosabelle is holding a ball, at the Fetchielding manor, and she wants me to attend."

Ash perked up, "Wait a minute! We can go with you, I have to get my next badge!"

Sira pondered, "You're right."

Ash grinned again, "And I never got to visit Iron Island, so we could travel there before heading back to the Fetchielding manor!"

Sighing, she smiled, "Alright, and by the way, the dance is for anyone, so you can come if you would like."

He nodded, "I'll think about it!" They continued on, out of the city, and towards Canalave city, but they were temporarily stopped.

"Prepare for~"

Sira continued walking, "Hey, Don't ignore us!" James shouted.

Grabbing her arm, she slapped his hand away.

Frowning, she backed away from him, "Do what, listen to your recital?"

He frowned as well as her, "Where did you get Kyogre?"

Her eyes narrowed to slits, "Why do you wanna know?"

"That Pokemon is a legendary!"

Glaring at each other, she muttered "I don't have to answer to you… but" She glowered at him, "I dunno why a thief like you cares… but Kyogre's been with me for two years alright! And never once has it complained…!"

He flinched slightly from her glare.

"Blaziken, use return!" Flaring up his hands and feet, all three of them fled the scene.

Making a small growling noise, she walked away. "Lily, Ash, let's go…" Placing the badge into her bag, they traveled two weeks before reaching Jublife.

In that meantime, James got a note, that he would be meeting Rosabelle in 4 days before the ball, and they attacked Ash on a regular basis.

Reaching the Pokemon center in Jublife, Sira noticed a familiar figure.

Stopping, Lily bumped into her back, "Hey Sira, why did you just suddenly stop?"

"Shannon?"

The so called Shannon turned around as her eyes widened, "Rio??"

Sira grinned, "Shal!"

Heading over to Shannon, both of them smiled, "How've you been?" They said in unison.

Lily cocked her head, "Sira, who is this?"

"Shannon, an old friend of mine, man how long has it been, nearly a year?"

Shannon nodded, "Yeah, I haven't heard from you, last thing I heard was that you left to go to the Sinnoh region, and that was around 8 months ago." She laughed. "I see your Balzekin's with you as well!"

Sira smiled, "Nah, just for the moment, How about a battle then?"

Shannon grinned, "What, against little ol me?" She battered her eyelashes in a joking way.

Sira rubbed her chin, "Nu, ur Pokemon ya dunderhead!"

"Alright then," She raised a finger in the air, "But you win if you beat me with your Blaziken alone!"

Sira grinned, "Alright, as long as he's up for it."

Blaziken flared his wrists, "(I am...)"

"He's up for it, but where to station the battle."

Brock stared, "But wasn't that flame tower already damaging enough, I mean it burned him good."

"Brock, in the two years I've been a trainer, I know my Pokemon's limits, Shannon shouldn't be a big deal!"

Shannon chuckled, "Underestimating me are we?"

Shaking her head, Sira replied, "If I remember correctly the last time we met your weakest Pokemon was just evolving to its last stage."

"This is true… anyway let's get going!" They followed Shannon out to an open meadow. Shannon took out her pokeball as Brock counted down, for them to start battling.

"Typhlosion!" Typhlosion appeared out of the pokeball. Blaziken stood forward, and flared his wrists.

"Typhlosion use flamethrower!" Typhlosion opened its mouth and sent a wave of flames towards Blaziken.

Dodging the flames, Sira nodded, and he used return fainting Typhlosion.

"Oh damn, that Blaziken is still as powerful as ever!" She laughed as she brought back her fainted Typhlosion.

"Don't you care that your Typhlosion fainted?" Sira asked.

"I'm not happy, but knowing your Pokemon I'm just surprised he didn't die!"

Taking out her next pokeball, she called, "Absol!" Absol appeared, slightly flinching from Blaziken's focused glare.

"Blaziken, double kick." Jumping into the air, Blaziken shot a kick from above, then spun around and hit Absol in the side, fainting her.

"Dang... That Blaziken is incredibly powerful Sira, I mean, two of my Pokemon, down in 2 attacks from yours."

Sira shrugged, "Have you forgotten about how many months I trained before fighting against the elite four."

Sharron laughed, throwing out Banette. Turning to the others that were watching the battle, she pointed to Sira, "This girl owns making domino's fall."

"Shannon, they know I'm champion already."

"Yeah but do they know how you knocked the elite four and the previous champion down with two Pokemon?"

"How about if I lose, then you tell them that alright?"

"Sure thing hun! Banette use shadow sneak!" Banette disappeared into the shadows and blasted Blaziken from beneath. The force from the blow threw him off of his feet and sent him crashing into a tree.

"Blaziken!" He had not yet recovered from the previous flame tower, but forced himself up. Flaring his hands, he used fire blast, and sent a spiral of fire in the direction towards Banette, once again fainting it.

"Dang, this is my last Pokemon…"

Sira cocked her head to the side, "Why I thought you always carried six?"

"I do, but, I have an egg with me… and that counts as one, so I'm only allowed 5 right now…"

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "What kind of Pokemon?"

Shannon shrugged, "Dunno, I went over to the daycare, and they said they had a Pokemon egg, that someone left, and they thought I would do well with caring for it, so I have no idea what it could be..."

Sira smiled, "I got a nice little gift from an old friend as well,"

Eevee appeared from behind Sira, "Well I'll be, it seems your cat hatred has disappeared a little bit."

Sira shook her head, "No it's not feline enough for me to dislike it, but Wallace does like to give prizes doesn't he?"

Shannon agreed, "Yeah, how is he anyway?"

"Good, beat him in the contest, seemed happy I beat him." Shaking her head, she continued, "He's… special…"

Bringing out her Mantine, she ordered it to blast Blaziken with hydro pump. Blaziken wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack and took a front on attack, dowsing him. Trying to get up with all of his might, he fell back down.

"Blaziken!" Sira and Shannon stared in shock.

"Did he just, faint?" walking over to him, and she shook him slightly with her hand.

His eyes stirred slightly, "(Sorry Sira… The flame tower took too much outta me…)"

She patted his head, "You did well." Taking out another pokeball, she threw out Luxray, "He's fainted Shannon!"

Shannon stared in shock, "Is he ill? One attack would've never done that to em'"

Smiling slightly, she replied, "He used flame tower like I mentioned earlier, remember I had barely taught him to use it when I last saw you."

Shannon pondered for a moment, before finally remembering, "Oh yes, the 360 degree attack that almost wipes out the Pokemon, I remember now!"

Sira grinned a little more, "Well he's mastered it, with the help of houndoom."

Shannon clicked her fingers, while stamping her foot at the same time, "Darn, I've never seen that! You have to show me when he's all better again."

"I will, I will, anyway let's get back to the battle, Luxray el la el el!" Luxray nodded, and used oncoming clouds to electrify himself, and then ran towards Mantine with a mouthful of electricity. Manentine didn't have enough time to escape the attack, and was bitten with the electricity. Falling down, Mantine transferred back to its pokeball.

Bringing luxray back, Sira sighed, "A loss is a loss…"

Ash looked to both of them, "Wait, didn't you beat her Pokemon? How did you lose?"

Shannon interrupted what Sira was about to say, "Because she was supposed to beat me with Blaziken alone, and if he hadn't used flame tower, he woud've beaten me six times to Sunday…" She sighed before continuing, "Anyway because I won I can tell you how Sira obtained the champion title if you would like to know."

They nodded, Sira interrupted Shannon this time, "But lets head back to the city before we do…"

Agreeing, they walked back to the city.

"Well you see, Sira had trained for about half a year before heading into the elite four… she was so terrified of losing that her Pokemon were incredibly powerful afterward. Well I was there, taking on some of them, and I noticed her enter, after what she told me, it took her what… three weeks before you got into the city?"

Grudgingly, she nodded as Shannon continued, "Anyway, she started the battles off with her Blaziken, and from there, each Pokemon fell without a second glance, I mean with just her Blaziken, and Kyogre, she beat them in less then 15 minutes."

She laughed before continuing, "If I hadn't been beaten by Steve, the previous champion, then I would've thought of him as a joke… I mean in one attack each pokemon, she managed to defeat all of his steel pokemon… but then again, steel rusts in humid climates."

She paused for a moment, "Which reminds me… do you still have that Metacross?"

Sira nodded, "I do, but I handed it over to the Fetchielding manor, after all, they said they would hold him for me, because after all, a champion can only use the Pokemon that she/he used when fighting against the previous champion."

Shannon and Sira laughed as they entered the Pokemon center again.

"Which reminds me as well, I heard your getting ~ mph?"

Placing her hand over Shannons mouth, she glared slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked.

Shaking her head frantically, she replied, "Nothing, just friend business." She explained as she dragged Shannon into one of the dorm rooms.

"Don't mention James around them alright!"

Shannon shrugged. "Do the walls have ears?"

Sira looked away, "Shal remember, I disappeared for 9 years, claimed to be dead, remember? You found out because of my hands, but don't forget, James is also re-engaged to that woman." She shuddered.

"But I heared from Michael, you're re-engaged to him."

Slapping her own face, Sira nodded, "I know…hey wait how did you find out"

Shannon winked, "Don't worry hun, I have the perfect thing for you!"

Taking out a few books from her bag, she handed them to sira, "These are dating books, they should help you work with him again, after all, you've gotten a little… different since 9 years ago."

Sira glowered, "Tis not my fault okay?"

Raising her hands in the air, she nodded, "Alright, I believe you… anyway, I just hope you can pull this off. Now it's time for me to get back to the Jhoto, after all, I was just about to fight against the 8th gym leader, wish me luck hun!"

She hugged Sira quickly, "Oh and here's my number, I know your digidex has a phone, so I need to keep contact with you!" She handed Sira her number, and waved, "Goodbye hun, talk to you later!" with that she headed out the door.

Shaking her head, sira too walked out of the room and back into the main hall.

"Whoa, did you do anything to her, she just ran out of here in an instant?" Lily asked as she saw the doors close.

"No, now if you excuse me I'm going to bed, it's already 8 PM" All of them bid each other goodnight, as Sira walked over to the counter, and handed Nurse Joy all of her Pokeballs. she placed them in the cupped slots.

"Alright all done, we hope to see you again!"

Sighing, Sira placed the pokeballs back into her bag, and really headed towards the dorms.

Lily yawned, "Well Renamon, let's go to bed!"

heading into the same room as sira, she slipped off her jacket, and walked over to where sira was reading, "What are you reading?"

Sira turned away, and muttered, "Nothing, just go to bed…"

Picking up a book called, "Kisu Kisu Desu Desu, she looked inside, and flinched from one of the phrases, "What the hell?"

* * *

It read:

* * *

"Ken, oh how I love the way your blue, shining eyes look in the moonlight."

"Oh Karin, you are as beautiful as the stars, sun and moon!"

"Oh ken!"

"Oh Karin!"

The next description implies a hot kiss.

* * *

Lily stared in disgust, "You actually read this stuff Sira?!"

Sira growled, "No, this was given to me by Shannon!"

Lily grinned evily, "Don't lie Sira, you enjoy sappy romance novels!"

Sira glowered, "Lily….Give me the book…" She said dangerously.

Lily laughed, "If you can catch me!"

Jumping from her bed, Sira grabbed Lily's waist sending them both chrashing to the ground.\

"Lily give it back!!!" Sira shouted,

"NEVER!!!!" Lily laughed as she tried to break free from Sira's grasp.

"I didn't want to use this on you but!" She started to tickle lily under the neck, and her armpits, "Call mercy when your willing to give the book back!"

Lily laughed so hard she started to cry, "Alright, Mercy! MERCY! AHAHA IT TICKLES!!!!!"

Grabbing the book, Sira got up while Lily gasped for air,

"That was just evil Sira," She gasped.

"It's your fault for not listening to me, I won't torture you, but going outside with a book that I have to muscle my way past the gag reflex with, I will never let you leave the room, even if it kills me!"

Staring at her now empty hand, she heard Renamon snort.

"I will be with you, for ever and ever, no mantter what it costs, because ken…. I love you sooooo much!"

Renamon howled with laughter, "Oh Royal Omnimon, who writes this crap!"

Sira sighed, "Dunno, Delusional people."

"Sira why are you reading these?"

Sira looked away, "Remember those papers I was working on a couple of weeks ago, Around the time team aqua took you?"

Lily nodded regretfully, "Well, the Rosabelle I mentioned, is actually me… I'm engaged to James again….."

Lily laughed, "Are you serious? There is no way that you can convince him you are not Sira!"

Sira smiled, "Trust me, you won't even know it's me!"

"Wait why would you be engaged to James? I mean, he's a pushover… oh wait.."

Sira sighed, "Listen, just go to bed, we're going to the manor tomorrow, then I'll explain…"

* * *

TBC


	34. Reyna The Rebellious

Enjoy

* * *

Walking over to the boats that docked across the island of Canalave city Sira and Ash turned to each other, "Well, I guess this is where we split for a little bit."

Ash said, Sira nodded, "Good luck on the 5th battle, by the way remember, Byron loves holes, so use that as an advantage." She laughed.

Lily cocked her head, "Who likes holes?"

"The next gym leader ash is up against, and the one I beat before you came… anyway, see you later!" Ash nodded as he, Dawn, and Brock docked one boat. Sira and Lily docked one, with Fetchielding province on it.

Once inside Sira placed her bag to the side, and sat onto one of the chairs,

"so we're heading back to your fathers place?"

Sira nodded.

"Hello we're glad to have you on board today, this trip will take 2 hours to reach the Fetchielding Island, please keep your hands in the boat at all times, and please do not jump off, there are Sharpedos in the water, and they will most likely be hungry."

Handing Lily a bar of chocolate and Renamon, some of the extra food she had in her bag, they sat in contented silence for about an hour.

"So, Why are you engaged to James again?"

Sira sighed, "I was originally engaged to him… it's just, the time I left this world, and fell into the Digimon world, he got re-engaged to another woman." She said coldly, "Anyway so I'm just getting re-engaged to him, as a different person."

"Again, Sira, how do you plan on fooling him?"

She smiled, "You'll find out Lily…"

After reaching the Fetchilding Island, they got off of the boat to be greeted by Michael.

"Ah Lily, Sira I was expecting you two!"

"Hello dad, glad we met your expectations."

He guffawed, "Yes, Yes, now let's get inside to talk about events!"

Following him inside, he motioned for them to sit down on the couch in the main lounge. "So Sira, are you ready for tomorrow?"

Sira rose up her hand, "Dad you don't have to call me by my fake name, and Lily already knows it."

He chuckled, "I know, but if James were to come, I could accidentally call you riona, and then what would we say?"

She sighed, "You make a good point… anyway how did you get him to sign the engagement papers? I scare him to death"

Michael chuckled, "A little convincing, and I don't think you did, I think the name Rosabelle did."

Sira sweat dropped, "So remind me again why I am to be called that?"

"The Hamiltons refused to allow him to get a new fiancé without the name being similar to Jessiebelle!"

Sira shuddered, "Please do not mention that name around me, that woman…"

"Huh? What about her?"

"It is nothing for you to concern yourself about, Lily." They said in unison.

Michael then clapped, "Alright, Lily, how about you find a room where you would like to sleep while I talk to Sira, and please do not go into one of the rooms that have dark brown, almost black doors, those are for the maids." He laughed, as he pulled Sira aside.

Renamon sniffed around, "What do you bet that there is a mountain full of food around here?"

Lily sighed, "Renamon not today, if Michael is anything like Myotismon, he could possibly kill you…"

Renamon sweat dropped, "Ah… you make a good point…"

"Another trainer? What are you doing here?"

Lily looked above to see someone standing behind the railing on the second floor.

The girl headed down the stairs. "Plus you have a digimon…"

Lily stepped back, "How do you know about the existence of Digimon?"

A fishlike Digimon appeared behind the red headed girl, "I too have one."

Coelamon sighed, "Reyna, try to be a little nicer…"

She growled slightly, "Quiet Coelamon… now why are you here? Trainers, not tamers are allowed here?"

Lily narrowed her eyes, "I came here with a friend, who wants to know?"

Reyna scoffed, "Another tamer? Jeeze too many people have been coming recently, it's all because of that stupid ball…"

Lily cocked her head, "What is so stupid about it?"

Reyna sighed, "My stupid father is hosting it… god if I were the main hostess of that party, I would be so embarrassed…"

Lily narrowed her eyes to slits, "Hey don't speak about Michael that way…" She muttered as she continued, "He's infinity times better then Myotismon…"

Reyna glowered, "How do you know Myotismon?"

Lily looked away, "Never mind."

Back to Sira and Michael, "So that is decided. You can leave now Sira."

She nodded.

"Oh by the way, Reyna has come home again after leaving for 4 months, she's been acting rather weird since she's left 2 years ago, and no matter what I do I can't seem to get through to her… do you think as her older sister, you could talk with her?"

Sira nodded again before leaving.

Back to Lily and Reyna, both of their voices started to rise.

"What, you actually WANT to work with Myotismon?!"

Reyna nodded, "Yeah I've heard he's an amazing fighter!"

Lily snorted, "Have you lost your brain? That man tortures several people! Gosh I would much prefer to live here!"

Reyna shook her head, "What, having absolutely no privacy? Getting engaged to someone you don't want to marry, or never leaving the manor or the island?! No not me!"

Lily sighed, "That all sounds better then living with him!"

Reyna scoffed, "No, my father is a pathetic excuse, he only got rich from my mother!"

Lily slapped her, "….You really don't know how lucky you are to have such an amazing person for a father!"

"Reyna, I hear you are planning to go back to the Digiworld again…" Sira said, stepping in front of Lily.

Reyna's eyes narrowed, "Riona… why are you here?"

Sira sighed, "I have a ball to attend here, after all I've gotten re-engaged."

"What to an ass?"

Sira shook her head, "Follow me.."

Reyna scoffed, "No."

Grabbing her arm, Sira dragged Reyna into another room by force, "Reyna listen, as an older sister I DON'T want you going back to that Digiworld…" she said flatly letting go of her grip on Reyna's arm.

"Why." she muttered, "Why do you get to go to the Digiworld, but I never get to! The only times I get to when I escape from my room!"

Sira glared, "Reyna, why would you want to go there, it's filled with dangerous viruses and your Coelamon hasn't even evolved to champion form!"

Reyna growled, "Why would I want to? Mom and dad always tell me I'll die there, but you went missing for 9 years and returned completely safe!"

Sira sighed, "You just want to go there because I went there and survived?"

"Its better then being cooped up in this hell hole… after all, mom and dad always want to control my life!"

Sira's anger control snapped and she threw Reyna to the floor, and yelled in her face, "You think I wanted this?! I barely survived in Digiworld several times, plus my Digimon was not the only one to aid me! You have no IDEA of the dangers! so stop acting like a PETULANT CHILD AND GROW UP!"

Reyna looked away, "It's still better then being here….and getting married to that poofter…"

Sira growled, "Reyna, if I had the choice of going to the Digiworld or staying here, I would stay here any day!"

Reyna shouted, "Yeah but I'm not you! You have no idea what I'm going through! You lived in freedom, wilderness, not having to worry about papers, school, or getting married!"

Holding all her anger, Sira suppressed the punch she was about to make. "…….Fine… but don't come running to me if you die, I have already warned you…"

Letting go of Reyna, she stood up as Reyna stomped out into the halls.

Running away from the door, Lily and Renamon, walked back over to the room, "Sira…"

Sira glared at Lily, "Lily, you shouldn't have listened in on that…" She said in a muttered tone.

Lily looked down, "I'm sorry……"

Sighing, Sira patted her on the head, "I shouldn't be angry with you… it's not your fault, it's my sisters…"

Lily looked up at her in shock, "That was your sister?! How are you two that different?!"

Sira closed her eyes, "Siblings do have different personalities from one another, anyway, I'm going to go train, I'll be by the grassy Meadows If you want me…" She smiled.

Lily looked at Renamon, "Do you think we should follow her?"

Renamon shook her head, "Despite how curious I am, I don't think she wants to be bothered, and I'm not sure I want to bother her…"

Nodding in agreement, Lily then said, "Then how about we take a look around the manor, after all it is 3 stories high. Heading down one corridor, they found several rooms. Going down several more, they found one with no rooms along the walls, but one at the very end.

"Hm? Why do you think there is only one room here?"

Renamon shook her head, "Dunno, Maybe we should look inside?"

* * *

TBC


	35. Early Preparation

Enjoy

* * *

Heading inside of the room, they found a queen sized bed, with a dresser, desk, bookshelves, and a small chest beside the set of bookshelves.

Renamon sniffed around the room, "This room smells… well… it doesn't really have a smell…"

Lily looked around, until she spotted an unfinished math on the bed. Next to the math was a small book.

Picking it up, she looked at the date of the entry, "November 6th xxxx (sat) today is my 8th birthday, I can't wait to spend the whole day playing outside with….."

Renamon stopped shuffling through what she was looking at, "Does it continue?"

Lily shook her head, it says nothing more…" "We'll I've found something, look at this."

Renamon held a small piece of paper to Lily, who took it and looked at it.

"Is this Reyna's room?"

Renamon shook her head, "The baby's eyes are yellow, not green."

Lily sighed.

"_**And what are you doing with my diary LILY?**_"

Lily yipped as she turned her head to see Sira flaring with anger.

"I didn't read much just something on November 6th!"

Sira sighed, "You mean that day…."

Staring at the picture, she glowered, "Is that a picture of James and I?"

Lily shook her head, "No, it's a picture of a baby."

Snatching the picture from her, she looked at it, "Oh, this is a picture of me."

Both of them stared at her gob smacked. "Are you SERIOUS, that can't be you, you have blue hair with red eyes, not red hair with yellow eyes."

Sira chuckled, "Lily that was before I was infused, remember I wasn't always infused with a sea basin."

Lily winced slightly, "Oh yeah, I forgot, but that wouldn't mean that your hair color would change?"

Sira chuckled a little louder, "Actually it was rather funny, but slightly scary for my parents around that time because after I was infused with the orb, all of my hair fell out, and within a week it grew out to be blue, instead of red. They guessed it was because of the orb, but strangely my eyes changed red despite the fact that Kyogre has yellow eyes."

Lily sighed, "Sira, you truly are special, changing the color of your eyes and hair…. That's just special."

A bell rang throughout the halls. Placing the diary and picture onto the bed, Sira motioned for them to leave the room. Heading into the dining room, they sat down to a table full of food.

Renamon licked her lips, "Is this all for me- I mean us?"

Michael laughed, "Yes! And Sira, James will be here soon, the boatman told me that he is on his way."

Sira inhaled some of her food choking slightly, "That's great to hear…" She coughed, before swallowing the piece of fish down.

Lily smiled as she watched Renamon chow down on the food at a horrific pace.

"Oh and Lily, please avoid the main lounge, dining room, and some of the training grounds, after all, Sira will be introducing herself as Rosabelle tomorrow."

"Yes Michael." Lily chirped as she munched down on food as well. Standing up first Sira headed to bed, lily was about to follow but Michael asked her to stay afterward. Mrs. Fetchielding left with Isa, and all of the maids cleared up.

"So I hear from Sira and Vincent, that your father is abusive?"

Lily looked away, "Yeah, something like that…"

"Please tell me what he looks like? I must know so that just in case he comes to the ball, we can catch him and take him out without you getting harmed."

Lily sweat dropped. "I don't think my father would think to come here."

"we can still capture him if we see him."

Sighing she pondered, "He has blond hair slicked back, blue eyes with a red mask over just the eyes. Pale skin, sharp teeth kinda like a vampire, a weird looking outfit that came out of the 80's, and a black cape."

Michael pondered, "Alright, that shouldn't be too hard to find. You may go now." He smiled. Renamon slightly had a spazz attack, along with Lily shuddering.

"Okay." Leaving the room with Michael, she spotted James come through the main entrance.

"Ah Jameson! How are you?"

He smiled slightly, "Nervous to the core, and slightly terrified…"

Looking over, he spotted lily, "Is the creepy twerp here too…?"

Lily shook her head, thinking about what Sira would do to her if she told James that she was here.

"She's actually here early for the ball, we invited her because she didn't know how to dance and we thought it would be a good thing for her to get some practice!"

Patting James on the back, he continued, "Now get some rest lad! Tomorrow you will meet Rosabelle."

Anyone could see the fear in his eyes.

Once Michael the hall, James fiddled slightly with his gloves, "Have you seen this woman?"

Lily shook her head, thinking up an excuse, "She's in her room I think, but it would probably be best not to go in…"

Renamon grinned, "He's going to have one heck of a party." She cackled, after he left the corridor.

"Renamon, can you sniff Sira out?"

Renamon glared, "why?"

"I want to talk to her…"

Rolling her eyes, she started to sniff the air, "Alright, found it. Follow me."

Heading over to one of the rooms on the second floor, Lily knocked on the door, that Renamon told her to knock on.

Opening the door, Sira spotted lily, "What do you want lily, I need to finish with preparations."

"Can I talk with you?" Sira's eyes softened,

"…. Sure. Come in.." Turning on the overhead light, she motioned for lily to sit onto one side of the bed.

"So how do you really plan on convincing him? I mean he's here in the manor right now…"

Sira dropped her book, "This soon? Wow, two hours have past, giddy aunt…" She sighed, "Trust me, I know what I am talking about when I say, you won't recognize me, after all, it will actually be rather hilarious on your part."

"are you nervous?"

"Lily, it's me, do I ever get nervous?"

Lily laughed. Sira placed some shoes into her wardrobe.

"So what room is this anyway?"

Sira turned her head to see Lily looking around.

"This is my new room, the other one will be preserved until James finds out who I really am."

Lily cocked her head, "Why would you want him to find out?"

Sira laughed, "It's the same as why are you asking a lotta questions, don't worry about it, I've been preparing this for a while."

Lily's smile faded, "And what about your sister?"

Sira looked away, "No need to worry about her, if she goes, I can't stop her, all I can do is let her learn the hard way…"

"Even if it kills her?"

Lying onto the bed, Sira pulled the covers over her body, "Yeah.... Listen I have to get up early so we should go to bed."

Lily looked at her hesitantly before asking, "Can I sleep on the floor in here? I've been getting strange vibes."

"It's probably nervousness, but if you fell it will do you well I guess. One more thing…" Lily stood up, waiting for a response, "Could you turn off the lights since your standing?"

She heard a click and darkness filled her mind and room.

* * *

TBC


	36. New Fiance Rosabelle

Enjoy

* * *

Waking up around 8 the next day, Sira crawled out of bed to spot Lily curled up on the floor beside Renamon. Picking up her stuff, she left a note in Lily's hand and left the room. Not long after Lily stirred from her slumber, and noticed the note in her hand when she went to stretch. It said something along the lines to tell her to go over to the kitchen and ask Michael to cook some chocolate pancakes for her. Eyes widening, Lily woke up Renamon when she jumped up for joy.

"Why are you so happy Lily…?" She grumbled.

"Chocolate pancakes!" She cheered as she ran out of the room. Smelling the familiar smell of cooking chocolate she ran into the kitchen to find James in his trousers, and holding a can of coke.

"Are you making chocolate pancakes?" Lily asked Michael, slightly hyper.

Michael laughed, "Yes I am Lily." Renamon walked in the room not long after Lily came in with her little spazz attack.

"So when does my doom come?" James asked, taking a sip of the coke.

"Right after breakfast, after all, a man cannot present himself on an empty stomach, or in white pants!" Michael guffawed.

James groaned slightly, "Cheer up lad, I hear she is a special one!"

Doom marks started to form over him.

After breakfast, male maids took James into a room and dressed him into a suit. Coming out, he was taken over to the main lounge.

Lily who was asked to stay out of the room, looked from across the hall. Stairs that lead down into the halls started to creek slightly.\

A figure emerged, and stood in front of James. "U-um i-it's nice to meet you…"

Lily and Renamon stood there gob smacked "Don't tell me….. That's Sira….?"

"Renamon there is no way! Sira would NEVER wear a dress…"

"M-my name is Rosabelle…" Rosabelle stuttered with a very pronounced Irish accent.

They both screamed so high that not even Houndoom's could pick up the pitch.

'It is Sira.' They thought in disbelief. Rosabelle had a white faceless mask over her real face. She wore black gloves that accompanied a blue and gold dress.

A slight blush crept over James' cheeks, "James."

She bowed slightly.

Michael laughed, "Well then I shall leave you two~"

He guffawed before walking out into the halls.

Sitting down, Rosabelle, placed both hands onto her lap, "So… what kind of Pokemon do you own?"

Lily nearly gagged at the sight of a Spanish accented woman that could make baby's cry, into and Irish accent woman that turns into the baby that cries.

"Well I have a Growlithe, Carnevine, and a Mime Jr."

Rosabelle made a giggling noise, "Aww, I'd love to have a Growlithe."

Renamon had to walk out of the hall, and find food before she died from all that she learned about Creepyness.

"What about you?" Eevee appeared from behind the couch, "I have an Eevee."

The day turned to evening, where they had dinner, Renamon chowed down ignoring the disgrace that is Sira in front of her.

Finally when night came, Lily stormed into Sira's room, "Okay what the hell was that?!"

Sira laughed, placing her dress onto the hanger, "Let me guess, I was right?"

Renamon cried, "You ruined my perfect image of you Sira, now i'll never look at you the same way!!!!"

Sira chuckled, "Now you know I was serious."

Lily shook her head, "The dress, the stuttering, and the tripping on him, Omnimon could you do a better job of acting innocent?"

Sira sighed, "Trust me, I think my brain gradually died, anyway get used to it, I'm going to be acting this way in the next three days. Tomorrow is the dancing, you will also have to learn so be ready."

Lily lifted her hands protectively in an x form in the front of her face. "When I die Sira! There is no way anyone is making me dance!"

Sira grinned evilly, "Oh Lily, that can be arranged easily, and then I can bring you back!"

Lily sweat dropped, "Okay... now I know you are back to normal."

Sira snorted out steam. "Of course, the stuttering is part of the act silly little Lily."

She chuckled, patting Lily's head. After talking for a little while they both headed off to bed.

Next day they were in the dance hall, "And spin!" Michael sat on one of the chairs as he watched Rosabelle and James dance.

Lily sat next to him, "Is dancing always like this?"

Michael laughed, "No, no, they just have to practice because they will be the first to dance. Kinda like the leaders of the dance."

Rosabelle walked over to Lily, "Lily… would you like to try? (Refuse and I will ask Michael not to give you any more chocolate)"

Lily glared and mouthed, "(you wouldn't dare!)"

Pulling up her mask so that her mouth would show, she mouthed, "(Oh yes I would, remember this is just an act!)"

Lily sighed.

"So Lily, will you join us?"

Sighing, she stood up. "Alright…" Smiling, Rosabelle helped Lily off of her feet and led her over to the main part of the ballroom.

Michael stood up, "I'll teach her Rosabelle."

Lily mouthed to Rosabelle, "(Sira no, no, he looks like Myotismon, the mere thought is wrong!)"

Rosabelle giggled, "Alright Michael… I'll get back to my own dancing…" Heading back over to James, Lily stood there shell shocked.

"Naturally the man would place his hand on the back of the woman's waist but I won't do that to you, just hold onto my hands." Lily hesitantly took his hands, and freaked out as he started to move his feet, "This is the classical waltz."

Lily freaked out as she moved awkwardly. "I can't do this!"

"Nonsense, if you can do a simple step to step routine you can do this, just go 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3...!"

She tripped, "Gah!"

Holding her in place, he mad a small hmm noise.

"Alright then… Jameson, can you help Lily learn, it seems that I am too tall for her…"

Rosabelle sweat dropped, "Um… Michael, James is nearly 6 foot, and you're 6 foot 2… I don't think 2 inches will make a difference…"

James sweat dropped as well, "How did you measure with just sight?"

Rosabelle smiled, "I may not look it, but I'm pretty good at math."

Lily tripped up again. She tried to hold back her laughter, but a small ounce of a chuckle escaped. "Ah I just hit my funny bone." She sweat dropped when she felt Rosabelle give her a death glare.

Suddenly thumping sounds came closer to the door of the ballroom, "Master Micael! Master Michael!"

Blasting the doors open, a middle aged man ran over to Michael, "Something terrible has happened Master Michael!"

Michael stared in shock, "What Francis?"

Tears welled up in his eyes, "Lady Reyna… h-h-as disappeared!!" He exclaimed with tears falling madly from his eyes.

Michael's eyes widened, "Are you serious?!"

Rosabelle sighed, and muttered to a barely audible whisper, "That fool…."

"James, Rosabelle, Lily, lessons are over." He muttered leaving the room.

"Rosabelle, I'm sorry about Michael…"

Rosabelle shook her head, "D-don't worry about it, I'm guessing Reyna is someone important to him."

James smiled, "Yeah… Reyna is his second daughter…"

He coughed, before letting her go, "I'll go see how bad… I guess…"

She agreed, and watched as he left the room. "God another stutter and my brain will explode…" She sighed, pulling off her mask.

"I'm sorry about Reyna… Sira…"

Sira sighed, "If that stupid moron is willing get herself killed… so be it" She tugged on part of the skirt, "… and how much longer will I have to wear this dress...."

Placing the mask back on, she motioned for Lily to follow her out of the ballroom. Sira spotted Caroline and Michael sitting on Reyna's bed when they entered the room.

"Two children now…" James held hands on each of their shoulders, "Should I leave?"

Michael turned his head to see James, Sira, and lily, "I think it would be best…"

Caroline looked out the broken window, "When will that girl learn…." She sighed, exasperatedly.

Turning around, he spotted Lily and Rosabelle standing there, and led them out, "I'm sorry about this… I'm sorry about Michael.."

Rosabelle shook her head, "Like I said… it's alright…" She sighed, "Lily, let us go, and head back to one of the rooms, would you like to come?"

He shook his head. Heading back to one of the rooms, Sira took of her dress and dressed into a T shirt and ¾ pants. "Man if I see that girl again, I am going to kill her…"

Lily sat on the bed, "Sira… she talked about wanting to actually work for Myotismon, what in Omnimon's name is she on?"

Sira sighed, taking out a book from underneath her bed, "It's partially my fault…. You see when I returned from the Digiworld, Reyna showed a lot of interest in the Digiworld, and being the ignorant girl I was back then, I told her about all of the adventures I had… and then when I joined Team Aqua, she too joined one at a really young age…"

"Wait, she joined a team as well?" Lily asked.

Sira nodded, "Team aqua took me in when I started on my journey because it was a little while latter when I met up with my family again. Ponyta and Shapedo were already… well you know when I started to train… but as my sister grew, she walked along the path I regret taking… And she joined Team Magma."

"Why would she do such a stupid thing?"

"Like I said I think it was my fault for having such an adventure, but she always thought the things I thought were terrifying, exciting…, it drove me insane to find out she fell into the Digiworld, and actually too became a Beta Tester. Stars know why…"

Lily suddenly panicked, "You didn't tell her about the stars did you?"

Sira shook her head, "if I wanted to die I would… but I'm not completely suicidal."

She then looked at Lily seriously, "Promise me one thing lily…"

Lily cocked her head in confusion as sira continued, "No matter what, do not become rebellious to the point where you won't even listen to the voice of reason…. It only hurts you…"

Lily screwed up her face, "Does disobeying Myotismon count?"

Sira chuckled slightly, "He doesn't count, disobey him anytime, just don't scoff when my dad or I give you advice, cause after all, we're both so much older then you!" She laughed.

Renamon curled up on the floor, "I too will be rebellious to Myotismon, but its unbelievable how you and your sister are different." She murmured before falling asleep.

Two days passed, and Sira and James had almost fully perfected the specified classical walz, Lily finally got her way out of the dance.

In that time as well, more people started to come to the island for the dance. And like before Francis came running through the door, and announced 3 kids had come.

Rosabelle nodded, and Michael told them to meet him in here. James stopped dancing when he saw Ash, and others come in.

"What are you doing here?" Ash and James said in unison.

* * *

TBC


	37. Dance Practice

Enjoy

* * *

Both stared at each other in disbelief. Rosabelle walked up, "J-James who are they?"

He flinched slightly, "Some people that are acquaintances of mine."

Ash raised his eyebrow.

"I see, it is nice to meet you, I am Rosabelle." Both Brock and Ash took a step backwards, "Whoa isn't that name familiar?!"

Brock pondered for a moment before he made an 'ah I see' motion, "It sounds similar to Jessibelle."

James face palmed, "Please don't remind me of her…"

Dawn cocked her head, "Who's Jessibelle?"

Ash sweat dropped, "Oh yeah you didn't know, James is actually as rich as anyone can pretty much get, and Jessibelle is his fiancé, and she's very terrifying…"

James sweat dropped, "Tw- I mean Ash please be quiet."

"So who is she?" "My new fiancé…"

"Oh yeah, wasn't she the one Sira was talking about?" .

"You know Sira?"

"W-well she's kind of a friend of mine…" She muttered, shifting her left foot side to side.

He smiled slightly before shaking his head and glared to the twerps. He whispered, "Please do not tell her that I am part of team rocket…. She's a very innocent, and would probably never forgive me if she found I was a thief."

Ash raised an eyebrow, "What will you do?"

James pondered, "I'll convince Jessie and Meowth to leave you alone for a week, and trust me that will be the longest I'll probably be able to do."

Ash nodded.

Lily snickered on the chair, "Innocent…" She muttered to herself, getting another death glare from Rosabelle.

"Oh look, it's Lily!" Lily looked over to them, "Hey!" She smiled when Rosabelle prompted her.

"Where is Sira, I thought she would be here?"

Rosabelle interrupted, "She's busy… she told me she might not be here."

James sighed with relief.

Michael finally spoke, "Ah yes I finally remember you three, I'm guessing you are here for the ball?"

The three of them nodded, "Ah good, good, well then we will need to prepare dresses and suits. Francis!"

Francis came over to him, "Yes sir?"

"Please fit these three, as they will probably need proper wear." He led them out of the ballroom.

That night, Sira stretched in her room. Lily ate a bar of chocolate. "So James is afraid of you finding out his secret?"

Sira grinned evilly, "Cute isn't it!" She cackled.

Lily sighed, "I don't know why but I suddenly feel very sorry for him…"

Sira picked up her dress and hung it back up, "Don't worry about him, worry about yourself alright." She looked at her hand, and winced slightly when she touched the top part of her hand.

"Are you alright?"

Nodding, she smiled, "Yeah…"

Someone Knocked on the door, "Lady Rosabelle, you are requested to go to Michaels office, please hurry there."

Grabbing her mask, She opened her door, "I'm coming too Sira."

Sira held out a hand, "If Michael wanted you, he would've asked for you, but if I'm named Rosabelle, it most likely means I am needed there when James is around." She placed the mask on, "No matter what, please stay into the room until I get back or send a maid to give you a message, alright?"

Lily nodded hesitantly.

"Good kid," She patted Lily's head before leaving. Heading down the maze of halls, she finally found the door labeled "Michaels Office" Knocking she entered. James and Michael were sitting on chairs when she entered.

"I-Is there something you needed?" Michael Motioned for her to sit. Following orders, she sat next to James.

"You two have gotten along for three days now... and I know this sounds very quick, but Jameson, your parents have said that you two must sleep together tonight."

Both of their jaws dropped, "Are you serious?!…. I mean three days is…"

Michael nodded, "Well, I have no say in this, I'm just hosting the ball, your parents are the ones that are commanding the whole engagement." He coughed, "I personally think it is too fast as well, but your parents ordered this so it must be done… they said they believe it will strengthen your bond between each other."

Both of their jaws remained dropped, "Yeah… but.. he/she, and I…." They stuttered in unison.

He shrugged, "Like I said, I have no say in this, and they say from now on if you two are to be here or over in another manor you must sleep together as well…. Now it is getting late, you best be off." He chuckled.

They both stood up and left the room. "What do you think we should do, I know that if I don't do this… then my parents…" He thought of His other fiancé.

Grabbing his arm, she muttered, "If something scares you then we can sleep together…. But just because we sleep together does not mean we have to sleep in the same bed right…" he nodded, "But still, we've barely known each other…"

She rubbed her chin, "…. Just a second…"

Heading back in the office, she came back out a minute later. "W-We don't have to sleep together after all, but we'll be expected to the time we meet again."

He stared at her in disbelief, "What did you say to him?"

"J-Just that we really weren't ready, and so he talked it over with your parents…"

James smiled, and hugged her, "Thank you, I don't want to rush into things… because…."

She chuckled, "Don't worry about it… we should get some sleep… after all, tomorrow is the ball." He nodded, and released his hug.

"Goodnight Rosabelle."

"G'night" They both parted off.

Heading back inside of her room, she spotted Lily already sleeping on the bed. Lying down onto the floor, she fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

TBC


	38. Makeup Mayhem

Enjoy

* * *

Next morning, Sira awoke to the shifting of her body, and constant calling of her name. "Lady Riona, get up, we must get you in to your dress, it's already 12 pm!"

Her eyes grew more focused, as she spotted her old personal maid shifting her body back and forth.

"Elaine… 5 more minutes…."

Elaine sighed, picking Sira up effortlessly by the armpits, "Lady Riona, you must get changed; the ball is in a couple of hours!"

Sira groaned, "I dun wanna dance today…." She mumbled, rubbing her temples to ride of the instant dizziness she got when she was heaved upwards.

"Well you make you fell better; you have choice in the matter, now hold onto the dresser while I wake up Lady Lily!"

Holding onto the dresser, she almost passed out. That was until she heard Elaine's shrill voice constantly called Lily.

"Lady Riona, please head to the room beside the the ballroom."

Sira groaned before opening the door.

"Lady Riona!"

"What?!"

"Don't forget your dress and mask you silly forgetful girl!"

Twitching her eye and one side of her lip, she stumbled over and picked up her dress and mask.

"Anything else Elaine?"

"No my lady, Lady Lily please get up!"

Sira sighed angrily before heading down the halls to the room beside the ballroom.

"Lady Rosabelle, please let us help you with your dress."

Sira sighed, "I can get dressed myself! Now All of you OUT!!!" Cowering away from her, they did as ordered without question when she started to glow. Lily came into the room, rubbing her eyes, "That plump maid told me to come here?"

Sira sighed, "Lily can you help me? I can't reach this zipper…" Lily nodded as she walked up and zipped the dress up, "You know no matter how many times I see that…. You just don't suit dresses."

"Well to make you feel better then, your dress is over there." Sira said as she shifted part of her midnight blue dress.

Lily groaned, "Ugh…. why did they have to wake us up so early?"

"12 PM is not that early, but still I think it's cause we stayed up at 4 in the morning… anyway I think I'm getting a little more energetic…"

Renamon was the worst out of all of them. "Ugh… if I don't get food now my stomach will kill me…"

Sira threw a nearby apples to her, "Eat these, they'll at least help you until you get to the refreshments."

Renamon's eyes widened, "Refreshments?"

Sira nodded, "Yes, several refreshments, but I advise to stay away from any drink but water, the punch will most likely be spiked, or alcoholic."

Lily grunted, "How do you get into this!" Sira walked over and in a couple of adjustments the dress fitted Lily.

"How does it feel?" "A Little loose, but better too loose then too tight." She shrugged, showing signs that she too was waking up.

Renamon inhaled the apples given to her. "Lily why are you wearing a dress?!" She howled, when she finally realized Lily was just being fitted into a whit and gold linned dress.

Lily growled, "Renamon shut up…"

"Ahaha and you even went in willingly!!!"

"Renamon shut your howling screamer!!" She suddenly stopped laughing when Sira growled.

"Now Lily we must apply makeup."

Lily backed away, "Sira no! No makeup!!!" She screamed when Sira pounced onto her.

Not long after she was howling with laughter, "S-Stop ahahaha!!"

"Lily hold still I'm going to smudge it!"

"It Tickles!!!!! STOOOOP!!"

"Just wait a second! I'm almost done." Sira was Lining her eye with a thin black pencil, "there, now open your mouth, and make a giant O"

Hesitating, Lily opened her mouth. Sira then took out several lipsticks comparing them with her skin color, and finally settled with a glossy Lip-gloss instead.

"Add a little blush, and there you go…" She said standing back, "Turn around and look."

When Lily spun around, she caught her reflection, "Woah? Is that me?"

Sira nodded, "Yup." She said tying Lily's hair backing a braid.

"And your done." She smiled.

Renamon smiled, "Who are you and what have you done with Lily?"

Glaring she growled, "Don't make me want to hurt you Renamon… especially in a dress."

Renamon Raised her hands in defeat. Applying her own make up, Sira looked in the mirror and placed gold colored contacts into her eyes, before finally placing a mask the same color as her dress, which only covered the top of her nose, and around her eyes. Bringing her hair back, she tied the top layer back and left the bottom layer to rest on her shoulders.

"How do I look?" "Like Renamon said to me, who are you and what have you done with Sira?!"

Sira smiled, "Good, now we have one last torturous step." She took out two pairs of high heels. "These are a woman's nightmare, but they are requested to be worn with these dresses." Lily took the white, gold lined low heels.

Placing them on, she tripped slightly when she walked around, "Omnimon, who wears these things?!"

Sira laughed as she sashayed around the room, "You have to sashay to keep balance, it's mostly in the movement of the hips."

She held onto lily's shoulder, "Practice, and lean on me if you feel as if your losing balance."

"Sira, how do you manage to walk in those heels?!" She stared, with her jaw dropped, when she found Sira in around 4 in high heels.

"Trust me, when you live in a manor, you learn to walk in high heels… especially because my parents host a lot of parties." She chuckled

"Lady Rosabelle, Lady Lily, the ball starts in 10 minutes!" Elaine chimed.

"We'll be right there!" Sira shouted.

"How did we manage to spend 4 hours in here?"

Sira pulled on Lily's cheek, "You kept on struggling when I placed on the eyeliner. And the dress was a pain as well…"

Letting go of her cheek, Sira took off her black gloves, and placed on ones that matched her dress. Motioning for them to leave, She opened the door to the main ball. "Keep a straight back, and smile alright." She said to Lily through gritted teeth.

Lily nodded with slight shock of how many people were on the main part of the ballroom.

* * *

TBC


	39. Ballroom Madness

Enjoy (by the way I mention Rosabelle when Sira is around James, but she will be written as Sira when he is not around or in the scene)

* * *

Ash and Brock from the bottom of the steps heard the door open, Sira and lily descend the stairs.

"Oh my." Ash stared shocked when he saw Lily. "I know Ash, they both look very pretty, especially Lily."

Meeting up with them, Lily Smiled, "What do you think?"

Ash was the first to comment, "You look very pretty Lily."

Blushing slightly, she muttered, "Thanks…"

"And you look very pretty too Rosa~GACK!"

"O-Oh I'm so sorry, I-I Must've miss-stepped." She cried.

Brock muttered, "D-Don't worry about it."

"L-Lily how about we go this way, we'll meet up with you a little later." She giggled as she grabbed Lily by the arm.

"Hey, I was talking with Ash!"

Sira sighed, "Listen I don't want them finding out that I am Sira, alright?"

Lily stared off into space. "Lily?" Waving a hand in front of her face, she repeated, "Lily, is anyone home in there?"

"Oh holy Alphamon….who is that black haired, green eyed cutie?"

Sira raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Oh hello there Rosabelle, and who is this beautiful maiden beside you?"

Tensing, Sira turned around, "Jake, what are you doing here?"

Lily giggled distantly. "Heee, heee he called me beautiful."

Jake smiled sweetly, "Well for introduction…" He kneeled down. Taking her hand, and brushed his lips along her knuckles.

"Would you care to tell me your name Papillon?"

She blushed, "L-Lily."

He smiled, "Well then, Lily, I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Sira slapped his hand away, "Sorry but she is a little too young for you…"

"Oh Rosabelle, I'm just talking with her,"

Lily whispered admiring to Sira, "He's really cute!"

Sira glowered, "Don't get to familiar there..."

He shrugged, "I apologize, now I best be moving, there are other things to attend to," he smiled sweetly again to Lily, "I hope to dance with you, Lily."

Lily giggled as he walked off.

"That bastard…" Lily finally noticed Sira shaking slightly.

"Sira are you alright?"

Placing on a fake smile, she nodded, "Now I should go find James. After all the main dance should be starting soon."

Suddenly a bad feeling came to Lily, "Sira I have a bad feeling in my tummy…"

Sira narrowed her eyes, "Bathrooms are over there, please do not do it in here."

"No not that, a sensing bad feeling…"

Sira sighed, "I know, go do it over in the bathrooms."

"Sira! I'm not feeling sick, it's just bad vibes…" Her eyes then looked over to Sira, "And why do you not like Jake?"

Sira shook her head, "It's nothing Lily, just stay away from him alright?"

Pouting she looked over, to spot Jake talking with several woman. "Wait, this scene is rather familiar to me?"

Sira sighed, "He's like Myotismon…. If not worse, basically a snake ready to bite once it's charmed the mouse with its gracefulness…"

Lily chuckled slightly, "There's no way someone as nice and… hot as him could be like Myotismon."

Sira glared at her, "Never judge a book by its cover, especially one as sly and slimy as him, now I really must go attend to the dance." She muttered dryly, before heading off.

Lily jumped slightly when she felt someone poke her back. "Who?" Sweat dropping, she found Renamon holding a cake, "Have you tried any of this stuff, its awesome!"

Lily sniffed the cake in Renamon's arms, "Wait is that chocolate?!"

Renamon nodded, "Very good tasting too." Lily grabbed a piece of cake. Chewing it, she hummed,

"MMM! Michael is soo good at this stuff!" Renamon walked forward, "What is everyone moving back for?"

Passing through the crowd they spotted James with Sira… blushing. "So Rosabelle, are you ready?"

She nodded with the fake blush on her face. They started to dance, following routine they practiced before the ball. Soon after everyone started to join in with the waltz. Lily and Renamon however stalked back to the refreshments table and ate as much as they could.

* * *

Elsewhere in the ballroom

* * *

Demidevimon and Gatomon entered the ballroom, "Remember we must find Lily!" Gatomon said over Demidevimon's ravings about how the other Digimon act so strange by moving around in a very boring looking way. Rolling her eyes, she spotted someone with blue hair.;

"Aha caught you Lily." Looking down, the blue haired person rolled his eyes,

"Excuse me but I am a man, whoever this lily is tell her to get a life." He humphed before getting back to the dance.

Gatomon's jaw dropped, "Oh crap…."

Demidevimon laughed, "Aha you mistook a man for Lily!"

"Demidevimon, shut your gob, and look." Looking he spotted like over 40 people with blue hair.

"Woah did lily like multiply or something."

"No you moron, a star has to be over 25 to multiply, and she's only 13." A venomous voice came behind them.

They flinched, whimpering out a single word, "Master!"

Myotismon looked around, "Look at every single one until you find lily, and get her back here immediately!"

"Yes master!" Myotismon sighed as he touched one's shoulder.

"Pet?"

The same dude earlier turned around, "That's it, I'm getting my hair cut."

Backing away, he looked around. "This will take forever…" He sighed.

Dancing along with James, she suddenly stared with disbelief over his shoulder.

"JAAAAAAMMMEEEESSSS!!!!" A figure started running towards James and Rosabelle at 40 mph.

"Oh dear…" He muttered, tensing up. Rosabelle backed up behind him, "James you never told me that you got a new fiancé how could you!"

Sira grabbed his shirt, "W-Who are you?" She said, glaring at the ex-fiancé with murderous eyes.

"I am Jessibelle! James' Fiancé." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well last time I checked I was engaged to James."

He guarded Rosabelle, "….Rosabelle, she's dangerous…"

Jesibelle sneered, "Oh really, well I had my hands on James first!"

James sighed, "Well actually~"

"Silence I had you first!" James cowered slightly.

Rosabelle glowered at Jessibelle dangerously, "Jessibelle is it? Please leave, you were not invited."

"Not without my precious James!"

James turned to Rosabelle, "Rosabelle you should leave, I don't want you getting hurt by Jessibelle."

Rosabelle stared at him incredulously, "What?"

Jessibelle growled, "You are protecting her? Your not doing it right Jameson!"

James grew doom marks on his face, "Oh dear… Rosabelle please run."

Rosabelle stared at him, but another image made her start to comply with his reasoning, she spotted Myotismon looking around in the crowed.

"A-Alright then, but be careful…"

He smiled, and ran off into a direction with Jessibelle chasing after him saying something like he wasn't running correctly. Running over to Lily.

"Lily!" Lily turned around to see Sira.

"What?" she chimed, enjoying the food. "Look to your right…" Looking to the right, the food she had in her mouth dropped to the floor, as her stomach churned.

"My-My-Myotismon?! How did he get here?!" Sira shook her head.

"Listen hide among the crowd, and what ever you do, don't make eye contact!"

Lily panicked, "Oh Omnimon,Ii need something to drink!"

Grabbing a bottle of wine, she opened it.

Sira slapped it from her hand. "Lily you can't drink that, you're too young!"

"Sira I've just found out the the nightmare that is Myoitismon is back, I need something to calm me down!"

"Who Lily, she's over there!"

Both of their eyes narrowed, they spotted dawn point in their general direction with Demidevimon floating beside her.

"Master, She's here!" Sira sighed exasperatedly.

"DAWN YOU IDIOT!!!! Sira what should I do he's coming…"

"Just run!" Lily ran along the edge of the ball as Myotismon started to run after her.

"Come back here PET!"

"In A TRILLION YEARS!" She cried as she ran, "And what is the point in high heels!!!! They're so hard to walk in!!!"

"Lose the high heels you moron!" Kicking the shoes off, she ran even faster.

James andLlily found one another running towards each other, and hugged one another when they collide.

"Why did this have to happen to us!!!" They cried in unison.

Jessibelle, and Myotismon advanced towards the two.

"James!"

"Lily!"

"What are your bets we could get out of this alive?" Lily asked James.

"Probably 0% chance!" They both hugged each other harder.

"Get away from them you ****less panty-wastes!!"

Myotismon flinched. "Creepy twerp?" He muttered as Sira stood between the two, literally Sira, she changed before interrupting the fight.

"Who are you little girl?" Sira glowered at Jessibelle, "Sira, I've heard that you hurt Rosabelle's Fiance… after all I just got here."

She then glowered over to Myotismon, "And you! How in all the name of Wisemon did you get here! I mean are you some freaking super powered Nosferatu reject or something!"

He growled, "Step aside twerp!"

Both Lily and James hugged her legs, "Protect us!!!" They cried in unison again.

"Now I want you BOTH out of here before I count to ten, and Renamon stop eating Demidevimon, he'll give you cavities!"

Renamon spat Demidevimon out after another bone crunching bite.

"He started it!"

"I don't care who started it! I'm the one ending it! Now Leave! Before I have to resort to violence!"

Myotismon backed away, "Fine… but I will be back! And I'll capture Lily I swear it!"

"SWEAR IT MY ASS GET OUT OF HERE, AND YOU!"

She then pointed to Jessibelle, "ACCEPT IT, AND JAMES HAS A NEW FIANCE SO JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!!!"

Jessibelle flinched as well, but she didn't fully leave until Sira's mother came over,

"What is with all of the commotion?" She smiled dangerously behind the fake sweet one.

Jessibelle backed away, "Nothing… I was about to leave." She said, fleeing the scene.

The music had stopped, and everyone had pretty much stopped dancing. Both James and Lily sighed with relief, "Thank you Sira!"

She punched both of their heads, "….Both of you are Idiots, letting yourself get caught like that!!" She yelled before running out of the ballroom.

Lily was about to run after her, but Caroline stopped her, "Leave her be, Lily, she needs to calm down…. Now how about we take you two and put on some hot chocolate, alright?" They nodded.

Sira ran down the halls puffing and gagging. "Those bastards." She cursed, "How…. How did they all appear at once!?"

"Oh but Ria, don't you know, bastards are the best kind of people!"

* * *

TBC


	40. Knife and Hand

Enjoy

* * *

Sira looked around frantically, "Shi~!" She screamed when she felt arms wrap around her torso, and pushed her against the wall in another room.

Struggling she was pinned down by two hands. "Your just as struggling and annoying as you were 9 years ago Ria."

"Bastard, How many times did I tell you, not to call me by that name?!"

He chuckled menacingly, "Oh little Ria, your scaring techniques may work on that strange man, and Jessibelle, but I know your fears and worries."

She struggled as she felt her gloves tear off of her hand. "Let go of me or I'll~!"

"And you'll what?" he interrupted.

She growled, "Or I'll rip you limb from limb!"

Hhe smirked, "Ah yes, the Sira I've heard about from 2 years ago, all threat no action, like I said I'm not afraid of you." He chuckled.

She felt her stomach flop. "Jake…. Let. Go. Of. ME!"

He kissed her for a second and then pulled away, "And darling Riona why ever would I do that, after all, you've been a bad girl."

She glowered at him murderously, "You snake!"

He dug his fingers into her right hand as she squirmed frantically. "Oh really, but I'm not the monster here, after all, I don't control water like you do."

Releasing his tightened grip on her hand, he pushed her away from the wall. "Now stand there like a good girl."

Her body shook all over as he took out a hidden knife from his pocket, "Remember this?"

She squirmed again, but his grip was too tight. Cutting part of her hand, she held back a scream. He laughed as the blood from the markings increased.

"I've always hated these hands you know, such monstrous power that no one should own." He smiled wryly.

Balling her hand into a fist she punched him dead in the cheek, which made him release his grip on her.

"Get back here you little~" Throwing the knife, he sliced her shoulder before she kicked him in the rocks, and pelted out of the room. Once she was absolutely positive she had lost him, she gripped onto her shoulder.

"Ow…ow…ow…" She winced as she looked around the halls. She then moved her hand down from the shoulder to the upper arm to stop herself from shaking.

"That nasty, horrible, disgusting, slimy Bastard…." She muttered, heading towards her room.

Lily was partially enjoying the hot chocolate, but the fear of Myotismon coming sort of put her off of the drink. Standing up, she excused herself, from the constant feeling that something happened to Sira because she had been gone for over half an hour.

Heading back to the bedroom, she found Sira wrapping her shoulder with a bandage. "S-Sira what happened?!" She said in shock.

Sira smiled, "Got myself cut on the tree branch outside when I went to take a run. You know to get my mind off of things…. What about you?"

Lily looked down, not believing what Sira said, but she let it go, "I'm not safe anywhere now... not even here... Sira, he's going to get me!"

Sira turned her head towards Lily, and patted her shoulder with a gloved hand, "Lily, no matter what, I will protect you, alright?"

Lily looked away, "Yeah... you right… thank you Sira." She leaned in to hug Sira, but Sira backed up.

Catching her by her arms, and coughed. "Sorry lily….. I can't…"

Lily looked down, "Sorry…"

Sira sighed, "Don't apologize Lilyl, it's not your fault…"

A knock came to the door, "Rosabelle?"

Sira mouthed a curse word before placing on her shirt and mask.

"U-um come in?"

James entered, "Oh did I interrupt?"

Sira shook her head, "No, it's f-fine, what did you need?"

He looked away, "I'm sorry about the commotion earlier, about Jessibelle, and… how the ball was ruined slightly."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it James." She smiled, and it appeared because she wore the mask that she used for the ball.

He nodded, "Alright then…. Also I'll be leaving tonight, work needs me again, and who else will do it." He chuckled.

"Its fine, after all, these four days have probably been a lot to everyone right now…"

He smiled slightly, "Thank you Rosabelle for understanding, and again I am sorry."

"It's nothing… really."

"Well then I shall bid you a goodnight, after all it is already about 8 now."

"G'night James." He closed the door.

When they could no longer hear the footsteps she sighed heavily, "I dunno how much more of this I can take…"

Lily chuckled, "What going gushy, or wearing a dress."

"Yessssss!" Both had trouble sleeping that night, because of the feared memories that came back to them.

* * *

TBC


	41. Out Once Again!

Enjoy

* * *

In the morning, Both bid a farewell with ash and others to Michael and Caroline.

Heading back onto the boat, ash sighed, "Man did you hear about the party Sira, apparently Jessibelle and a mysterious man came."

Sira nodded, eyes followed the line of the horizon distantly.

"Sira?"

She shook her head, "Sorry, had a horrible night last night…"

Lily sighed, "Same, I couldn't sleep either…"

They both stared at each other, "We're both feeling like crap…" They said in unison.

Renamon growled softly the whole boat ride, and until they got to Eterna City.

"That Reject actually had the guts to come back?" She finally spoke from several hours of growling. Ash and the others had already headed to bed.

Sighing Sira handed them food. Lily grabbed the bar of chocolate, and munched on it distantly.

Taking out her map, Sira traced the route of the next path.

Groaning, she looked over to Lily, who had already fallen asleep. "Wow drugs are effective…"

She sighed, "Next… the 8th badge…"

Laying her head into the pillow, she blacked out. In the morning, Sira noticed lily still sleeping on the bed, and got out of the bed to find Eevee topple off of her stomach.

"When did you get there?"

He stared up at her innocently, "(the pokeball is stuffy….)"

Sighing, she picked Eevee up, "You're a very interesting thing you know that…"

He licked her face. Heading out of the room, Sira stumbled down the halls, and found herself to the bathroom.

"Today's going to be a long one…"

Heading out, she spotted Lily stretch, "Someone looks happy?"

Lily shook her head, "I'm still scared, but I slept like a log for some reason…"

Ash came out of his room, "Oh Lily, there you are."

She looked away from his eyes.

Sira raised an eyebrow. "Good morning Ash…"

"Yes good morning Ash."

"I just wanted to say thanks the day before yesterday..."

Sira stared blankly, completely confused of the situation.

"For what?"

"She gave me a heads up on how brutal the snow would be that we have to go to just before I go and challenge the gym leader." His eyes brightened, "By the way, are you going to get your last gym badge right?"

Sira nodded, "Yeah, and make sure to have 3 days worth of food, it would be a nightmare to get caught out in that eternal blizzard."

He smiled, "Thanks I'll remember that."

She sighed, "So will you follow us until you get to Mt. Cornet?"

He shook his head, "Actually we were planning on sticking in a group with you until the roads split at the valor lake… if that's alright?"

Sira nodded, "Yeah that should be fine, Lily okay by you?"

She nodded, "Oh yes!"

Brock came by being dragged by Croagunk.

Shaking her head, she sighed, "Honestly…."

Both Renamon and Lily stared wide eyed as he was pulled off into the distance. "Anyway, shall we get Dawn and leave?"

Finding Dawn, both Ash and Sira got their Pokeballs healed. Looking at the number of his pokeballs, she raised an eyebrow, "Did you catch another?"

He looked down at them, "Oh yes… I did!"

Sira smiled, "Awesome, what is it?"

Taking out the Pokeball, a small Gible came out. "I found him in the grasslands, he wanted to learn Draco Meteor and after improving on it, he let me capture him."

Sira nodded, "An exillent contributor against thunder… wait what about Gliscore?" She asked.

He chuckled, "I put him in training, and after all he still has a lot to learn."

"Ah I see, well then…umm?" The Gible jumped up, and bit him on the head.

Sira chuckled, "Oh sweet baby Jeebus… that reminds me of Dorimon."

"Ow, Gible get off of my head! Ow..ow…ow…" Pulling Gible off his head, he heard Sira's chuckle, "By the way where is he? He disappeared not long after we met up."

Sira looked down, "Probably still busy mind him, after all, that Pokemon goes anywhere, anytime he likes, anyway let us go, the more time we spend talking the more we could be traveling and training."

They followed her out of the Poke-center, and spent a couple of days traveling back towards Jubilife and then working their way towards Lake Valor from there. Team rocket appeared around route 207, after finally catching up to them. Sira stared at them, "Honestly you three… do you have anything better to do then chase after a 14 year old and his Pikachu, honestly, and it's just a Pikachu!"

Jessie growled, "Yes but it is a very strong Pikachu, so shut it creepy twerp!"

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "Whatever you'll be good practice for my Eevee…"

Sending the Eevee out, she ordered, "Eevee bite!"

Meowth squealed as the Eevee charged at him with a mouthful of teeth.

Eventually, Eevee caught up with Meowth and nailed him on the tail. "YEOWCH!" He yelped, as Eevee released the grip on his bite.

"You'll pay for that, Seviper" Seviper appeared, and chased after Eevee.

"Eevee Shadow ball!" Turning around, it threw the shadow ball at Seviper, flinching it. Ash then nodded to Pikachu, who jumped into the air and blasted them off.

After the anticlimactic scene, Sira muttered, "They sure do enjoy repetition don't they?"

Brock nodded, "Yes and they always chase after us…"

"Tedious bastards…" She muttered before they continued on.

Each day, Sira would send Eevee after several Pokemon during the day, but as soon as night fell, she stopped. After around a week of travel Eevee refused to go back into the pokeball, and eventually stayed out of it. One night when they had camped somewhere out in route 212.

Sira started to growl, "Eevee get in the pokeball!"

Eevee turned around and stuck his nose in the air, "No, it's stuffy and uncomfortable in there!"

Sighing exasperatedly, she stomped her foot, and lied down on the sleeping bag beneath her. Eevee then ran towards her and snuggled up next to her. "You're not going to get cuddled my feline friend, you'll just have to wait till I'm feeling more generous."

He found a crack in her arms and found his way into the gap between.

"You know that Eevee really likes you." Ash remarked.

Sira closed her eyes, "Yeah I know, it's a habit, Pokemon either hate me or love me…" she replied before falling asleep.

In the morning, she was awoken with a, "Hey guys look what I found!"

* * *

TBC


	42. Kitty Meteor

Enjoy

* * *

Opening her eyes, she spotted Dawn holding a Very similar kitty.

"Dawn, where did you find that thing?" Lily shouted.

Renamon growled at her, "Gatomon!"

Dawn hugged it, "I found her in the bushes, isn't she cute."

Pulling a razor outta nowhere, Sira walked towards them, "She would look cuter hairless!"

Gatomon yelped, "Aha…. You aren't still mad about…. yup you are…"

"Dawn get ride of that cat! It's rotten and bad!"

Gatomon smirked, "Lily, I'm not that evil."

Renamon snarled, "Can it chew toy the second!"

Ash and Brock both walked beside Dawn and backed her up, "Yeah, how do you know this Pokemon is bad?"

Gatomon hissed, "What is a Pokemon?" He cocked his head, confused.

"Aren't you a Pokemon?" Gatomon stared at him. Looking up, Sira backed Renamon and Lily up before what could be called a meteor came down and blasted Ash and others off.

"Wait, this is not our motto!" They shouted as they splashed epically into the water.

"We meet again my pet!" Standing up, he smirked.

Sira clapped, "Well dun, well dun Myotismon."

Narrowing her eyes, Lily hissed to Sira, "Don't compliment him, his head is big enough as it is!"

Sira smiled, "I can't believe you just blasted your own lap cat into the water like that." She laughed.

His eyes narrowed, "What?"

Sira smiled, "Yup, she's probably drowning in the deepest parts of the ocean by now."

Myotismon glowered at her, "You owe me a new cat creepy one!"

"Well that coulda been avoided you know, after all it was **you** who sent that thing flying."

Renamon stared at Myotismon, "Hey… wait a moment, did you get smaller?" She asked.

Myotismon narrowed his eyes, "No, Pet just got taller."

Lily did the happy joy, joy dance, "Ah yes!"

Sira shook her head and walked up to him, "Nope Lily your still small look." Standing beside him, she was exactly the same height as him.

He growled, "Curses! What is it about this world that makes me small?"

Narrowing her eyes, she walked beside Lily, "Dun be offended, several Digimon I know that came here, shrunk as well, it must just be a glitch or something."

He glared at her. "Hand Lily over and I can mostly guarantee you will not be whipped to death."

Sira smiled, "Alright, I'm bored of her anyway."

Her eyes widened as Sira pushed her towards Myotismon,

"Sira, What?," He smirked as he started to reach out for her,

"Sira what are you doing? Myotismon don't touch me!" she yelped as his hand advanced towards her.

"On the other hand." Sira brought Lily behind her, "I forgot that I was working along side of this little midget, and not the other midget."

She smiled. Frowning he brought his hands back, "Oh really, well then."

She suddenly glowered venomously at him, "Think about using crimson lightning on me, and I swear you will rue the day you were born."

Bringing his hand down, he gulped, "Eh…"

She stepped forward, "So, I want you out of my face in T minus 5 seconds or you will defiantly rue the day you were born!" She growled.

He stepped back, "And if I don't?"

She started to crack her knuckles, "Remember daddy, I am not one to mess with, 5!"

He shuddered, "Daddy…"

"4!"

Lily was howling in the background.

"3!"

"Silence!"

Renamon clutched her stomach, "I'm sorry you being small, no one would imagine it!"

"2!"

Cracking her neck, Myotismon flinched back. "Alright, I shall back down for now, but this is not over creepy twerp!" He yelled as he floated into the air, and disappeared with all of the bats.

After several minutes, both Lily and Renamon stopped laughing, "Oh gosh, you and your scaring techniques Sira, you must teach me how to do that."

She sighed, "Once you scare a vampire, they are screwed for life."

Walking back to the camp, she picked up her bag. "Shall we continue on?"

Lily looked around, "Where's Ash?"

Sira chuckled, placing her shoes on, while using a tree for support, "Who knows, he'll probably find us anyway."

As she pushed herself away from the tree, something instantly torpedoed past her and made a thump noise when it hit the tree. "Wh-what was that?" Turning around, Sira saw the same Taillow that gave her a note. Pulling it's beak out of the wood, it turned around, and held out the piece of paper.

"(Delivery)" It said again. Taking the sheet of paper out of its mouth, she gave it a piece of food, before it flew off again. Looking at the letter, she cackled evilly.

The note read:

_First meeting: 6:30 pm Seven Star restaurant. Afterward head to number 23 in Silver Hotel, and for giddy Aunts sake, do not let anyone that knows you find out who you are!._

_Necessities: Dress and mask._

_P.S. Do not be late!_

_P.S.S. Don't forget the mask in the hotel! _

_P.S.S.S. Do not lose the key!(on the back of the paper), and tear up this message once you've read it._

After finishing the message, she pulled the key off of the back, and placed it in her pocket.

"What does it say Sira?" Tearing up the letter, she continued to walk.

"You can't follow me when the clock strikes six when we reach lake valor alright?"

Cocking her head in confusion, she asked, "Why?"

"Two words, date, and James, alright."

Lily grinned, "Alright, I won't interrupt your little date with James then!"

Renamon sighed, "Don't worry; I defiantly won't… you as Rosabelle makes me almost vomit…"

"Oh thanks Renamon, really helping here, but glad you don't have the motivation to follow, now shall we go?" Ash, Brock, and Dawn all came back once they had started to pack away the camp.

"What was that meteor?"

Sira chuckled, "Nothing, anyway we'll continue on to Lake Valor and split up alright?"

All three of them nodded, but Dawn looked rather angry.

"What happened?" Sira asked.

She sighed, "That cat…" Lifting up her arm, she continued "Scratched my arm when I got it out of the water."

"Sheee… ouch…" She took a bandage and antiseptic out of her bag.

"Here" wiping down the cut, she then wrapped the bandage around her arm. "It should only take a few days to heal." She said, before they continued on.

In Pastoria city, Sira started howling with laughter. "Don't tell me…." She clutched her stomach. "JAMES!"

Ash scowled at Sira, "Sira there is no way that this lady is James, after all, James is a man right?"

She shrugged, "Ah man, I never knew a man could look slightly like a woman, what is this world coming to!"

Lily and Renamon started to howl with laughter. "Oh crud, he's wearing a pink dress and everything!"

Jessie pulled off her outfit, "It seems we've been revealed again!" James and Meowth both pulled off their disguise outfits. "How do you constantly see through it!"

Sira laughed, "You're voices are the same, and you aren't very good and hiding the fact that you're a woman Jessie!" She howled.

"Stop mocking us!" James growled.

Ash took battle pose after yelling Team Rocket. "Seriously are you like programmed to say team rocket?"

Ash shrugged, "I-I dunno, I think I'm supposed to though."

Shaking her head, she walked past them and continued on, as she watched them fly into the air. "….So repetitive."

She muttered as they continued onto Lake Valor. During the whole trip, Lily talked with Ash almost continuously, asking questions about several things to do about Pokemon to keep him interested, and the mild flirting which made Renamon raise an eyebrow. After all, she found out the hard way his passion for Pokemon was above all else.

Sira sort of looked behind her time to time to make sure no signs of the Nosferatu reject was around. Upon reaching the Lake, Sira turned around.

"Well I guess this is where we say our goodbyes again. He looked down and nodded, "Yeah, it's a shame because we've only been traveling together for a week or two." Lily looked down slightly depressed. Bidding their farewells.

Sira placed a hand on lily's shoulder, "Crushing?"

Jumping back, she stammered, "Wh-What?"

"Ash, your crushing on Ash aren't you."

Lily looked away, with a small blush on her face. "N-No, I just like talking with him is all…"

Sira chuckled, "Alright then." She smiled, before looking at her clock.

"Oh sailor's ass I have to go, now Lily, take this key, go to the door in the silver hotel that matches this one, and stay in there till tomorrow alright, I only have half an hour to get there and dressed…no wait follow me and then head to your room, and for Pete's sake, do not follow me alright!"

She stated, before grabbing Lily, and Renamon, and headed towards the silver hotel. Heading inside of her room, she took off her casual clothing, placed them into her bag, and threw the bag into the closet. Then putting on the almost impossible to put on blue dress, she added the mask, and picked up Eevee. Passing Lily, she gave her a glare.

"Go into the room, and don't come out until morning!" She cleared her throat. Lily backed away, even though Sira was dressed up in a dress, she was still apparently scary as ell'.

Gulping she looked at Renamon, "Wanna try our luck?" Renamon nodded.

They followed Sira in the distance. James was already sitting at the table.

"D-Did I make you wait?"

* * *

TBC


	43. First Date

Enjoy

* * *

She asked, as she seated herself.

He smiled, "No you didn't."

After they started eating, Eevee also got his bowl of food.

"So you know cr- I mean Sira?" He asked.

Rosabelle blushed slightly, "Oh… yes I do, she's an old friend of mine."

He tilted his head, "If you don't mind me asking….was she always so… sharp tongued?"

Rosabelle shook her head, "Well actually, she only became that way from school…. Many people….. bullied her."

She thought_, "Oh man what the hell am I saying… bullied in school? You have to be joking me…"_

He looked down, "Oh I see… so she used fear to keep them away?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but she's really nice once you get to know her." She smiled.

_"And now I'm promoting myself, someone slap me please…"_

He blushed, twiddling his fingers, "H-How does the fish taste?"

"Very good, I'm glad we came here." She chirped.

After they had finished the meal they sat there for what probably felt like hours. James was the first to speak from the awkward situation.

"Shall we go… Riona?" He slapped his hand over his mouth, "I-I'm sorry Rosabelle!"

She cocked her head, "Who is Riona?"

He looked away, "Someone I knew… I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, anyway shall we go?" She giggled before motioning towards the door.

Lily and Renamon who were looking out the window ducked. When Rosabelle and James started to leave and Rosabelle gave them one of her death glares.

Heading into the hotel room, they both stood on either side, staring at the bed, swallowing.

"Do they really have to make us do this?" James moaned.

Rosabelle looked at the head of the bed, "I think this answers your question James."

The note on the bed had "Sleep, or die!" written on it.

Rosabelle was also out of her dress, and into pajama's, although knowing whoever put them in the closet, had some evil thought going through their head when they made it a nightgown. So to repel their intention she put on some of her cycling shorts as well. Sighing, he rolled down the covers, and sat in the bed. Rosabelle followed.

"Listen…" She rested her head on the pillow, "we don't have to make contact alright, just lie on the edge of the bed if you feel uncomfortable."

"You aren't uncomfortable about this?"

"I.. am but I've done it before,"

"To be honest, so have I."

"When?"

"An old fiancé… you?"

"Same…."

Eevee lied in the middle of the two. Rosabelle drifted off to sleep rather quickly.

* * *

_10 years ago

* * *

_

"_Mommy please!" Riona gave the puppy dog eyes, when she found potential opening for James to sleep over. _

_Her mother sighed, "Alright, but just this once alright?" _

_Riona pouted, "Why? James and I have known each other for 5 years know, one sleep over." _

_Caroline patted her head, "Fine then we'll see, but that's the most I'm allowing." _

_She smiled, "Thanks mommy!" _

_Riona chirped before skipping off. "Hey James!" _

_"What?" _

_She hugged him, "Mommy said you could sleep over tonight!" They both smiled at each other. _

_"But this still was not the first time…" _

_Both James and Riona were sitting on her bed as they worked on school in their free period. Or at least it was time where they worked on math together when Michael gave them the homework. _

_"So 35/3 would equal 11 2/3?" _

_Riona nodded, "Yup, and 166/44 would equal 3 7/11." _

_Both of them sighed tiredly, while they rested their heads on the bed, face to face and fell asleep.

* * *

_

Waking up, Rosabelle felt an arm on her waist. Turning her head, she spotted James' head on her shoulder. She resisted the urge to either kick him off of her, or completely gooch over him, calling him cute, adorable, and other names that she would deem herself insane to even utter.

He must've either woken up from when she tensed after he snuggled his head against her neck, or when he mumbled 'Riona' in his dreams and she made a small noise. But either way, he was probably half asleep because it took him a few seconds to finally register that he was holding her, and then backed himself away like she was some repellent then.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Pretending like she was just waking up, she rubbed her eye sleepily, and smiled. "It's fine, really."

His face was redder then a tomato. Eevee pawed his face, after hearing James' small outburst.

"(What is with him screaming so early in the morning.)"

Chuckling, Rosabelle patted Eevee on the head, "Well then shall we go about our daily business now?"

Nodding, he cleared his throat, before heading out of the room to change. Making sure his footsteps passed the room, she herself then dressed back into her usual clothing, folded and placed the dress and the mask in the closet, with the threatening note, and headed out into the halls with her normal casual clothing.

She brought her new nightgown, which she still thought was somehow going to work against her, but it was pretty, and her shoulder bag had room.

Heading into the main hall, she spotted Lily and Renamon, standing up as she entered.

"So how'd it go?"

Sira chuckled, "Good, now shall we go, I think this place is giving me a rash…"

Heading out of Pastoria City, they made their way to the Sunyshore City.

A trainer noticed Sira and Lily walk along the road, and walked up to them, "Care for a battle young miss?"

Sira nodded, after starting their battle, she used Eevee in two of the battles, before he almost fainted from exhaustion, and then used Luxray to fight against his Gyarados and Feebas.

"Aye, you're a very strong trainer you know." He muttered, handing her around 1000 poke-dollars.

Smiling she took them, "Thank you."

Motioning for lily to follow her, she headed swiftly over to Sunyshore city. Lily and Renamon looked around.

"This place is rather pretty." Lily mentioned.

"Yeah and the sooner I get over with this badge, the better…"

"Why?"

She shuddered, "Trust me it will not be pretty…" Heading over to the Pokemon center, she had her Pokemon healed, before she walked outside and headed up the stairs.

"If I'm correct…" she muttered to herself, "The Gym should be right over there…" Pointing, she headed towards the gym.

Lily panicked slightly when she saw all of the trainers inside of the gym. "Sira, all of these people look like they…"

She nodded, "Yup, the electric Pokemon trainers..."

Heading over, several trainers battled her, each time she would flinch slightly when thunder hit her Luxray, but she bit onto her lip, and tightened her grip onto her left hand.

Finally when she had walked through the whole puzzle, She turned to Lily, "Alright, do not interfere, even if I tear and sob like a baby alright?"

Lily gulped, and nodded. "Yes Sira…"

Smiling, she ruffled Lily's blue hair. "Good girl…"

Walking over to the Gym leader, he stood up from his sitting position.

Sighing, he muttered. "Hi I am Volkner the 8th Gym leader, Ready to battle or need more time?"

She chuckled, "Battle, however you seem so unenthusiastic?"

He shook his head, "…Recently trainers have been really lacking… I feel that my Pokemon have become too powerful, and I just need to go onto battling the elite four."

Sira smiled, "Trust me, I know how you feel." She chuckled. "Anyhow, shall we battle?"

He nodded taking out his first pokeball.

"Jolteon!"

"Luxray!"

Both flew out of their pokeballs.

"Let us battle then."

* * *

TBC


	44. Electric Loss!

Enjoy

* * *

Luxray snarled, as Sira tightened her grip onto her hand to the point that she was wincing from the pain.

He seemed to notice, "Are you alright?"

She nodded slightly, "Ah… yeah… Luxray, el la el el."

It nodded, running towards Jolteon, it opened he opened his mouth.

"Jolteon dodge, and use bite."

Charging towards Luxray, he dodged the bite, and gripped onto his neck.

"Thunder bite." Charging up its teeth, it surged a current through his body.

Sweat dropping, Sira held back a whimper. "Luxray take it from here." She muttered.

He nodded, and turned in his skin to bit the Jolteon.

Jolteon flinched backwards, and gave way for him to use thunder bolt.

Growling at Luxray, it shot a thunder bolt at him, and fully fainted him.

Bringing him back, she sent out her Garbite.

"Garbite, Dragon breath." Garbite blasted the dragon breath, hitting Jolteon square in the face, feinting it.

He raised an eyebrow, as he brought Jolteon back.

"Luxray!"

Sira sweat dropped, "Oh crud you have one too…"

"It's actually a rather common Pokemon for this region actually." He smiled, "I'm rather impressed you managed to defeat my Jolteon, most don't even get that far."

Sira raised an eyebrow, "Garbite, use dig. Anyhow how many have you fought against so far?"

"Around 23 why?"

She chuckled, "Ah… yeah you should probably enter the league then, although get to the point that you can defeat the Pokemon in a couple of moves, cause trust me, it takes a long time but it's very effective."

Garbite emerged, and missed Luxray. "Luxray bite!"

Unable to dodge, Garbite was bitten and thrown to the side as he was instantly beaten.

"Crud… crud… cruddy of craps…" She muttered, throwing out her next.

"I hate to do this but… Eevee…"

Eevee glared at Luxray. "Luxray thunder bolt."

Eevee was taken out immediately.

Sira held back the urge to scream in anger, she was losing because she was almost choking out words.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Just focus on the battle…"

Throwing out Empoleon, she had him use bubble beam to eliminate Luxray.

He smiled, "A very powerful Empoleon you have there."

She smiled with a hint of fear. Throwing out a Richu, she glared, "Empoleon use hidden power."

"Dodge and use thunder bolt!" Raichu dodged, and shot Empoleon with a humongous thunder bolt.

Sweating, Empoleon lifted herself up. "(I won't lose)" She growled, slashing Raichu with metal claws, it didn't faint it, but she did make damage, however he attacked again fainting the Raichu.

He then threw out Octillary.

Sira straightened up slightly, "Last Pokemon?"

He shook his head, "No but close, eliminating two of my Pokemon with a water, very impressive I must say."

She swallowed, "Thanks…"

Lily sat down, holding back the instinct to attack the electric Pokemon.

Renamon cocked her head, "Why is Sira acting all strange?"

Lily looked down, "Something happened a long time ago… and let's just say… she's probably been worse for wear because of it…"

Renamon raised an eyebrow, but stared as Sira's Empoleon fainted.

Sending out her Gyarados, it flew up into the air, "(I'll take it from here!)" She snarled, before charging downward, with frozen teeth.

Biting onto Octillary, she then whirled her tail, and slapped it sideways.

Octillary the used thunder, but Gyarados dodged it, and opened her mouth before blasting a hydro pump at the Octillary. Crashing into the wall, it clearly looked knocked out.

"Hmm?" He analyzed, as he brought out Magneton, "My last Pokemon."

"Magneton….."

Gyarados snarled. Opening her mouth, she shot out a large blast of water, however, that was not enough.

"Magneton use thunder bolt."

Sira stared in shock as her Gyarados was shot out of the sky and to the ground. "Gyarados!"

Opening her eyes, she stared at Sira. "(Sorry… I can't move….)"

Patting Gyarados on the head, she brought her back. "You did well."

Standing up, she placed Gyarados back into her pocket. "I guess I'm not strong enough yet…"

He nodded, "You yourself however did well, and after all, I've never seen someone get do far just by using water Pokemon."

She smiled, shaking slightly, "Yeah…. How about this, I'm going to go off and train for a day, and come back, and if you beat me again, head over to the Pokemon league… you have talent."

He sighed, as she handed him 3000 poke dollars. "Sure."

Nodding, she motioned for Lily to follow her.

"Sira…"

Sira shook her head, "Don't worry…. I've forgotten… he doesn't intend on killing Pokemon, just battling…"

Renamon cocked her head, "What's the deal with your phobia of lightning?"

Sira looked down at her left hand, "Lightning cuts through water like a knife through melted butter. Because I have a weakness to lightning, I'm afraid of it… almost to a level that is retarded, but unfortunately because of something that happened 6 years ago… I can't bear the sight of it…"

After she healed her pokemon, she headed out into the fields and summoned Garbite.

"(I'm sorry for losing… yet again!)"

Sira shook her head, "Well we'll just have to work on that won't we?"

Sira turned to Renamon, "Would you mind fighting against Garbite?"

Cleaning her teeth, she moaned, "I don't really feel like it."

"Super buffet?"

Her ears perked up, "Here?"

Sira nodded. Grinning, she walked in front of Garbite, "DEAL!"

"Is that fine by you Lily?"

She nodded hesitantly, "Only if I get chocolate?"

"Sure why not!" She smiled,

"Okay, Renamon."

After training for a whole day, Sira fell asleep holding Eevee, and a pokeball.

* * *

TBC


	45. Just a Day's Training

Enjoy

* * *

"So you've trained again?"

She nodded, "Yes and back and better then ever."

Renamon rubbed her shoulder, "Man that Digimon packed a punch…."

"Pokemon, Renamon."

She snorted, "Same difference!"

Taking out both of their pokeballs, they threw them into the air,

"Luxray."

"Empoleon!"

Sira changed her posture to a more intimidating one, "By the way Volkner, the reason why I was holding my hand, was because I'm terrified of thunder, but I'm going to face it head on!"

He smiled, "Glad you've found your resolve, but we'll see the results in whatever training you did yesterday."

"Empoleon hidden power."

"Luxray dodge and use thunder."

Empoleon smirked, dodged the thunder, and shot the blast of hidden power at Luxray throwing it backwards.

"Now use bubble beam!"

Opening her mouth, she shot the blast of water at Luxray.

Staggering onto its feet, it ran towards Empoleon and nipped onto her wing.

Growling, she took her claw, "Luxray get out of there!" And slashed him, making him release his grip, then she used drill peck to finish him off.

"Incredible…" he muttered, taking out another pokeball, "Magneton!"

Attacking Empoleon with a thunder, Sira flinched back, but regained her stance.

Empoleon staggered up.

Opening her pokeball, Sira drew Empoleon back.

Opening another, she smiled, "Luxray!"

Luxray waved his tail in an intimidating manner.

"Luxray, crunch!"

Opening his mouth, he jumped onto the Magneton and dented bit marks into its side, before he jumped back.

"Decide the moves you wish to use."

He nodded, getting blown back by a blast of something white hitting him in the side. Getting up, he snarled, before jumping again, and Biting onto Magneton, but this time, Magneton shot a thunder, so to repel Luxray changed his crunch to a thunder fang. Since the moves clashed, theywere both sent flying backwards. Unable to move, They brought back their Pokemon.

He smiled, "You're fighting with a more empowering tactic."

She smiled, "I forgot you were a gym leader."

He raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

She shook her head, "Let us just continue.

"Octillary!"

"Gyarados!" Both glowered at each other.

"Octillary use thunder!"

Gyarados dodged, "Gyarados use hydro pump."

Opening her mouth, she shot a blast of water, with traces of color in it.

Octillary took the blast however it didn't really affect it, so it shot out another thunder bold, sending her to the ground.

"Gyarados?" Sira called. Gyarados rose, charging towards Octillary.

"Octillary dodge!" Too late, Gyarados allowed a small charge of electricity flow through her before shooting it towards Octillary.

Octillary slammed into the wall behind, as she flew back towards Sira.

"(Defeated him for you.)" She chuckled in a Pokemon way.

Nodding Sira brought her back. "By the way, I'll be using just one Pokemon now. At least for as long as I can!"

He raised an eyebrow, "For what reason?"

She smiled, "Finally got some moves down, trust me even Pokemon can be fast learners!"

Taking out their pokeballs, they clicked them open,

"Jolteon!"

"Garchomp!" Garchomp slapped her tail onto the ground, "(This time I won't lose!)"

He smirked, "You evolved your Garbite."

She smiled, "Garchomp dragon breath."

Jolteon dodged, and used bite. However Garchomp swiped it away, and dug into the ground. Looking around onto the floor.

Garchomp blasted another Dragon breath underneath Jolteon, before attacking with a landslide underneath the floor.

"Last Pokemon again…" He smiled, almost as if he was enjoying himself.

"Raichu!" Sira flinched backwards; remembering what happened not long after Lily arrived.

"Losing your confidence?" He asked.

Shaking her head, she replied, "Nah, I just have a very bad time with Raichu's..."

She then clenched onto her arm. "Garchomp, choose whichever moves you wish to use!"

"You too Raichu!" Garchomp dove back into the ground, and moved around. Raichu dodged the landslide, and attacked with iron tail. Guarding herself, Garchomp snarled as she slammed onto the ground, and created an earthquake. One so powerful in fact she made the whole gym shake.

Falling onto its butt, Raichu then dug into the ground, and tried to create a landslide. However Garchomp then slid around the Raichu, attacked it. Volkner's face became shocked when Garchomp threw Raichu into the air. Then she jumped up and slapped Raichu into the stomach sending it down to the floor. Just before Raichu could stand back up to attack, it was sent back to the floor by another traumatic earthquake.

Stumbling up, it huffed, before lighting up its tail.

Sira's eyes widened slightly, "That Raichu is very strong!"

Garchomp opened her mouth and blasted out a dragon fire at the same time Raichu used Iron tail. Both attacks exploded sending Garchomp and Raichu backwards. Volkner charged towards Raichu. Garchomp stumbled up, as she staggered over to Sira, and collapsed on her.

"(I did it Sira! I won!)"

Volkner smiled to Raichu who closed it's eyes, "You did well…"

Standing up, he placed the Raichu back into its pokeball.

"That… has to be one of the most amazing comebacks in my life! To manage to defeat two of my Pokemon with a freshly evolved Pokemon…. Just… amazing!"

Sira scratched the back of her head, "Well actually, it was the resolve of Garchomp, you see, she always hated losing battles, so instead of not caring, she evolved quickly because of it…. I guess you could say it's from determination."

He chuckled, "I think it was some of your resolve too, after all, you yourself as well, became willing to pass through phobia's to defeat me."

He then raised an eyebrow, "How did you know that you would win after a day by the way?"

She placed Garchomp back into the pokeball.

"I'm actually a…champion myself. However if you do talk about me, most people that know about my reign say I lost my place to a man named Wallace, only those who beat him know the truth." She chuckled.

"I remember something about that a couple of years ago, a 16 year old beat the champion of the Hoenn Region."

She nodded, "Yup that'd be me!"

"Well I guess I'd better train some more… and you deserve this."

He took out the badge, and some pokedollars.

Taking the badge, she held the pokedollars back, "Think of this as an apology for destroying your gym. Anyway I don't exactly need money." She laughed.

Nodding, he replied, "The champion chips will be probably as difficult as the last one you fought in, so be careful."

She laughed, "I will, anyway, thanks."

He shook his head, "No thank you, you've given me inspiration to fight again… and remember to train my Pokemon when someone says "Just give me a day."

Lily ran over, "You actually won!"

Sira rolled her eyes, "Of course I won! Now let's go, I think Renamon's about to eat metal."

Renamon stared at the wall, slobbering slightly, "Come here nice big chicken!" She stated, gluttonously jumping, however Sira instantly grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and yanked her back.

"No metal for you! We can go and have all you can eat now."

Renamon cheered, "Ah yes! My stomach has almost eaten all of my muscle!"

Walking out of the gym, Sira headed towards the Valor Lake front. "Wait I thought you said all you can eat!"

Sira grinned, "I know, and we have to head on."

Growling, she picked Eevee who jumped out of the pokeball again, "If I cannot eat soon, this small little cat thing will be the first to go!"

Eevee snarled and bit onto Renamon's hand, making her release him.

Sira gave her a death glare, "I promised, however we have to walk a small ways to get to it, now just calm down!"

Renamon flinched, as Eevee snarled, walking next to Sira.

When they finally reached Valor lake front, they headed inside of the seven stars hotel.

"By the way Lily, would you mind battling?"

Lily flinched back, "Sira?" Sira chuckled, "All you have to do is faint all of the rich peoples Pokemon and we get a free buffet."

Renamon's ears perked up, "Lily, rich, and free go really well! Can we, can we!"

Sighing she nodded, "Alright."

Sira gave Renamon another death glare, "You are NOT allowed to eat, and/or kill their Pokemon alright?" Renamon nodded enthusiastically. The rich couple walked through the doors.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Win a battle and you get to eat for free here!"

Sira nodded, "We know, so… shall we battle."

They nodded.

Renamon used diamond storm on the Ladie's Pokemon, instantly fainting it, while Sira used Eevee.

In a matter of minutes, both of the rich couples Pokemon were fainted. Nodding they showed the way.

Inside, Sira spotted ash and others.

Renamon ran over to a table, and had food within seconds, partially because of her serious hunger, and scary aura at the time.

Walking over to Ash and the others, she waved.

"Ah Sira, Lily, you're finally back!"

Lily suddenly started to act flirtier. "Hi Ash!"

Lily pulled up a chair next to Ash, and Sira talked with Dawn and Brock. Renamon stayed at her own table, inhaling food by the second.

"So where do you plan on going next?" Brock shook his head, "Ash just barely made the battle against the ice gym leader. He probably needs to train."

Rubbing her chin, she nodded, "Then how about we move north, I hear there is a good place where wild Pokemon fight often."

Dawn looked around, "You know Sira, and it's been over a month since we've seen Dorumon I think in a while?"

Renamon walked over, "Lily! Have you tried their chocolate parfait….? Mmmm…mmmm…mmm!"

Lily was eating chocolate parfait, "Ah yes… wait you guys know Dorumon?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, Sira said something about him being a special Pokemon, he has been gone for a while…"

Sira chuckled, "Yeah like I said, he's usually busy going around, he'll probably be back soon anyway." Dawn nodded.

Changing the subject, Sira rested her head's onto her hands, after shifting her plate forward.

"So do we plan on going north?"

Ash cocked his head in confusion. "Umm… north?"

Sira nodded, "I hear that you just got by with beating the ice badge. Up north I know a really good place to train. So shall we head up north, or do you have another place in mind?"

He shook his head, "Not really, I think going north would be a good idea."

Smiling, she picked Lily up, after Renamon finished her food.

"Shall we go then?"

They nodded.

* * *

TBC


	46. Master James?

Enjoy

* * *

"Moninferno! Dig!"

Sira cleaned her teeth as she watched Ash and dawn practice.

Eevee rested on her stomach, after training with Renamon, who was eating some extra food, she earned from helping to train Eevee.

Moninferno yelped as it brought its hand back. Looking in the direction of Moninferno's whimpers, Ash pulled out a chest.

"Huh what is this?"

Ash looked at it, Sira stood up. "Wait that couldn't be…"

Lily cocked her head,

"Sira?"

Sira's eyes grew wide.

"Unh… it won't open…." Walking over.

Sira took her hand out. "I can open it."

Handing her the chest, she looked at it.

"Yup just as I thought." 

_"Speak password!"_

She shook her head, "Never mind, can't."

"But didn't you say you could open it?"

"I thought it was a coded chest, not speaking…. I have no idea what it could be…"

Suddenly three pirates came out of the bushes.

"Hand us the treasure chest twerps!"

Sira grinned, "And if I don't James, Jessie, and Meowth?"

Sira held Ash back from claiming she was wrong.

"Renamon please sniff them?"

Renamon sniffed them, "Yup smells of Dr. Pepper, powerful perfume, and cat dander!"

They pulled of the disguise. "How do you always find out?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Even team aqua was better at going into disguise…. Anyhow another thing, its called voice acting you morons!"

James frowned, "Hand it over creepy twerp! That chest is mine!"

Smiling, she replied, "Why not, just as long as you don't do that introduction…please."

Jessie growled, "How dare you offend us!"

James held a hand in front of her, "If she's willing to negotiate."

"Wait Sira, how do you know?"

Chuckling, she replied, "He will know the password."

Handing him the chest, he started to say multiple words.

"Open sesame! Growlie….hmmm…. Riona!"

The chest bleeped, "Was that right?"

It grew an arm and punched team rocket away.

Sweat dropping, Sira picked it back up. "Whelp I guess it wasn't theirs." She shrugged, before continuing on.

They walked a short ways before finding something that made Sira want to run away... several miles away.

"Woah a manor!"

Someone came charging up, "MASTER JAMES!"

Closing her eyes, Sira muttered to a barely audible tone, "Sebastian…."

He looked around them, "Is Master James around! That box is his!" He said snatching the box from Sira's hands protectively.

He then eyed her, "Could you be?"

She glowered at him.

Clearing his throat, he continued. "Well if you six found the chest, then allow me to invite you into the manor."

Dawn looked around confusedly, "Wait this is James' the team rocket James?"

Ash nodded, "Oh yeah, James is as rich as they come."

"So why did he run away from it?"

"Because he's somewhat sane…." Sira muttered, before walking on.

Inside, Renamon sniffed around. "Doesn't smell of him!" Renamon stated.

Sira looked around the place, as a flashback suddenly came to mind.

* * *

"_James, James!"_

_ He awoke from his slight slumber, "Huh… oh Riona?" _

_She chuckled, "Do you remember what your parent's said we had to do today?" _

_He blushed and nodded, "Yeah." _

_They walked through the halls, James' father handed them sheets of paper.

* * *

_

Sebastian cried, "I must tell Jessibelle of the great news!"

Lily heard Sira growl quietly under her breath. "Oh by the way Sebastian, a friend of mine has been newly engaged to him, if you have not heard, she will be coming here, for the next date."

He grinned, "I'm well aware!"

Suddenly the doors burst open, and Jessibelle walked through with Meowth and James.

"I hear from Ma and pa, that little James has found the box?"

Sebastian bowed, "Ah yes, but for the moment, James is still gone."

Sira relaxed with a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh the mental images." Lily muttered, remembering the insane face of Jessibelle.

"That's Jessie…."

Sebastian handed over the box to Jessie. However a howl was heard throughout the halls, as a flash of red, ran over to James. He started to mildly panic, as the Growlithe sniffed him.

Pulling him to the ground, the glasses were removed.

Sebastian's face filled with tears. "MASTER JAMES!"

Growlie liked his face wildly, before sniffing the air again. "Huh…? What is it boy?"

"(Riona…?)"

"Oh dear…."

Growlie started to sniff in her direction before jumping onto her, "(RIONA! RIONA!)"

She backed away, as Growlie started to advance towards her. "Nice dog…"

Standing up, James commanded, "Growlie, away from the creepy twerp, she's probably going to do something nasty."

Kneeling down, Sira whispered, "Treat if you obey him…. He doesn't know I'm back…"

Nodding, he ran back towards James. "By the way, your parents are on their way!"

His eyes widened, "Don't tell me they're bringing Jessibelle!"

Sebastian shook his head, "No master James, Rosabelle must be instructed on the right way to do things!"

He sighed, "I feel sorry for her now…"

"And she will be meeting you here, very soon!" C

lenching tighter onto the chest, he nodded.

Sniffing around, Renamon spotted a red button, "What does this do?"

Clicking it, Sebastian fell down a giant hole.

Sira gave Renamon a accusing glare.

Holding back laughter, she shrugged, "The old man deserved it!"

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "You were imagining Myotismon…."

Lily snickered, "Only if he fell for something like that."

"Bump, bump cheee!"

Spinning around, Sira growled, "Not funny, Renamon!"

She smiled innocently.

Suddenly the doors burst open yet again, and two people walked through.

Flinching back, James tripped on Growlie, falling straight onto his butt.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Who are they Sira?" She whispered.

Sira made a half fearful, half confused face, "James' parents…."

"Mother! Father?"

"Oh Jameson, what will Rosabelle think if she sees you in that attire, head to your room and get dressed immediately!"

His mother shook her head, at his team rocket clothing.

"Yes, she will be arriving promptly." His father added, staring at Sira expectantly.

Scrambling upwards, he coughed with what little dignity he had left and walked off.

Taking Sira by the scruff of the neck, the mother pulled her into the deepest parts of hell.

Lily stared blankly, "Renamon did they….. somehow remind you of someone?"

Renamon sighed, "What, you mean by the way they were looking at Sira with long lost lust in their eyes?"

Lily's face grew a look of dread as she ran off towards the pits of hell.

Ash, Jessie, and the others stared with pure confusion. "What…just happened?"

Jessie shook her head, "I don't know….?"

"Ow, ow, ow! Please stop pulling on my hair Mrs. Hamilton!"

She chuckled, "Oh little Riona, we must retrain you in the arts of modesty."

Her eyes narrowed as she muttered, "And how is this modestYOWCH!" Repositioning her grip, she grabbed onto Sira's ear and pulled her that way.

Lily and Renamon sweat dropped as Sira fought against ma in the war against who gets in our out of the cursed hell room.

James' mother won the fight by a landslide, pulling her effortlessly into the room.

"Yup it's Myotismon in a dress alright…."

Lily closed her eyes, "Renamon! Not the mental images!"

Renamon chuckled, "I wonder if we can make Sira make him wear a dress… hmmm…."

Smiling evilly, they lacked to notice James walk up behind them, and tap them on the shoulder.

"EEP!" jumping 10 feet into the air, she swerved around to see him standing there.

"H-has Rosabelle arrived yet?"

Lily looked over to the room, taking a rather correct guess of what was happening in there.

"Yeah…. She's actually with your mom right now…."

He flinched, "I hope she doesn't completely ruin Rosabelle's innocence…"

Renamon tried her very best not to slip out a chuckle.

Inside of the room, Sira was struggling. "I don't care what you say, I am not wearing a corset!"

"I never said you had to wear a corset, I said you had to not slip with that new barbaric personality or else you will never be able to marry my son."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "You think I would actually do that?"

Zipping up the back of her dress, she caught some of Sira's hair inside of it.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Mother laughed, "No little Riona, just zip up your dress."

Pulling out the strands of hair that became caught within her zipper, she was then handed a mask, and fan.

Taking the fan she raised an eyebrow, "What do I need this for?"

"To act sassy." Mother said taking out her own.

She sweat dropped and thought, _"D-Did she just take that out of her bodice?" _

Setting the fan to the side, she replied, "My personality is kind, shy, and a bumbling idiot, not Jessibelle…."

She laughed, "I know, just a little humor, now, James is waiting outside, best not let him wait!"

Placing on the mask, she straightened it out.

Opening the door, she spotted another blush on James' face. Smiling she walked over to him.

"H-hello Rosabelle!" He greeted a little more excitedly then he had previously done when they last met.

"H-hello… Can I please speak with Lily before we continue with this though?"

He nodded, "Yes,"

Pulling Lily over the corner, she lifted the mask up, "Lily I NEED you to transform into me!"

Lily rubbed her chin. "Hmmm I don't really feel like it…."

She sighed, "I will ask Mich-I mean my dad to make you a double decked chocolate cake, with melting chocolate in the center, and chocolate icing an inch deep!"

Her eyes glistened with happiness. "DEAL!"

Placing her hand over Lily's mouth, she cleared her throat, "And you must follow certain rules alright!"

She nodded.

Handing her a sheet of paper, she read aloud.

The following

_Things not to do in my appearance_

_FLIRT WITH ASH, I will kill you_

_Eat chocolate, I do not eat chocolate often and I will kill you_

_Leave the manor, I will kill you_

_Batting eyelashes, I will definitely kill you!_

_P.S (Scaring Myotismon if he appears… is acceptable.)_

Gulping Lily nodded, "This is so a deal!"

Snapping her fingers, she turned into an exact replica of Sira.

Sira smiled, "Good, now please don't do anything… stupid, I must leave!"

Walking down the hall, Lily could hear her act as the stupid bumbling idiot she was acting as.

"Shall we go?" She asked shyly.

He nodded, as they walked off.

Lily grinned evilly.

Renamon shook her head. "Don't tell me, your going to disobey her…?"

Her grin grew wider, "Of course, the list is no longer a list when you do this!" Shredding it to pieces, she smiled playing around with the scraps, "It becomes confetti!"

Sighing, Renamon muttered, "Don't come crying to me when she tries to kill you…"

Around lunchtime, James and Rosabelle strolled through the garden. J

ames reached for her hand, but she pulled it back, "Sorry… I don't like people touching me…"

Staring at her sympathetically, he muttered unconsciously, "Riona…."

She stared, "Who is Riona?"

"Who?"

"Riona, you just said Riona, and you've said it before...?"

He blushed, and turned back to looking at one of the flowers, "…. She's…. never mind, it's not important." He turned to her, "You're the one that's on my mind now, so don't worry about it, alright?" He smiled a painful smile.

Her eyes softened, as she was about to say something… however, a beeping in his pocket went off.

"Please excuse me for a moment, this might be… business matters."

Flipping open his phone, he let out a snort. "What? This has to be a joke!"

She did her best not act sarcastic, "What?"

He chuckled, "I just got a text from a friend named Jessie, she says that your friend Sira is flirting with a twerp..."

Her eyes hardened, before she smiled, "James I think I might need some fresh air, do you think I could leave for just a second?"

He nodded, laughing.

Walking briskly out of sight of James, she changed to a full run down the rest of the gardens, and into the Manor.

Jessie and Meowth laughed, as they watched Sira fiddle with her hair, and bat her eyes, as she flirted around Ash.

"Uhh… Sira… are you alright?"

She giggled, "Ah yes I am!" J

essie and Meowth stopped laughing as they saw a blue blob flash past them.

"LILLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY!"

Turning around, Lily as Sira spotted the horror of the real Sira.

"OH HOLY OMNIMON!" She screamed as she pelted in the direction opposite of the enraged Sira.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She roared as Lily ran out of the manor and into the streets.

Myotismon was walking along with Gatomon, when he flinched behind her.

Gatomon sweat dropped, "You and your problems…" He growled, as Lily changed back into her original form.

Myotismon smirked, as she gabbed onto his cloak and cowered behind him.

"PROTECT ME!"

He rolled his eyes, "What did you get yourself in this time?"

She winced, "Look ahead of you!"

He spotted dust in the distance, followed by a screaming of her name, "I repeat, what did you do this time pet?"

She glared, "Why do you think it is always me?"

He shrugged, "Because it is."

She looked away, "True but… you will never understand!"

Sira ran up to Myotismon, and stopped when she came within 10 feet of him. "LILY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR FLIRTING WITH ASH! AND THEN BATTING YOUR EYES, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HUMILATION THIS WILL BRING TO ME!" She roared.

He smirked, "SIRAAA!"

"DON'T "SIRA" ME! I SPECIFICALLY ASKED YOU NOT TO FLIRT WITH HIM!"

He sighed, "You cannot kill my star…especially when you're in a dress…?"

"I will do what I will vampbutt, and there's NOTHING you can do about it!"

He flinched.

"And YOU….." she paused for a moment before a smile came to her face, "Would you like to have tea?"

Lily took a step back, "Why not?"

"I'm sensing bad vibes, so you two enjoy your tea!"

Both of them grabbed her shoulder, "No you're going to come with us!"

She flipped as they both said it in unison, with the same expressions on their faces.

Lily screamed, "SIRA! NO!"

They both cackled evilly, as they dragged lily along with them.

"NO YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE HETHENS!"

* * *

TBC


	47. Tea Party!

Enjoy

* * *

Lily narrowed her eyes, and raised her voice with each word, "So… tell me why, I have to be chained up next to you, and not Sira!"

She glowered at Myotismon.

Sira chuckled, "Lily just enjoy the nice view, now… onto what I was saying, then what you can do is chain her up with zinc, and stick her on top of the castle for punishment, until she cries for mercy."

Myotismon laughed along with her.

Lily sweat dropped, "I never thought I'd see the day…. Where my worst enemy, and my best friend… would be having tea and cake, while talking about MY DEMISE!"

"Lily, stop complaining, and enjoy the loverly view."

She raised an eyebrow, "Isn't this going too far for revenge Sira?"

Sira shook her head, and said in unison with Myotismon. "Nope…"

"Figures…"

Sira then smiled to Myotismon, "By the way, Myotismon have you tried the tea?"

he shook his head, "I was about to drink it."

Watching him Sip it, she smiled, "How does it taste?"

"Quite good although itsh rathsher un…"

Splat, his face impacted into the cake shaping around his face.

Lily stared blankly, "What in Omnimon's name just happened?"

standing up, she walked over to him, and pocked his shoulder slightly, "Yup he's out cold…"

"Sira… what did you do?"

She chuckled, "I put five pills of sedatives into his tea. By the way the zinc is fake."

Snapping the chains that contained her, she stood up. "Remind me to never take a drink from you… wait where did you get the drugs?"

Pulling out a pen evilly, she grinned, "You don't even want to know."

She stated, handing Lily a pen, who also grinned evilly. "No I don't."

Back at the manor, James looked around for Rosabelle, "Where is she?"

Walking over to Jessie, he looked around, "Have you seen Rosabelle?"

Jessie nodded, "A few hours ago, although she's even more insane the Jessibelle, she made creepy twerp scream like a little girl." J

ames chuckled, "Ah, that can't be possible, Rosabelle is the most innocent thing in the world!"

"Oy, moron, what're you doing in a suit."

Jessie laughed, "We saw you scream like a girl,"

Sira shook her head, "Sorry you must've seen a ditto or something, I don't scream."

James smiled, "See, Creepy twerp cannot scream."

Sira glared at Lily, who shrugged.

"Do you know where Rosabelle is?"

She nodded, "Yeh, I think she went back to her room, she was pretty embarrassed about the whole commotion."

She blinked before walking off.

Lily followed her to her room that was specifically appointed for her to sleep in.

Getting dressed into her night gown, she placed the mask back on, "Sorry lils, I have to leave you here, I have to go swallow my pride again…" She muttered.

"Why?"

She smiled, "Sleeping in the same bed with James… it's difficult… y'know…"

she cocked her head in confusion.

Shaking her head, Sira replied, "I doesn't matter, anyway I'll ask for Michael to make your cake… even though I'm not sure you deserve it…"

Pouncing onto Sira, Lily hugged her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Prying her off, she waved a hand, "Yeah... Yeah, but don't you ever disobey me again ya hear? or else that fake zinc might become real!"

she gulped, "Yes Sira…"

Patting her head, she left the room, and headed down the halls. Eevee followed sniffing the ground.

"(I've caught James' scent!)" He said, sniffing towards another direction.

"(Riona, Riona! Food?)" Growlie howled as he ran over to Sira.

She petted him, "Oh yeah." Handing him a small treat, he gulped it down as his tail wagged faster.

"Growlie, don't storm off." He stopped when he spotted Rosabelle petting Growlie.

He chuckled, flushing slightly, "It seems Growlie has taken a liking to you!"

She chuckled, "Ah yes… by the way, why are you out here?"

He looked away, "Looking for something that went missing around here…"

"Do you need help?" he blushed even more, "It's nothing to concern yourself about Rosabelle… just something I think I lost a couple of years ago…"

She spotted a shadowy figure appear behind him, "Umm… James?"

"Hu-'You kids should be in bed! Now come along!" Picking them both up, father pushed them both into a room.

"Go to sleep!" sighing exasperatedly, he looked over to her.

"Must we?" A small letter was stuck to the bed, _"We will know if you disobey us little James!"_

Both of them forced themselves to lie down beside one another. He seemed to have fallen asleep almost instantly, however it took Sira a little longer...

James awoke to find a small note next to him, _"Sorry about leaving early, My father wanted me to head back to Valor Lake front for some paper signing… meet me in two days time 8:00 pm at the Lake Valor, in private, I want to speak to you about something…"_

He sighed. The chest on his bedside table haunted him. Outside, Jessie and Sira were having a world war 3 with Jessibelle.

"James is my fiancé!"

Sira and Jessie growled in unison, "I think ex-fiance!"

James suddenly remembered what was in the chest, and hid it immediately.

Jessibelle's eyes brightened when she spotted him, "JAMES!"

"Woah, woah rabid thing, you're not getting near to my friends fiancé, now leave or else!"

James started spouting random words. The chest formed into a rocket, and flew out the door.

Sira raised an eyebrow, "Okay…. That's even weirder then Brocks random appearances….?"

After several arguing, team New fiancé destroyed Team Ex-fiancé.

After the quarrel, somehow Team Rocket got in war with Ash again, and lost once again.

After training again, Sira took out her pokeball randomly, "Hey Ash, wanna practice? I'm trying to improve Garchomp."

He took a step back, slightly astonished by Garchomp's appearance. "Sure?"

Taking out Gible, Garchomp smirked before digging into the ground, and making an earthquake.

After Gible became exhausted, Sira lifted up her hand, "We should take a break, Lily, let us train now!"

Lily stared, "Why me, get Renamon to do it!"

"I meant to say Renamon."

Cleaning out her teeth from the berries she found, she stood up, "Why not, I haven't practiced in a while."

Taking out Empoleon, she attacked the oversized piece of blubber several times. However Empoleon turned out to be the one smiting her down.

Snarling, she began to lose her temper, "Alright that's it you oversized piece of blubber! You're getting it now!"

evolving to Kyuubimon, she blew Empoleon off of her feet, and into a near by tree.

Sighing, Sira shook her head, "The objective is not to kill my Pokemon y'know…."

Kyuubimon snarled, "She started it!"

Ash looked over to Kyuubimon, "Woah, she evolved?"

"I don't care who started it, I'm going to end it!"

after training to the point both Empoleon and Kyuubimon were panting, Ash finally found out something. "I know what that looks like, a Ninetails!"

Kyuubimon stared, "A what?"

"Or a Nanimon." Sira added in.

"I am not some hairy ugly looking midget thank you very much!"

Sira chuckled, "Ninetails are weaker, anyway just like my Pokemon Dorumon." Kyuubimon digi-generated into Viximon, "She is similar to him."

Viximon raised an eyebrow, "Dorumon? Who's that? Some Digimon?"

Sira face palmed, and whispered, "Yes my Digimon, now correct yourself moron!"

"…Pokemon!"

"So where are you going now?" Sira asked ash.

He pondered, "Actually I almost forgot, there's a festival that I promised my mother I would join in on back in my village."

Dawn interrupted. Nodding, he smiled, "Oh yeah, I remember you talking about that earlier dawn…. Would you come as well?"

Sira shook her head, "Sorry… I have plans with the Fetchielding family again."

"You always seem so busy with them?" Brock stated.

"Yeah well, I'm good friends with the man, and he always needs assistance."

She tried to change the subject, before traveling towards Valor Lake front.

Lily flirted with Ash again, while Sira looked over their shoulders constantly, tension rising from her.

* * *

TBC


	48. Departure

Enjoy

* * *

"Ah finally Valor Lake front, we've reached her yet again!" Looking at her Digivice, the time was a few hours before her time to meet up with James.

"You know we've been here several times now! Honestly?" Renamon had evolved back from Viximon, after being mentally scarred from Dawn's crushing hug, and squealing how cute she was." Brock took Dawn to go see the lake, out of curiosity from something that happened, and Ash walked off to train some more.

Lily stood there pondering, as Sira typed onto her Digivice. "What're you thinking about?"

she was pulled away from her thought process. "Thinking up a good way to get close to Ash…"

"Get a ditto, and form it into Pikachu's, isn't it funny that he loves the Pokemon I hate?"

"Pikachu's cute, however, I get the feeling he doesn't really like me….?"

Sira snorted, "Yup like I said, rats…"

"Wait, I know, I'll see you later Sira!" Before she could speak, Lily was already gone.

Sighing, she petted Eevee again, sighing, "Why does she never listen… and why do you always appear?"

He stared at her innocently.

Lily grinned mischievously as she took out a bag of pokefood. "C'mon little mouse…."

Pikachu noticed a scent of food, and started sniffing into the direction of the food.

"You know Sira's going to kill you for getting into her stash of Pokemon food?"

Lily nodded, "This is sooo worth it though!"

When pikachu's nose appeared beside the tree, she picked it up, and handed him to Renamon, "Please?"

Renamon knocked him out, and placed him into a bush.

Lily then focused before clicking her fingers, and transformed into the exact image of Pikachu. "How do I look?"

Renamon rolled her eyes, "Just like him!"

Smiling, she heard ash call Pikachu. Running out, she jumped into his arms. "Pikachu, there you are!"

Walking out of the hotel, Sira saw Ash walk by, with Pikachu in his arms, however the evil chuckling that was coming from it, made her snort slightly.

"Lily?" she muttered to herself.

Ash held onto Pikachu while he swerved around, "Oh Rosabelle, are you feeling better?"

She cocked her head, "Huh?" he scratched his face, "Lily told me you have bi polar disorder, and that was the reason you attacked Sira, when she was… ummm…."

Sira glowered at Pikachu Lily, who smiled back innocently. "Ah yes… I forgot to take my medicine… got a little hyper there." She laughed, "Now if you don't mind I have something to attend to."

Nodding, she walked off.

Lily sighed, before snuggling back into Ash's chest.

Walking down to the beach, she spotted James standing there already. "Did I make you wait?"

turning around swiftly, he shook his head. "Aah… sorry I didn't have a suit…" She shook her head. He was wearing his white pants, with a jacket over his black shirt.

"We can't always be in formal now can we?" He smiled slightly, and shook his head. "More importantly I came to talk to you about something…"

He cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Wha-"I came to ask about Riona?"

He flinched, "I told you, she is someone…"

Rosabelle interrupted him. "Please, you have a hurt look in your eyes whenever you think about her…."

Sitting down, he sighed, and patted the spot next to him, "will you judge me?"

She shook her head, "I just want to know…"

sighing, he looked up to the skye, "Riona was…. My first fiancé…" he swallowed, "I knew her when I was just three, however…." He chuckled faintly, "Sorry… I haven't talked about her in a long time.."

Rosabelle smiled, "Talking about it may make you feel better?"

He paused for a moment, before continuing, "Well you see, things went on as usual until she turned 8…"

Rosabelle's eyes widened, "It was the day she fell off a cliff… and died…" Tears started to form in his eyes, "It was all my fault… if I had continued running, not stopping like the idiot I am… I may have saved her from that death…."

Standing up, a tear fell from his eye. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be like this…"

standing up, she touched his arm gently, making him flinch slightly. "I don't think it was your fault. After all, you couldn't have known that she dropped."

He stared at her for a moment, "I act like this, and yet you still don't mind? You're so open minded and..." He muttered, hugging her.

She stopped herself from pushing him away, and stood there, "Really I'm not…."

Releasing he smiled, "I hope you don't mind this as well?"

"Wh-mm?" Her eyes widened as she felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders, and brushed his lips against hers.

Pulling away seconds later, he chuckled, "You were right, I do feel better, maybe it was just something that built up into a hole of dread."

She smiled slightly, "I'm… glad, I hate to say this, but I have to head back to the Fetchielding province." She muttered, rubbing her eye. "I'll speak with you next date alright?"

His face turned into a slight worried expression, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I think I've got something in my eye, anyway I really must go." Smiling, she turned around, and walked back to the hotel.

Lily was eating a chocolate bar when sira stormed in. "So how did it go?"

Flopping onto the bed, she groaned into the pillow. "mhmmmm mmm mmm mmm!"

"I don't speak pillow."

Pulling the pillow of temporarily, she groaned, "He blames himself for MY 'DEATH!' that stupid moronic FOOL of a man!"

Placing the pillow back over her face, she scrunched it up. "So it went well?"

Pulling the pillow off her head, she threw it at the book case below her bed. "He blames himself, and then…. Ugh I can't even say it!" She growled.

Finishing up the chocolate, Lily sweat dropped, "Do you do this every time you're kissed?"

"NO!"

she raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you so Pmsy?"

"Because… he kissed me! As Rosabelle, the bumbling idiot!"

pulling out the second pillow on the bed, she flipped onto her stomach and brought her head up, "Wait how did you find out about the kiss?"

she giggled nervously, before Sira set her head back down. "Mah well, you wouldn't dare tell my dad anyway, after all, I have a picture of you as Pikachu."

Her eyes narrowed, "Wait, how did you get a picture."

"Doesn't matter, no go to bed!"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, mom!"

"I am your mom!"

Next day, Dawn looked rather happy to leave, however team rocket ruined her happiness with their recital.

"By the way James I wanna speak with you after this!" he raised an eyebrow, "What would you want to talk about?"

"After you moron!"

"What business do ya got with James?"

"Nothing a cat needs to know about!"

"Meet me at the Lake valo~" she tripped onto Eevee who was about to attack Meowth yet again, and tripped onto James. A small click was heard when she lifted her head back to rub her forehead.

"Ah, that hurwait…" Making a manly disgusted face, she and James screamed in unison, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Stumbling backwards they rubbed their tongues. "Honasty, where's the soap when you need it!"

Sira gagged, "Ugh, kissing a thief, a poofish thief as well."

"I am not gay!"

"You are a ponce and a poofter, and there's no way you can deny!"

Glowering at him, she muttered, "Rosabelle wants to meet up with you in a week, north beach of the Fetchielding Island. 8:00 do not be late, or I will personally break that pretty nose of yours!"

He flinched slightly.

Brock folded his arms, and looked away, "Hm… he gets pretty creepy woman doesn't he?"

Renamon and Lily chuckled as Sira gave him a death glare of a life time, "You have five seconds to take that back."

Backing away, he apologized. Team rocket disappeared once again, mostly out of the bad aura Sira was giving off. Calming down, she sighed. "Another departure right? After all you have that festival?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah."

Pikachu and Lily snarled at each other.

Bidding their farewells, they once again went their separate ways once again.

* * *

TBC


	49. Home sweet home!

Enjoy

* * *

"Why do we have to go this way!" Lily screamed as Sira's Salamance dove down and then wheeled around.

Sira laughed, "Sorry, Salamance loves to fly, so to express her happiness, she wheels around in the air, and spouts flames from her mouth."

Renamon clenched onto her stomach, "I feel sick!"

"Salamance, please stop whirling around, it seems that Renamon has problems with motion."

Sighing, she stopped, and glided in the air.

Flying downwards, both Pokemon landed just outside.

Hopping off, Renamon ran to Sira, "3 days, and six hours is too long to go Sira! Food now!"

Sighing, she handed Renamon some food, "It's been 3 hours, and we've been traveling for 6 days and 8 hours you fool! And do I even want to know what happened to your bag?"

she inhaled the food, "Lost it during the flight! And six hours is WAY to long!" She yelled, eating another bag of food.

"MORE!"

"No! That was the last emergency food! No more!"

Renamon growled.

"Do not try my patience Renamon!"

Walking into Jublife, she passed through quickly. "Hey wait I know you?"

She turned around, to see a boy around two years younger then her smile.

"You're the champion right?"

"Champion?"

he smiled, "Yeah, the champion of the Hoenn region, it's me Dakota remember?"

She pondered for a moment, trying to remember.

Renamon frowned, "How do you know her kid?"

"I battled against her, I forgot to ask for your autograph!"

Narrowing her eyes, she muttered, "Oh yes I remember you, what are you doing here?"

He smiled, "Came here to see if I could beat the next elite four, so can I please have your autograph?"

smiling slightly, she took the sheet of paper from his hand, "Ah yes, the next champion I've heard is a pretty hard one to beat as well, you're going to have to train hard."

Smiling he took the sheet of paper, "Of course! See you later Sira!" he blushed before running off.

Shaking her head, Lily asked, "Okay what was that?"

"Dakota was the third child I fought against… I have to say I was surprised that he was able to beat the elite four."

Snapping back to her are senses, she continued, "Anyway shall we continue on?"

They walked over to the water, and Sira threw out Gyarados, "Please take us once again back to the Fetchielding Island." Nodding, she brought her head down, so that Sira and Lily could mount onto her.

"Sira, what are going to talk to James about?"

Sighing she looked at her hand, "Remember when I said I felt like James thought it was his fault for my death?"

She nodded, recalling the event.

"Well, guess from there, it should be as obvious as cutting butter."

Sailing over to the Island, both of them dismounted, as Sira released all of her Pokemon from their pokeballs, "Go enjoy Yourselves we're going to be here for a few days."

Nodding, all of them walked off to find something to do. Empoleon charged towards Blaziken who was training with another Pokemon.

"Sira, what is that?"

She smiled, "Lucario, Riley's Pokemon."

She raised an eyebrow, "(Fight me!)" Using the finishing move of return on Lucario, he shook his head, "(I'm busy…)"

Moving his head to the side, the hydro pump mixed bubble beam missed. "(You're going to have to do better then that, miss shorty.)"

She pushed him, shoving him to the side slightly. "C'mon Lily, this is going to take a while."

Opening the doors, she caught a fresh whiff of mouth watering smell of marinated chicken, sautéed vegetables, honey oat bread, and herbal fish.

"Ah, it's been a while since I've seen you!" Spinning around, she spotted Riley padding down the stairs. "A year."

He nodded, while smiling slightly. "Actually you're parents told me you were coming back, and I sort of needed to ask you a favor?"

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Don't tell me, another Steelix tried exploding everything with a dragon beam?"

Shaking his head, he sweat dropped, "Nothing like that…. I actually wanted to ask if you still had any room for a Pokemon?"

He took out a Pokemon egg, and continued, "I found this not long ago in the caves, and because you helped me, and I had no way of repaying you, I thought you might be the best trainer for the Pokemon in this egg…"

Renamon sniffed it, "Is it like a Digimon?"

Rolling her eyes, she pushed Renamon back slightly, "No… and didn't I tell you, you don't have to repay me?"

* * *

_6 months ago

* * *

_

_Riley stood there, alongside Lucario as a Steelix rampaged around the cave, slamming down every Pokemon in sight. _

_"It seems you're having some trouble?" Jumping slightly, he spun around to see Sira, and her Blaziken. _

_"Ah I remember you, a friend of the fetchieldings?" _

_She nodded, "Yeah, so what is this about?" _

_He went back to watching the Steelix in slight fear, "I got lost in the cave, and I found this steelix start to go into a rampage." \_

_Cracking her neck, she chuckled, "if I help you can you help me find the way out as well, after all…. I'm lost in here too…" he nodded. _

_Blaziken jumped into the air, and slammed his foot onto Steelix's head, kicking him downwards. Then while it was down, he used return on it, feinting it. _

_Finding their way out of the cave after hours of walking, Sira sighed, "Whelp I better start my work on this region now." _

_He looked away, "I'm sorry…" _

_Tilting her head to the side in confusion, he continued, "I don't have anything to express my gratitude for you ridding of the problem, and helping us get out of the cave." _

_She smiled and shook her head, "Nah it's fine, you don't need to repay me, after all, like I said I was lost myself." She chuckled.

* * *

_

"As a request, do you think you could take in this egg?"

Scratching the back of her head, she took her bag, and zipped up the compartment that holds all of her Poke-balls. "Yeah I have room, and I can take it, however to have any idea what the pokemon is?"

he shook his head, "No clue."

Sighing, she took out her hand, "Alright, I'll take it in for you."

Smiling slightly, he handed the egg to her, "Thank you very much!"

wrapping her arms around the egg, she nodded blankly, "Hm, no problem."

"Now I must leave, goodbye."

"Alright, goodbye, and thanks for the egg."

He smiled a little more before leaving. Sniffing the egg, Renamon licked her chops, "Ooh that egg looks mighty tastey!"

Growling, Sira stated, "Go find dad, he's probably cooking something right now. After all it is around dinner time. I will not let you touch my egg!"

Renamon grinned greedily, and ran off to find food.

Lily sighed, "She's not a Digimon, she's a bottomless pit."

"I second that opinion, anyhow, shall we go and find food, even I get hungry after 3 hours."

Nodding, they arrived into one of the dining rooms to see loving smells kiss their noses.

"Ahh… smells good!"

"Ah Lily, Riona welcome back!" He greeted them warmly, pulling off his pink Apron.

"I've made dinner for the three of you, including this one here!" "Man, you may look like Myotismon, but you have my respect with food!" She chirped, inhaling food like it was water.

He smiled, "Glad my cooking was complimented by a Pokemon."

Sitting down, Sira took a part of the smoked herbal kipper. "Oh by the way, dad, could you make a double decked chocolate cake with melting chocolate in the center, and chocolate icing for Lily?"

he nodded, "I should have it done within two hours, I'll have to get started now."

"What about dinner?"

"Your mother and I already had dinner, by the way Jake's here, he wanted to speak with you!"

Sira chocked on her food, almost gagging it out. "Oh…. Really?" She replied with a strange high pitched voice.

Standing up suddenly, she departed from the table.

"Where are you going Sira?"

"I'm going…. To go see what he has to talk to me about… thank you for dinner…"

She muttered, before storming out of the room. Both Lily and Renamon looked at each other suspiciously, but left it alone.

Walking down several halls until she was lost, then she stood in the middle of one, listening. She felt a pulse nearby, and listened to her instinct to run, far away.

A hand clasped around her upper arm, "Don't you know not to go out alone, little Ria."

She glowered, "Why did you come back?"

She heard a dangerous chuckle, "Why? you've been a bad girl."

She spun around, to come eye to eye with the familiar eyes she's seen since she was little. "This time I won't be disturbed!"

He chuckled, throwing her into the room before locking it behind him. "Remember this room?"

She backed away, as he took a step forward. "Little Ria, Little Ria, are you making a mockery of me? Thinking you can escape with that monster in you?"

She growled, as she felt the wall behind her, "Why do you always feel like you must harm me?"

He frowned, "Do I have to repeat myself over and over again? You're a monster that deserves punishment, which is all!"

Feeling a hand clasp around her wrist, she winced as her left glove was removed. Again she held back a scream, as he dug the hidden knife into her markings, "Go on scream, squirm like a good little girl!" \

She tried to release his grip, but he moved backwards when she tried to kick him. Then again he took his knife to her hand, as she bit her lip.

Struggling even more, he then sighed, and tripped her onto her back, before he knelt down, and elbowed into her chest.

Gasping for breath, tears started to form in her eyes, as she tried to scramble from the pain growing in it.

Taking the knife, he then held it to her throat, "Ah how saddening, I couldn't even hear you scream… how boring, however this is the end, after all, no one will believe I killed you tonight."

"Lily, she's in here!"

Both of their eyes locked onto the door.

"Sira, why is the door locked?"

Jake covered her mouth.

"Sira? Why are you not answering."

Jake refocused onto Sira, breaking the skin on her neck.

Growling, Renamon snarled, "She's not alone in there, and I smell blood, a lot of it!"

He growled, "You and your meddling friends…."

"Sira, what's going on in there!" Renamon snarled even more venomously.

Suddenly the door shined slightly outside before it was blasted off it's hinges.

"Sira! wh-wh-what?"

* * *

TBC


	50. Another attack!

Enjoy

* * *

As she saw Jake pinning Sira to the floor, Her eyes widened in horror when she spotted Sira's left hand uncovered and bleeding, and a knife to her neck.

Renamon continued to snarl. "Let go of her!"

Lily's eyes hardened as she charged at him, grabbed onto his sides, and threw him over to the wall.

Gasping for breath, Sira coughed slightly grabbing her neck.

"Sira are you alright?" Renamon exclaimed holding the egg.

Stumbling upward, Lily slammed him against the wall. Grabbing onto his shirt, she screamed. "HOW DARE YOU HURT SIRA!" She screamed, sucker punching him in the jaw.

Hearing a crack, she continued to slam him in the nose, and then dislocated a rib with another impact with her fist.

"I'm going to-"Lily don't!"

"But!"

"No! you can kick the crap outta him… but don't kill him!"

She coughed even more, gripping onto her chest.

Stumbling out of her grasp, he snarled, "I'll get you back, midget!" before running out of the room.

She growled at him, along with Renamon, "Yeah you better run!" They snarled in unison.

Turning her attention to Sira, she held back tears from seeing Sira's torn up form.

Footsteps thumped right outside, until Michaels form emerged from the door.

"Lily, Riona, I saw Jake run out of here completely bashed up, what….happe- Nar!" An utter look of horror formed onto his face. "W-What happened?"

Lily snarled, "Jake did this to her…"

"Jake did? He's never done anything like this to her before!"

"Honey, what's wrong?" Caroline appeared by the doorway, with Isa in her hands.

When she found Riona clutching onto her chest and neck, she gasped. "What happened here?"

Michael took Isa from her arms as she ran over to Sira. "You, help me get her into her room!"

Nodding, Lily picked her up by her arms, as she held her by the waist.

"Daddy, why is big sis bleeding?"

Michael hugged Isa close to him, while Lily, and Caroline carried Sira over to her room. Placing her onto the bed, they bandaged up her neck, and placed her left glove back onto her hand. Renamon held the egg close to her, "Lily, she'll be alright. You know how Michael and Sira's mom will make sure Jake doesn't come back."

Next morning, Sira flinched slightly, stirring from her slumber. Looking next to her, she spotted Lily sleeping peacefully on part of the bed. An egg was held into her face, "You gave us quite a scare Sira."

Taking the egg from Renamon, she rubbed her temples. "What happened after Lily attacked Snake?"

Renamon looked away, "That creep fled, and you're parents came in, and brought you back to your room. Don't worry I stopped myself from eating the egg."

Nodding distantly, she heard lily stir.

"Sira…? You're awake!"

She smiled. "Of course you silly little girl."

Rubbing her eyes slightly, she muttered, "Sira, please tell me, why did Jake do that to you?"

Sira looked away, "I…."

Lily stared, "Sira please!"

Gulping she looked down, "I don't really want to remember…. But… 11 years ago… was when I first met Jake…"

* * *

"_Riona could you please come here for a moment?" _

_Running over to her mother, she was led to one of the lounges, where she saw Jake. _

_"He will be a temporary fiancé, we want to see if you get along with anyone else." _

_Jake blushed slightly, "Hello, I'm Jake."

* * *

_

"Truth be told it only happened 3 months later. I trusted him instantly…."

* * *

_Riona tripped when her glove ripped on a nearby tree. Wincing, she yelped when the branch swiped across her markings. _

_Jake turned around, "Riona are you alright?" _

_she nodded, holding onto her hand. "Wh-what is that?" He muttered in amazement. _

_Bringing her hand behind her, she muttered, "I-I have a power…"_

_ He raised an eyebrow, "Power?" _

_she nodded, "The power to control water… see?" _

_Holding out her hand, a small orb of water came into the palm._

_ His eyes hardened, "Do they hurt, cause you seem to look in pain…?" _

_Nodding, she dropped the ball of water. "They hurt… a lot… do you not mind about their appearance?" _

_Walking forward he muttered. "What kind of thing is that, to control water? Why would you own such a power, only monsters wield power!" He spat in detest. _

_Her eyes widened, before backing away. _

_A few days later, Jake walked towards her, "Hey Riona, I want to show you something!" He chirped. _

_Looking at him hesitantly, she nodded. Walking outside, he smiled, "I think I've changed my mind about your hands, can I see them?"_

_ smiling, she took them off, "I'm glad you had a change of AH!" she shrieked when she felt the sharpness of a knife slice her hands. _

_To terrified to move, he cut both of her hands, "Such a power should be eliminated, I hate Pokemon, and people that own their power!" _

_He snarled, finishing up cutting her hands. "And if you tell anyone about this, your hands won't be the only thing that gets cut!"

* * *

_

Lily stared at her incredulously, "Why would he do something like that? No how could he do it multiple times? Or your parents not even know!"

Sira bit her lip, "Because, he suffers from an almost death experience from a team aqua member, and a Pokemon that wielded the power of water… so he takes an especially negative effect to me… and I never told my parents… after all I was always so afraid of their safety, so I usually kept to myself…"

"How could that be an excuse? Even if he was almost killed-"Lily!"

Sira winced slightly, and clutched onto her hand. "That Team Aqua member loved his nanny…. He was a dangerous lover, and tried to kill Jake due to the fact that she spent more time with Jake, then him. So his only logic was to kill Jake…"

Pausing for a moment, she continued, "His Pokemon almost killed him. Almost… his nanny came and saved his life for hers when the Sharpedo attacked. The member is dead, and Jake took out his anger onto me…"

Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, she asked, "So how do you know this?"

"I asked his parents, mind you, they are normal, he's just screwed up."

Shaking her head, she sighed, "Y'know… I kinda feel some pity for him…. But what he did to you was just unforgivable!"

Sira nodded, "Yes, that's why I don't want you to kill him."

All three of them sighed in unison.

A knock came to the door. "My Lady, may I come in?"

"Yes?" Coming inside, Sira smiled, "Ah Elane, what brings you here?"

She shifted her foot. "Aggrons getting into a fight with that one Pokemon again for breaking down her trees."

Rubbing her temples, Sira sighed. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

Standing out of the bed, Renamon caught her when she almost fell. "Thanks…"

"Are you sure you should be walking?"

Nodding, Sira rested her weight against the wall. "Just give me five minutes, I'll be as right as rain."

Moving away from the wall, she walked down the halls, outside, towards the earthquakes. Spotting several trees broken, Lily stuttered in shock.

"What caused this?"

"Aggron…"

"(If I've said it once, I've said it a THOUSAND TIMES!)" Aggron snarled, "(Don't, Destroy! MY! LAND!)" She roared, slamming the ground with her tail, to create another earthquake.

"(It's not my fault that you own the land with the strongest trees!)" Gardevior glided over to Sira, when they found Aggron fighting with another Pokemon.

"(Sira, terrible news, Aggron and Metagross are fighting yet again!"

Rubbing her eyes with impatience, she sighed. "I noticed…"

walking up to the two, she growled dangerously. "Aggron stop causing fights for yourself, and Metagross~"

They both flinched. "There are plenty other trees, leave Aggron's alone, she likes her land balanced, and remember, she lived her before you."

"(But!)"

"No buts!"

Glowering at Aggron, Sira scooted him along.

"What is that?" Lily asked, staring at the Metagross.

"Metagross, a Pokemon that I own, but he trains with my father not me."

Renamon raised an eyebrow, "He's not edible is he?"

Narrowing her eyes, she replied flatly, "If you enjoy breaking all of your teeth, he might, but he's pretty much all metal."

"Where'd you get him?"

She pondered for a moment, "I think he was a gift from Steve, although he was but just a wee baby back then."

"Steve?"

"A friend of mine, he was the previous champion, however I haven't seen him in about a year… after all he is always searching for rare rocks…"

Making an "ah" noise, she nodded.

"Oh Sira there you are!"

Metagross crawled over to Michael and followed him.

"James has arrived; do you want me to tell him you as Rosabelle (of course) will be there soon?"

Michael interrupted her when she was about to speak, "Have you forgotten, his parents keep microphones on you?"

looking around herself, she spotted a small chip, and pulled it off.

"Those sneaky rich b-"Riona Felix Fetchielding! Don't use that kind of language!"

Sighing, she raised her hands, "Sorry dad…. What time is it anyway?"

"3 in the afternoon…" his eyes lightened up, before continuing, "Ah yes, and Lily, for taking care of Riona, I've baked a batch of cookies for you."

Smiling like a child at Christmas, she chirped, "I love you Michael!" She sang before charging into the manor with Renamon.

"So you plan on telling him tonight?"

She looked away, "I don't know if I can…. I'll just have to see how much I'm willing to stick my head in the sand you know?"

He smiled faintly, "After so long, he should know."

Nodding, she shook her head. "I was terrified of telling you, and now…"

hugging her, he chuckled, "Don't worry, I know you'll do it, now let's go and eat! After all you've been unconscious for a while."

Nodding, she clutched onto the egg.

Inside of the dining room, James flinched slightly when he saw Sira walk through the doors along with Michael, "Ah so you decided to show up?"

He nodded. "Why of course! Although Jessie and Meowth weren't completely happy about it..."

He smiled faintly, "Naturally I'm usually the one that follows along with them."

Closing her eyes, she took a bite into a cookie, "Good, that means you're growing more manliness, let's just see how long it lasts."

"MMMMMM! I'm in heaven!" Renamon sang, eating some sort of stew. "Cooked pork and everything!"

Rolling her eyes, she felt a shift in the egg.

"Oh?" Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, Sira placed the egg onto the table.

"This is my lunch!"

"You're going to eat a Pokemon?"

Chuckling, she shook her head, "Nah… we'll find out what's inside, and then eat it!"

"Sira… Don't eat your own Pokemon."

"It's fun." She smiled distantly.

The day passed pretty much quickly. Blaziken blasted Empoleon over to a tree during a fight.

Sira stalked James creepily throughout the whole day, trying to find ways to sneak up on him.

Renamon napped with the egg, while Sira was busy stalking James.

Lily slept next to Renamon to make sure she wouldn't eat the egg.

Through the whole conglomeration of strange events, 8 pm was nearing.

Placing on moderately casual clothing, she placed on the mask, and brought Eevee along with her as she walked out the door.

Sitting down into the sand of the north beach, she took off her right glove, and placed it into the water.

Sighing with relief, she felt a pulse draw nearer. "You wanted to speak with me Rosabelle?"

* * *

TBC


	51. Two to One

Enjoy

* * *

Flinching, she placed the glove on in the water. "A yes I did… please have a seat…"

Sitting down next to her, he stared at her with curiosity, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Closing her eyes, she paused for a moment, "It's complicated, you see… hmm.. I mean…."

Sighing, she tried to think up another way to break it to him.

"Are you alright?"

Shaking her head, she bit her lip. "I'm not as kind as you think I am James…"

He raised an eyebrow, "What're you?"

Moving her right hand over to him, she turned her head away, "Take off the glove, you'll see… it will rain in a couple of seconds…"

"What?" He was cut off by a droplet of rain hitting his nose. "What do you mean I'll see?"

She remained silent.

Biting his lip, he gently started pulled off the glove. His eyes widened in shock.

"Y-Your hands are bleeding!" Touching the blood she winced.

The markings on her hand shined when he did, to reveal… "K-Kyogre?"

Staring up are her, his head started to pound, and the image of Riona appeared in his mind. He barely choked out a small whisper, "Riona….?"

Turning to him, her iris' were red, as she smiled slightly, "Long time… no see?" She muttered.

His eyes softened, "Riona…. You were alive?"

Looking down, she nodded. "I'm sorry." He embraced her so quickly, she fell onto her back.

He cried " You're alive!"

"I left you, gone for over 9 years!" Resting his head against her neck, she felt him smile.

"Do you know how devastated I was when your parents and I thought you had died."

Petting his hair, she nodded, "My parents had a fit…"

"Where have you been all of these years anyway?"

Closing her eyes when rain hit one of them, she muttered, "I can't remember…. It's like one big hole in my memory."

Lifting himself up, he leaned back down, but this time to kiss her. "It's fine…" he muttered between locks. "Tell me when you remember…"

She turned her head, to make the kiss more comfortable for the both of them.

After releasing, he lifted her up, and held her bridal style in his arms, as he walked off the beach. "Uhh.. James?"

Walking forward, he smiled, "You're shivering, and it's already September. So there's a possibility that you could catch cold."

She hadn't realized, and she noticed the glove was still off of her hand. "Colds are caused by... Wait my glove!"

"We'll find one, first we need to get you out of this weather."

Clutching onto her hand, she frowned, "What about you?"

"I'm a man remember." He smiled jokingly.

"You smiling b~" She slapped her mouth shut.

He looked at her curiously, "Smiling what?"

Shaking her head, she smiled, "Umm, nothing. I mean you're smiling more…"

"I can't help it, you know how emotional I get."

Rolling her eyes, she chuckled, "Yes, I blush as much as I used to as well."

Heading inside, he placed her onto a chair, as he searched around her room. "Huh what's this?"

Opening the closet, she stiffened, "Ahahaha… You're Eevee is sleeping on Sira's bag." He chuckled, "I was wondering where he ran off too."

Even she had difficulties to not laugh. "That's funny."

Looking through a few of her drawers, he pulled out a pair of gloves. "I'm not sure whether these will fit you, but we can at least try. Also here's some pajama's that fit around your size."

Raising an eyebrow, she took the clothing from him, "And I'm supposed to do what with these?"

"Bathe, it's not good for you to freeze half to death."

"Have you become more protective?" He looked down, "Like I told you, it was my fault you dropped… so to make up for my faults, I won't let you out of my sight."

Mentally face palming, she had to hold herself from allowing the hell monster to break loose.

"Well thank you anyway, and I'll go take a shower." Walking into a bathroom, she removed her mask and started the shower. In the middle of her washing her hair, the door opened, "Oh by the way Riona, there was apparently no body wash, and…"

Swerving around, she turned her back to him. "Oh crap…" She muttered to herself.

"Riona… you're back!" Running up he touched the scars on her back. "How'd you get these?"

"I-I don't remember…" She muttered.

Setting the body wash down, he closed the shower door. "Well I said before, when you remember, please tell me."

Hearing the door closed, she muttered, "That was close."

Finishing up her shower, she walked outside, and clothed herself, before leaving.

Outside she spotted Blaziken and Empoleon snarling at each other, "(Riona's over there! Let's ask her!)" Empoleon snapped.

Both of them walked over to her, "(Sira, which do you prefer more, red feathers over here, or me?)"

Blaziken snarled, which was a rather unusual thing for him to do. "(It's Riona!)"

"(Sira!)"

"(Riona!)"

"(SIRA!)"

"(RIONA! You stupid bag of fat!)"

"(TAKE THAT BACK! You brown noser!)"

"(Short legs!)"

"(Anorexic!)"

"(Penguin!)"

"(CHICKEN!)"

"(A fat penguin at that!)"

"(ARGH!)"

Sweat dropping in annoyance, Sira narrowed her eyes, "Are we done with the name calling you two?"

They looked at her, then glared to themselves, and turned around, huffing in unison. "(So who do you like better!)"

"Both, equally, for different reasons too, Blaziken is strong, physically powerful with moves, but he sucks at defense."

Empoleon smirked, "And Empoleon is amazing with endurance, and defense, but sucks at powerful moves. I picked you both because both were very different in each way."

Pondering for a moment, she continued, "However you both hold two similar qualities, first, both of you are overly obsessed about me, and second, you both argue like a pair of children."

Both of them flinched, and stared at each other. "Oh Riona, did your Torchik evolve into Blaziken?"

Riona nodded, "Yeah, and the Empoleon is Sira's Pokemon."

Blaziken walked behind James, and stuck his tongue out immaturely.

Empoleon snarled, but she caught sight of the dangerous look in Sira's eye and left it alone.

"You know you were in there an hour?"

Nodding, she chuckled, "Was cleaning the blood off of my hands.

Nodding he motioned for her to follow. "I'm guessing you've already had dinner?"

Glaring at Blaziken, she mouthed, "Don't follow, head back."

Looking away he turned around, and left. "So we're going to bed then?" She sighed, when he said yes, "Alright…"

Heading into his' room, she raised an eyebrow, when she saw a no posted note around, "I'm sure you're parents have put something around here?"

He shook his head, "There was one in your room, however I decided it would be best for you not to read it…"

"Why, what did it say?"

Scratching his the side of his face, he blushed. "I'd rather not repeat the rude things my parents have never had any disgust in saying."

Nodding, she muttered sarcastically, "Yeah, I would live longer not knowing…" She stated sarcastically.

"What?"

"Nothing let's just sleep."

Lying down in the bed, he brought his arm around her, and rested his head against her shoulder, "Why so... affectionate?"

"Riona, we used to do this all the time, or something similar when we napped, remember?"

* * *

_After playing a long game of tag, James and Riona would stalk over to a hidden cave, they would hide out in when their parents tried to find them. Lying down at the entrance, Riona rested her head against his chest, as they both fell asleep with synching heartbeats.

* * *

_

Looking down, she muttered, "I forgot about that…"

"Really? Do you at least remember when I first found out about your markings?"

He waited a moment, "Riona?"

Looking over her shoulder, she was already asleep.

"My you do fall asleep fast…" He muttered, closing his eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Gatomon sniffed around for some sort of food on the island, after almost getting murdered by two Aggron's.

Smelling Sira's scent, she spotted two figures kissing, and noticed one of them was her.

"Woah, wait, isn't she…." A greedy grin came to her face. "No, no wait, that would be such a horrible idea…."

TBC


	52. You're Married?

Enjoy

* * *

Waking up, James noticed another note, _"Sorry to leave you again, but I was needed in the Hoenn Region, you seemed to have slept a little easier last night as well, well anyway, I guess I'll see you around when the next date is made, Riona."_ Smiling slightly, he hopped outta bed.

Earlier in the day, Sira headed back into her room, only to awake Lily, and Renamon. "So how'd it go?" Closing her eyes, she removed the mask, and placed back on her casual clothing. "He knows now…"

Tilting her head in confusion, she muttered sleepily, "What?"

"I as Rosabelle, am Riona."

"You told him?"

"You weren't watching?"

"Renamon was about to eat your egg again…."

"This reminds me, Renamon, I want that egg back!"

She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I ate it…"

Glowering at her, they both said in unison, "You DID WHAT?"

Flinching slightly, she brought the egg from the small nest of washcloths, and pillow cases, "Don't worry, I wouldn't eat anything that belongs to you to save my life… because I know it would be taken away within a second."

Taking the egg from Renamon, she clutched to it rather protectively. "Other than that joke, thank you for watching it in my absence."

Lifting her hand up, she smiled, "No problem."

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Running over to Myotismon, who was having his morning blood, she panted, "Hey Master, I've got a rather interesting idea for you!"

Sipping some of the blood, he sighed, "What, Getting Demidevimon a brain?"

"What if you were to marry Sira?"

spitting out the blood, he coughed, "What have you been sniffing! Why would I marry that creepy twerp!"

She shrugged, "Think about it, she's rich, powerful, and smart?"

He pondered, "Hmmm…. And I could get pet back as well…. Plus… she's not half bad looking…." A grin came onto his face, "hmm…."

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Sira drank some orange juice, as Lily spat some of hers out,

"Lily that was hand made juice." She shuddered, "I just got really bad vibes, like power lust or something….?"

Sighing, Sira shook her head, "You and you're vibes…"

"I'm telling the truth here!"

"Yeah… yeah…."

James walked in, placing his rocket overcoat over his shoulder, "So how did it go last night her… you didn't make her cry did you?"

Sira raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Smiling, he chuckled, "Nope, everything's just peachy!"

Twitching slightly, she muttered, "Whatever, and Lily, stop shuddering, you're scaring me…"

Shuddering again, she clutched her stomach, "Ugh… mental thoughts are going into my head…."

"Like what?"

"You don't want to know…"

Raising an eyebrow, she sipped her orange juice. "Hey, dog! Stop blushing like a bumbling moron! You look retarded!"

Narrowing his eyes, he turned around, and walked over to Michael, "Hey, Do you mind if I stay for a short time? Jessie and Meowth aren't expecting me for a while..."

He muttered, taking out his phone. Smiling, Michael patted his back, "SURE SURE! You're more then welcome to stay!"

Smiling slightly, he headed out of the room.

Standing up from the table, Sira left the room as well, holding her egg. Walking out of the manor, she spotted a rather familiar face.

"We meet again, creepy twerp."

Turning around, she glowered at Myotismon, "When will you learn to get the message, I'm not going to hand Lily over!"

Smirking, he chuckled, "Ah but I'm not here for her."

Sira's eyes widened as a rose was placed in front of her face. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Go out to dinner with me?"

Lily walked out of the manor, "Hey Sira, abwthducktapeMyotismon?"

Narrowing her eyes, Sira turned away, "I'm married."

His eyes widened, "To whom?"

"A far more superior person to you."

Tilting her head in confusion, Renamon pondered, "Hey wait, weren't you engaged."

Glowering to Renamon, she heard Myotismon laugh, "Ah so you were just lying."

"I still say no to you're offer!"

It took a moment for the scene of Myotismon holding a rose out to Sira, before Lily finally realized what was going on here. "Oh Myotismon, that's just wrong! Vampire, and Savior Do Not Work!"

Sira smiled, "Yes, plus you look like my father!"

Renamon smiled, "And Jessibelle looks just like you're mother!"

Covering her eyes, Lily screamed "NO RENAMON! NOT THE MENTAL IMAGES!"

Sira growled, "It gives me even less reason then."

She walked away, while Myotismon dropped his rose. "Which reminds me."

Bringing her hand up, she shot him into the water.

Howling with laughter at his girlish scream, Lily smiled, "Sira, I love you!"

Sighing, she nodded. "I know…"

Sighing with exasperation, she noticed her Blaziken and Empoleon attacking each other.

Jumping into the air, Blaziken fell downwards, and built up flames.

Readying herself, Empoleon covered herself in a vale of water, as the flame tower flew her way. Reflecting some of it, she was blasted back over to a tree.

Sira raised an eyebrow, "You two aren't fighting?"

Blaziken kicked her in the air, "We are, just instead of wasting our breath, we decided to waste our energy.)"

Sighing, she muttered, "Glad you've come to an agreement."

Jumping into the air, he scratched Empoleon several times, before kicking her to the ground.

Jumping to the side of her, he sighed, "(You're still weak.)"

Empoleon growled, "(Shut up! I KNOW!)"

She snarled, opening her mouth and sending out a blast of water.

Taken by surprise, Blaziken was shot back.

"Wait Empoleon when did you learn hydro pump?" Sira stated in shock.

Smiling, Empoleon staggered up, "(While I was training before… Even though Blaziken's an ass, he's a good training post, or at least he doesn't faint every time I use one of my moves!)"

Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, "So you're less spiteful towards him?"

She looked away, "(He's still an ass, but him along with kyogre are teaching me some valid moves.)"

Gyarados popped her head out of the water, "(And look what I can do now!)" Opening her mouth, Gyarados shot out a ray of hyper beam.

Empoleon smiled, "(That is the only move I've learned other then flash cannon.)"

Twitching slightly, Sira shook her head, "So you've been training for new moves every time we've been here?"

Empoleon shook her head, "(No, Luxray hasn't really learned anything new, but he's gotten stronger, and Eevee has only been trained by Gardevior today, after all, when Gardevior was training, Eevee was interested in his psybeam and Confusion.)"

Empoleon smiled, "(Kyogre taught me how to use hydro pump.)"

Lily stood there puzzled, "Wait Pokemon teach each other?"

Nodding, Sira looked up to the sky, "Yeah, most Pokemon teach each other if they are the same element."

Renamon walked over to them with a bag full of food, "Look what Michael gave me to eat!"

She chirped taking out some raw steak.

Gagging in the back of her throat, Sira shook her head, "Renamon….."

Lily flinched back, horrified "Renamon, that thing is still bleeding!"

"Yes I know, and it tastes soooooo goooood!" She ate it whole. "Mmmmmmm!"

Turning his head away in disgust, Blaziken gagged slightly.

* * *

TBC.


	53. There Goes My Fiancee

Enjoy

* * *

"(Eevee once again, use psybeam!)"

Walking over to Eevee and Garevior, Eevee noticed them and the psybeam backfired on him.

"I see you're learning new moves."\

Smiling, Sira placed the new egg into Gardeviors arms. "Take care of this will you?"

nodding, She walked over to Eevee. "Psybeam is apparently a hard move to learn, think of how you learned shadow ball, but form it into a ray."

Sweat dropping, Gardevior interrupted, "(Umm Rune, I've already said that to him.)"

Hearing a girlish squeal, she swerved around to see Renamon hugging Eevee, "I just realized! EEVEE'S A FOX!"

Raising an eyebrow, Sira asked, "Yes?"

"I'm a fox! He's a fox, we are now kin!" She cheered, crushing Eevee in a deathly hug.

"(Rena… p-please stop crushing me!)" Whining, he looked to Sira.

"Renamon, please stop killing my Pokemon, he's still a baby after all…"

Coughing, she set him down.

Staring up to her, he stared at her innocently, "(She's a Huge Eevee though…?)"

Chuckling slightly, Sira covered her mouth.

Staring at Sira in confusion, Lily asked, "What's so funny?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Ah nothing, Eevee just thinks that Renamon is a Eevee as well, although apparently a very tall one."

Grinning down to Eevee, she patted his head. "He shall make an adorable younger bro."

"(Rune?)"

Turning to Gardevior, she asked, "Hm?"

"(Do you know what Pokemon this is?)"

"No why?"

Shaking his head, he smiled, "(Nothing… let's just say you'll be happy about this Pokemon.)"

Sighing, she rolled her eyes, "You and your psychic powers, honestly, you said that about the Bagon egg I got as well."

Raising an eyebrow, Lily asked, "Bagon? What is a Bagon?"

Sira turned to her, "Bagon is the baby form of Salamance."

Chuckling slightly, she spotted something in the corner of her eye, "Come to join in with the talk Jameson!"

Flinching back slightly, he shook his head, "No, I'm just looking for my carnivine."

A mouth behind him opened widely as it chomped onto his head. "Whelp there goes my fiancé…"

Pulling Carnivine off of him he walked up to the two, "I guess he found me."

Shuddering slightly, She pondered, "What is with you're love for grass Pokemon?"

"I just like them, and same with you and you're water Pokemon, you would have nightmares fighting against electric and grass?"

"I like water, got a problem with it?"

Shaking his head, he placed a hand on Carnivines head, "I don't have any problems with it."

...

A few days passed, and Sira trained with Eevee trying to focus on his evolution.

Gardevior was about to send a psybeam over to Eevee, however he changed the direction, and blasted it at a nearby thunderbolt.

Sira swerved around, "Hey! Who's the creep that almost killed me?"

"I wasn't aiming for you dolt! I was aiming for that Gardevior, it looks weak!"

Electrivire pounded its fists together challengingly.

Smiling, Gardevior used extrasensory on Electrivire, fainting him immediately.

"(You were saying purple weakling!)"

Lifting a hand up, Sira muttered, "Gardevior, Language…"

Turning to Paul, she smiled, "Waif what would you be here for?"

Sighing, he pointed over to a Larion, "This weakling needs to evolve, and I have a tight schedule with training, and I can't be bothered to mess around with evolving him…"

Raising an eyebrow, She snorted, "You think Larion is weak?" He nodded, sighing with exasperation. "It barely knows any moves, and I can't be bothered to waste my time with such weak Pokemon."

Chuckling slightly, Sira patted his head, "Larion evolves to an Aggron, and trust me those things have to be treated right, he probably doesn't work for you, because you treat him like crap."

Looking away he grumbled, "It's still weak…"

Laughing quietly, she smiled, "Ah I knew someone like you, power obsessed."

"Ahh what do we have here!"

Turning to Michael, He rose an eyebrow, "Are you the owner of the Pokemon daycare?" \

Nodding he smiled, "What do you need, Pokemon just strengthened, or evolved?"

Stepping in front of Michael, Lily slapped his face, "You jerk!"

All three of them stared at her with confusion, or more rather at least 10 if you add the Pokemon.

"Lily, what was that for?"

"He's a Jerk, he forces his Pokemon to fight each other to near death!"

Ignoring the awkward scene, Michael grabbed Paul by the shoulder, and led him over to the Pokemon daycare, "So what was you're business?"

Staring at Lily, she stared, "Lily, slapping someone is not the best thing to do…"

"He's a jerk though, I was told by Ash!"

Shaking her head, she sighed, "Lily, you have a lot to learn…."

Handing her Eevee's pokeball, she asked, "I'm going to be gone for a few seconds, could you take care of Eevee while I'm gone?"

"Where are you going?"

"Getting the egg, Gardevior wanted to hold it, he's apparently found a love for that egg… Arceus knows why…?"

Nodding, Lily noticed Renamon cleaning her teeth, "Oy, Renamon, train with Eevee, he seems to want to challenge you."

Getting up, she cracked her knuckles and neck, "Alright… but I hope I'm getting food."

"You will!" Standing in front of Eevee, Gardevior also joined in as well as Luxray.

"(May I train as well?)" Raising an eyebrow, Luxray demonstrated what he was saying.

Shrugging, she muttered, "Well I think it would be unfair on Eevee to have to fight alone."

Nodding, he snarled at Renamon, and Gardevior challengingly before staring the battle.

All four of them battled with equal strength, although Eevee had to call in early, due to fatigue.

Renamon stopped around the same time, and they both watched Luxray and Gardevior challenge each other. It was clear that Gardevior was going to win, after 7 confusions; Luxray was having a problem staying on his feet.

"Hello pet." Jumping out of her skin, she swerved around to see Myotismon stand there. "Don't you get bored of chasing me around all of the time?"

"Not really, anyway I'm going to capture you after I tell you, who is Riona married to!"

Stepping backwards, she stuttered, "Like I would tell you!"

Smirking, he Melodiously hissed, "I know you're lying."

Stepping back again, she looked towards James, and then to Myotismon, "Uhh. I'm not lying!"

Looking to her, he smirked even more, "You're ears are red pet!"

Looking over to James, his smirked turned to a wry smile. "Ah I see…"

Growling at him, Renamon pounced at Myotismon.

Rolling his eyes, he punched her into a tree.

Disappearing, he picked James up, "Hey, Hey let me go!"

He laughed as he flew over to a cliff, "Go find creepy twerp, I want her to see this!"

"Hey lily, sorry I was gone, how's Eevee going?"

Jumping, she swerved around. "Oh Sira! Don't scare me like that…" shaking her head, she continued, "No wait, that's not right, Myotismon's over there, holding you're fiancé!"

Looking over to Myotismon, she rolled her eyes, and walked over to him.

"Ah we meet again Riona!"

"Sorry, wrong person…"

Raising an eyebrow, he stared blankly, "hmmm?"

"Yup, he is a friends fiance, and I'm married remember!"

"It was a lie."

"I know, I just like to see that incredulous expression on your face, anyway put my friends fiancé down."

"Alright."

Smirking, he released his grip on James' jacket. "Sira! He just dropped him over a 50 ft cliff!"

Smiling, she shook her head, "Honestly you never learn…" Turning around, he stared incredulously as James screamed as he was blasted upwards.

"WAAAHHHHHH!" He torpedoed towards Sira, before falling onto her.

"S-Sira are you alright?" Eevee and Renamon snarled behind Lily.

Opening her eyes, she was staring into another's. "Mmmpphh…?"

A moment of awkward scilence went by, before she finally realized her lips were locked with James.

Releasing, they both screamed in unison, "COOOOOOOTTTTIIIIEEEEESSSS!"

Scrambling away from one another, they both rubbed their tongues on their sleeves, "Why was your mouth in mine?" "I DON'T KNOW! DON'T ASK ME!"

Sweat dropping, Myotismon raised an eyebrow, "Okay….? I've miscalculated…."

Lily sweat dropped along with Eevee and Renamon.

Hissing to them, she asked, "Okay is she serious, or is this just another weird thing?"

Renamon hissed back, "Remember that time when she read those awful books… I think she's insane."

"Renamon I think we've gathered that."

"AAHHH MY MOUTH HAS BEEN SOILED!"

"You think yours has been soiled, I need to have GranDracmon save my soul!"

Stumbling up, he ran off, but as he passed Lily, his expression changed to a puzzled one.

Going back to a straight face, she stood up, "Now, Myotismon leave, before I personally kill you!"

Flinching back he landed onto the ground. "Hey master, I've found where Lily is again, she's alone!" Demidevimon swooped in, only to be punched in the face, "You really need to use that piece of cell you call a brain, or at least find one…."

Growling, Lily walked up to Myotismon. "Would you just leave us alone! Every time you do something with Sira now, I think her father and her and that is just WRONG!"

Sending a blast of lightning down, Sira flinched slightly as Myotismon dodged it.

"Missed me pet, it seems your aim is as bad as always."

Growling, she and Sira lifted their arms into the air, and sent down two bolts of thunder.

"Don't make fun of my AIM!"

Dodging Sira's, he smirked, "When did the twerp learn GACK!" The thunderbolt struck Myotismon on the face, sending him down to the waters below.

Staring at her hands, she cheered, "YES! THAT'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO MOCK MY AIM VAMPBUTT!"

Clapping, she chuckled, as Renamon and Eevee chuckled.

"Lily, did you see the look on his face!" Renamon howled, clutching her stomach from the pain.

"Well done Lily, although I think it was just a lucky shot… after all he was preoccupied with mine as well."

"Don't ruin my fun Sira!"

Tthat night, Sira walked into the lounge, and turned on the TV before sitting herself down.

"Hey Sira, have you tried the chocolate cake it's ama- what is that?" Walking up to the tv, she flinched as a man spoke inside of it.

"Team aqua has made an appearance, and seems to be searching for something…. Now for the weather forecast, tomorrow, it will be sunny, no wait rainy… very rainy in fact!"

Touching the screen, Lily stared at it. "Lily, it's a TV, satellites are sent into space and they record the news, TV shows, and other things."

"TV shows?"

Picking up the remote, she switched to another news channel. "Coordinator Wallace current champion of the Hoenn Region, lost to Sira, the previous champion, in the most recent Wallace's special competition. Some fans believe Sira will take the title for champion once again!"

Standing back, Lily stared with wide eyes, "Sira you're on TV?"

Sighing, she nodded, "Yes Lily, this is old news, which should've been…. Oh wait month old news that people missed, never mind… sit down and watch."

Sitting next to Sira, Michael came humming in, "Riona, you're mom and I are going over to the department store!"

Waving, she muttered, "See ya dad, and don't worry, I won't completely scare James half to death!"

"I know you won't, anyway see you later."

Hearing the door close, Sira sighed, "Will they get over the contest… honestly…"

"ROU!" Jumping slightly, she eyed the egg on her lap.

"Sira, what was that?"

"The egg, don't worry, they start making noises towards the end of their egg days."

Raising an eyebrow, her attention was brought elsewhere when a ringing noise sang around the room.

"Sira, what is that?"

* * *

TBC


	54. Myotis the Polite Crobat

Enjoy

* * *

Looking around wearily, she noticed a light coming from a small phone.

"Pick it up Lily…"

Staring over to Sira, she muttered, "Why do I have to?"

"Because you're nearest to it!"

Picking it up, she answered, "Hello?"

"Hello my pet!" Screaming, she dropped the phone, accidentally hanging up.

Sitting up from her 'lazy position' Sira held Lily as she scrambled into her arms, "My-My-Myotismon?"

"What?" Sira asked unbelievingly.

"Myotismon replied on the other end, is that thing from hell?"

"Lily calm down, I'm sure it was just coincidence."

As the phone rang again, Sira got off her lazy ass, and walked over to the phone.

Picking it up, she answered, "Hello?"

"Ria?"

"Goodbye!" Clicking the hang up button, she slammed it down onto the holder.

"Who was it?"

"Jake…" Backing away from it, Lily muttered, "It truly is made from hell!"

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "Lily it was probably coincidence, after all, anyone can get this number… and believe me that was a first…"

The phone rang once more. Both of them stared at each other.

"You get it."

"No you…"

"I'm not ever answering something like that again!"

"Lily stop being a baby!"

"You're the baby, spouting how it's not evil, and yet you back away from it!"

"Shut up, just pick it up!"

"No you!"

"….fine…"

Hesitantly picking up, she answered, "Hello?"

"Riona?"

"Dad?

" "Ah good, Riona! You're mom and I are at the pokemart, did you need anything from here?"

"Please get us some chocolate, or a lot of chocolate, and loads of fruit please!"

"Alright, anything else?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Nope… oh wait just a second."

James walked in, only to be confronted by Sira, "Is there anything you want pompous?"

"What?" He asked. "Anything from pokemart? Michaels there, and he wants to know what you want."

"Just get me pop." Shuddering, she muttered, "Pompus James wants pop."

"Alright, we'll come home with the stuff bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up, she turned to James, "Pop, POP what is wrong with you! Honestly that stuff is crap in a bottle!"

Turning away, he sighed, "I haven't had any in a long time…. Honestly, you and you're problems… at least Riona doesn't have it anymore…"

Narrowing her eyes down to slits, she muttered, "Don't even compare me to her, our personalities are completely different."

Raising an eyebrow, he replied, "…so I've noticed."

"HUH! You are too annoying, I'm leaving before you drive me up the wall."

Grumbling under her breath, Lily got up and followed Sira.

Storming into her room, she face planted into the pillow.

"Sira, I really am starting to think you do this every time you kiss…?"

"Nuuuuuu…. I enjoyed it, but it was fun to scream cooties."

"So what is it with you and pop?"

She closed her eyes, "… It all happened when I was little, you see… when I was younger my father saw drinking some pop or soda and he came up to me and said, "Riona you know, that stuff makes you're stomach explode if you drink too much!" so ever since I've thought that soda would make my stomach explode…"

Sweat dropping, Lily replied, "Umm… Sira that's not true…?"

"I know… but I've never had the courage to drink it, and anyway it smells awful."

Changing the subject, she continued, "By the way, we shall be heading off tomorrow."

Nodding, Lily stalked out of the room, when the manor door opened, and Michaels voice boomed.

Sira drifted off into a sleep. "ira… Sira!"

Fluttering her eyes open slightly, she noticed Lily crying.

"Lily what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare…." Patting her head, She shifted upright in the bed.

"About what?" she asked.

"You got married to Myotismon! And what was worse, you kissed, and then even worse, you handed me over to Myotismon as a wedding gift!"

Staring incredulously at Lily, she shook her head, "Don't worry Lily, that will never happen, trust me…"

"The name GranDracmon appeared in my dream as well, who is he?"

Smiling slightly, Sira chuckled. "A friend of mine."

Sighing, she continued, "I had a dream I married Jake, then Archie…. And trust me, I don't know why…"

Shuddering, Lily muttered, "I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep…."

Next morning, Sira suddenly sat up, startling Lily and Renamon, along with Eevee who was sleeping on her stomach. "I know where to go now!"

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Lily asked, "What are you talking about Sira?"

"We're going to TRAIN!"

"I'm in no mood to train…. Just go to the bathroom and take a shower for a thousand years…"

Raising an eyebrow, Sira turned to see Lily shudder.

"Did you dream about that again?"

"No…. worse, I married Myotismon, and as a gift I gave him all the power of the world…."

Gagging, Sira blasted the covers off the bed, "Lily, you need to stop dreaming about such disgusting things!"

Walking out into the halls, she grinned menacingly. "Training will be so gooooooodddd…."

Turning to her right, she noticed James walking out of his room, holding her newly obtained egg. "Oy! hands off of the egg!"

Thrusting the egg into her chest, he muttered, "You left it on the couch yesterday; eggs do die if they don't stay warm." Sighing, he continued, "Anyway, the egg started moving slightly, if you don't have a pokeball, I'd advise you get one."

Holding onto the noisy egg, she looked away, "…..thanks…."

Shrugging, he pouted, "No problem."

Walking down the hall, she raised an eyebrow. Shaking her head, her attention was pulled towards a small tug on her trousers.

Looking down, she noticed Isa tugging them. "Big sis!"

Smiling, she picked her up, shifting the egg to the other arm. "And how did you get here?"

"I was looking for you, although mommy will be angry at me for running off again…"

Smiling slightly, Lily gasped, before sighing with relief.

Turning around, Sira jumped slightly, "What was with the gasp?"

"In my dream I also thought you two had a child…. And Isa looked just like it."

Frowning, Sira sighed, "Lily, you and you're dreams…"

James rose an eyebrow down to her as they walked into the kitchen. "What is it ponce?"

Shaking his head, he stared intently at her, "Hmmmmm….."

Raising an eyebrow, she sighed, "Whatever."

Raising her nose, Lily smelled the delicious smell of chocolate pancakes.

Isa jumped down from Sira's arms, and ran towards him. "Ah Sira, Lily, I bought you the stuff, but when I found you, you two were sleeping."

"Ah yes, it was like 11 Michael, we do have to get up rather early you know."

Smiling, he chirped, "I know, you're obsession with camping and such."

She sat down to a big bowl of fruit. "Fruit, just something I need to get that stupid nightmare out of my mind."

Raising an eyebrow, James asked, "What nightmare?"

"The one where I married you…. Ugh, to imagine marrying such a poof!"

Pouting, he looked away, "Well that doesn't really bother me, after all Rosabelle is the one for me!"

Sweat dropping, she muttered, "Honestly I swear you are gay…. And where did those sparkles come from?"

Coming out of his daydream, he went back to staring at her intently.

"Dude please stop staring at me like I'm a pharaoh or something… honestly you make bats look sane."

"Ugh bats…"

Caroline came into the room, "Hello there James! I haven't spoken with you much today."

Drinking some orange juice, he made a 'one moment' sign, "… Ah yes I've been busy training my Mime jr."

Caroline smiled over to Sira, "So… Sira, What plans do you have to today?"

"Well actually I was intending on training my Eevee to evolve him."

"It's still an Eevee?"

"Even though he likes me, I don't think he has it in him yet to evolve, so I'm going to have to try and evolve him!"

Narrowing her eyes to James, she growled, "The Eevee was from Wallace's special cup, and don't even mention about Kyogre please!"\

"I was about to say that I had to leave again, work calls again."

"Ah yes you and you're work…"

Turning around, Michael placed the food down at Lily's place. "Here's the chocolate pancakes for you."

Smiling, she grabbed a fork and knife. "Ah thank y- WHA~!"

Falling off of the chair, she crawled backwards to the wall. "B-B-B-BAT!"

"Lily, that's Myotis, he's not going to hurt you… however, I must ask, how did he get onto you're head?"

"That name is close to my fathers?"

Pondering, he shrugged, "I dunno, I just noticed him there five seconds ago."

"Even though they are 75 kg?"

"bb-b—b—b-b-b—bat… oh how I hate bats…" Lily remarked.

Flying off of Michaels head, it landed in front of her and handed out one of its wings, "(How do you do scared one?)"

Chuckling slightly, Sira mumbled, "Shake his wing Lily, he's trying to be courteous."

Attentively bringing her hand out, she gripped onto one of his wings.

"(Why so bothered by me?)" Sira Translated for Lily,

She replied, "s-sorry… I just don't get along with bats."

Bringing his wing back, he flew over to Sira, "(Don't tell me you've become frightened of me?)"

Shaking her head, she patted his head.

"Why was he called Myotis?"

"Lily, Myotis is the largest genus of bats, and since Zubats are the most seen bats, Michael decided to call his Zubat, now a Crobat, Myotis."

Raising an eyebrow, James asked, "Whose her father?"

"Myotismon, the man who dropped you off the cliff either yesterday or the day before… I cannot remember."

Lily gave Sira a 'I'm still going to kill you for that' glare.

Sira reflected the glare with a 'you're not that suicidal yet' look.

After breakfast was over, Sira packed up supplies for the trip.

Heading out of the room, she noticed James staring at her, but ignored it.

Hugging her, Caroline smiled, "Be safe Sira."

"I will mom, and thanks for letting me stay for a while."

Michael guffawed, "Ah no problem, our children are welcome here any time, but remember November 6th you must be back!"

Clicking her tongue, she sighed, "don't worry, I won't be gone for that long, after all, it seems that tend to leave for a couple of weeks, and then come back, so expect me to be back by then!"

Patting her back, he chuckled, "Ah yes! I would not doubt it. Take care as well Lily."

"Oh Sira, the fog has stopped ships from coming to the island, so~"

"Don't worry, I'm going to surf." Taking out her pokeball, she noticed they were all empty. "Oops, forgot to call my Pokemon, "Empoleon! Luxray! Gayrados! Garchomp! Eevee!"

All of them ran towards her direction. Looking around she counted, "Where's Gyarados?"

* * *

TBD


	55. An old Friend

Enjoy

* * *

Empoleon shook her head, "(I dunno, we haven't seen her since your other Gyarados trained her.)"

"(I'm here… but…)"

Raising an eyebrow, Sira walked over to the water, "But?"

"(Can I stay behind? That hyper beam was just a lucky shot… and I feel like I haven't gotten strong enough yet.)"

Sighing, she lifted her hand up. "If Gyarados and you both train then how do I surf outta here?"

The water rippled, as Kyogre surfaced, "(I'll take you.)"

"Really?"

Smiling, she replied, "(I haven't been on an adventure since the Hoenn region, and I'd feel it would be best…)"

Nodding, Sira smiled, "You may stay Gyarados, but become strong then!"

Nodding, she smiled, "(Alright.)"

Renamon slobbered slightly, "That wale looks reeeally tas-"(Continue what you're going to say and I'll eat you!)"

Renamon stepped behind Lily. "What did she say?"

"She was going to eat Renamon if she continued to say what she was going to say."

"Renamon it might be a good idea not to piss off the 14 ft killer whale!"

Assembling all of her Pokemon into their rightful pokeballs, Sira placed the egg into her bag. "Alright, see you later!"

They waved as she and Lily mounted Kyogre. "So how do you ride this thing?"

"Just grab one of the two fins, and it would be best for you to sit down."

"Why?"

"Kyogre is a lot faster at swimming then Gyarados."

Lily and Renamon just managed to cling onto the dorsal fin before she shifted around, and blasted off with a mighty wave of water soaring under her.

"By fast I didn't think you meant this fast!"

Laughing, Sira patted Kyogre's back, "You think this is fast, you should see the speeds she can top! Right now she's only going thirty miles an hour."

"(Want me to go faster?)"

"Fifty would probably be best!"

"Sira I can barely hold on at thirty!"

"You've got Renamon! Unless you would like to hold onto one of her fins!"

"I'll just use Renamon." They got to their destination at break neck speed.

Lily screamed for a couple of seconds as they surfed through rough rapids.

Growling, Renamon hopped off of Kyogre, "Ugh…. That is the LAST time I surf with you! You've gotten me soaked!"

Shaking as much water as she could off of herself, her fur poofed.

"Renamon, stop complaining, it only took us 5 hours to get here!"

"Where are we anyway?"

"Ahead is just the Eterna forest, which is more of a peaceful place. Plus Renamon would be a better opponent then most of the other trainers."

Renamon cleaned her teeth, "Hmmm… I wouldn't mind actually."

Raising an eyebrow, Lily cocked her questioningly. "Suspicious…"

"If Sira is willing to give me all you can eat buffet."

Shrugging, she took out her pokeballs, "Sure why not."

Throwing out all of the five pokeballs, All of them looked at her questioningly.

"(Why are we out?)"

"It must suck being stuffed in that pokeball. Go train, or sleep, all of you deserve some time out, after all it will be a while before we leave this forest."

Kyogre floated in the air.

"Wait that thing can hover?"

"Any water Pokemon pretty much can, however it takes some strength."

"(I'm going to go over to the water, call me if anything happens."

Smiling, Sira replied, "Don't worry, I will."

Soaring back to the water, Sira took out the egg, and held it close. "If either of you get tired, I have berries that have energizing qualities, so don't faint each other please."

Grinning, Renamon sniffed, "I won't, just train him." Opening his mouth, Eevee started the training by biting towards her.

"Ah man, I can't take it anymore. If I use one more diamond storm I'll scream! That Eevee might be small, but it can pack a punch."

Sighing, sira muttered, "I feel this is not a good place to train…. Hmmm…. Maybe we should head to route 208."

Looking at the map, Lily sweat dropped, "Umm… Sira, that's route 218."

"Shut up!" Pointing to Route 208, she continued, "So we'll have to go through the end of this forest, through Floroma City, Jublife, Oreburgh, and then head south."

"Sira that's north!

" "Shut up there's no compass on this!"

"It's right here!"

"So my sense of direction is worse then a rocks, I'm anemic you know!"

"Vincent said you had high blood count."

"When did you talk to Vincent?"

"I looked at you're blood results."

"You sniffed around in my room AGAIN?"

"Ehe…. Oops…"

"LILY! I'm gonna~!"

Their attention was drawn towards a snapping noise, and a small groan. "What was that?"

Narrowing her eyes, Sira muttered, "Probably some stupid trainer sleeping in a tree… I've seen that kind of battling tactic before."

Renamon sniffed the air, "No it's not a human…."

"Could just be a Zubat, or a bug Pokemon."

"Not funny Sira."

"For pity's sake Lily, Zubats aren't like Myotismon's bats… they are fruit eaters, not man eaters."

Renamon snarled slightly, "This is the presence of a Digimon, not a Pokemon."

Hearing the crunching of fallen leaves, Eevee and Renamon readied themselves for an attack.

However, as the figure started to emerge, all of their eyes, other than Eevee's widened. "W~"

Running towards the figure, Lily embraced it with an almost bone crunching hug, "WIZARDMON!"

Twitching slightly, Sira pondered, "Wait wasn't Wizardmon one of Myotismon's cronies?"

Smiling, Renamon shook her head, "Wizardmon doesn't work for Myotismon, just lives there…"

"Lily, you were safe after all."

"Yeah, I'm in safe hands."

Sniffing slightly, Sira made a small, "Yush." Before going back to normal.

Looking up, his eyes narrowed when he noticed Sira, "You…"

Unwrapping her arms from him, he walked slightly threateningly towards Sira. "You, I asked you not to hurt Lily back at the castle, and what happened! You left her!"

"That…. Was not my fault…"

"Then whose fault was it?"

"Blame my Digimon, he was the one that left her there…."

Renamon snarled, "You left Lily behind, why didn't I hear of this?"

Glowering at Renamon, Sira growled, "Don't get angry, I said it was not my fault, Dorumon was just too shocked from what happened."

"I stil-"Wizardmon, it's all in the past." Touching her back, she sighed, "What's done is done, she tried to save me, however her Digimon did not listen."

Closing his eyes, he relaxed, "Fine…. But if you hurt Lily again…"

"I know, you'll kill me, trust me I already know of another person that wants to do that to me."

Eying her suspiciously, his attention was brought back to Lily, when she tugged on his cape. "

Hey, Hey Wizardmon, how did myotismon react when I escaped to here?"

Sighing, he muttered, "From what I heard from Gatomon, he was just about to destroy every glass in his reach… it took a while for Demidevimon and her to get the glass shards out of his hand."

Sighing, Sira shook her head, "Man he's lazy."

"Wow, he was angry."

Nodding, Wizardmon sighed, "Yes, he actually started getting slightly creepy, or more rather creepier then he is the more time went on."

Lily smiled, "Gatomon, and Demidevimon must've gotten a mouthful."

"But I'm still curious of why you were in a tree?"

"I was looking for a better place to examine some of the strange creatures around here… however when I landed on a branch, it snapped beneath me…"

"Strange creatures?"

"Yeah, like this insect thingy…"

Sweat dropping, Sira sighed, "That's a Metapod, Guiddy aunt knows why one would be here, however, that thing can poison you if you're not careful…"

Putting it down, he turned his head to a grunting noise. "And that?"

"That is a….. Rhydon? What the hell is something like that doing here?"

Roaring, the Rhydon repositioned itself onto all fours. "What is it doing?"

"Getting ready to charge!"

Standing in front of Rhydon, Eevee opened its mouth and blasted a Psybeam towards the Rhydon.

Taking the full hit. it fell back slightly. Quickly recovering, he charged towards them.

Charging as well, Eevee opened his mouth, and bit onto the horn. Hearing a chip, Eevee whimpered as he was thrown backwards. "

Eevee!" Running up to him, he licked Sira's face before fainting.

Growling, Sira stood up… "You may get pissed, but to faint my Pokemon after he worked so hard…"

Lifting up her hand, she placed her hands together, and blasted the Rhydon out of the forest. It yelped as it crashed outskirts of the forest.

Staring with their jaws dropped, Lily was the first to make a comment. "Umm… Sira I think that was a little overkill."

"He fainted Eevee! He goes down!"

"Yes, but he was yelping like a baby the whole time he flew back."

Snorting, she growled, "Whatever, let's go!"

"You're going to leave Eevee as well."

"He'll catch up!"

Sighing, Renamon picked him up. "Well I won't leave him."

Examining the Eevee, he raised an eyebrow, "What are these anyway?"

"Pokemon, weaker then Digimon, however, a trainer can have six of them. Plus a Mega Digimon could probably take on all six Pokemon at their strongest forms."

Clapping her hands, Sira continued, "Time to leave! We be heading to route 213!"

After all of the Pokemon gathered, All of them headed out of the forests.

Wizardmon looked over to the sea, "Lily."

"This soon?"

Backing away slightly, Sira narrowed her eyes, "Are you already reading minds already… o wait, you can't, I forgot stars had to be 50 to start mind reading!"

Staring shocked, Lily replied, "Where did you learn that?"

"I have my sources, now continue what you were going to say."

"Myotismon has me on a leash still (even though he doesn't control me…), and if Gatomon were to find out about you're location, you could be in deep trouble."

"Umm she stalks us all the time, however I seem to scare Myotismon to the deepest darkest pits of hell."

Renamon sniffed the air, "Yeah I smell her too…"

Looking at Eevee, Wizardmon's eyes softened. "Before I go…" Placing his hands over Eevee, a light flowed out of his hands, before he continued, "For keeping Lily safe… I'll revive you're Eevee."

"Thanks… I thought I would have to go through the hassle of healing him, but thanks for doing that for me."

Shaking his head, he sighed, "It's not badly injured…"

Stirring slightly, Eevee licked his face.

Walking over to them, Sira picked Eevee up, and hugged him slightly, "You are an adorable jerk!"

"I'll come every so often to check on you! But it wouldn't be smart for me to stay for long periods of time due to the spies around here…"

Patting his head, Sira smiled, "Yeh, we wouldn't want you to get killed by Myotismon just for being a nice jerk."

"Yeah… anyway, I'll see you later." Smiling, he waved as he turned in the opposite direction.

Smiling, Lily chuckled, "Well at least he's well!"

* * *

TBC


	56. Notes Abound

Enjoy

* * *

Sitting down, Renamon chirped, "Ah nothing like good training! Man I'm hungry though…"

Handing her a small pill, she muttered, "Eat this."

Eating it she sighed, "Ah man now I'm full!"

Raising an eyebrow, Lily asked, "What is that by the way?"

"A special pill combined with multiple berries that fill even the biggest of stomachs, if I remember they coat the stomach with a residue that shrinks the stomach, making them feel hungrier."

Renamon patted her stomach, "Well it works!"

Lying down; she felt a small pawing on her arm. Opening an eye, Eevee pawed her arm again. "Alright… you win…"

"This is unexpected?"

"What, he's like a little brother, and he even has the small little white fluff underneath the neck!"

Sighing, Sira shook her head, "He won't be for long… after all I can feel that he's starting to become ready to evolve."

Looking over to her, he nuzzled himself against Renamon's arm.

Whispering to Lily, she chuckled, "Eevee has taken to Renamon quite unexpectedly… me thinks he has a crush."

Raising an eyebrow, Lily hissed back, "Really?"

Nodding, Sira smiled, "Believe me, I'm usually right."

She chuckled.

...

Next morning, Sira awoke from feeling a lick on her face, "Nuu… not the face… you perverted….WOAH!"

Opening her eyes, she spotted Eevee licking her face constantly. "(Get up! Wake up!)" He chirped.

"Eevee what is with the rush?" Turning his head towards the two, she noticed Lily holding onto her leg, and renamon holding a bush while eating it.

"You turned Renamon towards the bush didn't you?"

"(actually, I woke up finding her in that position…?)"

Sighing, she shook Lily holding her leg. "Myotismon… get away… GET AWAY!"

"LILY! WAKE UP!" Gasping for breath, she stared at Sira, "Where's Myotismon with the gigantic bats! Plus Demidevimon turned to the size of you're manor and started eating everything!"

Rolling her eyes, Sira sighed, "Lily, Myotismon is not that powerful, plus Demidevimon only dreams that kind of stuff… in his dreams…"

Turning to Renamon, she twitched in her sleep, "How dare you…. Turning my cake to…. Crap…. What is this….. tree?... oh mah….. la…..I want buffet….. foood…. Foooooooodd….FFOOOOOOOOOOODDDD NOT CAKE!"

Opening her eyes, she glowered at Sira with bloodshot eyes, "SIRA! WHERE IS MY FOOOOOOODDDDD!"

Glowering menacingly, Sira growled. "Renamon SIT or you won't get any!"

"BAAAAAAHHH!"

Sweat dropping, Lily rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Renamon must be in a munching mayhem, in which there's only one way to fix it."

Sighing, Sira stuffed a big berry in Renamon's mouth. "This should support you till we get to Hearthrome, now shut your yap or I'll shut it for you!"

Gulping, she shrunk slightly, "Ehe… yesm…"

"Good… now let's get going!"

Packing away their small provisions, they continued on the journey to Hearthrome. "So when is this movie?"

Searching through her pockets, she growled, "Oh crud… oh crud… I tore it up!"

Staring at her in astonishment, Lily gaped, "Why would you do that?"

Sighing, she reopened her digivice, "Oh I just remembered, 5:00 pm, alright, we have another couple of hours."

Taking some meat out of her bag, Renamon smiled while munching on some, "So what time is it?"

"Around 8 in the morning, now continue, it'll be about 2 in the afternoon when we get there."

Eevee growled ever so slightly whenever a Pokemon came around. Sighing with exasperation when they reached the City, Sira pointed towards a restaurant.

"Take this, and eat as much as you like…"

"Sira?"

"Bumbling idiot is still stalking me…"

Noticing James in the corner of her eye, she stomped towards him. "What problem do you have with me huh?"

He looked away, "Ummm… nothing…"

'bleep bleep bleep.'

"Hold on a second…"

Flipping his phone open, he answered, "Hello?"

"JAMES! WHERE THE HELLL ARE YOU!"

"Ummm….." "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Well ummm…."

"JAMES!"

"I've got to go to the movies soon."

"WHAT?"

"Ehe… I'm guessing…"

"YOU'RE GOING TO A MOVIES TOOOOOO! I'M REALLY STARTING TO DESPISE YOUR FIANCE….wait…."

The line went silent for a moment, as Sira narrowed her eyes. "Does she have an older brother?"

"she's the oldest."

"younger then?"

"All younger sisters"

"….SCREW HER!"

"James! Ya betta get of da phone fast!"

"I'm going to kill him, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JAMES!"

'bleep' Sighing, he rubbed a hand through his hair, "Ahhh…."

"Sounds like you have it rough."

"Ah yes, Jessie often gets into fits…"

Raising an eyebrow, She shook her head, "Whatever… anyway, stop following me!"

Sighing with exasperation, she swerved around, and walked off.

Heading into the pokecenter, Sira found Lily, and Renamon sitting on one of the seats with slight pot bellies, "You've already eaten?" She asked.

Patting her stomach, Lily smiled, "5 chocolate cakes! Oh my it was delicious."

She face palmed. "Lord give me strength..."

"Hey, I haven't eaten chocolate as much as I want to!"

"Want to and can do, are two different things lily, plus I do still have a budgIE!"

"Hello, is that blue hair for sale?"

"SHANNON!"

Chuckling, she smiled, "Ah little cousin, you need to take yourself a little less seriously."

"Seriously you say? I dun take myself seriously, it's just you… are so dead!"

"Oh the comics!"

Chuckling, Lily smiled, "Did you really read those?"

She shook her head, "Actually… my father gave those to me about a year ago, the tips on dating commoners…. Honestly, I sometimes don't get him."

Patting her shoulder, Sira shook her head, "Ah… yes… I know what you mean…"

"Shannon, your pokemon need to be healed."

Turning her head, she noticed a red haired dude, holding a master ball, "And don't make me take this from you either."

"Oy Soul, Don't go stealing my pokemon…."

Raising an eyebrow, Lily hissed to sira, "Who is that?"

"Soul, Shannon's 'rival'"

"rival?"

"Kind of like Ash and Paul, but Soul changed from his ways."

Renamon and Lily raised an eyebrow to him, but shrugged it off. "So where are you two going?"

Sighing, he stared distantly, "The island you apparently live on… I think…"

"Ah, training pokemon or something?"

"No, she just wants to see her uncle."

Chuckling slightly, Sira spotted the time. "Oh cruddykins!"

Standing up, she patted Souls shoulder, "Well it was nice talking to you, even though I hate you, but I must be going!" r

Running into the room, she quickly placed on her wear, and headed out of the Pokecenter.

* * *

Sira's POV

* * *

Heading down the streets I heard two men wolf whistle at me when they walked by. Those bastards… if I weren't wearing a dress…. They would be in a world of pain, anyhow I carried on down the road into the cinema, where I spotted James fiddling with his fingers.. yup definitely a bumbling idiot…

Noticing me, he chirped, "Oh riona, there you are!"

Walking towards him, I stuttered, "oh hi again… so… what movies are we going to be watching."

Scratching his face, he smiled sheepishly, "Well… the first is The bloody maniac, and the second is lovely love."

Lovely love….. please… kill me now… heading into the room, we sat down.

I felt a hand creep around to my waist, lets just say it was ironic that it was not only during the movie, but nothing compared to the nastyness of the digiworld.

Although I was kind of disappointed how he made me hide my face, sure he smelled good, and he himself was going pale, (quite interesting) but I didn't get to see anything graphic due to him constantly keeping my head attached to his body. I do have to say, it was kind of nasty at the end when the policeman was ripped apart…. Oh and Lily was sitting a couple of rows away from us… wait… LILY!

"Riona, are you alright?" Smiling the best I could, I muttered, "Umm… could you excuse me for a moment…."

"Yes… that movie was quite…"

"I know… I'll see you in a moment…"

I'm going to kill her, how in the hell did she get in here! Picking her up, I heard her rant about multiple things, "Sira! I was just about to finish my popcorn!"

Glowering at her I hissed, "Lily….. what the hell do you think you are doing!"

"Um watching that, it wasn't all that scary, things at home are much scarier than that."

What? She does not make sense at all… "How the hell did you get in there?"

Smiling, she clicked her fingers, "Like this"

Disappearing, she then clicked them again, and reappeared. "Lily, that was an R rated movie, No children should be going in there, that includes you!"

I do not wish to think… what her mother would say.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed, "ugh… just go back to the center, I'm going to be watching another movie and then I'll be back alright?"

"Aww but I want to watch more… and you know, chocolate popcorn is really good!"

Did she just mix sweet with salty…. Oh Alphamon, she's gone to the stages of insanity… ranting on for another couple of minutes, I padded back into the theater room. "Ah, are you alright?"

Would he stop asking that already? what is he turning into, wallpaper. It would kind of suck if he became Brock, the definition of wallpaper. "y-yes, I just had to try and calm down." To a movie that barely scared me. Although… I couldn't say the same for the other movie… this was just a nightmare within a nightmare.

Reason 1 it is sparkly! It's like watching some kissy kissy loving slightly scarring movie or show, and to make it worse… the main girl looked like me, and the main guy… do I even have to say… Myotismon… I felt kind of sick to the stomach. Plus when they kissed, I heard Lily gag, that's it.. she is really dead this time.

"This is kind of… interesting, isn't it?"

"ah… yes…"

NO! IT IS SICK AND WRONG! There is no way in hell I will ever kiss such a gross vampire as him! They even sound the same! And even more embarrassing, I actually had to hide my face at the marriage scene… it was just wrong, to see the exact image in my dreams as on here.

"Ah yes Sarah, I promise to love you forever and ever. And I have my own wedding present for you."

Picking up a white galmeow, he smiled, "It is a beautiful cat, for a beautiful woman."

I cannot believe what I'm hearing… I just hope…

"What would you like to call her?"

Pondering, Sarah smiled, "Lily, because she has white fur!"

Okay, I can muscle my way through this. Standing up again, I smiled, "James could you please excuse me…"

Smiling, he nodded, "Yes.. I think I might need to take a break myself…"

Heading out, lily gagged, "What was that?"

"I told you not to watch it!"

"The dog, why! Is that really how important I am?"

Oh great she's caught up in the moment. "Lily, it was just a movie, however, I'm going to need to clean my mouth, now if you excuse me…"

Looking for James, it almost became unbearable to even think about kissing him! Heading to the main entrance again, I saw him, with his arms behind his back?

"Ah, riona, could you come with me for a moment?"

Heading outside, we walked out of the city, and into part of the forests. "I know.. your birthdays soon, so I wanted to give you this."

Holding his hand out, I saw a small box in his hand.

Hesitantly taking it, I opened it up to see a necklace with a blue cornflower design imbedded inside of the glass.

* * *

End POV

* * *

TBC


	57. Eeveelution

Enjoy

* * *

"Seriously, this must've been expensive." Looking away he blushed.

Raising an eyebrow, she neared closer, and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Thank you."

Taking the necklace gently from her hands, he wrapped the chain around her neck, "Let me help you with that."

Locking the back of it, he turned back to the front and nodded, "Ah yes, looks beautiful."

Raising an eyebrow, she smiled, "Yes…."

After a dinner, they fell asleep together.

Waking up before James, she slid off of the bed and headed back to the pokecenter.

"Ugh… that movie is going to scar me for the rest of my life!"

sighing, Sira shook her head, "Honestly, we will never speak this to him alright?"

Renamon snarled, "It will only be a matter of time…"

"What do you mean Renamon?"

Gagging slightly, she sighed, "Well…. Gatomon watched the movie, and you know how she's going to seemingly tell him."

Falling face first into the pillows she groaned slightly. "That… CAT!"

Next morning, Sira awoke to Lily pointing at a bouquet of blue cornflowers, and white roses.

"Did Myotismon send these?" she asked, staring at Sira in confusion.

"Wait…." Heading over to the flowers, she drained the water in the white roses, and placed the sapped water inside of a small water bottle.

Taking out the other one, she picked the flowers off of the stems and placed them inside of a book with a parchment of paper. "Umm… Sira?"

"One was from James. I'll only keep his." Sighing, Renamon shook her head, "Honestly…. I'm starting to think he's investing more money in giving you flowers, then anyone else in the world."

"No Renamon, he just can't face rejection, it leaves a black mark on a man's heart."

Placing the book back into her bag, she took off her dress, and replaced it with her normal clothing.

"Honestly, I'll never get over you wearing a dress…."

Walking over to Eevee, She shook him awake, "Time to go!"

Rubbing his eyes with his paw, he groaned slightly.

"Eevee…"

Getting up, he stretched.

"So where do we go now?" Lily asked while she placed on her jacket.

"To Pastoria which should take us a couple of hours, and then over to route 231."

"213?"

"Shaddup…"

Heading out into route 212, Sira popped several veins when she realized James stalking her intently.

"Sira, aren't you worried about him stalking us?"

"James is only a small fraction of my anger…. If Myotismon could possibly find out about…. That…" Gagging slightly, she scrunched her nose, "That's the last thing I need for him to find out about…."

"And if he does?"

Stopping, her eyes narrowed, "Then he is in a world full of torture and pain…."

"You were kissed again weren't you?"

Popping another vain, she growled, "Lily, knock it off!"

Shrugging slightly, she stated, "Hey… I'm not the one who gets all hissy when I get kissed."

"And when have you been kissed, hmm?"

"Umm, never, but I wouldn't think that that would be the right response."

Rolling her eyes, Lily watched Renamon and Eevee train while they walked along the path. Sira was just about to calm down, when she spotted familiar bats come towards lily.

"Eevee psybeam!" Blasting the energy, he sent all of them away.

Floating down, Myotismon smirked. "Hey fangface want another bolt!"

Smirking, he cackled, "Sure, why not."

Sending a bolt down, he dodged it without even taking his eyes off of them. "hello there my pet, and… Riona."

"What? Riona?" Snarling, Renamon growled, "Watch it, you over sized rodent!"

"I'm not Riona, Riona is kind, and a bumbling idiot. I on the other hand, am a hideous b1tch."

Raising an eyebrow, he stated quite unconvinced, "Then why do you still have problems with you're hand?"

"I don't, that's Riona." Lifting her hand up, he took his own.

Lily's eyes widened. "Sira?"

Clasping onto her hand, he squeezed as hard as he could, but she made no reaction.

Raising an eyebrow, he let go, "I see the pain in your eyes."

Roaring, Renamon charged towards him, "You over-sized transvestite!"

Smirking, he threw her to the side, and turned towards her, "Dead Scream."

A ghoul looking energy emerged and blasted towards Renamon.

Getting in the way, Eevee took the hit. "Eevee!"

All three of them said in unison. Picking him up, Renamon hugged him, "Eevee… why…"

Growling, Sira glowered, "You girly looking transvestite." Cussing like a sailor, Sira snarled at him.

Making a small noise, Eevee licked Renamons face.

"Eevee?" Shining, he evolved into Espeon.

Widening his eyes, Myotismon reformed a smirk, "Oh? That thing evolved?"

Snarling at Myotismon, he struggled out of Renamon's arms.

A confusion shoto from the gem on his head, and slapped Myotismon in the center of his own forehead.

Bowing down, his eyes widened. "Wh-what's happening?"

Espeon then looked up, and Myotismon rose off of the ground, before he was sent crashing back down.

Lauging, Renamon and Lily wiped a tear from their eye, "Oh this is epic! A small Pokmon is kicking you're butt!"

"(Do you want me to kick his butt outta here?)"

Smiling, Sira shook her head, "Just a moment, I want to humiliate him slightly."

Dropping him from the air, Espeon shook his head sleepily.

Patting himself off, Myotismon went back to his usual smirk, "By the way, Gatomon told me of a very interesting thing, and,"

"No, no, no and a thousand times no! if I've told you once, I'll tell you again, I'm MARRIED!"

"Then to whom?" "…. GranDracmon."

Flinching away, he screamed like a girl, "HIM! WHY SOMETHING SO….SO…."

chuckling, she smiled, "and now…."

Backing away, she grabbed James by his shirt, and hugged him. Myotismon's jaw dropped.

Lily and Renamon stood there completely speechless, their jaws touching the ground.

Grinning pervertedly, she pulled on his collar. "What are you, do~!"

Pulling away from her, he shouted, "Coot-"get over yourself! I did that for special reasons!"

Nodding to Espeon, she smiled, "Now you can kick him to hell and beyond!"

Using confusion once more, Espeon shot him into the distance, a high pitched scream echoing as he flew back.

Chuckling, Lily rubbed a tear from her eye. "Ahh it never gets old to hear him scream!"

Renamon shuddered, "What are you still doing here runt!" She was glaring at James.

Turning to him, Sira smiled, "You're job is over, you may go now."

"What job?"

"Purifying my mouth, honestly staring at him makes me want to drink 500 gallons of mouthwash…"

"Why?"

"Because he's Lily's father!"

Coughing slightly, he dared to ask, "So… why does he flirt with you?"

"First he's a cheating bastard, and Lily's a bastard, in the none married birth sense, he's got something wrong in his head, and he seems to think I'm Riona… so please don't ask."

"Wow… suddenly I feel for you…"

Narrowing her eyes, she muttered, "Yeah, well stop feeling sorry for me, and go do something other then stalk me, honestly you're as noisy as a Rhydon sharpening its horn on a tree."

Laughing nervously, he backed away, "Ah yes… I forgot to go get my laundry from the dry cleaners.." Running off, he went back into hiding/stalking.

Face palming, Sira shook her head, "That boy..."

* * *

TBC


	58. Vague Memories

Enjoy

* * *

Feeling a nuzzle on her leg, Sira looked down.

Espeon was nuzzling his head against her leg.

Crouching down, she petted his head, "Wow, I've finally gotten you to evolve. How long did this take…?"

Making purring noises, he continued to nuzzle her. "Yes, yes, I know, you're a good cat like Pokemon."

Renamon smiled, "So that's his first evolution?"

"First and only, although Eevee's are famous for their Eveelutions or so their called."

Cocking her head to the side, Lily asked, "Eveelutions?"

"Eevee has several different evolution forms, if I remember correctly there are currently 7: Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Jolteon, Glaceon, and Leafeon."

"Wow that's a lotta different forms."

"Yeah, just think several species of Sukamons and Numemons."

Shuddering, Lily and Renamon scrunched up their noses in disgust.

Sighing, Sira motioned for them to carry on. Almost reaching Pastoria City, Sira sat herself down, "We aren't going in?"

"yeh, I just want to see how well Espeon fights."

"Didn't he already prove by using confusion on Myotismon."

Groaning, she stared at him, "I know, but…. Never mind, Espeon's already asleep…"

Sighing, she picked him up, "So now you get to train Kyogre!"

Renamon twitched, "Whut?"

Laughing, she carried Eevee in her arms, "Don't worry I was just messing with you, now let us head inside."

Walking inside the city, she skipped all of the bogs. Cracking slightly, she stopped to see how the egg was doing. There were a few cracks, but it seemed as though the Pokemon would never come out.

"Do you think its dead?" Lily asked.

"No, cracking means it's alive, I'm just curious of why it's taking it a long time to hatch…"

"Maybe it's stupid."

She placed the egg back into the bag.

As lily started to head towards the pokecenter, Sira stopped her, "Wait a moment…" Pointing a thumb towards the pokemart, she leaned against a wall. "Get as much food as you want."

Both their eyes glistened, "Really!"

Shrugging, she nodded, "Sure, Renamon, you've been rather silent about eating, and Lily I don't think you've eaten much chocolate, so go crazy."

"And you Sira?"

"I don't eat much I'm afraid… I've never really developed my mother's hunger, or her love for weird foods."

Searching the shelves restlessly, Lily tilted her head in confusion. "Like what?"

"Paella with vanilla ice cream, or steak with cranberry sauce."

A disgusted look formed on her face as she imagined what it would taste like, "Honestly, Sira, your families weird!"

Nodding, she muttered, "I know…"

After paying, they headed into to the pokecenter.

"So do we still continue to route 213?" Lily asked, closing the door of the dorm room.

Sitting down on the bed, Sira removed her shoes, "Ah… yes we do, because I still have another pokemon to train."

Sitting down, onto another bed, Lily removed her jacket. "You know for autumn, it's rather warm today."

"Lily it's September 10th, it starts to only cool off towards the middle of October, and then it stays cold until January to may if I remember correctly. And it starts to snow in November."

Closing her eyes, she remembered fond memories in the snow.

* * *

Past

* * *

"What intrigues you about snow Riona?" Dorumon looked up at her in confusion.

Smiling she picked up a small amount of snow, rolled it up into a ball.

"Because you can do snow ball fighting."

"Snow ball fighting?"

"Like this!" Throwing the ball at him, it splattered on contact.

Shaking the snow off, he frowned, "How is that fun?"

"Pick up some, and throw it at me, you'll see why."

"Why would I throw it at you?"

"Because it's a fight with snow."

Picking up some snow, he threw the snow at her, dodging it, he grinned and started to throw more.

She also joined in throwing more at him as well while building a wall.

"Honestly… it's like taking care of a couple of baby's again…."

Giggling, she smiled, "Ah come on, don't be such a spoiled sport!"

Throwing a ball towards him, he brought his hand up to catch it and drop it onto the ground, "I will not join in."

She smiled, patting a snowball temptingly,"Not even for winner to do anything they want for a day?"

His eyes narrowed competitively, "…. Count me in…"

* * *

Present

* * *

"Ah those were the days…"

"Sira, are you alright?"

"Yeah… I just barely remember anything about the Digiworld."

Chuckling, Lily took a bite in her chocolate, "You sound like an old lady!"

"I am an old lady!"

"So if you're old, what does that make James?"

"Ancient!"

Looking down at Espeon, she frowned while trying to remember her vague memories.

* * *

TBC


	59. Team Aqua? NO! Team Galactic

Enjoy

* * *

"_Dorumon!" A huge screeching dragon-like creature snarled at him. _

_"Dorumon!" She ran after his collapsed body, tears stinging her cheeks when she carried his small head in her arms.  
_

_ "Don't die on me please!" Shining, he evolved into a large dragon, and snarled venomously at the opponent.

* * *

_

Opening her eyes, she shot up in bed, "DORU~mon?"

Espeon stared tiredly at her, while he rubbed his face. "(What's wrong?)" He asked.

She petted his head, looking at her digivice distantly, "I just remembered something that happened a long time ago…."

After a couple of minutes at looking at her digivice, she noticed Lily stir from her sleep. "Ready to leave?"

"I need some water, but then I will be."

Espeon walked over to Renamon, rubbed her face until she stirred with the side of his body, and then hopped back onto Sira's bed before curling up in her lap.

Heading back in from a shower, Lily brushed her dampened hair. "Why were you screaming Dorumon's name earlier today?"

Sighing, she shut her digivice, "I had a dream… just a time where I thought he was about to die."

Taking off her regular red and black Jacket, she changed to a thicker black Jacket with blue lining where the zippers connect.

Heading out into the main part of the pokecenter. Sira handed all of the pokeballs over.

Healing them, nurse joy handed them back.

Heading outside, they continued onto route 213. Getting to route 213, Sira noticed a little ledge. She jumped down to a beach area, and tapped the water. Kyogre emerged. "Kyogre, I need you to test out Espeon's skills, think you could do that for me?"

Growling compliantly, she slid back down into the water.

Espeon growled at Kyogre as it formed rain clouds in the sky.

Renamon sat down, and ate some of the raw meat Michael gave her, which was probably surprising because it had already been a few days since they set out on their journey.

Lily poked Sira's shoulder. "Hey sira, when did you get kyogre?"

Staring up to the sky, she closed her eyes, "It was when I was sixteen. Kyogre was my second to last Pokemon I caught. But if I remember correctly…"

* * *

1 year ago

* * *

_Heading down into a smaller part of the cave, Sira called out her Gardevior. _

_"Flash please." Nodding, he send out a blast of light, scaring off the lot of Zubats on the roof. _

_Walking down the trail of the ancient cave, she looked around to see several Pokemon snarl. _

_It seemed the darkness made them more violent, or the light she was emitting. _

_Climbing down a ladder, she landed onto a red rocked floor. _

_Gulping, she walked over to the edge of the body of water, and stuck a foot inside. _

_Instantly, the room filled with a blue color, and Kyogre emerged. "(Who dares wake me from my sleep!)" She groaned, barring her teeth. _

_Staring her straight in the eye, Sira stood completely still, "Sira Felix Fetchielding, and I ask for you to fight alongside me!"_

_ she snarled, "(Only the one who holds the Blue orb can wield me…)" She didn't move a muscle. "I will fight you then." _

_Kyogre laughed, "You, a human, fight against me?" _

_"Yeah." _

_Battling, Sira was shot back several times, but she cursed out her pain and continued to hold her ground. _

_Kyogre then lifted up a fin, before bringing it down on top of her. _

_Lifting her hands up, she casted a veil of water, the ground beneath smashed slightly when she stopped the blow._

_ "(I-impossible! No human should be able to stop a Pokemon's attack!)"_

_ Smiling, she threw the fin back, "I hold the blue orb inside of me see." Removing her glove, markings on her hands bled, "I am part of you, I can hear you're thoughts just like you can probably hear mine, I ask you again, fight with me, and I will give you freedom." _

_Retreating back into the water, Kyogre stared at her rather convinced. "(It's true, I feel part of my power flow inside of you, however, may I ask, why do you wish to control me?)" _

_"Not control new friend, give freedom because My father lives on an island, I want you to be free... however the only way to save you is to keep you hidden, and within a caught pokeball, so that even if another person uses a master ball, it is impossible for them to catch you!"_

_ Taking out a master ball, she held it towards Kyogre, "I feel it would be better if it were your own decision, not mine." _

_Watching Sira for a moment, she hesitated for a moment before edging nearer to the ball. _

_Landing onto part of the rock, her nose edged even closer to the pokeball until she finally touched it and disappeared inside. _

_Pulling it closer to her, she smiled, "It'll be fun working with you."

* * *

_

Raising an eyebrow, Lily asked, "So Kyogre chose on her own accord?"

Nodding, Sira smiled, "Yeah pretty much… although, she only really started to listen to me when I protected her from team aqua, cause, even though I owned her, she did what she wanted to do for a very long time.

"(yes and I still disobey her occasionally, but only when we fight, hydro cannon!)"

Lily chuckled, "Ah even your own Pokemon?"

Sira watched Kyogre and Espeon fight, "Yes, Kyogre is notorious for being the biggest pain in the neck I've ever worked with... but I guess you could say, she and I have the same personality, so it's only natural she wouldn't listen to me."

Looking up, Sira motioned towards the bottom of the hill, "Come, it's probably going to get cold up here, let's move up to lower altitude."

"What about Ee-I mean Espeon?"

Smiling, she already started to walk up, "We can watch from the cliff, I just don't want to be too close to the water on a day like today…"

The clouds were dark, and threatening. "You sure we should be out here then?"

Nodding, she chuckled, "Oh yes, it's fine, Kyogre's the one doing this anyway."

Sniffing the air, Renamon growled lightly, "Lily, sira, I smell something suspicious…"

Sira asked in puzzlement, "What?"

"Something like cheap cologne and rum!"

Raising an eyebrow, Sira shook her head, "Renamon, you could be just smelling a fisherman on a boat, after all, they do tend to smell."

"No not like fishermen, more in quantity and all exactly smell the same."

"How many?"

"At least 10, maybe 20." Her eyes widened, when she looked down to Kyogre, "Kyogre hide! Team Aqua might be on your trail again!"

Nodding, she dove back under the water, and turned tail out of there.

Not soon after a large amount of people in space suits surrounded them.

"Okay Team Aqua, Are you dressing up again, cause honestly once was enough…"

Cyrus came out from the group. "We aren't drunken hearty sailors that chase after useless water Pokemon."

Raising an eyebrow, Sira growled, "Then why are you attacking us."

"I believe, you have a star on you."

She stared calmly while she watched Lily back behind her.

"Lily, take my bag alright…"

Lily silently took the bag when Sira shrugged it off of her shoulder.

She smiled at her, "Just in case something happens… I want it to be in your possession… and whatever you do… don't lose it."

Lifting a hand in the air, she shot bolts of lightning towards multiple Zubats.

"That girl must be the star!"

"Sorry bukko, I ain't the star, and she isn't here!"

Lily cowered away from the Zubats. "Lose the strange one."

Several of the Zubats charged towards Sira, each pushing her back ever so slightly.

Turning around, Lily spotted a dead drop behind Sira. "SIRA, BEHIND YOU!"

Her foot slipped on the wet grass, and she fell backwards.

Watching from a distance, James ran after her, and dove in the water after her!

Snarling at team aqua, Renamon evolved to Kyuubimon before picking Lily up, and charging out of there as quickly as she could.

Opening her eyes slightly, Sira could see nothing but pure darkness… "Where am I?" She asked herself.

Trying to get up, she yanked on a force binding her hands together. Feeling metal she cursed, "Those damned space freaks… when did they get this on me?" Her breathing quickened when heard shuffling close by. A groan came from another. "Wh-where am I?"

Sira looked around, "Probably somewhere inside of a cave I'm guessing…"

"Creepy twerp?"

"And bumbling idiot, glad you finally realized I was here…"

"What happened?"

"I'm just as lost as you are…"

Awkward silence…

"We're going to die in here, aren't we?"

Sighing, Sira shifted around. "What kind of thought is that?"

"There's no way for us to get out, and oh my giddy aunt are my hands cuffed yes they are, and my ankles! What is going on here? HELP!"

"Shut yer yap!"

"We're going to die, We're going to die, and I didn't even tell Riona I loved her, I'M GOING TO DIE BESIDE A CREEPY TWERP!"

"SHUT YOUR YAP ALREADY!" She growled before kicking what she thought was his face.

Hearing a whimper, she continued, "If you think we're going to die, then we may as well right?"

"We still probably are…"

"James, how can you continue on living if you can't even think strait in such a situation! You care about Riona right?" She heard a noise and took it as a nod, "When I first saw her 2 years ago, she was lost, didn't know what to do with her life… but once pounded a couple o things in that useless brain o hers, she got better. So you see, ya got to see her again. What would she do if you disappeared, if she had never told you she was Riona, what would you think then, that she was weak, or she had little courage."

"Or maybe she was just devastated to hurt me?"

"Yes… Riona from what I know, cares for you, so if you continue saying, I can't do this, or I can't do that, then how can you ever expect to succeed in life. You may as well rot inside of this cave along with your Pokemon…"

"…. Even if you say that… how can you be sure that we can get out of this cave, I mean, our hands are cuffed."

She chuckled in the darkness, "Don't worry… I have a way."

Searching her body for the water she sucked from myotismon's plants, her eyes widened. "Oh crap…I left my bag with Lily!" The only other way she thought of extracting liquid to make a lock pick, was to get it from her own blood.

_"Well… here goes nothing…"_ She thought. Touching a pore on her finger, she extracted some of the blood out while cursing and solidifying it into a lock pick.

"What smells of blood?"

"Probably some Pokemon getting wounded, now shut up, I've gotta get this undone."

"With what?"

"A hairpin I hide within my jacket, just incase I get ambushed by Team Aqua."

"And where do you put these picks exactly?"

"Nun of ur business!"

Kicking wherever she kicked him, she heard another whimper, "Stop kicking me!"

"Saddup!"

Other then a small scraping noise, and a little bit of groaning from Sira, it was quiet.

After a moment, James was about to speak, but a small 'Clinck' echoed in the space, "What was that?"

* * *

TBC


	60. Blue Corn Flower Necklace

Enjoy

* * *

"Got one of the cuffs open!"

"Really?"

"Yes of course you moron, cause unlike you, I'm a genius."

Another clink echoed not long after the first, followed by two more.

Placing the blood pick onto the ground, she extracted the second lock pick from her mouth, and made her way over to James.

"Give me your hands…" Lifting his hands up, they were yanked in a different direction, "This way…. Fool."

"How was I supposed to know where you were?"

"Want me to kick you next time?"

"No."

Another clink followed by another released the cuff on his wrists.

"Ah, that feels better…"

"I'm not done yet…"

Pulling up his ankles, she undid the cuffs on there as well.

Standing up, he found himself to the closest wall. "So where should we go?"

"Nowhere, they kept us at the entrance of the cave, all we have to do is get the boulder open."

Cracking his knuckles, James took out his pokeball, leave that to us." Throwing his pokeball out, he called, "Carnivine!"

Carnivine missed biting his head yet again, "Carnivine, this is **no** time for jokes, we need to get out of this cave!"

"(Rodger!)"

Walking towards the boulder covered entrance, he started to push on the boulder, but there was no luck.

"Here, let me help." Placing her hands against the rock, she pushed or more rather pulled by using water outside of the entrance.

Rolling the rock into the water she patted her hands together. "See, the thing about men being stronger then woman is a myth."

"You had help."

"Yeah well I didn't see you pushing…"

Looking away, he muttered, "You seemed to know what to do!"

"Meow." She imitated a cat to offend him. "Hey!"

Walking into the water, she swam to the closes part of the beach and surfaced. "Where's you're pokemon?"

"They're with Lily… plus I didn't feel safe about team aqua or galactic getting my bag."

Surfacing as well, James ringed the water out of his hair. "Oh how I hate taking cold baths."

Wringing out her own hair, Sira leaned forward with her hands on her hips, "Get over it."

"I won't I hate takin…hey, why do you have that necklace?"

Looking down, she mentally cursed, when she saw the necklace dangle there like an opera singer in the spotlight.

"A blue necklace, now back to what I was saying."

"No that necklace… that the blue sapphire necklace I gave Riona, why do you have it?"

Stuffing it back into her shirt, she sighed, "Alright, alright I confess… I went drinking with Riona not long after she got this necklace and she allowed me to wear it!"

His eyes hardened, "You're lying…"

Standing there shocked, her mouth gaped open, "Excuse me?"

"You're lying, I never saw you with Riona."

"It was when you were sleeping!"

"I woke up when she left, she told me she had business."

"Exactly to drink with me."

Raising an eyebrow disbelievingly, he muttered, "I still think you're lying!"

Fuming, she growled "Jameson Clayton Hamilton, when will you learn to grow up! I AM NOT RIONA!"

"Then why are there so many things similar to you and her?"

"I keep telling you you bumbling idiot, RIONA is NICE, and CARING, and I am the COMPLETE OPPOSITE!"

"Why did you know my full name?"

"Riona told me!"

* * *

"_And if you give Riona something, it may reveal itself to you in time… you will find, she, rosabelle, and sira, are all the same person…"

* * *

_

"I am not Riona!"

Holding back tears, she backed away from him.

"There can be only one absolute…" He swiftly grabbed one of her gloves, and tore it of, his eyes softening.

"See, you are Riona." Tears stung her cheeks in the cold as the trickled down her face, "…..Why…. Why did you have to find me!"

Cocking his head in confusion, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not Riona, because…. The Riona you know died 6 years ago you moron!"

Smiling he hugged her, "You are still Riona though, what would you call Rosabelle, and even yourself in a dress."

Pushing him away, she stomped a foot into the sand stubbornly. "I don't get you! Here I am, pushing you away, several times I scared you half to death, and then you still come back like a loyal dog when you find out I am Riona! Why! Why do you still care for me?"

Looking down, his eyes were covered by his hair, "You still don't understand do you?" Her eyes widened, "Because… you're the only one for me…"

Clenching her teeth, she yelled, "The only one for you? James there are several other fish in the sea! ...why stick with a bottom feeder..."

He chuckled, "When I started realizing you were Riona, I had to decide…. Hurt you by walking away at the moment you found out, or stay with you… so I decided, it would be better to make us both happy, then for you to end up with someone as despicable as Jake…"

"How would you even possibly think I would make you happy?"

Looking up, he smiled, "Because you already have."

Sighing, she shook her head, "….fine... I give up...you win… I'm Riona."

Smiling, he hugged her. "Glad you've come to your senses."

"Don't expect me to act any different though… bumbling idiot."

"I won't, trust me."

Heading north towards Valor Lake front, Sira rubbed her temples…

"Is something wrong?" James asked.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something important…." Shrugging, she shook her head, "I may remember some time from now…"

Heading inside the same hotel they've been to several times now, both fell asleep soundly in the hotel room… Gasping in the middle of the night, Sira awoke to find her forehead sweating.

Feeling a hand touch her shoulder, she jumped to see James wrap his arm around her torso. "What's the matter?"

"I forgot lily's all alone! And she has my Pokemon on her, but… James we have to find her!"

"Alright, let me just put my shirt back on…"

* * *

Earlier the previous day

* * *

Watching Sira fall off of the cliff, Lily stared wide eyed.

"SIRA!" Feeling a gust of wind pass her, she spotted a blur of James jump in after her.

Kyuubimon lifted her onto her back, "Lily there's no time to be worrying about Sira right now!"

Galloping away from Team Galactic, Renamon burned every Zubat and Crobat that came their way.

"Damned bats!" Jumping down a cliff, Renamon continued onto Hearthrome, where she degenerated into Viximon. "We should be alright…"

Lily growled, "Viximon I hope you haven't just jinxed us!"

A cracking sound emitted from Sira's bag. "No, no don't hatch right now."

Coming out, a small blue like creature emerged. Yawning it stared at Lily.

"What are you?"

"R-Riolu…" It smiled slightly. "F-friend."

Lily stared, "Wait you can speak?"

Viximon stopped chasing her tail, "What do you mean it talks Lily?"

"B-ball…" Picking Riolu up, she raised both eyebrows. "You can't speak… then why can I understand you?"

"M-mind C-communication." Sighing, Lily placed it onto the ground.

"Well then… shall we go find Sira… after all, I'm starting to get really worried about her missing…"

Riolu sniffed the air, and padded ahead. Motioning for them to follow, it headed back the way they came.

"Are you sure, this is the way she went?"

Nodding, it walked ahead soundlessly.

Coming out of one of the pokeballs, Empoleon noticed Riolu. Sniffing it, she smiled, and patted it on the head. She then turned to Lily, and patted her head, to say she was going to keep her safe.

Moving along, they managed to get past pastoria, and into route 213 again before it was almost pitch black out.

"(We should stop for the night.)" Empoleon muttered, sitting down.

"What did she say?"

Renamon who evolved back not long ago, translated. "Something along the lines of stopping for the night."

"But what about Sira!"

"No offence Lily, but we should be worrying about ourselves more right now. I mean, Sira can scare Myotismon out of his wits, but alone without her, we stand no chance!"

Sighing, she knew Renamon was right, Sira was gone, but they were in even more trouble if Myotismon found out she was gone.

Espeon emerged from the pokeball, and sniffed Riolu, before licking it in acceptance.

In fact all of the Pokemon emerged and accepted Riolu, before going to Lily, and making a sort of circle around her.

Lying down next to her, Espeon snuggled between her arms when she fell asleep.

Around two in the morning, Riolu left the tight circle of huge Pokemon to go do its business. However once it was done, something grabbed it, and pulled it away. "G-Get off." It screamed.

"Shut up you small ball of blue fluff, my master wants you!"

Growling, Riolu tried to fight Gatomon off of itself, but she proved too strong.

Shrieking out cries, Gatomon tried to shut it up, but all she did was get a bitten hand.

Waking up groggily, Lily heard Riolu's shrieks. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Renamon growled lightly.

"Lily, I smell a cat…."

Fuming, Lily jumped up, "GATOMON!"

Empoleon stirred from her own sleep, and noticed Lily and Renamon awake and awake, with shrieks echoing in the distance.

Getting up, she ran over to the sound of the shrieks.

Lily and Renamon followed to see Gatomon pulling Riolu along. "Drop the Pokemon tabby!"

Gatomon snarled, "Myotismon wants this Pokemon or whatever it is!"

Standing there rather speechless, Lily asked, "What do you mean?"

"This Pokemon I think it is, is an incredibly powerful creature, so Myotismon ordered me to get it."

Growling, Empoleon opened her mouth and shot a pump of water at Gatomon, tipping her over. She then focused energy into her paw, and slashed Gatomon across the face until she finally let Riolu go.

Recovering the slightly traumatizing event, Riolu ran back to Lily, and growled at Gatomon.

Sighing, Renamon shook her head, "First we lose Sira, and then we almost lose her Pokemon, what else could go wrong…"

"Hello there my pet." Choking slightly, Lily yelled, "RENAMON OF ALL TIMES!"

Bowing down, Gatomon smiled, "I've found Lily sir, and she's alone!"

Raising an eyebrow, he smirked, "Oh on what terms."

"Shut up kitty or you're going to get it!"

"Hmm. Where's the creepy one?"

"Uhh… Sira's in the bathroom?"

"She's not, she apparently is away from Lily right now."

"Hmm, so she's not around you say?"

"Oh please Dracula reject! You honestly think Sira would be gone!"

Smirking even wider, he reached a hand out, "Go away Myotismon!"

Snarling, Riolu bit onto his hand. "Gah, you stupid thing!"

Using crimson lightning, He whipped Riolu into a tree.

Roaring, Empoleon, and Espeon, who had just found them started to attack him.

Dodging their moves, he swept them away, and grabbed lily.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME! SIRAAAAAA"

Myotismon smirked, "Ah I see, so she really isn't here! Good, that means I can take you back without problems."

"Nice try baldy!" Jumping off of Flygon, she walked towards him. "Unhand Lily immediately, and you may live!"

"Sira!" Renamon and Lily shouted in union.

Choking slightly, Myotismon tried to keep his smile on. "And if I don't?"

Picking up a small bottle of water, Sira splashed water at his face, "You will feel something 1000 times stronger then this!"

Smirking, he shook his head, "You aren' that strong."

"O really?"

Backing away over the water, he smirked, "I would like to see you get me now."

Smiling, sira chuckled, "You just don't learn." Ripples formed on the surface and two rows of enormous teeth gripped onto Myotismon's cape dragging him down.

Dropping Lily out of shock, she struggled to keep himself air born. Tearing off his cape, he sighed with relief.

His hopes however came to an end.

Krogre emerged a second later and gripped onto his left shoe. Laughing, lily watched as he tried to fly away from her with fear written all over his face. Tearing off the shoe, Kyogre then disappeared to send a hydro cannon upward, which send him flying.

Gatomon cowered slightly, knowing that Kyogre was not finished… Opening her mouth, she ate Demidevimon who was coming to report Sira was inside of a cave, but then scrunched up her eyes, and shot him out of her breathing hole, cursing out words that should never be repeated.

"What did she say Sira?"

"Demidevimon tastes like crap along the lines at least..."

Finally Kyogre targeted Gatomon. "Ehe… easy whale… nice big whale…"

Floating onto the land, she opened her mouth, and started snapping at Gatomon.

Screaming, she ran away from Kyogre's snaps and blasts. "It's a wale on land, AAAAHHHH!"

Raising an eyebrow, James jumped off of Flygon. "I didn't know that Kyogre could float on land."

Turning around, Sira sobered up slightly, "Yeah, well, Kyogre's pretty special when it comes to enemies."

Sobering as well, Renamon pointed to James, "What is he doing here?"

* * *

TBC


	61. The Sixth Pokemon

Enjoy

* * *

Narrowing her eyes, Sira shook her head, "He found out I'm Riona…"

Staring at her in shock, Lily pointed to him and then her speechless. "Wait when?"

Closing her eyes in irritation, she muttered, "When we got out of a cave…"

"Yes and you are definitely different from Rosabelle."

Narrowing her eyes down to slits, she muttered, "Watch it."

"I will."

Staring dumbfounded, Lily twitched speechlessly

"Oh by the way, you're egg hatched." Turning to Renamon, her eyebrow rose, "And?"

"It was something like a Riol- something…"

Looking around, Sira found a small jackal type Pokemon lying against a tree.

"And tell me why it's on the ground?"

"It fought Myotismon not long ago."

Sighing, Sira walked over to Riolu and picked it up.

Opening its eyes slightly, it growled before recognizing Sira's scent. Wagging its tail, it licked her. "Alright, yes you've found me."

Espeon and Empoleon stirred from their unconsciousness as well, and made their way over to her, along with Luxray, and Garchomp. Smiling, she petted all of them.

"Ah I just realized, this is my sixth Pokemon!"

Folding his arms, James pondered, "Hm, it seems like a good fit for you actually, a fighting type and all."

Raising an eyebrow, she stated, "Oh and where would you get such an idea as that?"

"You know… uhh.."

Looking to him, Lily hissed, "James you might want to run now."

Smiling, he replied, "Don't worry, unless I actually do something to piss her off, she probably won't hurt me…"

"Damn straight, we need you as pristine as possible!" Pondering, she continued, "By the way, around Jessie, Ash and the others, it would probably be best for no one to find out about this… cause you know, Jessie would have a cow, an Ash would… probably not care, but I don't need a certain other… finding out either."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yes... vampbutts probably got a scarring of a life time."

Snarling, Kyogre slapped her tail onto the water, towards the direction Myotismon fled. "Kyogre!"

Turning to face her, she nodded, before surfing over to Sira. Nuzzling her, Kyogre made clicking noises.

"Yes, yes, you're such a good girl, protecting Lily from that little loser!"

Walking towards them, James smiled, "So this is Kyogre, when he's not in a homicidal rage…"

"She."

"Hm"

"Kyogre's female."

"Really?"

Growling more threateningly at him, she showed her teeth slightly. "Kyogre calm, I do not wish to see blooded up fiancé thank you very much."

Sliding out of Sira's grasp, she moved towards James, before barring her teeth, and snarling.

Backing away, he sweat dropped. "Uhhh…"

"Kyogre."

Opening her mouth, she gently bit onto his team rocket shirt, and pulled lightly. Making some kind of laughing clicks, she released, and turned back to Sira. Making some other clicks, she willingly returned back to her pokeball.

Widening her eyes, Sira shook her head, "This is not good…"

Raising an eyebrow, Lily asked, "What did she say?"

Walking over to Lily, she brought her hand out, "Can I have my bag?"

Handing it to her, she asked again, "What did she say?"

Slinging the bag onto her shoulder, she sighed, "Team Aqua has picked up on her trail… which means it would be a little dangerous for her to be out in the wild…"

"They haven't given up the chase of Kyogre? Wait… if mind serves me correct, didn't the leader own Kyogre?"

"Wes recaptured her for me, after all, why else do you think the button is blue on the pokeball?"

"Ummm…."

"Exactly, now let's get moving, I'd hate to have to fight team Aqua off at a time like this… especially because Riolu is still a newborn…"

Riolu barked, and wagged its tail looking at both Lily and Sira. She cradled it in her arms as they started to walk. Heading towards Valor Lake Front, Sira's eyes widened, "What was that?"

A very loud grumble came from someone's stomach.

Renamon clenched her stomach along with James, "I hate to break it to you…" She groaned, "But I'm starving!"

James nodded in agreement, "Me too… I haven't had anything to eat all day…"

Sweat dropping, Sira shook her head, "Honestly, you two are walking munchers… I swear…"

Shuffling through her bag, she took out two bags of berries and handed them to Renamon and James.

"Thanks Sira!" She chirped taking the bag gratefully.

Raising an eyebrow, James stared at the Oran berry suspiciously, "Are you sure these are safe to eat?"

Shrugging, Sira smiled, "I've eaten them, and Digimon food for the past 9 years, nothing bad has happened, anyway I don't think their inedible, just not the typical thing for people to eat."

Eating a few, he shrugged, and continued to eat them.

Heading up to the lake front, Sira spotted the same restaurant that she had been to many times before.

Heading inside, Lily and Sira both beat the couple and gained a free meal.

Hugging her, Renamon sang with delight "Oh I love you Sira!"

Pushing Renamon off of herself, she was then tackled into a hug by james, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Releasing his grip around her neck and waist, she muttered, "Please don't do that, plus I have something I want to ask lily, so~"

Turning to James and Renamon, she sighed, "Head inside, and we'll meet you up alright."

Nodding, they both jogged inside, elated that they got to have a free amazing meal. "What did you want to talk about?"

she pursed her lips in thought. "I was thinking…. I should tell James what you are."

Her eyes widened, "WHAT?"

"Lily, why would you act surprised?"

"You know what happens when people find out."

Rubbing her temples, she shook her head, "James is different, plus I trust him with my secrets."

Lily looked away, folding her arms. "Yes but that's different, you know him."

"And I trust him with my life, plus, what would happen if you used you're power around him, how would you explain?"

Pondering, she sighed, Sira was right, James would probably find out about her power some time or another. "…fine…"

Smiling, Sira motioned for them to head inside of the restaurant.

Heading inside, James and Renamon were already half way done with their lunch.

Sitting herself down, Sira ordered some fish and left it at that...

* * *

TBC


	62. The Tempting Devil

Enjoy

* * *

"James… I've got something to tell you…."

"You're pregnant?"

Looking down, her hand was positioned on her stomach when she said that.

It was already nighttime and Lily decided to sleep in a separate room.

"No you stupid…. It's about Lily…"

"Is she alright?"

Sighing, she shook her head, "James, just let me explain alright."

Sitting there, he awaited for her to speak. "Lily….. is a…" biting her lip, she continued, "She's a star…"

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What like the bright little planets?"

Sweat dropping, she shook her head, "No, stars are all powerful beings, most people don't usually don't know about their existence, but I think." Pausing for a moment, she closed her eyes, before continuing, "I'm allowed to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I dunno if I told you, but… I lived in the digital world for the seven years of my absence, during that time… I met Lily, and... Myotismon, is actually a power crazed hungry vampire that wants to use her power for himself…"

Raising an eyebrow disbelievingly, he stated, "Vampire?"

"He's a Digimon, like Dorumon and Renamon, Digimon are different then Pokemon, but I'll explain that later… anyway, when seeing Lily, I was asked by another star to save her… so now, I'm trying to protect her from Myotismon."

"So what's the difference between Pokemon, and Digimon?"

"All Digimon have mon at the end of their name, they can evolve to 6 lebels, lubles, pleh, levels, or more, and like you've seen, they can degenerate back to smaller forms."

His jaw opened slightly, "Are you serious?"

Sira nodded, "Yes, which is why I say, Myotismon is a fudged up bastard, it's most likely true, anyway, but Myotismon is not her father."

Pondering, he smiled, "Well that's good to hear, for her to have such a father…"

"Would be catastrophic… I know…"

An arm wrapped around her back and legs, he sat her onto his lap. "Well then, what is the reason why you told me this?"

"I wanted you to know, just in case I'm not around… and she's in trouble, you can help her… just like you helped me."

Smiling, he nuzzled the side of her face, "So does this mean, you've become less hating of me?"

"Don't let it get to your head, you're still annoying…."

"Is that something to really call your fiancé?"

Resting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, "Go to sleep now… we can talk more in the morning."

Closing his eyes, he chuckled, "Alright then."

...

Waking up, Sira nuzzled his neck with her nose. Espeon had also emerged during the night, wrapping himself around Riolu.

Sighing, she just realized she was in an awkward position, James' hand was on her stomach, his body completely framed with hers. Gently taking his arm off of her stomach, she tried slowly and quietly to get up.

Hearing a groaning noise, she turned her head to see James stir. "Sira?"

Smiling slightly, she muttered, "Just trying to get my jacket on so that I can train Riolu…"

Wrapping his other arm around her waist, he groaned denying her request. "Your warm..."

"James..." "I won't let you go..."

Sighing, she turned around in the tight space she had, and pulled some hair out of the way to plant a light kiss onto his lips, "There, now let me go."

Doing as she ordered, he opened his arms to allow her to move off of the bed. Standing up, she placed on her jacket, "Want to train with me?"

Raising a hand up, he muttered, "I think I'll pass on training, but I can watch if you wish."

"C'mon James, don't be such a sour puss!"

"Mmm… but it's warm..." "C'mon! What if I were to say, another kiss for your rewards?"

Sitting up, he smiled, "Then I say, count me in!"

Grinning, she picked her bag up. "Wait up, I've gotta put my shirt back on!"

Grinning, she walked towards him, "Wait, before you even think about it." He flushed when she touched his muscles, smiling forming on her face like she was in heaven. "Anyway." She muttered, pulling some clothes out of her bag. "Remember when I disappeared for a couple of hours yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"These are for you, after all, we don't really need you to be arrested, now do we?"

Looking away, his face turned even redder, "Yeah that would be bad."

Taking out a brush, she smiled, "first get changed, then I'm going to do something to your hair!"

After getting himself changed, she smiled, brushed his hair, and pulled it back. "There, now it won't get in your face, and you look less pompous."

Chuckling, he stated, "Ah yes, shall we go?"

Walking out the door, she admired at her clothing choice. She gave him a black jacket with a black shirt underneath, baggy dark blue jeans, and slip on shoes. "

Oh Sira, there you are!" Lily and Renamon padded over to her. "So what are we doing today?"

"Training!" Renamon groaned, "Do I have to train again?"

"No, James here will, after all, I need to work with Riolu now… however, if you want to, you can work with Espeon, or another one of them."

Renamon sighed, "I need a break today, evolving to Kyuubimon was a killer…"

Poking Sira on the shoulder lightly to get her attention, James asked, "So what can Renamon fully evolve to?"

Shrugging, Sira replied, "Dunno, I think she can evolve from Relemon to Viximon to Renamon to Kyuubimon."

Heading out into the grasslands, Espeon sat along the sidelines as he and the other four watched Riolu train with Carnivine.

"Riolu force palm!"

"Carnivine, dodge and use vine whip!" Lifting up his paw, he tried to use force palm, but Carnivine was too fast for him.

Dodging, he attacked with half force.

"Carnivine, constrict!"

Constricting Riolu, Sira growled, "Riolu bite!"

Biting the vines that bound him, Carnivine released, even though the bite wasn't that painful, he was going easy on Riolu.

"Riolu use force palm!" Running at Carnivine, Riolu managed to use force palm, paralyzing him slightly.

About midday, Sira called for a break, both of the Pokemon seemed almost ready to faint.

"How about a true battle with mime Jr. and Espeon this afternoon?"

Smiling, he nodded, "Sure, I'd love to see how strong that Espeon actually is!"

Renamon stopped training with Empoleon, and turned around when she smelled food. "FOOODDD?"

Chuckling, Sira placed out four plates of homemade food (not sure how she got it) and 8 bowls filled with Pokemon food. "This is lunch for today; all of the eating out was giving me a stomach ache…"

Hugging her, James and Renamon Cried, "Oh, thank you!"

"Continue hugging me, and you'll get less than the rest."

Backing away, he pouted, "How mean…"

Twitching slightly, she muttered, "Fine you get your normal amount…"

After eating lunch, Sira grinned, "Ready for the battle?"

Nodding, he smiled, "You're on!"

* * *

TBC


	63. I llllll! Oh Damn It All!

Enjoy

* * *

Espeon sat himself down in front of Sira, and stared at Mime Jr. "Remember this is a nice clean battle!" Sira said to Espeon.

Nodding, he still kept an eye on his target.

Mime Jr. got ready for battle. "I'll start then, Espeon Shadow ball!"

Clumping up a ball, Espeon shot it right at mime Jr. "Mime Jr. Dodge, and use psychic!"

Unable to dodge, Mime Jr. fainted immediately."

Both of them stood there speechless. "Oh… that wasn't meant to happen… "

Chuckling, he smiled sweetly, "It's alright, Mime Jr. did his best, plus, Espeon seems to be a very strong Pokemon."

Looking away, she muttered, "Yeah, and he's almost as strong as Empoleon."

"Well no wonder I couldn't beat you, anyway, lets continue."

Lily sweat dropped, "Well he took that well?"

Coughing, he searched his pockets. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little thirsty…" Twiddling her fingers, Sira turned to Lily, "Alright then, you stay here, Lily come with me to the vending machine, and we'll buy drinks for all of us!"

"But I-aaaAH"

Wrapping her arm around Lily's, Sira narrowed her eyes, "You're coming with me!"

Turning her head to Renamon, she glowered, "Train with Riolu and Carnivine while I'm gone!"

Running out of sight, Sira sighed. "Sira what was that all about?"

Twiddling her fingers, she looked away, "I wanted to have girl to girl talk with you…"

Raising an eyebrow, Lily asked, "Girl to girl talk?"

"Talking about things to people you trust, you know, secret things…"

"Oh, what did you want to talk about?"

"How do you say "I love you to a guy?"

Raising an eyebrow, Lily asked, "Love? You mean James? Just go up to him and say I love you?"

Sighing, Sira muttered, "…. Well, when I was trying to talk to James in that private moment yesterday whom my author couldn't be bothered to write it…"

* * *

_Standing there, Sira twiddled her fingers. "So what did you want to talk about?" James asked, raising an eyebrow._

_ "You know how you told me you umm… l…lo… Damn it!" _

_"Love you?"_

_ "Yes…" _

_"Are you alright, you seem to be pale?"_

_ Growling, she looked away, "I haven't been able to say that word in front of anything anymore..."_

_Hugging her, he muttered, "Well if you have difficulties saying it, just allow me to hug you to let me know that you love me."

* * *

_

Raising an eyebrow, Lily asked, "So why do you want to tell him you love him, if he already knows when you let him hug you?"

Sira sighed, "Isn't it normal for a classical couple to tell the other that you lu…. Lur… *sigh* care for them?"

Shrugging, Lily pouted, "I wouldn't know…?"

Sira sighed, "Ah yes, you've got Mr. I want rule the world, basket ball, fur-ball, and spazticated ghost."

Raising her eyebrows in agreement, she shook her head, "Honestly, the only person I've come close to even liking is Ash…"

Rolling her eyes, Sira muttered, "I know…" Taking out her pouch, she looked at the stuff, "Okay, lemonade for…. Water for James and I, and lily what will you have?"

"Just water as well…"

"Alright." Waiting for the water, a playful smile crept on Lily's lips, "You know Sira, you could practice saying I love you to James?"

Sighing, she shook her head, "You're right… hmm…"

Closing her eyes, she concentrated, "I lu…. I lo... I lurv….. I looooooo…."

Turning around, she yelled, "I LOVE YOU!" Opening her eyes, they widened.

"Uhhh…" James sweat dropped at her murderous aura. "Are you alright?"

Twitching, she grabbed his collar, "You know what you heard, NOTHING cause I NEVER SAID IT!"

"What I love you?"

"AAARRGGHH You're never going to let this go!"

"You know Riona, I love you too."

"No you freak! Love is for ninnies! It's just a chemical, a CHEMICAL!"

Lily's first impression of Sira's reaction…. She's outta her mind.

Nearing his face to hers, he smiled, "I bet if you were still as Rosabelle you could say 'I love you' all day long."

Growling, she narrowed her eyes, "I dunno what you're talking about, moron!"

"Oh so mean!"

Sweat dropping, Lily tried to grab their attention, "Oy… OY SIRA!"

Turning to Lily, she yelled, "WHAT?"

"People are staring!"

"I don't care!"

Meters away a little girl tugged on her mother's skirt, "Hey mommy, what are those two doing?"

The mother shook her head, "I don't know, but it's rude to stare."

Her eyes narrowed to slits, "It's called arguing between two engaged people!"

Sighing, James picked her up, picked the drinks up, and walked towards the spot they were previously at. "Oy James, put me down now!"

"No!"

"Wait, why are you even here?"

"You took half an hour to get the drinks even though we were 10 minutes away."

"It could've taken ten minutes to get the drinks!"

"Not likely, plus you acted suspicious.."

Placing her down on the grass, he handed her one of the waters, "Judging that there's three of these, one's for each of us, and the lemonades for the Pokemon, and Digimon?"

Renamon's ears perked, "How did you know about me?"

Sira sighed, "I told him, and that Lily was what she is."

James shook his head, "I would've never thought anything like that would be at all human looking…"

Lily sighed, "Oh yeah…"

Renamon interrupted, "Is there something I'm missing here?"

"Oh yeah, I told James about the existence of stars and Digimon, and went into a small explanation of the differences of Digimon and Pokemon." Pondering, she continued, "Which reminds me, another difference is that Digimon speak English, and can actually look human sometimes."

"So where are we going after this?"

Sira pondered, "Probably home, I'm planning to go back the day after tomorrow, plus, I can't wait to finally laze about and wear pajama's which was almost impossible when a certain someone didn't know about my existence… but now I can wear pajama's even if it kills me!"

"Sira you might jinx yourself."

Sira sighed, "If I could be in pajama's for the rest of my life, I would die a happy old lady."

"Sira… you're only 17…"

"But old none the less… three years and I'll no longer be a teen…"

The rest of the day went on quietly. Carnivine was force fed potions, and lemonade, Riolu improved his force palm, and Renamon ate like no tomorrow at dinner.

* * *

TBC


	64. It's a Chemical

Enjoy

* * *

Riolu and Carnivine were training again the next day, Sira was training with Kyogre making it rain everywhere.

It was up to James to take care of the battle between carnivine and Riolu.

"Hey Sira, why are you over there training?"

"Cause I need to do it! Do you have any idea how long it has bee-"

A hydro pump blasted her onto her back.

Coughing, she stumbled back to her feet, "Since I *cough* last trained with her!"

Stopping the training between Carnivine and Riolu, James walked over to her, "What about team aqua?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh yes… I forgot about them…" She muttered, turning to Kyogre. "It seems that we have to cut training until we get back to the island tomorrow, alright?" Nodding, Kyogre returned to her pokeball.

The clouds disappeared, and light shined through the clouds.

Pointing to the rainbow, James smiled, "Hey the earth has another year!"

Raising an eyebrow, Sira asked, "Who told you that?"

"You're father did, remember?"

Staring at him blankly, she replied, "No, I don't…"

Stopping the fight between herself and Luxray, whom she took on after Empoleon stopped, Renamon sniffed the air and snarled.

Turning their attention to her, Lily asked, "Oh no, has count dorkula appeared again?"

Renamon shook her head, "I dunno what it is yet… but my instincts tell me it isn't good…"

Looking around, James' eyes widened, "Uhhh… Sira, I think I know what she's talking about."

"What?"

"Look." Pointing out to sea, three ships were heading towards shore, with the team aqua logo on the front of each boat. Sira's eyes narrowed, "Those stupid…."

Sighing, she placed Kyogre's pokeball into his hand. "Keep kyogre safe alright, I trust you with her…"

"Sira what in the world?" Smiling slightly, she muttered, "If I tell you to run, run, and don't look back alright."

Turning to Lily, she frowned, "Follow James and keep him protected at all times alright, even though you're premature, you're still strong enough to take on most Pokemon."

"But Sira…"

"That's an order, not a request… the last thing I want from any of you, is for you to suffer from my mistakes…"

Stopping meters away from the shore, Archie sneered, "How did I know that I would find you near the shore!"

Sira shrugged, "I dunno Miss Ninny, maybe cause you're a creepy stalker!"

Growling, he threw out a Sharpedo, and Crobat. "Where is Kyogre!"

Sira shrugged, "Dunno, haven't seen her since you stole her from me!"

"That's a lie and a half, now I'll as again nicely, where is Kyogre?"

"Up yours fish lover!" Twitching, he pointed towards Sira and Renamon, "Sharpedo crunch, get rid of that spineless fox, Crobat poison fang!" "Empoleon ? Hydro pump!"

Renamon snarled, "Spineless? Oh it's on now fish lover! DIAMOND STORM!" Disappearing temporarily, she reappeared and attacked the Sharpedo from behind.

Crobat was unable to not only poison Empoleon, but to sink it's fangs into her skin.

Clawing it, she blasted it back with a hydro pump. "Where is Kyogre!"

"I don't know! And plus even if you owned her, you wouldn't have a blue orb to use anyway."

He smirked, and muttered to himself, "Actually I do." Throwing out Scyther, he commanded, "Scyther, Retrieve the blue orb within that bitch even if it means you have to kill her or yourself!"

Scyther nodded and flew towards her.

Growling, Carnivine stopped its sonic wind.

Carnivine vine whip!" Dodging the vines, Scyther flew right into James knocking him back, and then it took down Carnivine with another attack.

"James!" Sira yelled, to see him get up.

Turning back to the Scyther, she growled. Smirking, Archie chuckled, "Scyther X-Scissor!"

Before anyone could realize what was happening, Scyther flew full speed towards Sira, and lifted its scythes up.

Slicing them in an X motion across her chest, blood gushed out.

Turning around, Lily saw her cough up blood before clutching her chest. "SIRA!" She screamedin horror.

"The orb cracked…. Haha… hehehe… AHAHAHAHAAA!" He laughed maniacally, "Finally the one thing standing in my way, COMPLETELY DEMOLISHED!"

Tears trickled down Lily's face, "You, SICKO!"

Her eyes shined a gold color as she rose her hand in the air, but she stalled when she heard a groan.

Clouds formed overhead with a blood red tinge, rain that felt so heavy, it slapped with every drop, and thunder so loud, it could pierce eardrums.

Turning around, she noticed Sira stand there. "Sira? Sira you're alright!" Waves arose around her as she growled.

Lily's eyes widened, "Sira?"

Opening her eyes, instead of their usual garnet red color, they were gold, and the whites of her eyes were completely black.

Lifting her hand up, one of the boats split in half. Jumping off of the boat, they scrambled up onto the main boat.

Walking over to Sira, James placed a hand on her shoulder, fear clear in his eyes, "Sira stop!" Her eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her, "Stop…please…"

The Masterball almost exploded as Kyogre appeared, she screeched and roared to the top of her lungs.

"So you were hiding it all this time."

Glowering at her, she arose to the point that only her tail was in the water.

Opening her mouth, she grabbed the boat next to the main one with her teeth, and shook it so that the members were on the sides of the boat. Then releasing, she disappeared temporarily into the water, before emerging once again, and completely enveloping one of the members of team aqua. Then disappearing again, she took out two on the other side.

Sira closed her eyes, and collapsed into his arms, blood forming a pool at her feet.

Roaring as loud as she could at Archie, she rammed into the side of his ship, eating two Pikachu's that threatened to electrocute her. Finally after denting the side of the ship, she grabbed Archie's torso, and threw him into the water. Roaring at him, she disappeared beneath.

Lifting her hand up, Lily aimed it towards Archie's neck, "Choke in hell you bastard!" She screamed tightening her hand slightly.

Gagging, he coughed while trying to stay levitated in the water. Looking up, James muttered, "Lily stop…."

Turning to him temporarily, she spat, "Why, Sira's almost dead because of him!"

James looked down so that his eyes were covered by his hair, "Exactly… if we continue to focus on him, then Sira might completely die… let him go…"

Hesitating, she looked to Archie, then to Sira, and cursed. Releasing her grip on his throat, she yelled, "IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU BETTER HOPE HELL IS THE ONLY PLACE IN THE AFTERLIFE!"

Rising from the water again, Kyogre used aqua tail to blast Archie and the ship farther out to sea, before disappearing into the pokeball. As the rain calmed to a light drizzle, James checked her torso, almost all of the upper body was completely soaked in blood, and her mouth, had blood building up.

"What did he do to her?"

James continued to look at the flowing mess of blood soaking into his jeans and covered all over his shirt, "The blue orb is the source of her life… if it's broken, then she…."

"No… NO! SHE CAN'T DIE ON ME!" Shaking her head, she yelled, "SIRA DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!"

Picking her up, James looked to Lily, "wer must get to the pokecenter now!"

Renamon stared, completely horrified, "Never in a million years… would I ever think that Sira could possibly die…"

"Lily you take Sira to the nearest pokecenter, I'll catch up."

"Wait…"

"You're a star, clearly you must have more speed then I do, get her to the Pastoria City Center immediately!"

"but…"

"GO!"

Placing Sira in her arms, he took out his phone, "I promise I'll be there as soon as I can, but get there now!"

Nodding, she disappeared, and reappeared in Pastoria. Renamon followed not far behind.

Running through doors, she yelled, "Someone help!"

Turning to the source of the yell, Nurse joy gasped in horror. She was about to explain, when the door opened again.

"I got word from James, Where is Sira... Lily?"

Turning around, she noticed Vincent standing there, pale as anything. "I-i-in my arms…" She choked.

Taking Sira from her grasp, he looked to Nurse Joy, "Get a stretcher, we don't have much time!"

Chancey came through with a stretcher. Placing her onto it, he placed her down, before rushing Sira towards the emergency room.

In the distance, she could her him giving off commands, "I want ….. and ….. in here pronto!"

Wrapping a blanket around her, Nurse Joy handed her some hot chocolate, "It could take a while."

"I'm not hungry…." She sniffed, looking at the blood stained on her shirt, "I'm…. not either…" Looking down, Nurse Joy stood up, "At least let me find you a room, it would be best if you have somewhere to stay for the day, or night…."

Nodding, she stood up, holding one hand onto the blanket, and the other with the hot chocolate.

Inside of the room, they sat there, in silence. "Do you think she'll pull through?" Renamon asked.

Shaking her head, she wiped her eyes, "I dunno Renamon, *sniff* I really don't know…"

After what seemed centuries, the door of their room opened, and James emerged. "Did Vincent get her?"

Looking up, Lily was pale, but she nodded sullenly.

Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her, for comfort, "Don't worry, Sira's a strong person… and she's not one to die easily…"

Setting a bag onto the floor, he placed his own towel around his shoulders. "How can you be so calm about this?"

He smiled, "If I know one thing… It's that Sira will not allow herself to die… if she knows she has important things to do, then she won't allow herself to die, even if her heart was pierced, eyes were blinded, deafened, she would still find a way to keep the people she cares about, safe."

All of her Pokemon, but Kyogre emerged when the door opened again.

Nurse Joy smiled the best she could, "Dr. Fetchielding would like to speak with the two of you…"

* * *

TBC


	65. If You're a Star, Why Do You Not Twinkle

(Time for past marathon)

Enjoy

* * *

As they sat outside of the emergency room, Lily and James twiddled with their fingers as they awaited for Vincent to come out of the emergency room.

As the door opened, all three of them stood up, "How is she?"

Shaking his head, he sighed, "She is still very unstable… the damages are far worse then anything I've seen."

"What is the condition?"

"Part of the shoulder muscles are ruptured, Shoulder blades sliced in half, 4-6 ribs sliced in half, and two cross like wounds that begin at the shoulder, and carry down to the waist, and they cut in… deeply."

"And the… orb?"

"Sliced halfway through…"

Lily interrupted them, "Sira! will Sira survive?"

Looking down he muttered, "… Unless a miracle occurs… she has less then a ten percent chance of living…"

As a horrific expression formed on her face, he closed hit eyes, "You may go and see her… but do not touch her."

Nodding, all three of them walked in. sitting down beside her bed, Lily traced the bandages that covered most of her upper body with her eyes. "Sira…."

* * *

9 years ago November 6th

* * *

Riona smiled as she played tag with James. "Hahaha, James, catch me if you can!"

He chuckled, chasing after her. "Riona, you shouldn't be running in a dress…. but in a dress and you still run faster then me! Wait up alright?" \

"Then what would be the point in running away if I did that!" Closing his eyes, he made a big grin while chasing after her. "You're right!"

Opening them, he spotted her running straight towards a cliff.

"Riona! STOP!" Riona stopped on spot to find a 30 ft drop below.

Gulping she backed up. "Thanks James!"

He smiled running towards her "Now get away from the cliff before you fall!"

Taking a step the ground cracked beneath her. "Riona, Run!"

The cliff broke at a horrific pace giving her barely any time to escape its deathly fate.

"James!" He ran up to the edge and held out his hand for her, "Riona, Take my hand!"

Trying to grab for it, she touched his finger, but the rock crashed beneath her, making her fall, "JAMES!"

All she could see from the tears building up in her eyes, was him fall on his knees and shriek her name.

She splashed violently into the water, circling around into a giant whirlpool which carried her into a dark abyss…

"Oy…OY how long do you plan to sleep big mon!"

Ffluttering her eyes open, she spotted a purple ball of fluff sitting on her forehead.

It moaned, "Now you're finally awake, do you know how much time it took me to wake ya up? 5 days!"

Riona looked at her scenery from where she was laying. "Where am I? And… who are you?"

It sighed, "Versandi, where else, candyland?" He sighed before getting off of her.

"I'm Dodomon you incompetent fool!"

Riona sat up from her laying position, and looked around, "Wait… this isn't my house… where is James! Mom, Dad! Torchic!" She cried as she frantically looked for any signs of familiarity.

Dodomon shook his head, "Honestly are you some retarded Digimon, this is VERSANDI! And who/what is a James?"

She looked at Dodomon again, "My fiancé, and what is Versandi?"

Rolling his eyes, he bit her on the arm, "You really are a retard you know that! Honestly you are a baby!"

She shrieked, "GET OFF OF ME! I'm not a retard, and I'm 8 years old thank you very much, I'll be an adult in 4 years! You tiny Pokemon!"

Snorting he growled, "Just you wait I'm going to be an awesome Digimon!"

Raising an eyebrow she replied, "Digimon?"

Dodomon's eyes widened, "Digimon, digital monster, how could you not know!"

She cried as he yanked on her hair with his teeth, "Sorry, I've only lived in the Hoenn region, how am I supposed to know!"

Sighing he let go of her hair. "…. Fine then, at least you should have the Digivice!"

Cocking her head to the side, she stared blankly at him, "A what?"

If he had arms he would face palm over and over, but hitting his face on the floor worked just as well, "You good for nothing retard! How could you come here without a DIGIVICE!"

"Stop shouting, it hurts my ears." She whined.

Growling, he hopped behind her. "Would you STOP crying, honestly it's going to do nothing for you! Now get up! We have to find your Digivice~!" Staggering herself back up, she collapsed again sitting on top of him.

Hearing growling he hopped up, getting her back onto her feet. Without second notice he hopped towards a random direction, "Lazybumb, get going we don't have all eternity to find this!"

She pouted, "Would you stop being so mean!"

"I live for being mean you weakling, now let's go before the hairs on my butt prick up!"

Following him, he bossed her around in which places to look.

"Chaosmon where could that Digivice get to!"

Riona looked up to the sky. "Dodo it's going to rain…"

He snarled, "Riona, there's no way that…" He felt a small droplet hit his nose. More rain started to fall.

She frowned, "How did you know my name!"

He growled, "How did you know it was going to rain!"

She looked away. "Well…" Suddenly a flash of lightning erupted and sent her jumping towards him.

"Ack don't lie on me you useless piece of filth!" She gripped onto him, hugging him close to her, "Get off of me!" She shook her head.

Another flash of lightning came down, but this time, an earthquake followed.

Both of them screamed as a firm hand grabbed her.

Seeing her short life flash before her eyes, she looked into the eyes of another human with a giant ball of fire in the one of their hands.

"What is an intruder like you, doing in the Digital World?"

Riona started to whimper as she tried to struggle free from the woman's grasp. "Speak up! I don't have much patience for insolence!"

"I- I don't know! I-I just fell here! And that purple Pokemon or digi whatever knew my name and said something about a Digisomething!" Riona said with a horrified expression on her face.

Dodomon ran towards her and tried to attack her. "Metal Grain!"

Swiping the small cloud of metal away, her eyes softened up slightly and the storm started to subside.

Riona managed to stir up the courage to ask, "W-Why are you holding me like this? What did I do?"

Dodomon hopped in place, before biting onto her leg, "Get off! She's my chewtoy!"

She kept her grip on Riona, "Do you know about the existence of… stars?"

Riona tilted her head to the side. "Stars? You mean those things that twinkle in the sky and make bunny shapes and other things?"

She narrowed eyes and placed Riona down… "Clearly you are not a danger then…"

Riona pouted, "Danger? Why would I be dangerous?"

She shook her head, "Never mind, anyway let me ask again, why are you specifically here?"

Riona sighed, "Dodo led me here, spouting something about a digi something…."

"…. You mean a Digivice?" Riona nodded.

"… It seems" she stared at Dodomon, who was biting onto Riona's leg, "That Dodomon has taken interest into you… an untamable Digimon chooses to follow an 8 year old girl."

Staring into Riona's eyes, she closed her eyes, "It is usually illegal for me to do this… but…" holding her hand out in front of Riona, light shined into what looked like a small phone. "This is your Digivice, use it well, for you will need it."

Riona hesitantly took the Digivice, and looked inside with awe. "How did you do that!"

She smiled, "I am a star, I can do a lot of things. For example you are called Riona Fetchielding, engaged to James Hamilton, parents are as rich as rich can get, and you hold a power greater then most inside of you." She replied.

"So if you're a star… then why do you not twinkle?"

* * *

TBC


	66. Versandi part 1

Enjoy

* * *

Next day Riona woke up to the sound of munching.

She found Dorimon with a bunch of berries. Looking up from his meal, he growled, "Want any?"

Turning away, she muttered, "No, I'm not hungry."

"Alright, don't come to me when you get hungry!"

"I won't don't worry!"

"What's there to worry about, I would just pulverize you with metal drop!"

Sighing she shook her head. Finishing up the meal he toddled over to her, and dropped a berry for her, "Eat!"

Turning around she saw the berry, and him growling at her with his mouth open. "Huh?"

"Not huh, eat! We have to travel to Coela Village, now hurry and eat, I don't wanna wait any longer."

Pouting, she ate the berry he gave her. "… Thanks…"

"Shaddup chewy! Let's go!"

"To where?"

"Coela Village did you not listen to me Chewy!"

"Stop calling me chewy, I'm Riona!"

He growled again, "I know, but you are easily chewable, so therefore you are called chewy!"

Sighing she looked around, "So where is this village?"

Turning south, he motioned for her to follow.

For several days they traveled, each day he would bite her multiple times for what he considered an unimportant or stupid question.

After a while she decided not to speak but that too annoyed him, so he would bite her. "Can you stop biting me?"

Growling, he replied, "No, you are my chew toy, chewy!"

Now in more of a forested area Riona took around her surroundings. "So what kinds of Digimon live here?"

"How should I know, if any come our way I will kill them!"

Riona sighed, "Would you stop talking about killing!"

Looking away depressed, the sky started to cloud. Looking up, Dorimon muttered, "hmm.. Must be rain season,"

Turning around to see her slow down, he walked backwards. "Chewy we won't get ANYWHERE with this pace! Pick it up!"

Glaring at him, she muttered, "Do you Always have to be so grouchy?" Raising her voice, she continued, "I mean, don't you understand how I feel! I lost EVERYTHING! My parents! My home! James... and my first Pokemon alright, and I even fell on my birthday!"

He scoffed, "Yeah well all I had was someone take me out of my cradle, chewy, no Digimon here gets to have a home, or parents, no James! Now shaddup before I bite you again!"

Looking away angrily, she increased her pace slightly. It was Mid-afternoon before they took a breather and had something to eat.

Dorimon rammed a nearby tree with giant berries in it. Rolling a few over, he gave one to Riona, and kept the rest to himself.

Hesitating before picking it up, she asked, "Are you sure this is safe?"

He spoke with a full mouth, "Yah, bow mrb ib mow."

"What?"

Swallowing the giant mouthful of food, he repeated, "Yes, you stupid Digimon, everything here is mostly edible… except for the Ginkgo berry, but it's defiant by its smell of vomit, so you'll know which one it is!"

Breaking up the tough outer shell, she poked her finger in it to have a taste, "Hey this is really good!"

Nodding he replied, "Yup, which is why I rammed the tree, chewy!"

They finished their meal, and started to head off. "… so where is this village?"

he sniffed the air, "Another mile or so and we should be there."

Groaning, they headed off again. A little while later, Dorimon suddenly stopped, which made Riona trip over him.

"Hey, Dodomon, what gives?"

"I'm Dorimon now, now shaddup I smell something funny?"

"Fine Dorimon, what do you smell?"

"Fish!"

Jumping out of the way, he barely dodged bullets of water. "Hey who's the bastard that shot at me?"

A fishlike creature appeared, "It is I Coelamon! No rebels allowed!"

Dorimon growled, and charged towards him. "METAL DROP!" He roared, shooting tiny beads from his mouth.

"Dorimon WAIT!"

Coelamon frowned and dodged the attack, he then glided over to Riona and used Variable darts.

Trying to run away, her skirt got caught underneath her shoe, tripping her up as she tore her dress. On top of that, she was sliced with energy waves, creating further damage to her dress.

"Hey don't mess with chewy, she's my CHEWTOY!" Jumping up he bit onto Coelamon's tail. Looking down to her skirt, she growled slightly, "LOOK what you DID to my DRESS… oh man mom's going to KILL me!"

Dorimon took the advantage while Coelamon was distracted, to drop down and use metal drop. Coelamon was blasted by several beads of metal, but the attack looked like it did barely any damage. He then turned to Dorimon, and bit down onto the side of his body, and then while Dorimon winced in pain, Coelamon slapped him with his bitten Fin, and then used variable darts, throwing Dorimon into a tree.

Seeing him slightly bathe in his own blood, Riona tried to crawl to him, but she too was attacked by Variable darts. Making pre-cry breaths, she winced from the newly formed cuts in her skin.

"Why are you attacking us? What did we do to you?" she shrieked, as she continued to crawl to Dorimon.

Coelamon growled, "You were the ones that attacked me! Now speak! Who are you?"

Riona panted, "Why should I tell you?"

Finally reaching Dorimon, she shook him slightly, "Dorimon, get up!" He remained unconcious, "Dorimon! Even though you're bossy you can't die!"

The Digivice started to shine, noticing this; she opened it up, to find a code with missing numbers.

Clicking random buttons, the code errored. "Huh?"

It then started to recalculate. Looking at the letters on the screen, she read aloud, "X evolution?" Opening his eyes, Dorimon started to shine again.

Coelamon backed away, "What? What did you do!" Keeping her eyes on Dorimon, she shook her head. His form grew bigger once more, revealing a different form. Getting up, he saw her clothing torn and bleeding. "Chewy…"

Glaring at Coelamon, he leaned his head back, "METAL CANNON!" He blasted a larger ball of metal towards Coelamon who dodged. Building up momentum, he opened his mouth once more, "Dash Metal!" Running towards Coelamon, he fired several iron balls, most hitting the poor Digimon.

Falling back, he stared at Dorimon, "How?"

Dorimon growled, "I hate to admit this, but she's someone that's very important to me…" Opening his mouth he shot out another iron ball, indenting a large bump on Coelamon's head.

Coelamon freaked finally realizing who he was, and dove back into the water, "Get out of here! If you don't I'll tell Gesomon!"

Dorimon growled, "Good riddance!" Turning around, he ran back to Riona. "Riona… are you alright?"

She winced from the pain before looking at him shocked, "Did you… just ask how I'm doing Dorimon?"

He nodded, "I'm not Dorimon anymore, now I'm Dorumon, and more matured." He smiled, but his face soon changed to worry, "We must get those cuts healed before you get infected! I don't want my tamer dying in less then a week!"

She looked around, "What could be a good medicine?"

Dorumon shook his head, "That too is a mystery to me…."

Suddenly white, shining feathers began to emerge around them, looking up Riona became strangely hypnotized by them, "Dorumon, is there a white bird around?"

Looking around he sniffed the air, "We aren't alone again!" Both of them started to feel heavy, and collapsed fully to the ground. "

Dorumon growled, "A sleeping spell…. Crap…"

Before she fully lost consciousness, she spotted a pair of boots walk up to her._ 'Where am I?"_ She thought, as she floated in the midst of darkness.

Silence replied to her thoughts, she tried opening her eyes, but it seemed like there was a hidden force holding them closed. She tried again, but this time even harder. her eyelids opened slightly, a bright light shone right into her eyes, "Nnngh" She moaned. "…bright…"

As her senses started to return to her, she felt something hold her.

Breaking the darkness little by little, she found herself staring into a pair of ice blue eyes.

"WHAH!" she screamed trying to struggle away from the stranger!

"Hold it… I'm almost done…"

"Done with what? Let me go, Let ME GO, LET ME GO!" She screamed.

Sighing, he muttered something before her body went completely stiff, "Do you… want me to… freeze you!" He threatened.

Trying to struggle, she bellowed, "No, Who are you? Why are you holding me? And where is Dorumon?"

He paused a moment, repositioning his hand to another cut. "I'm healing you… you got in a fight… with one of our leaders… guards… and so I… took you back here…."

She gave up and blushed when she found him holding her in his arms. "…. Where's Dorumon? And who are you?" She asked her voice still slightly rose.

"You mean the purple Digimon….. Sleeping over there…. As for me… I'm Sorcerymon…"

Once she found Dorumon snoring slightly on the ground, she relaxed. "Why are you helping me?"

He sighed, "For a guard to cower away… means you are not an enemy… and you looked in pain…."

Her eyes widened, "Why did you think I was an enemy?"

Sorcerymon didn't reply. As the glow from his healing faded, he stood up and started to place her down.

As he moved her however she winced, "Are… You alright?"

She grimaced, "No… my ankle…"

He noticed a bruise, and carried her in his arms once again. "…Alright then…" he walked forward, and left the room.

"Wait what about Dorumon?"

"If he's worried about you that much… He'll find you."

Riona looked away, "So where are you taking me?"

"To Dokugumon." Riona tilted her head in confusion, but left her questions to herself.

Looking down she found her clothing ripped to bits, "Oh man…. My mom's really going to kill me…"

Heading inside of a large room, a shadowy figure moved down the wall, "Oh what do we have here?"

Sorcerymon placed Riona onto the ground, "The Beta…"

Dokugumon raised an eyebrow, once she emerged from the dark part of the room, "Really? So that's why you let her survive…" Crawling up to Riona, she sniffed her.

"Umm…Who is she?"

"Dokugumon… A Digimon… an excellent clothing maker."

Dokugumon sighed, "Sorcerymon, don't flatter me, so what would you like for me to make for you?"

Riona raised an eyebrow, "Umm… another dress?"

Dokugumon shook her head, "No you must acquire something to be sturdy, travelable, and tough to rip…. I've got it!"

Pulling thread from her abdomen she started to refine the string and then use her pincers to form the string into a cloth, "So you are a rather peculiar Digimon, what parts of Yiggdrasil did you come from? Or the Digiworld for that matter?"

Raising an eyebrow, Riona asked, "umm… I actually came from the Sinnoh region, and…. why are you making new clothing for me anyway?"

Dokugumon replied, still focused on her work, "Sinnoh… hm must be another part of the Digiworld I don't know about, and you look like a Numemon with that outfit, it's surprising that you even walked outside in that!"

Sorcerymon rubbed his temples, "Dokugumon… that was pretty offensive… nothing is uglier then a Numemon… or stupider."

Dokugumon laughed, "I was being sarcastic, but her outfit looks like she's been battling some kind of demented Digimon."

Finally finishing all of the cloth, she drained some blue substance onto a large part of it.

Riona pulled a disgusted face as she saw Dokugumon started to rub it into the cloth. "What're you doing?"

Dokugumon chuckled, "This is dye my dear, something to change the color, so that you don't just have a boring white."

Cutting up pieces, she took more thread from her abdomen, and stitched through parts of the cloth.

Lifting Riona up time to time, she would measure and ask her what kind of design she wanted.

Sorcerymon closed his eyes, "Dokugumon I hope you aren't using poisonous thread."

She scoffed, "Doll, I know poisonous from none poisonous. My poisonous thread has a slight purple tinge to it. This is perfectly white with blue dye."

Once she fully finished the white T-shirt, she then cut out a strip of blue cloth, and started measuring Riona's legs relative to the cloth.

Riona sighed, holding the cloth, it was soft to the touch, but it had a slight sticky sensation.

Dokugumon smiled, when Riona made a slight panicked face when it stuck slightly to her hand, "Run it in water a few times to get ride of the slight stickiness, I got ride of most of it, but the rest should be easy enough to clean off."

Finishing the pants and jacket, Dokugumon led her to a place where she could rinse off the rest of the stickiness.

Placing the clothing on once the stick washed off, her gloves became slightly soaked, "How did you manage to make clothing like that?"

Dokugumon smiled, "Sorcerymon freezes his clothing on a regular basis, it often shatters so I have to remake capes, shirts, gloves… you name it, some other Digimon here also have clothing that has to be remade, so I just tailor it for them."

Riona cocked her head to the side, "For free?"

"No the currency here is bits, but you're an exception, after all how could I let such a cute little mon look hideous from a ripped up piece of clothing."

Riona pouted, "I'm not a Digimon…"

Dokugumon smiled, "Sorcerymon I have done my quota, take her now to Gasomon, he wanted to speak with her, and the little Digimon about something." She winked.

"CHEWY! RIONA!"

"Speak of the devil."

Riona brightened up, "Dorumon!"

Running over he sighed, "Chewy don't run off like that! Remember you hold my key to evolving. Besides who are all of you?"

He lowered his head threateningly, a snarl directed towards Dokugumon and Sorcerymon.

"We are not enemies…" Sorcerymon muttered.

"Yes, all three of you make haste! Gasomon will not want to be kept waiting, and you know how grouchy he can get!"

Nodding, he helped Riona up, and motioned for Dorumon to follow him.

Turning around, Riona smiled, "Thanks for the clothing Dokugumon."

Dokugumon laughed, "Anytime child, anytime!"

* * *

TBC


	67. Versandi part 2

Enjoy

* * *

(present)

* * *

Lily woke up to the sound of steady beeping.

Riona's orb was in severe condition.

Tears swelled up slightly in her eyes, "Sira… Why did you not tell me that the orb was the only thing keeping you alive…."

Walking in, Renamon placed a hand on Lily's shoulder, "Doc said she's a little more stable today, but the survival has only gone up maybe two percent."

Lily shook her head, "There has to be some way! There just has to… Sira wouldn't die so easily…"

Renamon shook her head, "Lily what do we turn to? Your healing alone is not enough, and you've already tried healing it."

Lily buried her face into her hands. "…..wait…" She brought her head back up, "We could ask Wizardmon."

Renamon's eyes widened, "No Lily, I forbid you go to Myotismon willingly! Even Sira would forbid! We both forbid!" She growled.

"But it's the only way, Renamon, I don't want Sira's death to be because of my incompetence alright!" She looked down, and said dryly, "Even if I have to sacrifice myself to Myotismon forever… Sira is depended on by several people…"

"No, No, Lily, I seriously forbid it."

Tears started falling, "Renamon, I won't be able to live with myself if something happens to Sira! After all… she was the first person I could trust outside of the castle…"

* * *

(Past)

* * *

Riona, Sorcerymon, and Dorumon all walked into a large hall where a large white squid-like Digimon dwelled.

"So I hear you are the Beta tester?" he said, moving away from chair.

Riona cocked her head, "Beta tester?" Gesomon came up to her, "Sorcerymon has told me you can tame an apparent untamable Digimon, is this correct."

Dorumon growled, "I am not tamed, she just holds the key to my evolution."

Gesomon blinked silently, "Indeed. And this would be your Digivice correct?" Riona checked herself, while Sorcerymon held her up from limping on her bruised leg. "Sorcerymon did you not heal that?" he spoke in a very posh english accent.

Sorcerymon held her up with one hand as he placed the other on her ankle. Muttering words in a strange language, his hand began to shine and in a matter of seconds the bruise disappeared. Standing back up, he let go of her, "Try and stand on it again."

Setting her foot down, she smiled, "Thanks!"

Nodding, they both turned to Gesomon when he cleared his throat. "So is this clothing made from Dokugumon?"

Sorcerymon nodded,

"Good, it's well made. Now Riona I must speak with you!"

"Does everyone know my name?"

Gesomon laughed, "No, I know because Sorcerymon knows and he knows… well he's a Sorcerymon, anyway I have heard from him as well you are a beta tester."

"What is a beta tester?"

When Gesomon hesitated, Sorcerymon nodded for him to continue, "From what Sorcerymon says, another creature from a different world, that comes to tame an untamed Digimon will be used as a beta tester. Apparently, the beta tester will have a Digivice that looks like that Digivice."

Shaking her head, she muttered, "I'm not a beta tester! I'm a human girl, who's going to become an adult in 4 years!"

Smiling, Gesomon chuckled slightly, "Alright then, I will not try to convince the unconvinced… but, how far have you evolved your Digimon?"

Dorumon looked up to Riona, who stared at Gesomon, "This is as far as he's gotten… why?"

Gesomon made a small sighing noise, before moving towards Sorcerymon. "Sorcerymon, if this is truly as you say, the beta tester, then I want you to go along with her, and protect her if she truly the beta tester."

His eyes widened, "Gesomon, I…I cannot leave this village…. Too many people depend on me…." He retorted.

"Yeah what he said, and besides I'll be fine!" Riona assured.

Barring his teeth Gesomon growled at her, "Do you think that here is a game? There are Digimon here that are more vile then anything you see in a horror film. Your little one would not last seconds against something like me."

Dorumon growled, "What is that supposed to mean!"

"I could eat you here right now, and no one would do anything about it…. But lucky for you I don't intend to eat you, and I hate the taste of fur anyway…now Sorcerymon, I asked of you, please aid her"

Sorcerymon and Riona continued to protest, "but…" they said in unison.

"I will hear no further buts! Sorcerymon, you are a champion, a powerful one at that, she will need you, if she is what you say she is, now, it is getting late, we must all rest!"

Sorcerymon opened his mouth, reconsidered and nodded before leaving the hall.

Riona pouted in protest, but Dorumon nudged her out, "Chewy lets go!" Leaving the hall, she spotted several Digimon moving about.

Dokugumon appeared laughing, "Ah so you survived against Gesomon!"

"What?"

Dokugumon shook her head, "Nothing, I was joking."

"Sorry Dokugumon she needs some rest."

"Don't mind me, I just wanted to see how she would be when she came out."

Clasping a hand around her arm, Sorcerymon led her to one of the houses.

Once inside, he placed a fur blanket on the ground and threw a berry to her, "Eat, we will be staying here tomorrow… Then we'll leave the day after…"

Biting into the berry, she asked, "Why are you helping us?" Dorumon walked over to her, and sat down.

"The fact Gesomon is wise… I trust his Judgement…" Placing a piece of wheat in his mouth, he crawled underneath a really warm looking tent like bed before covering his face with the overly large hat of his. "After you eat that… sleep."

Finishing the berry, she lied down onto the fur and looked into the fire before falling asleep.

...

Next morning she woke up to the sound of Dorumon's light breathing.

Looking around, she spotted some berries on the floor. Eating half of them, she stood up and headed outside she spotted several in training Digimon.

One hopped over to her and chuckled slightly, "You're a rather strange Digimon!"

She pouted, "I'm not a Digimon I'm a human…"

"Humon? Never heard of your species Humon."

She shook her head, "No I'm a human, Riona."

"Rionamon?"

"Koromon, she's a beta tester, a creature far from where we live… now please hurry… training starts soon." Sorcerymon muttered, before turning towards Riona, "It's best to not state that you are anything but a Digimon…. Something bad could happen… now please don't get yourself killed alright…."

An in training Digimon started to cry as it fell onto its face. "Hold on…" Green light shined from his hands, and the scar disappeared in a matter of seconds.

It sniffed, "T-Thanks Sorcerymon…" He looked like he was smiling. "No problem." He followed the little in training Digimon as he waved to Riona.

"He's very well liked in this village you know, and will be well missed…" Riona jumped a couple of feet in the air, before falling onto her butt.

"Wh-where did you come from?"

Dukugumon laughed, "Oh dear child, I'm sorry, but that shocked reaction was a little funny... I have something for you to do."

She stared at Dukugumon questioningly, "Something for me to do?"

"Please follow me." She motioned Riona to follow her to her hut. "Have you ever tried dying things?"

Riona shook her head,

"Well then this shall be a rather interesting experience." Handing Riona some pieces of thread and a small bowl of blue dye, she cleared her throat. "What I want you to do, is pour a small amount of die onto this, and then move it around, the threads are still fresh so the dye should stick to it rather well."

Pulling her hand away from the sticky thread, she asked, "Is this the same thread as my clothing?"

Dukugumon nodded, "Yes, and just keep dying it till every speck of the thread is filled, after all my hands will be mildly full today because I must teach the in training Digimon, after all not all Digimon learn their moves during evolution."

"Why?" Riona asked, cocking her head curiously to the side.

"Sorcerymon would give you a better answer then I, but from what I personally know, they lacked enough energy to evolve so they didn't have the data space to learn the moves in an instant." She chuckled before leaving.

Working on the threads all day, Dorumon came in and slept beside her at one point.

When Dukugumon finally came back, she spotted Riona on the floor, curled up beside Dorumon.

Smiling she picked her and Dorumon up, and headed over to Sorcerymon's hut.

Opening it, he sighed with relief when he saw Riona in Dukugumon's arms, "Brought her back, sorry about that, I didn't expect her to fall asleep…"

Sorcerymon shook his head, "I'm just glad she didn't storm ahead and go anywhere."

Dukugumon chuckled, "Already starting to care for this little girl?"

He closed his eyes, "…I just don't want to break my promise already to Gesomon is all… after all you know this small human wouldn't last a day out in the wilderness."

She nodded, "You believe whatever you want to believe hunneh, you wouldn't have saved her if you didn't care for her!"

He sighed, taking Riona out of Dukugumon's arms, "….. Thank you for brining her back anyway… and goodnight."

"Wait you forgot the other one."

He looked over his shoulder, "Just place him by the door…"

"Alright, alright." Placing him by the door, she bid Sorcerymon a goodnight and a farewell.

Nodding he too gave his farewell, and placed Riona back onto the cloth she had originally slept on before he curled back up into his own little warm cozy bed...

* * *

TBC


	68. Versandi part 3

Enjoy

* * *

Stirring from her slumber, Riona felt a hand grip onto her shoulder that rocked her slightly back and forth. "We need to go…" She heard Sorcerymon mutter.

When she started to move, he removed his hand to allow her to stretch and rub her eyes sleepily.

"This early?"

"Yes this early…"

Taking his hand out, she shook her head and stumbled upwards. "Hey.."

She tripped, and fell into his chest. "… Please take my hand when I offer it."

She looked away, "Sorry… I just don't like people touching my hands…" She muttered, stroking the back of her hand.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "…why?"

Looking away, she muttered, "I don't like to talk about it."

"Alright…" Turning away from her, he looked over by the door, "By the way you might want to wake your Digimon…"

Walking over to Dorumon, she shook him lightly, "Dorumon get up."

"No ma… I don't want pickles…. I want strawberries…because they taste better….."

Stirring slightly, he flinched backwards before snarling under his breath.

"Dorumon it's me." She said, her head lowered in submission.

"Oh Riona… sorry, I thought you were the evil Metaldramon that stole my wings." He smiled sheepishly.

Sorcerymon 'accidentally' kicked him, "It would not be nice to bite your tamer….. Now let's go." He said before opening the door.

Picking up her things, Riona headed outside alongside him.

Saying goodbye to some of the Digimon in the village, they finally headed out.

"So where do we go from here?" Sorcerymon placed his wand so that the handle appeared over his shoulder for easy access.

"Well where do you think we should go….? You are the beta tester after all…"

Dorumon growled at him, "You kicked me!"

"…You were in the way…."

"No I wasn't!"

Ignoring him, he eyed Riona who looked around.

"…Maybe we should go this way…." She muttered pointing towards the east.

"Into the large forests…?" Sorcerymon asked.

She nodded, "Yeah… I just think that that's the way we should go…"

He nodded, "East we go then."

* * *

(present)

* * *

It had been a few hours after Lily thought about going over to Wizardmon for help. She was pacing outside of the room, unable to be inside of the same room where Sira was.

Renamon sighed, "Lily, Sira will be fine, trust me, don't make a move that you would regret making later."

Her eyes watered up, the newly formed tears stung her cheeks.

"Renamon, this is my fault! If I had just killed that stupid man...!"

"Then what? Sira would still be in the same situation; anyway didn't James tell you, this is her fight not yours."

Lily sighed in exasperation, "Why… why does she always save me… but I NEVER save her…. It's so infuriating…" she sat down and looked at her hands, "There's like… nothing I can do, not even save her from this…" Her voice shook as more tears started to fall down her face.

Renamon was about to comfort Lily when Suddenly! The phone in Sira's bag pocket began to ring.

Taking it out, Lily hesitated for a moment before picking it up and sliding it open, "H-Hello?"

* * *

Past

* * *

3 months past from when Sorcerymon, Riona, and Dorumon had first departed, Dorumon was biting onto some wood.

"It has been 3 months… and you haven't even evolved to a champion..." Sorcerymon sighed impatiently.

"Mmmmhmmmm mhm mhmbfgh!"

"…English please…"

"It's Chewy's fault!"

Riona jumped down from one of the trees.

"I didn't do anything Dorumon."

Releasing himself from the bark, he growled towards her, "Yes you did! For some reason I can't seem to evolve at all, even against that Redvagimon? And Mr Icicles over there had to do that." Dorumon shuddered, "Oh the spikes."

Sorcerymon sighed, "…. That was because…. I expected you to evolve already…"

Dorumon sat down, "Like I said, I can't! I don't even feel any energy." He glowered to Riona, "Are you even my tamer? I would've expected myself to evolve already!"

Taking out her Digivice, she slid the contraption vertical and horizontal, one side (horizontal) was designed like a keyboard, the other-side (Vertical) was more like an Mp3 player, "It has the Digigallery, the buttons, but how do you even know you can evolve anymore? Maybe you are just a Pokemon."

Sorcerymon shook his head, "No this one can evolve again."

Sira cocked her head in confusion, "How do you know that?"

Sorcerymon shrugged, "I… just get the feeling…"

Closing her Digivice, she placed it back into her jacket pocket before asking, "How many times can a Digimon evolve?"

Sorcerymon looked up to the sky, "It depends….. Some evolve 5 times… some evolve 6… But usually the evolution status is, new born…. in training or baby…. rookie or child….champion or adult….. ultimate or perfect….. Ultimate…and mega…."

Riona sat down next to the pissed Dorumon, "So Dorumon is a kid right now?"

Dorumon mumbled something. "Yes… and I… am an adult, or champion…"

...

He continued trying to evolve, but throughout the whole day, nothing changed. Setting up camp, Sorcerymon placed a piece of straw into his mouth, "Another day gone by…. It's going to be December soon… the snow will be coming swiftly…"

Riona cocked her head, "It snows in Versandi?"

"Quite often, and the winter can be brutal… especially the father you get away from the Ulud Terminal…"

She nodded, "Oh yeah, the volcanic ash and such."

Dorumon mumbled, "Go to bed…"

Closing her eyes, She fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

...

In the middle of the night, they were no longer alone. "Hn?"

Opening his eyes, Sorcerymon listened closely to hear the flapping of wings.

Looking around, he spotted nothing, but repositioned himself, so that if something were to attack, he would be ready.

Looking into the fire, he heard the faint sound of the unknown Digimon swoop down.

Jumping he grabbed Riona, and shot several ice shards from his wand.

"Black Saber!" The shaodow blasted the shards away, and clasped a talon around Dorumon, who yipped loudly.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Riona awoke from being startled. "Huh?"

She realized Dorumon was being abducted. Sorcerymon shot several ice shards out again, except this time they were bigger and faster.

One hit the unknown digimon's wing sending it towards the ground.

"W-What is that?"

"Sabirdramon, a virus Digimon…."

Dorumon struggled out of Sabirdramon grasp and shot a power metal at it.

Staggering upwards, Sabirdramon stomped onto Dorumon when he tried to get over to Riona. "Dorumon!"

Sorcerymon placed her down, but held her back, "No… it's too dangerous..!"

Riona struggled from his grasp.

The sky started to cloud, as she wriggled herself free from Sorcerymon and charged towards Sabirdramon.

"Get off of him you oversized bird!"

"Why do you care so much for this filth, mon?" It asked before kicking Dorumon into a nearby tree.

"Riona, get away from him!" Riona felt herself start to shake as she looked into Sabirdramon's hungry yellow eyes.

Shooting shards towards it again, Sabirdramon growled, "Two blasts are annoying enough, Mach Shadow."

Using black fire, it shattered the ice, and blasted Sorcerymon back.

Riona looked at Sorcerymon and Dorumon.

It laughed, "A Digimon will do anything for food. And you're a bleeder aren't you."

Riona pointed a finger at it, "Go away!"

"'Go away!' the little one says! sorry, I won't be the one that's gone."

Sniffing her hand, it muttered hungrily, "Mmmmm… I can smell the scent of blood."

It bit off the edge of the glove as she tried to retract her hand.

Wincing slightly, she held onto her now gloveless hand. "My hand…"

"Oh yes, that's the blood I smelled!"

Backing away from Sabirdramon, she tripped on a rock and fell onto her butt.

"You'll be my appetizer then."

Dorumon's eyes flickered, "Riona…" Forcing himself up, he blasted a metal towards the Sabirdramon, hitting it in the eye.

"AAH MY EYE!"

"Stay away from Riona!"

It glowered at Dorumon, "You dare to attack me!"

"Yeah I dare, and I dare to do it again!" He snarled threateningly.

Riona felt rain start to fall as the Sabirdramon thrusted its head into her body and sent her flying into Dorumon. "You know what, I'm just going to kill you all off, and then eat you!"

He pointed to Riona with a large talon.

Hovering into the air, it started to form black flames, "Mach shadow!"

The flames danced towards Riona and Dorumon.

_Bleep, bleep._

Light shone from her Digivice.

Taking it out, she saw a small device come out from the bottom of the PDA looking Digivice. A code emerged onto the screen, which she quickly punched in, and slid the buttons back under the main screen. Dorumon began to shine while the blast of almost threw them all off of their feet.

"Power Metal!" The blast of black fire exploded as a deep but venomous snarl came from a figure in front of Riona.

"Dorumon…."

Sabirdramon flinched backwards. "What the hell are you?"

The Digivice went off again.

Looking at it, the screen flickered to an image of Dorumon, except different looking once again.

"Dorugamon." She read aloud, "A dragon that possesses both attributes of "beast" and "dragon", many Digimon run away just by seeing the shadow of this heavyweight Beast Dragon Digimon."

Dorugamon snarled, "Stay away from Riona you worthless bag of feathers!"

Sabirdramon growled, "Worthless, I'll teach you half dragon!" Flying towards him, it grabbed his torso into its talons and flew upwards.

Slapping Sabirdramon with his tail, Dorugamon quickly released himself from its grasp, and soared back a couple of meters.

"Night Roar!" Roaring out black flames, Dorugamon braced himself.

"METAL CANNON!" He blew out a large ball of towards Sabirdramon, exploding the night roar, which backfired into its face.

Growling, Sabirdramon cackled, "You may have gotten stronger, but how will you deal with this?"

Swooping towards him, it took his wing into its mouth and snapped part of the bone.

He howled in pain and turned his head and bit as hard as he could onto Sabirdramon neck, snapping it with a sickening crack, which sent them both crashing down to the ground below.

Dorugamon scrambled as the Sabirdramon dematerialized.

"Ah…. Ow, ow, ow…." He whimpered, cautiously examining his snapped wing.

"Dorugamon!" Riona ran over him, "Dorugamon, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Riona…" He grimaced, however, when he noticed her bleeding hand, his pupils slitted.

"Your hand!" She covered her hand with her sleeve, "It's fine, your wing should be more of a worry."

Flinching, she stiffened when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. "Don't worry it's just me…"

She relaxed after seeing Sorcerymon pass her peripheral vision.

"It seems you did have it in you to evolve…. regardless!... you are still very reckless!."

Dorugamon narrowed his eyes, "The important thing is that Rona's alive."

"Hey wait your using my name!"

Dorugamon smiled, "You evolved me right? Plus I'm not as belligerent as my rookie form."

Sorcerymon sighed, "You may have evolved… it would've been more useful… if it was learned a little while ago."

Riona wrapped her arms around his neck, "You evolved though!" She winced when she felt his fur touch her hand and brought it back.

"Hey this is coming from the mon that~" Sorcerymon held out his wand, muttered something, and blasted Dorugamon into the air.

"That…. what?" Screaming, he cursed, "FOR OMEGAMON'S SAKE! SORCERYMON THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

Sorcerymon sighed, and walked to Dorugamon, whom backed into a tree. "I'm going to heal you…"

"No you aren't your just going to explode me again! you dirty bastard!"

Riona came running up, "What was that?" She shrieked, "You sent him flying!"

Lifting up his wand again, he muttered unrecognizable words, and water from the rain that now came down encircled the broken part of Dorugamon's wing, and fixed it in a matter of seconds.

Placing his wand down, he slung it back over his back, "See… I kept my word."

"Yeah after you shot me a few hundred feet into the air!"

Ignoring his snarling remark, Sorcerymon then turned to Riona, and spotted the blood flowing down her hand, "May I take a look?"

She hesitated,

"I promise on my life I will not hurt you…" She slowly held her hand out to him, wincing as the blood from the markings flowed freely.

Taking her hand gently, he avoided touching any bloodied parts, and examined it.

He stared incredulously as the markings on the back of her hand began to shine slightly, "What…. is this?"

She bit her lip, "Umm… nothing."

"Riona…"

She flinched when he used that tone of voice, he had used it a couple of months ago when she had eaten more then her fair share of the food.

"I promise not to harm you."

Pausing for a moment, she muttered, "Markings…"

He cocked his head to the side, "Markings…?"

"Icicles! If she doesn't wish to tell you don't force her!"

He quickly glowered at Dorugamon before softening is gaze.

"They're a power…see." Bringing her hand up, she formed a small ball of water into her hand. "Mom and dad told me never to let people know, or show them this…"

He touched the ball of water which froze and shattered. "If it is a power, then why does it bleed?"

Riona shrugged, "Daddy described it like a fish out of water, it suffocates… But in this case, it bleeds like a wound."

Sighing, he stared at them, "Is there any cure?"

She looked around, "My glove." Looking around on the floor, he spotted a black glove beside her, "You mean this?" Picking it up, he gently took her hand again, before placing the glove back onto it.

Nodding, she sniffed, "Yeah… daddy said this was also like the fishes water… it stops the markings from bleeding…"

Closing his eyes, he released her hand, "…Then it would be best… not to let anyone find out about this…" He paused, "But…. What kind of power is it?"

Riona placed her hand back down, "It a legendaries power… known as Kyogre, which is a giant sea basin that controls the element of water in the pokemon world."

He smiled faintly, "You are special…. To hold something like that…"

The rain slowed as the moon reappeared from the threateningly dark clouds, "Now we should probably dry ourselves off… before we catch cold… right snarler?"

Dorugamon had already digi-generated back into Dorumon, and he was fast asleep.

* * *

TBC


	69. Versandi part 4

Enjoy

* * *

(Present)

* * *

"….Who is this?"

Narrowing her eyes, she refrained herself from spitting venomously, "Who wants to know?"

"Why do you have this Digi-communicator?"

"Who are you?"

A sigh was heard on the other end before it hung up.

"Well that was rather weird…"

Renamon cocked her head to the side questioningly. "Who was it?"

Shrugging, she replied, "I dunno, he didn't give his name…"

Suddenly a flash of light appeared against the wall, as a figure emerged from it. "Why did you pick up the Digivice communicator?" He said dangerously.

Renamon snickered, "Wizardmon are you playing jokes with us? Why are you in white?"

He glared at Renamon, "Where is Riona… why do you… have that Digi-communicator..!"

"Who wants to know?" Holding out his wand to her neck, he growled, "I am Sorcerymon… and I sensed her energy suddenly collapse… Tell me where she is… before I freeze you."

Lily stared at him quite shell shocked, "You mean the Sorcerymon that Sira told me about in the castle?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Could you possibly….. be the star?"

She stepped back wearily, "Yes... but how do you know about our existence?"

He paused for a moment, "I knew one…. Anyway you have still yet to tell me where is Riona?"

Lily hesitated, "Ummm…. She's unconscious…"

Stuttering with worry, his eyes widened, "W-What? What happened?"

"Well… Team Aqua used one of their digi- I mean Pokemon to cut her chest."

She felt the temperature drop... a lot, "Don't tell me…"

"Her adamant orb was almost cut in half… and it hasn't healed." She said on the verge of crying again.

Grabbing her arm, he stared her dead in the eye, "Take me to her…. Now!"

Heading into the room, he saw her on breathing support with bandages covering her body.

"Riona…."

* * *

8 years ago

* * *

Riona sat on the beach, and stared out into the distance. "Wow, it's already been a year…" She muttered distantly.

Building up a fire, he eyed her, "Since…..?"

She chuckled slightly, "Since I've been gone…"

Sighing he walked over to her, "I… can tell that you miss the other world…"

She smiled faintly, "I fell on my birthday… and well, I've had to fight in this place along with you and Dorumon."

He cocked his head to the side, "Birthday...? What is a birthday?"

She stared at him incredulously, "You don't know what a birthday is?"

He shook his head, "Basically…you celebrate the day you were born, and for each year you survive."

He chuckled, "So how old are you now?"

"Nine… what about you… do you know when you were born?"

He shook his head, "Digimon don't celebrate something like that… We can sometimes live for over millions of years." He looked around, "By the way… where is your Digimon?"

She looked around and shrugged. "I've kind of lost track of how many times he just randomly runs off."

Suddenly moaning came out from behind the bushes, "Ughhhh….. Riona I don't feel so good…"

"Dorumon what happened?"

He groaned before he started to squat.

Sorcerymon covered her eyes, and turned her so that her face hit his clothing.

"What… did you eat?"

He moaned again, and degenerated, "Some green stuff I found on the sand, it smelled good, so I ate it."

Shaking his head, Sorcerymon sighed, "Seaweed…."

"Then my stomach started to churn and the next thing I know I was…."

Riona's ears were covered and uncovered again, "You… stupid Digimon… go to sleep alright!"

She struggled from his grasp and gasped, "Are you trying to kill me?"

He looked down to see her gasp for breath, "….Sorry… Dorumon had a major accident…. I think we should avoid feeding him seaweed."

She sniffed, "What smells like poop…?"

He sighed, "The major accident… now let's get some sleep… it's late…"

He muttered before setting up camp farther away from the incident and let her lay down.

Resting against a tree, he slowly drifted into darkness.

...

Awoken by a sniffing noise, he turned to see Riona toss and turn in her sleep as thunder struck down. She was curled up in a fetal position, rain pouring down.

Standing up, he knelt down beside her, and shook her lightly.

Opening her eyes, she yelped.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his face full of worry as he felt her grab onto his glove and shake her head.

"I-I'm a-a-afraid…" She flinched as another bolt of lightning came down. "O-o-of lightning…"

He stared, "You know…. you will catch cold being out here."

Picking her up, he walked over to a nearby tree, and sat down.

She wrapped her hands within his own, and fell asleep.

Smiling slightly, he saw the rain subside slightly, and did the same.

* * *

Present

* * *

Sorcerymon walked over to where Sira was, and saw the cracked orb. Holding his hands over the orb, a green light enveloped the orb with a small puddle of water that formed around orb and encircled it continually. Lily sat on the other side of Sira's bed, and stared as her orb was ever so slightly healed. "So can you heal her?"

He nodded, "I can…. But not completely… this is too severe to completely heal…"

Lily looked down, "Why did she act so recklessly…."

Sorcerymon sighed angrily, "This is not the first time…. She's done something recklessly…"

She stared at him. "…. It happened 2 years after…. she came to the Digiworld… and the first time…."

* * *

7 years ago

* * *

"METAL CANNON!" Dorugamon blasted a large metal at his mouth towards a large Monochromon, who reflected it easily. They had previously walked into the Monochromon's territory and somehow managed to piss him off, now they had to fight against him.

Sorcerymon shot several ice arrows at him, only one making any noticeable damage. Monochromon the use tomahawk slash to blast Dorugamon out of the sky, and sent him crashing down to the ground. Digi-generating back into Dorimon.

Running over to Dorimon, she spotted some burning on his fur. "Dorimon…"

Glowering at Monochromon, she glowered, "You will pay."

Rain suddenly started to pelt down, as the whites in her eyes began to turn black. "Sorcerymon, hold back your attacks… I'll take care of him."

Sorcerymon's eyes grew wide as the markings in her hands shined through the gloves and formed onto her face.

"Little mon, I dunno who you think you are, but no one has ever been able to beat me." Monochromon laughed.

Bringing her hands back, she closed her eyes as a concentrated ball of water formed.

Continuing his laughter, he did not realize what had happened, and he was blasted back into a tree. Before he could fully understand what was happening, she then touched the ground and froze him, forcing his data to dematerialize.

The rain subsided as she fell to the ground.

Running over to her, Sorcerymon turned her over to find the markings gone, and her eyes no longer partially black. "Sorcerymon what happened….?"

"What… do you mean….?"

She looked around her, and started to cry, "Don't tell me I used the ability again….." Her breath quickened, "The power of the legendary Kyogre…. I can't… control myself with it…. Whenever I get really angry… I'm sorry…"

* * *

Present

* * *

Lily sighed, "So that was when she showed her power?"

He narrowed his eyes, "When did you see it?"

She folded her arms, "At the castle when I was seven…"

Sorcerymon chuckled grimly, "Ah yes… another daring move she made…. And did you know, she never knew what a …."

* * *

6 years ago

* * *

Riona was harvesting for berries, when she felt something trickle down her leg.

It was summer, so she was wearing shorts made by Dukugumon.

Touching it, she smelled the metallic smell of blood.

Her face ashen-ed as she ran towards Sorcerymon.

"SORCERYMON HELLLLPPPP!" She screamed as she crashed into him.

Looking at her with a face full of shock, he stammered, "What is wrong?"

She gripped onto his cape, and cried, "I-I'm bleeding internally!"

"WHAT? WHERE?" Pointing to the blood trickling down her leg, Dorumon awoke from his slumber, "Huh…? What happened?"

"Your tamer is bleeding internally… that's what's happening!"

Dorumon shot up, and also saw the blood trickling down her leg. "Well then! cure it!"

Sorcerymon sighed exasperatedly, "I can't! I don't know where it's coming from…"

Riona cried even more, "I'm going to die!"

"You're not going to die, we just have to find the source of the pain!"

She felt over her stomach, "It hurts right here!"

His eyes widened, "In the intestines?"

She was still wailing loudly, at least, she was until she felt something punch the top of her head. "RIONA, WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING? I CAN HEAR YOU FROM UP THERE!"

Turning around, she recognized two familiar green eyes. "A-alayna….!"

* * *

TBC


	70. Versandi part 5

Enjoy

* * *

Alayna sighed exasperatedly, "Honestly, even a baby doesn't scream as loudly as you…"

Riona continued crying, "I-I-I'm bleeding INTERNALLY!"

Punching the top of her head again, Alayna growled dangerously, "Shut your pie hole before I shut it for you!"

Gulping, she just simply stared at her with tear filled eyes.

Sorcerymon took his turn to growl, "Who are you…? And why are you attacking Riona?"

Alayna's eyes widened before she narrowed them, "Alayna, a star, why?"

He narrowed his own eyes, "A star? Stars… don't exist…"

Popping a vain, she raised her eyebrows, "Huuh? If stars don't exist, then how can I do this?" Her eyes glowed a gold color as two dragons formed in the ground, swirled up into the air, then disintegrated just before they attacked Sorcerymon. Then the ground started to shake and crack.

"Alright… alright! You have proven your point… but what is a star doing down here!"

Sighing, she reverted back to normal, "Riona was screaming so loudly I couldn't hear myself think!... So…. you say that your bleeding internally."

She nodded sullenly.

Looking at the blood trickling down her leg, Alayna clicked her tongue, and rubbed her temples, "My guiddy aunt child, this is just a natural part of growing up."

Riona cocked her head, "How does bleeding contribute to growing up?"

She grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the bushes.

Sorcerymon started to follow, but he was stopped by Alayna roaring, "Do not follow, you stupid Digimon mon!"

Some time passed before a loud, "Ah I understand now!" Came from the bushes.

Emerging from them, Sorcerymon turned his head, "So it's nothing I have to worry about….?"

Riona shook her head, "No I'm just going to have to get something from Alayna once a month…" She turned to Alayna beaming, "Thanks for helping me by the way!"

Alayna smiled, "Glad to help child (and to do everything in my power to shut you up), I'm also just glad I could help someone." She muttered glowering towards a distance away.

Riona's face grew from a look of happiness, to a look of worry. "You know… you looking in that general direction glaring before… why?"

Alayna snapped back to her senses, "I was glaring?"

Riona nodded.

She hesitated, "I must not mess with fate…."

Riona cocked her head, "How would it mess with fate to tell me?"

She sighed, "Have you heard of a virus named….Myotismon?"

Sorcerymon humphed, "Yes….. the vampire Digimon correct?"

She nodded, "A little while ago, he took a star."

Sorcerymon's eyes widened, "Are you serious? How…could that virus get a hold of a star?"

"She was just a small one, 7 years old."

"Do you have any idea what a virus can do with that star?"

"I am well aware, which is why I am incredibly pissed off about it."

Riona cocked her head, "What about stars?" She noticed great confusion in her eyes.

Closing her eyes, she replied, "Stars are known as the strongest creatures in the planet, and if they become fully matured, their power hits a part in their life where they will become vulnerable enough to be taken over." She opened the palms of her hand, and showed three different spheres, "If a star such as the one in that castle gives into Myotismon, she could be used to take over all three worlds."

Riona looked down, "….I will go then."

Alayna's eyes widened. "What? No Riona you cannot go in there!"

Sorcerymon stood up, taking the straw out of his mouth as he did so.

"But you've done so much for me, and I've done nothing for you…."

"No, if your power is found out then he could do horrible things to you!"

"So what if I don't let him know?"

Sorcerymon grasped her arm, "Riona… no… I forbid… that virus is incredibly dangerous!"

Alayna sighed, "Listen to him Riona, Myotismon is not one to tamper with."

Riona nodded, "Exactly, but if what you say is true, then whoever the star is needs to be saved, I promise, I will save her alright!"

Alayna paused for a moment… "I'm not going to change your mind am I?"

She shook her head.

"Alright, but just make sure that you don't get stuck in there for all eternity!"

She smiled to Sorcerymon, who was staring at her with a hurt, angry, and questioning gaze.

"Where is he by the way?"

Alayna looked over her shoulder, "Fly out of Versandi, his castle resides on server database, and it should stick out like a sore thumb."

She patted Riona's head, "Please be careful, I don't want to loose another person to that monster… and when I finally get my hands on hin…. I will kill him." She spoke through gritted teeth.

Flying over to the server islands, Dorugamon landed close to the base of the castle.

Sorcerymon sighed, "Remember what I taught you Riona, and do not get yourself killed in there alright?"

Riona hugged him, "Don't worry, I have plans."

Alayna (whom appeared out of nowhere), Dorugamon, and Sorcerymon all watched as she hiked up the hill, before going to find another, more secure place to rest.

She spotted several bats flying across the sky, staring at her intently.

She stood several feet away from the entrance, to find a tall thing figure emerge.

He stared down at her, his eyes widening slightly.

Her eyes widened too. "No way…" She Smiled. "DADDDDDYYYY!" Tackling him in a hug, she laughed.

Far away, both Sorcerymon and Alayna face palmed, "That moron…" They said in unison.

Back at the castle, he glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

She frowned, "Wait a moment… you aren't my father…"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course not, now tell me, why are you here!"

She smiled, "Well…" she thought up an excuse quickly, "I heard you are the most awesomest, coolest, most powerful vampire in the world, and so…. I wanted to work for you."

He started to act prideful, "I'm sorry little girl, but I don't let just anyone work for me."

She made a fake blush, "I'll work really hard for you, clean, work, even cook."

He sighed, "Sorry you'll have to manage more then that."

She smiled sweetly, "If you don't let me, then we wouldn't want to turn to special means would we?"

Suddenly feeling the hairs stand on the back of his neck, he sighed, "Alright, but do not disappoint me new slave!" He said, picking her up by the scruff of the neck and teleporting into the dungeons.

"Gatomon!" Gatomon jumped slightly, and turned around to bow, "Yes master."

"Place this new slave into one of the cells."

Looking up, Gatomon's eyes widened slightly, "Master, is she a?"

He shook his head, "No she does not have the smell of one, now take her to a cell before I…!"

she nodded quickly, "Right away master."

Grabbing Riona by the sleeve, she pulled her toward the nearest empty cell and threw her into it.

A small girl came down, "What is with all of the noise."

He turned around, and spoke sternly, "Pet what are you doing down here!" S

She rubbed her eyes sleepily; "I was awoken from you shouting at Gatomon. What is with all of the noise anyway?"

He pointed in the direction of the cell Riona was currently in, "She volunteered to come work for me, but I don't trust her, I want you to find out what she wants."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because, You will probably manage to do so, now if you excuse me!"

He walked off shuddering, and growling under his breath profusely.

Walking over to the cell, she looked inside, to see Riona.

"Who are you?"

Riona examined her, "Riona, you?"

She blinked, "Lily."

Riona smiled, But Lily continued, "Did you really come in willingly?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

She looked up, "Dunno, wanted to see it from the inside out. And freak out the owner here."

Lily raised an eyebrow, and chuckled slightly, "You are suicidal, you know that?"

Riona nodded, "Yup, by the way."

Lily cocked her head, "What?"

"How often do 'slaves' get fed?"

She pondered, "Once a day if you're lucky."

She chuckled, "Ah I see."

Lily raised an eyebrow, but was cut off from anymore questions when Myotismon yelled out her name.

Riona then ran over to the cell, "By the way, come and meet me whenever you can alright?"

Lily nodded, before heading back up the stairs.

Inside of Myotismon's throne room, she walked in and bowed at his feet.

"So, what have you found out?" He asked, holding a glass of blood.

She bit her lip, "She said she came here to Freak you out."

His glass shattered, "What?"

She held back a nervous chuckle, and continued, "And that she wanted to see this place inside out."

He growled, "I knew it, she's in here for something."

She bit her lip, "If you want… I could go down there once a day and find out what she's doing here."

He pondered, but his frown turned into a smirk, "Alright, you have three days, and if she doesn't speak, torture her."

She nodded, before leaving.

Next day, Riona started typing on her Digivice until she heard footsteps and placed it back into her coat.

Lily patted over to the cell. "Came like you said."

Riona nodded, "Ah yes, by the way… I have a question?"

Lily tilted her head, "What?"

"Are you a star?"

Lily's eyes hardened, "No of course not, we don't have stars in the castle."

She looked down, "Ah… I see."

"Why?"

She looked around, "Do you see batface, or catbutt?"

She held back a snicker, and looked around, "No?"

"Well truth be told, I was sent here to save a small female star."

Her eyes widened, "But we don't have one here." She stated flately.

Riona smiled, "Ah yes I know."

Stomping boomed from above where they were standing, "PET I DON'T HEAR SCREAMING!" Myotismon shouted.

Riona chuckled, "If he wants screaming then…" she started screaming, "NO NOT THE FIRE!"

Lily chuckled slightly.

Riona then whispered, "You better go!" She smiled.

Lily nodded, "Fine then I will come tomorrow!" She shouted.

"What are you doing?" Lily jerked around to see Wizardmon.

"Ah nothing."

He sighed, "Gatomon told me that Myotismon wants you, you better go see what he wants."

She nodded, and walked off.

After hearing the door close, he walked up to her cell. "So you're the one that came in here willingly?"

Riona turned her head, "Sorcerymon? What are you doing here?"

Hhe raised an eyebrow, "You know my subspecies?" She tilted her head.

He waited for a response.

"Is lily a star?"

His eyes narrowed, "Who wants to know?"

She held her hands up, "Relax, I'm a friend, I was sent here to save a seven year old female star, and by sights, Lily is the only human I've seen here…"

He blinked, "….you do not intend to hurt her do you?"

She rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't have come here if I had intended on doing that, I would've found another star."

He paused for a moment, "….She is."

She laughed quietly, "I had a feeling…" she then stared him in the eye, "So if you aren't a Sorcerymon, what are you?"

"Wizardmon, you?" He said, slipping his hand through the bars.

"Riona." She replied, shaking his hand.

Slipping it back through, he muttered, "Please do not hurt her alright, not many mons here treat her well."

"Why?"

"Well…"

Feet thumped across the floor, as a voice screamed, "MASTER THE STAR IS ESCAPING!"

"DEMIDEVIMON GET OFF OF ME YOU OVERSIZED BAG OF FLUFF!"

"That…" The noises dulled to mumbles, as small little whimpers came out as well.

Sira wrote a note as quickly as she could, and handed it to Wizardmon. "Could you please hand this to Lily?"

He raised an eyebrow, but took the letter silently. "You can read it if you want to, just in case you don't trust me."

He shook his head, "But why trust me, I'm one of the enemy as well."

She smiled, "I don't believe it, your too concerned about Lily to not care about her, and if you hold the same kind of personality as Sorcerymon, then I know that you care a lot for her."

"Alright, I'll give this to her. You best be careful as well, don't say anything rude towards Myotismon, he has a short temper."

She smiled, "Don't worry I won't be overly reckless."

He nodded, when suddenly the door slammed open, "Wizardmon, there you are, a mess needs to be cleaned up again. Anyway if Myotismon catches you down here, he'll whip you."

"Whip?"

"Stay outta this slave."

He slipped the note inside of the little part of fabric that covered his face before she had entered. "Alright I'll take care of it."

Gatomon scratched Riona's Cell, "And you, don't even think about speaking."

Riona smiled before sitting back down on her hay.

Walking up to the 35th floor, he knocked on the door.

A hesitant whisper, "Come in."

Opening the door, he walked inside to see Lily's back torn again.

"Wizardmon, thank Omnimon, I thought Myotismon came again."

He shook his head, and healed her back. "By the way, someone asked me to give you this." He handed her the parchment of paper, before leaving.

Opening it up, her eyes widened.

It Read:

_I had a feeling you were the star. I'm glad I got it right, anyhow I didn't have much time to write this, so I shall tell you quickly,_

_Meet me in three days, no matter what, and make sure, you are not followed alright._

_I will help you escape_

_Riona_

_P.S. Tear or burn this when you read it alright, don't need Nosferatu reject finding out.

* * *

_

_TBC_


	71. Versandi part 6

Enjoy

* * *

Next day Lily walked into Myotismon's throne room, and bowed down. "So have you found out what she wants?"

Lily bit her lip. "She wants me….sir…"

He smashed his wine glass. "That DAMNED GIRL…. I KNEW SHE COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!"

She winced, "Actually… I want to find out who sent her… do you think in two days I could go see her?"

He sighed "…. Alright, but you must win the battles early and you will have a half an hour, if she doesn't speak then torture her till she is half dead."

Nodding she left.

Two days later, Lily fought against a Flamewizarmon who burned her back slightly. She turned around and soaked him to the core, or at least until he drowned. Coming back in, Myotismon pushed her towards the dungeons, "Find out who sent her, and then come back and report."

Riona tucked her Digivice away, when she heard footsteps come down.

"I came like you asked?"

Sighing, she brought out her Digivice again. "Ah good. Glad to hear, I wasn't expecting you to come." She chuckled.

"What is that?" Lily pointed to the Digivice.

Smiling, Riona answered, "A device. Now I'm going to help you escape alright."

Lily snorted, "It won't work, trust me, I've tried several times."

"Like three days ago?"

She winced, "You heard?"

Nodding, she muttered, "Well this time, not even if we run past that stupid cat, will she see us."

"How?"

She smiled, "Simple, time manipulation, you see in T minus 10 seconds, everyone in the castle will stop moving."

Lily's eyes widened, "Time manipulation? how do you do that?"

She chuckled, "Hacking my dear friend, after all, this whole world is just several strands of binary and data mixed together. Now if you please lift the lock on this gate so that we can escape." Doing as she asked, Riona got into running pose, "Be prepared in 5-4-3-2-1 GO!"

She shouted as a wave blasted through the whole entire castle, and they dashed up the stairs. Lily ran past a stopped Demidevimon, Wizardmon, even Myotismon, who Riona stuck her tongue out to.

"How *huff* far is the doors to the entrance?"

Lily pointed, "Just down these two halls."

A beeping noise alarmed from her coat pocket, as she frantically tried to open it. "Oh no…"

Lily turned her head slightly, "Oh no? what do you mean by oh no? I don't like oh no!"

Riona laughed nervously, "… well you see… I miscalculated a number in the code, and well, we're about to lose time manipulation."

"Well then there's only one thing I can say, RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" She screamed.

Both of them felt the wave of time flow back as they ran past Gatomon. "Oh hey Lily, your running down the hall again?"

She then came to her senses, "Wait… MASTER THE STAR IS ESCAPING AGAIN!"

Lily screamed, "RUUUUUNNNNN FOR OMNIMONS SAKE!"

Myotismon teleported just behind Lily, and grabbed her arm, burning it, almost like a form of preformed crimson lightning.

Screaming, she fell to the floor when her feet came out from under her, and the pain from the burn became almost overbearing.

Riona bit onto his hand, drawing blood. "Why, you also tried to escape slave!"

She growled, "It's not slave, it's Riona!"

He rolled his eyes, "Same difference!" He noted sarcastically, before taking her hand, and squeezing it as he tried to get her off of his hand.

"nngh…." She struggled, as his grip unconsciously tightened. "Get off."

He smirked, "Hm finally come to your senses twerp?"

She growled, "GET YOUR STINKY HAND OFF OF MINE!" She screamed kicking his wrist as hard as her feet would allow.

Gripping onto her now bleeding hand, he smirked, "Injured now, well then let's fix that!"

"Go away." She snarled, as she formed a small concentrated ball of water into her hand, and blasted it at his face.

He was more taken aback that she just shot a small squirt of water at his face, then it actually hurting.

He laughed, "Oh it is another lucky year, I've found yet another child with power."

Recuperating slightly from her burn, she saw Riona blast him with a water squirt. "Woah teach me how to do that!"

Riona winced, "That's right, dorkula."

He smirked even wider, "Well then, this shall be interesting."

Her sclera's began to turn black, as small markings began to cover her face. She then threw a series of attacks at him, each one he deflected.

"If you keep on dodging my attacks I'm gonna sink this whole island, taking you and your servants down with it!"

Lily sweat dropped, "You shouldn't have told him that!"

He cackled, "Oh yes, I have really found a good use for you."

He grabbed her other glove and removed it as well. She then shot an ice attack at him, which he yet again reflected, and whipped her with crimson lightning across the torso.

Then when she doubled over, he struck her with another crimson lightning, whipping her across her back, "No!"

Myotismon smirked as he watched her markings disappear. Riona then watched as he turned around to Lily, and whipped her as she struggled to get over to Riona.

No longer having the strength to fight against him, she passed out, her head hitting the cold dirty floor.

Waking up, Riona felt that her back had been healed and her gloves were put back on.

Sitting up, she took out her Digivice after making sure no beating heart was around and then whispered, "Time for plan B."

Lily lay in her bed as she heard a knock on the door.

"Lily, Myotismon wants you!"

Walking out, she headed back up to Myotismon's throne room.

Walking inside, she hesitated, "You called me?"

He smiled, "Do you know what is amazing about water?"

She remained silent, guessing it was a rhetorical question, "You see, it can be used to water a Lily flower, and then once that Lily flower has finally blossomed I will pluck it from it's beauty and place it in a vase."

He licked his lips greedily.

"Now go get that water controlling twerp, I must run some tests with her."

Lily shuddered before bowing and heading out of the throne room.

One thing she's learned is that when Myotismon says he wants to test something, it's never a good sign.

...

"Riona, I need to warn you, we must escape."

Riona looked away from the small window she had in her room, "Ah Lily, can you please take me to where Myotismon usually dwells?"

Lily blinked speechlessly, "Are you serious? I have to get you outta here! He's planning on experimenting on you!"

"Ah good, that makes my job easier." She smiled as Lily lifted the door, "No Riona, he's going to run tests, that usually means several different things, and none of them are good."

"I know, now let us go." She tapped her shoulder, "By the way call me…. Sira once we get outta here alright?"

"Sira, Why?"

"Well you see I was once in love with a boy, but when I fell into this world, I'm probably seen as dead… you see I'm as rich as they come, and so when we get outta here, I hope to take you either back to the star that contracted me, or where I live, so that you can maybe live in a real family."

Lily muttered, "Boys are annoying and stupid."

"Ah yes, I can understand that, given the situation that you live in."

Lily clasped a hand around her arm, "Riona we MUST get you outta here."

"No I must get you outta here, for the sake of your freedom!"

"No, we must go this way we still have a chance."

"Lily" She interrupted. "I am older, wiser, smarter, taller, and more educated then you, listen to me, I know all of his moves, and how powerful he is alright, believe me, I will save you, now let us go inside." She said as she opened the doors to his throne room, "I heard you wanted me?"

He stood up, "I was about to go out and see if you had escaped again."

"Why would I, it's not like I can anyway, too many eyes lie around this castle."

He smirked, "Glad you've understand." Picking her up, he placed her on a small platform, "Stay there." He commanded as he took out several orbs. "First, fire." Pulling off her left glove, she winced slightly, but the fire barely touched it.

"Fire… useless." He frowned, throwing the orb into the wall behind him.

"Myotismon..."

He then took out a blue ball, "Water," Touching the orb to her skin, the hand healed slightly, "Water, even more useless, and heals."

He noted breaking the blue ball.

He finally took out a yellow ball. "Lightning."

"Myotismon I swear, don't!"

Placing it on her hand, she bit her lip as the blood started to stream out of the markings.

"Riona!"

"Lily calm down, I'll be fine!"

Myotismon smirked, "Ah I see, so lightning is very effective."

Taking out another ball of lightning he placed it on her hand again, this time she couldn't hold back her pain and screamed.

Lily started to glow a vibrant gold, "LILY! NO!"

Myotismon smirked as he tightened his grip, and the markings on her hand started to change color.

"So this feeling…" He asked, "How does this feel?" She growled, "Like I would tell yo-AAAAAAHHH!" She shrieked in excruciating pain when he gouged his gingers into her blood. "Ah the sweet smell of blood, how the cries of pain increase its sweetness!"

Finally reaching for the other one, he threw the glove off, and squeezed it to.

"MASTER STOP!" Lily yelled.

Riona stopped screaming and fell onto her knees, "Dorumon..."

Dorugamon obliterated the wall, and slapped Myotismon the face with his tail.

"Riona...?" He choked when he realized her hands bleeding severely.

Kneeling down, he helped her mount his back.

Groaning, she muttered dryly, "Wait Dorugamon, Lily...get Lily..."

He snarled at her, "No, she's Probably one of Myotismon's servants!"

Sira tightened her grip on his fur, "No, she's the star Alayna wanted, get her!"

Lily backed away as he snarled at her menacingly, his sharp teeth gleaming in the candlelight, "We have spent too much time here!" He turned towards the giant hole in the wall, and flew off, "Dorugamon listen to me! you have to take her with us!"

"NO! I cannot have you harmed any more than has been done to you!"

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Sira looked away guilty, "Lily… I'm sorry…."

"RIONA!"

He soared into the air, as the last thing they heard was Lily scream pierce the very air.

After they soared back to Versandi, Sira glared at him, "Dorugamon why did you not take her! She was the star!"

"I know!" He choked, "But I couldn't think when I saw him gouging his fingers into your hands…I just had to..."

Sorcerymon ran over to them, "Riona!"

She felt herself get yanked up into the air, with a glowing Alayna holding a giant thunder ball behind her, "WHY DID YOU NOT BRING HER!"

Riona sniffed, as tears stung her face, "I COULDN'T ALRIGHT! DORUGAMON LEFT HER BEHIND! I…couldn't." She sniffed as she looked at her hands.

"Put her down Alayna, it's not her fault."

Alayna snarled, "IT IS HER FAULT! SHE COULD'VE SAVED HER! My child… my baby..."

Riona struggled as she tried her best to back away from the ball of lightning behind her.

Alayna finally noticed the warm liquid falling onto her hands. "And… he even found out about your power."

She sighed. "There is nothing that will come out of hurting you…. You tried…" She muttered, placing Riona onto the ground. "But when I see him next, he will be screaming in hell." Sorcerymon touched her shoulder, and tried to touch her hands. "Riona what are you hiding?"

Crying, she dropped to her knees, humiliated with herself for letting Lily getabused like that.

"Riona, what did he do to you?"

Riona shook her head as he picked her up, "No Sorcerymon let me go!" She cried, struggling from his grasp. "Riona… when have I given you reason not to trust me?"

She looked away. Alayna's eyes hardened, "That bastard…. He did not."

Sorcerymon turned his gazeto her, "He did not… what?"

"Electrocute you did he?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"He did? When I see him I'll…."

Alayna interrupted him, "This was a grand loss…. There is nothing more I can do… however, I must ask, where are your gloves?"

Riona shook her head, she was too lost for words, "And your clothing is ripped why?" He asked.

Alayna placed a hand on her back, "She was also whipped with crimson lightning."

His eyes widened when he finally managed to convince her to show him her wounds, and examined her back as well.

"I dunno…" she muttered, "He tore them off… and my back doesn't hurt any more…. I was cured by Wizardmon."

Sorcerymon still had his eye on her left hand, it was bleeding severely, and even when he touched the bottom of her hand, she winced,

Rubbing her temples, Alayna handed Sorcerymon some gloves, and used magic to fix the torn clothing, and clean up all the blood that stained on it.

Healing her wounds, he managed to get the bleeding back to normal before placing the gloves onto her hands.

"Well then… I must be going… and make sure, no one else touches those hands of yours, we do not need an island destroyed."

She nodded before Alayna disappeared.

Sorcerymon then turned his attention to Dorumon, "And you! Why did you not go in when she was screaming!"

Dorumon winced, backing away when Sorcerymon pulled out his wand.

"Meteor squall!" He yelled, watching the poor bastard fly away.

* * *

TBC


	72. Versandi Part 7

Enjoy

* * *

Next day Lily walked into Myotismon's throne room, and bowed down. "So have you found out what she wants?"

Lily bit her lip. "She wants me….sir…"

He smashed another glass. "That DAMNED GIRL…. I KNEW SHE COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!"

she winced, "Actually… I want to find out who sent her… do you think in two days I could go see her?"

He sighed "…. Alright, but you must win the battles early and you will have a half an hour, if she doesn't speak then torture her till she is half dead."

Nodding she left.

Two days later, Lily fought against a Flamewizarmon who burned her back slightly. She turned around and soaked him to the core, or at least until he died. Coming back in, Myotismon pushed her towards the dungeons, "Find out who sent her, and then come back and report."

Sira placed her Digivice away, when she heard footsteps come down. "I came like you asked?"

Sighing she took out her Digivice again. "Ah good. Glad to hear, I wasn't expecting you to come."

"What is that?" Lily pointed to the Digivice.

Smiling, Riona answered, "A device. Now I'm going to help you escape alright."

Lily snorted, "It won't work, trust me, I've tried several times."

"Like three days ago?"

She winced, "You heard?"

nodding, she muttered, "Well this time, not even if we run past that stupid cat, will she see us."

"How?" She smiled, "Simple, time control, you see in T minus 10 seconds, everyone in the castle will stop moving."

Lily's eyes widened, "what do you mean everyone will stop moving?"

She chuckled, "Hacking my dear friend, after all, this whole world is just several strands of binary and data mixed together. Now if you please lift the lock on this gate so that we can escape."

Doing as she asked, Sira got into running pose, "Be prepared in 5-4-3-2-1 GO" She shouted as a wave blasted through the whole entire castle, and they dashed up the stairs.

Lily ran past a stopped Demidevimon, Wizardmon, even Myotismon, who Riona stuck her tongue out to.

"How *huff* far is the doors to the entrance?"

Lily pointed, "Just down these two halls." A bleeping noise came from her coat pocket, as she frantically tried to open it.

"Oh no…"

Lily turned her head slightly, "Oh no? what do you mean by oh no? I don't like oh no!"

Sira laughed nervously, "well you see… I miscalculated a number in the code, and well, we're about to lose time stop."

"Well then there's only one thing I can say, RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" She screamed.

Both of them felt the wave of time flow back as they ran past Gatomon. "Oh hey Lily, your running down the hall again?" She then came to her senses, "Wait… MASTER THE STAR IS ESCAPING AGAIN!"

Lily screamed, "RUUUUUNNNNN FOR OMNIMONS SAKE!"

Myotismon teleported just behind lily, and grabbed her arm, burning it, before he managed to form crimson lightning.

Screaming, she fell to the floor, as her feet came out from under her, and the pain from the burn became almost overbearing. Riona bit onto his hand, to let her go. "Why, you also tried to escape slave!"

She growled, "It's not slave, it's Riona!"

He rolled his eyes, "Same difference!" He noted sarcastically, before taking her hand, and squeezing it as he tried to get her off of his hand.

"nngh…." She struggled, as his grip unconsciously tightened. "Get off."

He smirked, "Hm finally come to your senses twerp?"

"GET YOUR STINKY HAND OFF OF MINE!" She screamed kicking his hand as hers was freed. Gripping onto her now bleeding hand, he started to smirk, "Injured are we, well then let's fix that!"

"Go away." She snarled, as she formed a small concentrated ball of water into her hand, and blasted it at his face. He was more taken aback that she just blasted a Hydro Pump at his face, then it actually hurting. He laughed, "Oh it is another lucky year, I've found yet another child with power."

Recuperating slightly from her burn, she saw Riona blast him with a hydro pump. "Woah teach me how to do that!"

Riona winced, "That's right fangface."

He smirked even wider, "Well then, this shall be interesting."

Her eyes started to go black, as small markings began to cover her face. She then threw a series of attacks at him, each one he deflected. "If you keep on dodging my attacks I'm gonna sink this whole island, taking you and your servants down with it!"

Lily sweat dropped, "You shouldn't have told him that!"

He cackled, "Oh yes, I have really found a good use for you." He grabbed her other glove and removed it as well. She then froze a hydro pump, which he then destroyed, and threw crimson lightning that struck her in the front.

Then when she turned over, he struck her with another crimson lightning, which slashed across her back,

"NO!" Myotismon smirked as he watched her markings disappear.

Riona then watched as he turned around to Lily, and whipped her as she struggled to get over to Riona. No longer having the strength to fight against him, Riona passed out on the floor, as she heard Lily howl in pain.

Waking up Riona felt that her back had been healed and her gloves were put back on. Sitting up, she took out her Digivice after making sure no beating heart was around and then whispered, "Time for plan B."

Lily lied in her bed as she heard a knock on the door. "Lily, Myotismon wants you!"

Walking out, she again headed back up to Myotismon's throne room. Walking inside, she hesitated, "You called me?"

He smiled, "Do you know what the amazing thing about water?"

She remained silent, he continued on anyway, "You see, it can be used to water a Lilyflower, and then once that Lilyflower is finally full grown I will pluck it." He licked his lips, as she flinched. "Now go get that water controlling twerp, I must run some tests with her." Lily shuddered even more.

One thing she's learned is that when Myotismon says he wants to test something, it's never good. Nodding hesitantly, she headed out of the room and went back down to the dungeons. "Riona, I need to warn you, we must escape."

Riona looked away from the small window she had in her room, "Ah Lily, can you please take me to where Myotismon usually dwells?"

Lily stared, "Are you serious? I have to get you outta here! He's planning on experimenting on you!"

Riona chuckled, "Ah good, that makes my job easier." She smiled as Lily lifted the door, "No Riona, he's going to run tests, that usually means several different things, and none of them are good."

Riona nodded, "I know, now let us go." She tapped her shoulder, "By the way call me…. Sira once we get outta here alright?"

"Sira, Why?"

"Well you see I was once in love with a boy, but when I fell into this world, I'm probably seen as dead… you see I'm as rich as they come, and so when we get outta here, I hope to take you either back to the star that contracted me, or where I live, so that you can maybe live in a real family."

Lily muttered, "Boys are annoying and stupid."

Riona laughed, "Ah yes, I can see with what you usually see."

Lily then stared at her seriously, "Riona we MUST get you outta here."

Riona shook her head, "No I must get you outta here, for the sake of your freedom!"

Lily grabbed onto her arm, "No Riona, we must go this way we still have a chance."

"Lily" she gave a stern voice. "I am older, wiser, smarter, taller, and more educated then you, listen to me, I know all of his moves, and how powerful he is alright, believe me, I will save you, now let us go inside."

She said as she blasted the doors of his throne room open, "I heard you wanted me?"

He stood up, "Ah yes, I was about to go out and see if you had escaped again."

"Why would I, it's not like I can anyway, too many eyes lie around this castle."

He smirked, "Glad you've understood." Picking her up by her armpits, he placed her on a small platform, "Stay there." He commanded as he took out several orbs. "First, fire."

Pulling off her left glove, she winced slightly, but the fire barely touched it. "Fire… useless." He muttered.

Lily started to glow, "Myotismon, Don't even think about it!" he then took out a blue ball, "Water," touching her skin, the blood flowed less and healed slightly, "Water, even more useless, and heals." He noted, as he then took out a yellow ball.

"Lightning." Riona flinched.

Lily started to flare things, "Myotismon I swear, don't!"

Placing it on her hand, she bit her lip as the blood started to flow like a stream.

"Riona!"

"Lily calm down, I'll be fine!"

Myotismon smirked, "Ah I see, so lightning is very effective." Taking out another ball of lightning he placed it on her hand again, this time she couldn't hold back much longer, and screamed.

Lily started to explode things, "LILY! NO!"

Myotismon smirked as he tightened his grip, and the markings on her hand started to change color. "So this feeling…" he asked, "How does this work?"

She growled, "Like I would tell yo-AAAAAAHHH!" She screamed, he gouged his hands into her blood. "Ah the sweet smell of blood, how the cries of pain increase its sweetness!" Finally reaching for the other one, he threw the glove off, and squeezed it to. "MYOTISMON STOP!" Lily yelled. Riona bit her lip until it bled, "UGH….AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She screamed, "!" Dorugamon Destroyed the wall.

"WHAT?" Myotismon shouted as he was slapped in the face by Dorugamon's tail.

"Riona!" He shouted, as he noticed her hands bleeding in streams. He blew a metal at Myotismon, exploding it in his face.

Getting onto his back, her eyes widened, "Wait Dorugamon, Lily, get Lily!"

He snarled at Lily, "No, she's Probably one of Myotismon's servants!"

Sira tightened her grip on Dorugamon's fur, "NO GET HER NOW SHE'S THE STAR!" Lily backed away as he snarled venomously, "We have spent too much time here!" he started to take off, "Dorugamon listen to me! TAKE HER WITH US!"

He growled, "NO!" he shouted taking off.

Lily screamed, "TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Sira looked away guilty, "Lily… I'm sorry…."

"RIONA!"

He soared into the air, as the last thing they heard was Lily scream so loud; it pierced through the air like a freshly sharpened knife slice through butter.

After they soared back to Versandi, Sira yelled at him, "Dorugamon why did you not take her! She was the star!"

"I know!" He cried, "But I couldn't think when I saw him gouging his fingers into your hands…."

Sorcerymon ran over to her, "Riona!"

She felt herself being lifted up into the air, with a glowing Alayna holding a giant thunder ball behind her, "WHY DID YOU NOT BRING HER!"

Riona sniffed, as tears streamed down her face, "I COULDN'T ALRIGHT! DORUGAMON LEFT HER BEHIND! I…couldn't." She sniffed as she looked at her hands.

Sorcerymon growled, "Put her down Alayna... it's not her fault."

Alayna snarled, "IT IS HER FAULT, SHE COULD'VE SAVED HER! My child…. MY BABY!"

Riona struggled as she tried her best to back away from the ball of lightning behind her. Alayna finally noticed the warm liquid falling onto her hands. "And… he even found out about your power." She sighed, calming herself down. "There is nothing that will come out of hurting you…. You tried…" She muttered, placing Riona onto the ground. "But when I see him dead, he will be screaming in hell."

Sorcerymon came up to Riona who hid her hands. "Riona give me your hands."

She was crying. She backed away and covered her hands with her sleeves, humiliated with herself for letting Lily get attacked like that. "Riona, what did he do to you?"

Riona shook her head as he grabbed her shoulders, "No Sorcerymon let me go!" she cried as he kept his grip on her.

"Riona… when have I given you reason not to trust me?" She looked away.

Alayna's eyes hardened, "That bastard…. He did not."

Sorcerymon turned to her, "He did not… what?"

"Electrocute you did he?" She nodded hesitantly.

Sorcerymon growled venomously, "He DID? When I see him I'll…."

Alayna interrupted him, "This was a grand loss…. There is nothing more I can do… now, where are your gloves?" Riona shook her head, she was too lost for words, "And your clothing is ripped why?" Sorcerymon asked, Alayna placed a hand on her back.

"She was also whipped with crimson lightning."

Sorcerymons eyes widened, as he finally managed to convince her to show him her hands, and examined her back as well. "I dunno…" she muttered, "He tore them off… and my back doesn't hurt any more…. I was cured by Wizardmon."

Sorcerymon still had his eye on her left hand, it was bleeding twice as quickly as it did before, and even when he touched the bottom of her hand, she winced, and forced herself to keep her hand there.

Rubbing her temples, Alayna handed Sorcerymon some gloves, and used magic to fix the torn clothing, and clean up all the blood that stained on it. Using Aquarius Fill, he managed to get the bleeding back to normal before placing the gloves onto her hands. "Well then… I must be going… and make sure, no one else touches those hands of yours, we do not need an island destroyed." She nodded before Alayna disappeared.

Sorcerymon then turned his attention to Dorumon, "And you! Why did you not go in when she was screaming!"

Dorumon winced, "I didn't think it would happen."

"Well then don't make the same mistake again."

* * *

TBC


End file.
